The Devil's Savior
by stormgreywolf
Summary: Asher is an exorcist sent to kill like a mercenary. When he comes near death, Rias Gremory saves him. The two find themselves close from that point on and Asher takes it upon himself to protect the devil, abandoning his original destiny. (Rated M for reasons) (OCxHarem) (Before and During Canon) HUGE HIATUS
1. The Exorcist

**Hey everyone. Here with the new story which came out a lot earlier than I thought. Basically due to me staying up late at night and working on it. Anywho, I hope you enjoy and do pay attention to the last AN as always.**

 _May God shine upon you._

 _Your destiny is that of holy divinity._

 _The one to stand above all others._

 _Keep the cross close._

 _Your greatest quest shall now begin._

 _By our Lord and Savior's blessing upon you._

 _Free that which has been trapped for so long._

 ** _"Wake up!"_**

-XOXOXOXOX-

"Buchou, we have another request to kill a Stray."

"Thank you, Akeno. Please retrieve Kiba and Koneko so we may go."

"Hai."

Rias Gremory sat behind her desk, looking over club reports and the request forms of the many students who wanted to join the club.

It had been a little over a year since she started high school and started the club. So far, the number of people who wanted to join were overwhelming. It was, however, sad that she couldn't allow any of them to join. It wasn't that they were unworthy or that she hated anyone. It was the fact they they were all humans. Rias was a High-class devil of the Underworld and the club was only a cover to preform her activities. So, she couldn't allow simple humans to join the club and expose her and the other members for what they were.

Rias was a beautiful young woman in the eyes of both men and women. She had long red hair and blue-green eyes that gave her a foreign look, as well as a body that made boys crave her and girls jealous. She had the perfect hourglass figure with long slender legs, soft skin, a flat stomach, large bouncy breasts, and the most plumpest of posteriors.

 _ **Knock Knock**_

"Enter." Rias spoke towards the door. It opened immediately and three more people walked in to the room.

The first was another young woman around Rias' age. She had long ebony haired tied into a ponytail that stretched to her ankles and violet eyes that glistened in the low lit room. She too had a body that was deadly to anyone who laid their eyes upon it. Her frame was more slender than the redheads but didn't lack anywhere to say the least. In fact, if someone took a closer look, they could say that she had bigger breasts than Rias.

The second was a young man who looked to be a first year of the academy and a year younger than the girls. He had short blonde hair with long bangs and light blue eyes that made the girls go crazy. He had a gentleman like aura about him that showed with the way he wore his uniform, walked, stood, and simply smiled.

Strapped to his side was a long sword that seemed sharp enough to cut through anything and keep slicing.

By his side, a younger girl stood, being near half his height if not a little more. She had short white hair, with a kawaii cat clip in both sides of her, and bright yellow eyes. She was very petite and looked no older than a middle school student having a completely small frame in general.

"We are here as you have asked, Buchou," the blonde said with the bow of his head.

"Thank you, Kiba. Now, we have a Stray Devil in the area, which we must eliminate as they have been eating a few humans within the area," Rias explained, standing from her position behind the desk. "Akeno, please prepare the teleportation circle immediately. Kiba, Koneko, be ready to go."

 _[Hai, Buchou!]_ The three exclaimed.

-XOXOXOXOX-

It was a factory built on the outside of town, long ago abandoned and no longer in use by anybody. As far as humans knew that is.

Outside the front door, a large red circle, filled with intricate symbols and letters, appeared, flashing a bright light before fading, revealing Rias and her group standing before the large steel doors of the building.

"Are you sure this is the place, Akeno?" Rias asked, looking up at the large scale building.

"Yes, I'm positive," the ebony haired girl replied.

"It's weird. I don't feel any demonic energy," Kiba said as he held the hilt of his sword tightly. The redheaded princess hummed, also noticing the lack of demonic power that most Stray's released.

"This may not be our average Stray Devil. Everyone, be cautious," Rias warned as she eyed the establishment more warily.

Stray Devils were devils, like Rias and the others, but they have killed their masters and now run as rogues to the Underworld. They become a different form of corrupted, allowing any devil to hunt them down with ease. Their powers could range from low to High-class and are potentially very dangerous creatures. The four devils had to be careful if the Stray was able to hide it's presence.

They moved forward towards the door, seeing that it was made of reinforced steel with iron beams and bolts, as well as a large chain with a lock tightened around the handles. The chains were rusted but were thick and had no signs of wearing out soon.

Whoever made it didn't want anyone in at all, making it an easy hideout for a Stray Devil. But also a really obvious one. However, it was no problem for the devils to get through.

"Koneko."

The white haired middle schooler nodded before stepping up to the door and kicking it off its hinges without much strain. The doors caved in and landed on the ground with a loud _**thud**_ echoing through the entire building.

Dust kicked up, momentarily blinding the group but quickly settled allowing them to see as they stepped inside.

The place was near empty, save for a few boxes that lied scattered and unopened. The years of neglect left them old and worn out, covered in a small sheet of dust, some cobwebs, and a few vines that somehow grew inside the steel building. The ceiling was also high, beams layered across with chains and hooks attached to them to lift and carry heavy loads.

Despite the little cover provided by all the equipment, there were still no signs of a Stray anywhere. It didn't ease the situation, however, as the group constantly scanned the room, looking for any signs of movement.

"Stay catious everyone, we still don't know what we're up against," Rias said, trying to keep everyone on alert.

It was strange how the devil hadn't come towards them yet as they had made a loud noise upon entrance. Rias didn't question Akeno's abilities but, the longer they waited, the more confused she started become.

...

 _ **AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH**_

An ear piercing cry echoed throughout the factory, alerting the group to a new being. Something large fell from the beams, crashing into a stack of boxes, and sending dust flying everywhere.

"What was that!?" Kiba asked, voicing the question in everyone's head, waving his hand in front of his face to rid the dust that was near him.

"My, my, you're quite the one to kill," came a voice from above. Everyone looked up to see a figure jump down from the beams, tucking and rolling forward to his feet, cushioning the fall. "I should hand it to you demon, you've lasted a great amount of time seeing as you're still breathing," the figure said, walking up to the boxes the large mass had just crashed into.

The group of devils were in shock at the newcomers arrival and couldn't help but stay silent and watch.

"It's time I take you out, however. Things to do and souls to save, you know how it is, don't you?" Without a seconds hesitation, the figure pulled out a weapon, which the devils couldn't see, and sliced the large masses head off, or at least what looked like a head, before vanishing from their sights.

The group was just awestruck at what they witnessed.

Who was that?

Why were they there?

What was going on?

These questions raced through their head only confusing them more the longer it stayed there. They tried to comprehend what had transpired but it all seemed too fast for their minds to truly analyze.

"B-Buchou," Kiba spoke up from behind the redhead.

She still stared at the spot, her eyes unwavering. She was still in surprise from the quick incident but her mind then registered the tiny clue she had as to who the mystery figure was.

When he had jumped down, she caught a glimpse of a small item hanging around the figures neck.

It was a silver cross.

-XOXOXOXOX-

"Dear Lord, it is I your humble servant. I come today to say thank you for letting me see another day. I ask for your blessing, guidance, and protection, and may I follow your will so that my days may be long, amen."

A young man stood from the side of his bed where he had just finished praying, opening his eyes to the sun that was just beginning its rise.

He was a young man around the age of seventeen and he stood at six-foot one. He had long flowing white hair that reached down to his shoulder and side bangs that reached past his chin. His eyes were a bright red and his skin was the perfect tone. He had high cheek bones and a big smile that seemed to brighten the room even more.

He walked towards the bathroom and discarded his sleep wear, revealing him to have a tight and toned body. His muscles were small and lean, showing him to be quick and agile.

Stepping into the shower, he allowed the warm water to trace down his body, relaxing him in such a way that he sighed with content. Closing his eyes, he relished at the touch, moving and spinning around so that his entire body felt the relaxing warmth.

After a quick wash up, he stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist. He looked in the mirror, where he took care of the last bit of his hygiene, before he went back into his room to prepare for the day.

"It's my first day of school, so I must look my best," he stated with a firm nod.

It didn't long for him to change into the uniform that consisted of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long sleeved button down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. He strung a silver cross around his neck, looking at himself in the mirror before nodding with acceptance.

After confirming that everything was good and he was ready, the male left his apartment and made his way down the road to his new school.

-XOXOXOXOX-

"Class, we have a new student joining us today. Please welcome them with open arms, alright?"

The teacher made the announcement and, not even a few seconds later, the class immediately began to gossip amongst themselves. Among those students, Rias and Akeno sat with two more girls sitting close behind them.

The one behind Rias looked to be in her late teens with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes. She wore red framed, round glasses with the schools uniform that was pressed and cleaned perfectly.

Next to her sat another girl with long straight black hair that extended all the way down to her knees with split bangs and heterochromic eyes, a violet left eye and a light brown right eye. She too wore glasses, her's being light blue, half rimmed square lenses, and the school uniform, which was also pressed and clean.

The four of them stayed quiet, already knowing who the new transfer was, and decided on simply waiting for their arrival.

 _"Who do you think it is?"_

 _"Is it another girl or our first boy on this class!?"_

 _"I sure hope it's a guy."_

 _"Yeah, a gentleman at that!"_

 _"Totally, we such a handsome face, you can't help but stare in awe."_

The girls continued their gossiping, the teacher simply letting their minds roam free. The academy was formerly an all girl's school till just last year when all of them were first years. Now, with the school coed, guys could now attend along with the girls. Although, since it was a sudden call, not many guys knew about it until it was too late and that left the girl to guys ratio overwhelming. It was a complete rarity to even have a second year male so it was a miracle that one was actually transferring in.

Rias leaned her face into the palm of her hand out of boredom. She was never really interested in gossiping about guys, despite being the very core of their conversations. She didn't hate them or pitched for the other team but she just never had an interest in them to begin with. All males either disappointed her or she despised them beyond belief due to their perverted minds and weak attributes. They were all too flawed and it just upset her to no ends how they were so simple minded and easy to control if a girl promised to show off her tits.

Rias found herself staring at the paper below her, seeing as she drew a small anime character who looked to have a big sword and was swinging it around saying they'll protect their friends. She sighed and shook her head as she never expected any guy to truly be like that. It was real life. Not an anime.

"Ara ara, Buchou, you don't seem all too excited about the new student," her best friend, Akeno, said from her side.

The redhead merely sighed as she started to play with the pencil between her fingers. "It's just another male so why should I really care," she replied, closing her eyes.

"Well then, if you're going to be that way, I suppose I'll have to take him for myself, ufufufu," the violet eyed girl replied with a giggle. Rias didn't care that Akeno teased with the male student body but, for some reason, she found herself looking back towards the girl with narrowed eyes and a pouty face.

"Akeno, we don't even know what he looks like. Besides, why should it concern you when you-"

 _ **Knock Knock Knock**_

The door to the classroom opened, catching the teachers, and the entire classes, attention.

"Good morning, is this class 3-A?" Someone asked from outside the room. No one could see their face but the voice was definitely masculine. The girls leaned forward, hoping that their whims would be fulfilled.

"Why, yes it is. You must be the new transfer student. Please, come in, come in," the teacher waved in with a smile.

A few seconds later, a male walked in, turning to face the class with a soft smile giving a small bow as he did. He had long, snow white hair, with bright red eyes, and high cheek bones. He was tall and lean with a face that the girls couldn't help but squeal upon first glance of him.

Rias herself had straightened up and took in the newcomers looks. He did look different from any of the Japanese males around the school. In fact, he looked as if he wasn't from anywhere within the Asia territory itself.

Akeno noticed the way the redhead was staring at the new guy and placed a hand over her lips, suppressing a small giggle that nearly slipped out.

It would seem that this new guy had caught her king's attention. It was quite a surprise actually to see the High-class devil have that much of an interest in a male, a human at that.

"Good morning, my name is Nel Aloras and it's a pleasure to be here," he introduced with another small bow. The room erupted in screams as the girls were overly excited that their wishes had come true.

Not only was it a guy but he looked and acted like a gentleman and was also very handsome.

Rias had been silent through the whole ordeal and, once he bowed, her eyes widened as she saw something that really peaked her interest.

The silver cross around his neck.

-XOXOXOXOX-

 _ **Ding Dong Ding Dong**_

The bell for lunch rang and the teacher dismissed the class before walking out the room and shutting the door. Nel had closed his books and was about to leave for the cafeteria but not before his desk flooded with most of the class. He found himself surrounded by a ring of girls, some bringing themselves a little too close for comfort, leaning towards him from across his desk.

 _"Nel, where are you from?"_

 _"What made you want to transfer here?"_

 _"Do you have a girlfriend?"_

 _"How is your hair so white?"_

The male rose a hand, keeping a soft and gentle smile, silencing the girls at the same time.

"Well, to answer your questions in order: I'm from the Vatican, I'm here by request of the local church, I don't have one, and I was born with it. Do you have any other questions for me?" He asked kindly with an eye smile.

The girls were surprised just by how quick he answered them, so much that they didn't notice as he stood and moved out the ring, heading towards the door. "If there are no more, I shall see you all after lunch break. God bless you." He bowed and swiftly left without another word, the girls taking a moment to stare at where he disappeared before arguments quickly broke out on who was going to follow him.

The four devils in the room stared at the doorway where the male had once been. All had dangerous looks in their eyes as they now knew the boy was a follower of God.

Why he enrolled in a school of devils was still a mystery in their minds but they all didn't seem eager to quickly find out. Whether he knew of them or not was unknown to most of them and the level of his strength, if he was involved with the other worlds, was also unknown.

Rias looked to be staring harder than the others, the vibe the guy gave off making her feel somewhat uncomfortable around him. Then there was also the connection with the crosses from the figure last night and the new student, which seemed a bit too coincidental, leaving her to suspect that he knowledge on the world of the supernatural.

 _'Who are you, Nel..?'_

-XOXOXOXOX-

Nel had just finished the last bit of paperwork for his homeroom teacher and found himself walking down the hallway, which was surprisingly empty. Looking out the window, he found the sun setting, making him wonder exactly how much time had passed during the time he spent with the teacher.

The white haired male was so confused and spaced out that he hadn't notice the two people appear at the end of the hall.

"Hey, you, what're you doing here so late?" Questioned one of them aloud. The boy turned and noticed the fellow students, looking at him with annoyed looks in there eyes.

He smiled the best he could and scratched the back of his head, chuckling. "Sorry, I had lost track of time filling out some last minute paperwork," he answered apologetically.

"Wait, you're the new transfer, right?" The second one asked.

"Yes, that would be me," Nel answered with a nod.

"I see. Well, you better get moving before you're locked inside," the first one replied.

The red eyed male smiled and bowed his head. "I shall. Thank you for the warning and God bless you," he said with relief. With his head lowered, he didn't notice the two students grab the sides of their head in pain, looking as if needles had been shoved into their very skulls.

Once the believer stood up straight, the other two students straightened up as well, giving him an even more annoyed look that seemed to kill if under them too long.

Ignoring the negative glances, the male made his way to the stairs and out the front door, walking to the front gate to leave the school zone. From the very same floor he ran into the other students, they watched from the window, eyeing every movement the white haired teen made.

"Do you think Sona-kaichou is right about him?" The first student asked.

"Yes. She never makes a call like this unless she is one hundred percent sure," the second answered back.

"That is true. But was it wise to let him go like that? We are tasked to find out his plans," the first commented while folding their arms. The second narrowed their eyes, placing their hand on the window sill, watching as the boy disappeared down the road.

"All in due time. All in due time."

-XOXOXOXOX-

The sun had just disappeared behind the horizon and Nel had returned home, walking up the stairs and over to his apartment door. Sticking the key into the lock, he turned it, hearing the regular click, before opening the door and walking inside.

It didn't take him long to finish his homework, eat dinner, and take a quick shower. Afterwards, he said a quick prayer and was in bed, shutting off the light before closing his eyes.

Almost as soon as he did, a feeling in the air caught his attention. It was a familiar feeling like the night before, making the boy narrow his eyes as he knew what it meant.

A Stray Devil.

-XOXOXOXOX-

After changing into, what looked to be, a priests outfit with a black trenchcoat, Nel arrived at the city's central park. He hopped over the gate and continued down a path towards the middle of the park where a fountain stayed, connecting the sidewalks to one another.

Taking in the scenery, he could see the tall standing trees, the luscious grass, the beautiful night sky, and the lone woman on a park bench.

...

Wait a minute.

"So, you've stumbled upon my territory have you? Never expected a human to have sensed me when I'm quite sure I lowered my power levels to a miniscule amount," the woman spoke lowly. Nel shrugged his shoulders as he turned to the woman, keeping his eyes on hers and watching her movements.

"It's not everyday that I get to fight a Stray Devil of your level, ma'am. Let's just say...I'm quite eager to test my skills against an opponent such as yourself. It is obviously a test of faith from God."

The woman stood from the bench, her teeth sharpening to fangs, and her eyes dilating to the point they were bug eyed. Her lower half exploded as a multitude of crawler-like legs bursted out from the sides of her body, a long lower half extending back a good few meters. The sides of her mouth split open, revealing pincers that looked to snap a body in half.

"We'll see about that, little boy," she responded, her voice changing to a more sickening tone.

Nel found himself grinning, adrenaline starting to pump through his veins as he reached up to his cross, yanking it off his neck. The moment he did, it shattered and shined a bright white light, blinding the Stray and forcing her to shield her eyes. Once it faded, the accessory was no longer there, and now a longsword was in his hand.

The centipede woman looked at him, her mouth curving upwards in what looked like a smile. "That's quite the trick you have there but it won't do you any good against me."

"I look forward to a fruitful battle with you then. May victory be in my favor. And with God on my side, I'd say that's all I need."

The teenager charged, disappearing in a swirl of leaves, surprising the mutated beast. Using her senses, she sensed his presence and the shift in wind, dodging to the left just as a downward slash cut across her arm. She winced from the pain but ignored it, turning back to the human.

"You're pretty quick but not quick enough," she mocked with a grin.

Nel landed, turning back to see the woman spit a green liquid, from her mouth, straight towards him. He rolled to his right and dodged the attack, looking back to see that the place he landed at was now steaming with the ground looking as if it was melting.

 _'Acid... Seems I'll have to stay clear of that,'_ he thought, turning back to the beast.

"Come on, kid, make this a little interesting for me," the woman taunted further.

Nel thought for a few seconds before standing up and letting the sword vanish in a bright light, the cross taking its place once more.

"Giving up already?" The devil asked with a sickening grin.

The boy gave her a smile back and raised his cross, enveloping it in another bright, blinding light. "Far from it! God has just given me a new strategy to defeat you."

This time, from the flash, a silver bow appeared in his hands. He pulled the string back and a golden arrow formed, notched in the bow. He released the arrow and it shot straight towards the devil, soaring with a high pitched, piercing sound.

To the woman, it was almost embarrassing as the arrow looked easy enough to dodge. What surprised her was when then arrow split into fifty, more, spreading to cover a larger area.

Her eyes widened as her entire area of escape was now gone. She crossed her arms over her face, the arrows piercing her in several different places. She screamed in agony from the searing pain the arrows caused. They were obviously light arrows, which were deadly to devils, steam emitting from the puncture wounds. The Stray tried to pull them out but they zapped her like a taser, leaving her unable to touch them. Somehow, though, she could withstand them enough to still fight and the fact that she allowed this to happen pissed her off.

"You insolent brat!" She shouted with anger before swinging her lower half towards the teen.

He braced for the impact, feeling the full force of the appendage as it struck his side, slamming him into a nearby tree, making him release a grunt of pain.

The amount of power made him cough up a large amount of blood, small streaks seen at both the corners of his mouth. His bones were broken and one felt to have pierced an internal organ, causing a heavy amount of internal bleeding to occur. Nel slid to the ground in a sitting position, clutching his stomach as he coughed up more of the red liquid. He could feel that the wound was to great and that he couldn't even move without rupturing his insides more.

Looking up at the devil, she towered over him, looking down at the human with such rage in her eyes.

"You shall now die!" The woman shouted before throwing herself forward, her pincers ready to pierce through his heart. He still had one trick up his sleeve, knowing for sure that he was not going out alone.

 **"Burst,"** he muttered softly. A second later, the arrows, still lodged into her, blew up as if they were bombs, obliterating the devils entire upper half.

Blood and organs flew throughout the entire area, painting the grass, trees, and sidewalks in red with bits and shreds of body parts. The remaining lower half, with the vertebrae sticking out from the rest of the body, slumped to his side.

The red eyed male stared at it for sometime before he laid his head back against the tree, clutching the place he could feel the large amounts of blood pouring from. His body began to grow cold and his vision began to blur as his breathing started to slow and become more of a gasp.

 _'So this is how I'll die, huh...? Well, if it is God's will, who am I to question it,_ ' he thought, trying to stay positive. Slowly, his eyes closed and his consciousness began to slip. _'May I rejoice in the kingdom of God with the angels in heaven... Thank you Lord for all that you have done for me.'_ He then passed out, awaiting for the last breath to leave his lungs.

A red magic circle appeared by his side, flashing and fading, revealing Rias Gremory to be standing just in front of him.

The redheaded princess looked down at him, seeing the gentle look on his face, despite the violent scene that surrounded the human exorcist.

She didn't know what had happened or who was involved. All she saw was the fellow student dying against the tree, the destroyed remains of the Stray she sensed, and the blood and gut covered park.

Rias knelt down and examined the boy all over, seeing that his injuries were very severe. He seemed to have been an exorcist, based of the clothing, proving her previous assumption correct. Looking down, in his hands, she saw the cross and narrowed her eyes at it, the item being one of her worst enemies as a devil.

She then glanced back up to his face, seeing the peaceful look in his eyes, as if he accepted death, and bit her lower lip. As much as she could see he awaited peace, she found herself unable to allow that. Something about this boy attracted her since yesterday at the factory. Then she found him to be in the same class as her and now to be here, involved in a stray incident again, and dying before her.

For some reason, she didn't want him to die. A sinking feeling inside of her told her to save him. And as much as she told herself not to do it, her body still moved, pushing her towards him, to do at least _something._

She reached forward and touched his cheek gently, caressing it softly, feeling the cold of his almost lifeless skin.

 _'I may or may not regret this...'_

 **Alright, that's the first chapter to at least get a bases of what it's about. First things first, I want a shit ton of opinions on how this played out. Good, bad, whatever.**

 **Next thing. You guys can decide on if he'll be a devil reincarnation, or not, and what piece(s) he'll take up.**

 **Next, I'm letting all of you toss out any, and I mean any, girl for the harem. Now, this harem will be a bit different than my usual because he's a man of God, so he is easily flustered, embarrassed, and inexperienced. So go nuts.**

 **And finally, for any questions you guys have, please, don't be afraid to message and I will do my best to answer.**

 **Feels...like I'm missing stuff. Anywho, review, devil or no, harem members, PM's.**

 **Love you all and peace**

 _ **-stormgreywolf**_


	2. The Devils

**Hey everyone. Back with the next chapter. The response for the first was tremendous and I really do appreciate that. I love the reviews as they always help me get better as a writer. So, I do hope for the same amount this chapter, if not greater. So do enjoy.**

Nel felt so warm. So comfortable. He had finally achieved the peace that awaited him beyond his world and could now relished in the holy comfort it provided.

He had done his final mission in the name of God and accomplished many tasks in his life that most could only dream. He also stayed a devoted soldier of the church and kept his hand in God's. He felt that Heaven was now waiting for his arrival and God would be there to bless his soul and give him eternal pea-

 _ ***Shuffle***_

What the...?

Nel didn't think he'd feel any physical movement in Heaven, his spirit being the only thing that would ascend, or anything at all for that matter.

What exactly was going on...?

He felt himself opening his eyes and his vision was filled with red. He was truly confused as to what was going on at this point in time.

He could feel a mattress underneath him, a duvet covered over him, and a pillow underneath his head.

 _ ***thump thump thump***_

Wait, was that his...heart!? And it was beating!?

He then took a deep inhale, a vanilla scent entering his senses. Wait, was he _breathing!?_

What was going on!?

 _"Mnnn..."_ A soft moan sounded from his right and a sudden weight landed on his chest, pulling him close against a smaller, warm, and soft thing.

Quickly, he slid out from the bed, landing on the floor with a BANG. The human rubbed the side of his head, trying to ease the new pain from the fall before looking up to see the covers begin to shift and move. It straightened up and the duvet began to slide.

His eyes widened as it finally fell, revealing a woman from underneath them. She looked around his age with long flowing red hair, that reached down to the back of her knees, and blue-green eyes that gave her an exotic look.

Nel's heart was already pounding from the fact he was still alive, now it was trying to break out of his chest because a woman appeared from underneath the covers of the bed he just woke up in.

His eyes then widened even more as he noticed the young woman was completely naked. Her breasts, which were very large, bounced as she yawned and stretched, rubbing her eyes in a way that made her look kinda cute, outside the current situation.

Once she blinked away the last bit of drowsiness, she turned to Nel who was still frozen on the floor, staring at her with a shocked face.

"Good morning," she said with a soft smile. The red eyed teen didn't know how to respond, still in a moment of shock over the fact that _a girl was naked in bed with him._

Rias noticed his expression and giggled, her eyes traveling down his body before it landed on a lewd spot that happened to catch her eye. "Arara, such an amazing size from someone who claims chastity," she teased. The exorcists look down and shouted in a mixture of shock and embarrassment. He noticed that he was naked as well and his position left everything on display.

The redhead giggled as she moved towards the edge of the bed, sitting and crossing one leg over the other. "You're actually quite cute when you're embarrassed, Nel-kun," she continued to tease, her smile widening.

"W-W-What the hell -no, forgive me Lord- what is going on!?" The exorcist shouted, covering his body the best he could. His mind was completely scrambled and a his thoughts were in disarray.

He was still alive after he was sure he died. He woke up to a girl in his bed, naked at that. And now she was acting so casual about it as if it was an everyday thing for her.

"Well, you were close to dying last night, due to the incident with the Stray Devil, so I healed you by using my magic which only works through skin contact," she answered nonchalantly.

Nel's eyes shot open to the size of saucers as his mind started to drift to not so holy thoughts. Skin contact!? He quickly shook his head, trying to rid himself of the impure thoughts.

"No, there's no way we did _that_. I'm a virgin, I promised myself I would stay pure in the name of God. There's just no way that i could have...allowed _it_ to happen... Could I!? Lord, please forgive me for I have sinned. May you punish me in a justified way and I beg for a second chance and-"

"Relax, we didn't do anything. We're both still virgins," Rias said, giggling with a hand rose delicately over her lips. She actually thought it was funny seeing the exorcist freak out over the thought of him losing his chastity. Maybe she would tease him more in the future. She didn't know why but since yesterday, she now wanted to toy with him and see his reactions.

The devil stood as Nel tried to calm himself, relief flooding through him. He released a long sigh before looking up to Rias as she stepped by him. She reached a stack of neatly folded clothing and slipped on a pair of bright red panties. She then grabbed a matching bra before turning back to the boy. He had calmed down enough to take in his surroundings and she could see he was confused on where he was.

"Where am I anyways?" He asked, searching for something that could give him a small hint as to his location.

"This is a room within the Occult Research Clubhouse. So there's nothing to worry about, I haven't kidnapped you," she assured as she pulled on her shirt and began to button it.

Nel nodded his head, still a bit uncertain, trying to find something he could use to cover himself. "Your clothes are over there by the door," Rias spoke up, not even glancing back as she slipped her skirt on.

The exorcist looked around before noticing the neat stack of clothing where she said. He moved over to see it was his school uniform, how she got them he didn't know.

Nel quickly put them on, still trying to gain control of his head. It was still a lot to take in and he still couldn't believe what had happened, no matter how many times Rias explained it.

He was supposed to have died last night but was saved through skin contact healing. And it was all thanks to the redhead behind him.

Of course, he knew who she was. Anyone in the church knew the younger sister of the Devil King, Rias Gremory. She was the heir to a high prestige family in the Underworld and was one of the few devils, they knew of, who attended high school in the human world.

Nel still had the question in his mind of why she, out of all people, would come to his rescue and save him. Not that he needed saving because he accepted his fate. But it was still strange why she of all people would save an enemy. Especially with the current ceasefire between the three factions.

The human was wondering how he hadn't gone into psychological trauma yet due to all the things that happened to him in under twenty four hours.

"Nel-kun, can I ask you to do something for me?" He heard his "savior" call to him.

"Asher..." He responded, not turning back to her as he slipped on his blazer. She looked at him, cocking her head in confusion.

"Excuse me?" She replied.

"Asher. My real name is Asher. Nel is just an alias that I used for my enrollment," he answered turning back to her. The princess smiled and nodded her head.

"Well then, Ash-kun..." His eye visibly twitched at the nickname. "...my request is for you to join the Occult Research Club." This made him arch a brow as he then furrowed them in confusion.

"You're asking me to join the club with you, a High-class devil, and your servants?" He asked hesitantly.

The white haired male was no fool to know the three other people usually seen around her were reincarnated devils under the "Princess of Ruin" Rias Gremory. This information was widely known throughout the school, so it was only a matter of time before he learned of the devils location.

The redhead nodded, not skipping a single beat in the conversation.

"Hai, you are very knowledgeable in the world of the supernatural, and that by itself is more than enough of a reason," she explained, still smiling. Asher could see that there was hidden motive behind the grin on her face but couldn't quite place his finger on it.

"You're hiding something from me, Rias-san. Exactly what is it?" He questioned, narrowing his eyes. The smile on her lips only grew.

"You have a very sharp eye. Even more of a reason," she complimented.

"'More of a reason' for what?"

"Listen, Ash-kun, I'm going to be completely honest with you." The redhead moved closer and began to straighten his blazer, being sure that he was looking at her and not trying to avoid her now serious look. "I want you to join my peerage," she answered.

Asher thinned his lips as he stared at her for a long period of time. He half expected this question to come up, knowing of the way devils recruited members. He found himself growing slightly defensive of her, now knowing that she was setting him up just to reincarnate him into her servant.

Rias was unnerved by his glare and she made sure to match his gaze with the same intensity. She wanted to show she was serious about the situation and truly wanted him to join her and become her servant. He was powerful, she could see that, and she wanted that power on her side. The Stray Devil would have given even her trouble if her and her servants faced it but the fact that Asher took it down by himself was more than enough to prove his worth. And the fact that he was close to death only made the setup easier.

She planned to win his trust slowly so she could learn his motives and how dangerous of an opponent he would be. But the incident last night caused her to change said plans. After seeing the battlefield and how he seemed to have completely obliterated the demon only heightened her curiosity towards him.

She would have made him a devil and just convinced him with her womanly charm that it was all fine by the morning. But she was smart enough to see that kind of thing wouldn't have worked on him and that he probably would have left her and became a Stray himself.

So, she decided to go back to the gaining of his trust before asking him the big question. Of course, he saw through that and demanded an answer. Rias, not wanting to upset him in any way, just decided to be truthful and cone out with her true motive.

It seemed reasonable as it gave him a new life, with good benefits, and a chance to get stronger. And if he felt strongly about serving God, she could easily pull the card that she saved him instead of his so called "Savior". Either way, she would get what she wanted in the end and would be one step closer to achieving her goal.

"My apologies Rias-san but I'll have to decline," Asher answered, straightening his hair from its wild state. Rias, once again, was prepared for the response and sighed, closing her eyes for the moment and sticking her lower lip out in a pout.

"I see. That is a shame, Ash-kun, but may I ask why?" She questioned, opening her eyes to reveal the two orbs of gorgeous blue.

"It would go against my life morals that I was raised with as a servant of God. To just get up and become a devil, it wouldn't sit right with me," he answered almost as quick as she responded to him. This intrigued Rias but she already had her next sentence prepared, knowing that this was the fact that would insure her victory.

"But it wasn't your God that saved you last night. It was me." As low as the thought seemed, Rias had to ensure that Asher would become her servant. She couldn't allow him to slip away and give Sona or any of the other factions a chance at adding a valuable addition.

"I didn't ask you to save me, however," the human replied, narrowing his eyes towards her. This made her tense and her eyes widened slightly at his quick remark. He was right though and she did save him, thinking that he would willingly accept after she brought that fact up. But it seemed to have backfired directly in her face.

"Don't get me wrong, Rias-san, I'm grateful for you saving my life. But I'll use my second chance to praise and do the work of the Lord even more as that is the mission He gave me," Asher explained, moving his hand up, over his heart, showing how much he truly loved his God.

Rias was in her own moment of shock at the situation. She had planned things perfectly to get a new member into her peerage, a strong one at that, but it was a complete failure due to said student's dedication to God.

Exactly how much did he truly love that arrogant and picky bastard in Heaven that, after he was practically left alone by his supposed "Savior", who watches over and protects them, to die, said human would still go back with even more fuel to do His work!? She honestly didn't know if the exorcist was very very loyal or just plain stupid.

"However..." She heard him speak up, breaking her from her mental ranting. "You _did_ save my life. So, the least I can do is follow through with your favor and join the Occult Research Club," he said with a soft smile.

Rias was left dumbfounded at this point and didn't know what to think about the fellow teenager. The several sides she just saw from him, in under half an hour, both confused and intrigued her at the same time.

At first, he was shocked and embarrassed. Then, he was freaking out and seemed fearful over his chastity. Afterwards, he became serious and quick witted. And now, he was kind and accepting. She knew she asked herself this before but...

 _'Who are you Asher...?'_ She thought, now truly curious of this young man.

Still, he accepted the request and that would allow her more opportunities to convince him and move him towards joining her side. At least it wasn't a complete loss.

"Well, then I'll be the first to welcome you to the Occult Research Club," she said, bowing with a smile of her own. It was a short step but one that could lead to big leaps if she knew how to set her pieces.

Rias was determined to turn him into a devil. And she would be sure not to lose him to any one else.

He smiled brighter as he nodded his head. "Thank you, Rias-san."

"You're very friendly despite being so hostile earlier, Ash-kun." His eye twitched again and it, once again, went unnoticed my the redheaded devil.

"Let's just say that I was told not to look a gift horse in the mouth. I wouldn't want to question God's blessing any longer than I already have and I'm happy that you've accepted me, Rias-san."

"I see," she replied, grinning softly. He was also trusting of her, even if she could see the defensive wall as a just in case. It wouldn't take her long to get through it, she was confident in that.

She will definitely have the exorcist.

-XOXOXOXOX-

Akeno had just arrived to the school with enough time to see Rias just before they head to class together as usual.

She had grown quite curious of the mysterious events the past two days. The first event was the arrival of the figure yesterday who killed the Stray Devil and left without any clue as to who or what it was. Then, in the morning, a new student arrived who looked to have an affiliation with the church based off the way he spoke and the silver cross around his neck.

His name was Nel, if she remembered correctly. And he seemed to have shown up out of nowhere. Nothing in the school's database could find any information on him except where he came from and his physical stats. Other than that, there was no information on his previous schools, parents and family members, or even his address, which was also surprising.

Normally, a student like this was denied due to lack of information. So why had he been passed through when his name carried no weight.

He was kind and gentle but he felt just as human as any other human in the school and didn't seem special at all. The closest thing to supernatural about him was the cross on his neck but Akeno pushed that aside because all crosses were dangerous to a devil, no matter how strong they were.

Then, there was the large amount of demonic power that came from the central park last night. Once again, she felt the same feeling from the figure the night prior and the demonic energy ceased within a few minutes, signaling that it was indeed dead.

Rias then called her a few seconds later, telling her to do her beast in repairing the damages and cleaning the mess done to the area. Once she arrived, the place was mildly damaged and what looked to be the Stray's body was completely obliterated from the pelvis up.

The queen couldn't explain any of it but made quick work on cleaning it before the sun was up. After she finished, she called Rias to ask what exactly happened. Her king didn't even know all the details but Akeno could tell she was hiding a small, yet important, fact. She couldn't tell if it was the cause of the damages or if he dealt with who was involved but it was her highest priority to find out what was going on.

As the queen made her way up the steps to the second floor, she began to hear murmuring coming from within the clubroom. Akeno wondered who was talking in there, knowing one to already be Rias, but curious as to the identity of the other.

Who had beaten her to the clubroom? She was usually the first one to see the redheaded princess in the morning and it was very unusual for Kiba or Koneko to be there that early in the morning.

Maybe it was Sona and she came to discuss some matters with Rias that couldn't wait till homeroom.

Akeno moved towards the door, knocking gently before awaiting her king's response.

"Please, come in," Rias spoke up. The ebony haired beauty opened the door and stepped inside, noticing her master behind her desk, as usual. Then she noticed the guest who she never thought would have been in the same room as Rias, except for class.

Asher was sitting on the couch, taking a sip of tea that Rias had made for him. When he heard the door the white haired teen turned to meet the slightly confused look of another one of his fellow classmates, Akeno Himejima. She was the second most popular girl in the entire school and Rias' best friend.

"Good morning, Akeno-san," he said with a smile and a small bow. She blinked at him, surprised to actually see him there. She bowed nonetheless but said nothing as she looked towards her best friend. Why was he there? She thought he was nothing but another human but if he was with Rias in the ORC that meant he had some knowledge of the supernatural.

What was going on?

Rias understood the look in her best friend's eyes and smiled. "Good morning, Akeno. I'd like you to meet the newest member of our club, Asher Chael, exorcist of the Vatican church." Being awoken so early allowed Rias the chance to talk with Asher and learn a little bit more about him before Akeno arrived. She was glad that she did, now knowing that Asher was a high ranking exorcist to work in the Vatican city and it made her want him more. But for now, she would play her cards right and take her time. And, soon enough, she needed to update Akeno on all that's transpired in the past twelve hours.

As well as her future plans for winning Asher over. But she couldn't do that at the moment, due to the human of her interest sitting on the cough a few feet away from her.

The queen was lost on the situation, settling for quietly looking between the two who seemed to have a respectable air between themselves. Neither seemed eager to fill her in and, in fact, looked to be waiting for the other to make some form of movement, or at least break the silent tension.

Whatever happened last night, because now she knew who was involved in the incident, she needed to know the details.

Asher took a glance at Rias, seeing the not so eager look on her face to fill her queen in. He wondered why, assuming that his presence was what was keeping her mouth shut. It made him a little skeptical because the two had discussed quite a lot since he first woke up. The silence was actually weird and he wondered what she was going to tell Akeno.

However, he wanted to keep a trustful connection with the pure blooded devil so he would let her keep her secrets and give her the privacy she was silently wishing for.

"Well, I shall head to class first, Rias-san. I'll see you both up there," he spoke up as he placed his cup down and stood. He turned and bowed to Akeno once more before excusing himself and walking out the door.

Rias watched him go before she turned back to her queen who looked at her with a stern gaze. She chuckled at her, usually relaxed and calm, best friend who now had such a serious look on her face. She could tell she wanted answers, seeing as the redheaded princess had kept her in the dark since the night prior.

"I'm guessing you want an explanation, huh."

-XOXOXOXOX-

It was lunch break and Asher decided to spend his time in the courtyard praying and "cleansing" his soul of the impure thoughts he had earlier.

The red eye exorcist found a nice quiet and secluded spot surrounded by a couple of trees. The leaves fluttered in the wind and the grass moved in waves beneath and around him as he knelt in the middle of the opening.

The human brought his hands together as he closed his eyes and bowed his head. His silver cross was held firmly between his palms and his mind began to fade away from the realm around him.

 _"Dear God, I come here today to say thank you for giving me life. If it wasn't for you, I don't know where I'd be, who I'd be, and what my purpose I'd have. I ask that you continue to guide me and lead me to keep doing your will so that all may know of your power and your glory. I wish blessings upon all because you are a merciful God and I hope to always be of service to you. Amen."_

Slowly, he opened his eyes, taking in a deep breath before releasing a sigh of happiness. Whether God paid attention to him or not, he was happy to do the Lord's work and hoped, that as long as he was able to open his mouth and speak, that his Savior would allow him to do so.

"Hey! Stop hogging the show for yourselves!" Came a sudden shout. Asher's senses heightened at the sudden blurt out and he could feel three unfamiliar signatures close to him. He must have been too engrossed in his praising to have noticed their arrival.

Slowly, he crept over to their position, following the increasing shouting of the earlier blurt out.

"Come on you guys, I'm a guy too! Let me take a look!"

The exorcist peaked from behind a tree to notice three people huddle behind a building. They were all males and seemed to be fighting over something on the building's wall.

The first was a boy about fifteen or sixteen years old. He had jagged brown hair with matching light brown eyes. He wore the school's uniform but left the white button up and blazer open, revealing a red t-shirt underneath.

The second was another guy around the first's age. He had short, unkempt hair and wore glasses that seemed to gleam despite the lack of light. He too was a student of the school, wearing the uniform as well.

And the third one was another male, the same age as the first two. He, however, had a shaved head and sort of resembled their primitive relatives in multiple ways. He was also a student, based off the matching uniform.

The latter two were bunched up together, staring into a peephole that allowed them to see within the kendo club's locker room. The first guy was looking at the two with hateful and jealous looks, trying to pull at one of them so he could stare as well.

Once Asher saw what they were doing, he gasped at the display of ungodliness. He began to pray for their sinful souls before walking out of the brush and towards the front door, without notifying the perverted trio.

He knocked gently and, a few seconds later, was met by two female students who were dressed in their kendo uniforms.

The first looked to be the three boys age with pink hair, held back by a white headband, and soft hazel eyes.

The second was also around the same age with long brown hair, tied into twin tails by two red ribbons.

Once they realized that it was Asher , they gasped with very shocked looks on their face.

"Ah, Aloras-senpai, what're you doing here?" The pinkette asked, sounding excited.

"Do you know me?" He asked, curious that a first year knew his alias name.

"Of course. You're one of the only second year guys, so how wouldn't we know you," the brunette answered with a smile.

"I see. Well, I just wanted to tell you that there are three guys peeping at you from around that corner," he said, pointing towards right where he had first spotted the trio.

The girls gasped in shock and blushed deeply before a large amount of malice began to radiate off their bodies. Asher noticed this and regained their attention by speaking up. He didn't wish for anymore unjust actions to occur, especially but girls who seemed very nice.

"Please, don't think such sinful thoughts. They are simply lost lamb in the Lord's flock and shall soon be whipped back in by His staff. Just plug the hole for now, okay?" He smiled with so much kindness that the girls hearts fluttered and light shades of pink dusted their cheeks.

"H-Hai. Thank you for telling us, Aloras-senpai," the brunette replied. He nodded his head, still smiling, before turning and walking off, waving kindly to the girls. He hoped that the three boys would see that they could no longer stare at half naked women and focus on more holy things instead.

Such an innocent mind...

Once the girls knew he was gone, their eyes narrowed and anger flared up inside them again. They glanced at each other before nodding their heads in silent agreement. It was time to "whip them into place".

"Get your kendo sticks girls! There are some perverts who need a good ass whooping..."

-XOXOXOXOX-

After classes were finished, Rias and Akeno led Asher to the Occult Research Clubroom to properly welcome him into said club.

The first obstacle was getting him out of class, due to the large amount of female students offering to assist him with homework and ask him if he wanted to borrow their notes or study with them.

The two devils made quick work of the small crowd and led Asher out the classroom and down the hall.

The trio earned a good amount of stares, some in shock and others with negative emotions. The cute new guy being escorted by the two beauties of the entire academy didn't sit right with most of the school.

Guys were shooting him jealous glares while the girls were pouting and crying out "it's not fair".

Asher knew why the guys were hostile but was completely oblivious as to why the girls were complaining. He wasn't very good with the opposite gender, so he thought it had something to do with him taking the attention of the two great ladies as well.

It was a long walk with the gossiping and shouts of rage but the trio eventually made it to the club, much to Asher's relief.

Once inside, he sat on the couch and sighed in relief, running a hand through his long locks.

"I honestly don't know how you girls do it. That's too much attention in my opinion," he said with a tired expression. He didn't like so many eyes on him at once. It just didn't sit right with him at all.

Both Rias and Akeno looked at him with pitying smiles. It must have been hard coming from such a quiet life in the church to now being stared at by at least half of the entire school.

It didn't stop him from being able to communicate with people but the king and queen also saw that he was skeptical of creating a social life. He didn't really talk to anyone except them, and the only reason he did that was because he wanted answers from Rias when he woke up that morning and he had already grown accustomed to her. Akeno, he still spoke to, despite just meeting that morning, but he wasn't one for a long conversation with either of them just yet.

And anything past that, he never spoke to anyone else unless he was spoken to. And even then he kept the conversations short and quickly moved on.

They both knew that he was just a new student, so maybe it would take time for him to adjust. But until then, they would do their best to make sure he was comfortable. It was all apart of the plan if they were to earn a valuable ally.

"Don't worry. You'll get use to it after some time," Rias said, keeping things positive.

"I suppose. I never really had a social life because I was too busy doing the Lord's work," he said with a sigh.

"Well, for now, I'd like to say that I'll be your first friend if you'll allow me to," the redhead replied. Asher looked over to her with a thankful smile and nodded his head.

"I appreciate it, Rias-san."

"Ara ara, don't forget about me," Akeno replied with a giggle. Asher had to chuckle at that.

"Well, with the way you were looking at me this morning, I didn't know what to think of our relationships future," he chided with a weak smile.

"I guess that is fair, ufufufu," she giggled, placing a delicate hand over her lips.

 _ **Knock Knock Knock**_

"Come in."

Finally, when the door opened, it revealed the final two members of the ORC. Koneko and Kiba had already been informed of Asher and were not surprised to see him sitting on the couch.

Kiba just smiled and waved, keeping a gentleman's aura about him that rivaled Asher's. Koneko kept her stoic expression as she sat on the couch across from him, taking out a bag of sweets before proceeding to eat them.

"Well, since everyone has now gathered, I think it's time for proper introductions," Rias announced as she stood up from behind her desk. She coughed into her first, clearing her throat before she began.

"I am Rias Gremory, a pure-blooded devil, and heiress to the Gremory Household."

"I'm Akeno Himejima, [Queen] of Rias Gremory, and I'm a reincarnated devil."

"I am Kiba Yuuto, [Knight] of Rias Gremory, and am also a reincarnated devil."

"...I am Koneko Toujou, [Rook] of Rias Gremory, and am a reincarnated devil as well."

All of them released their wings, which resembled bat wings, proving they were all indeed devils of the Underworld. Asher stood and bowed his head, keeping a gentle smile as he closed his eyes and clutched the cross around his neck.

"I am Asher Chael, exorcist of the Vatican church. May we all get along and grow stronger in body, mind, and spirit." The human then stood, opening his eyes, showing off the bright crimson orbs. "It's a blessing to be here."

 **Alright, so he's not a devil and I've in fact planned out the events with a friend all the way to the training month in Volume 5. Also, the harem has been set and for the next _two chapters only_ will it be up for changing, so to do so do review. Anyways, here are the results. (And the results are only chosen based off those who me and an editor of mine think would fit Asher's story line.)**

 **Asher: Rias, Akeno, Irina, Xenovia, Gabriel, Griselda, Yubelluna, and Ravel**

 **Issei: Asia, Koneko, Raynare, Kalawarner, Kuroka, Kiyome, Tsubasa, and Ophis (others avoid my dead brain)**

 **Anywho, this will be the set up if everyone's happy. Additions or changes can be discussed and I will PM my answer as to why I accepted or declined it.**

 **I'd like to thank my hard working friend _knightofstories141912_ for staying up late at night with me to storyboard this entire thing.**

 **Please review, I love them, and share the story with friends. And without further ado, I bid farewell.**

 **- _stormgreywolf_**


	3. The Vatican

**And we're back. I had a serious brain surge with this story so I had to write the chapter as soon as possible.**

 **This chapter takes place a few months later on, just as summer break is starting. So do enjoy because I didn't take Asher to the Underworld like most would expect. However, the break won't stretch over s long period of time and will actually take about not even half of the next chapter. So I do hope you all enjoy.**

"He's moving down the hall to the predetermined location."

"Thank you, Kiba, we're already here."

Rias appeared from around the corner, her usual elegant smile gracing her lips, hand on her hip. Akeno stood close behind her, sparks of electricity racing across her fingers. The Stray stopped in his tracks before turning back to see Kiba, sword drawn and ready, and Koneko just behind him.

The Stray was a middle aged man with salt and pepper hair and amber eyes. He stood at about six foot four and had an average build that had little muscle and fat. His attire consisted of a black cloak with a hoodie, black pants, and matching boots with shin guards and pouches strapped at his side.

"Stray Devil Archer, this the end for you and you. You poisoned and killed you master before fleeing and, for that, shall pay for the crimes with your life," Rias said forming a ball of destruction in her hand.

The Stray clicked his teeth, glancing between the two sides, watching as they began to grow closer to him. He knew he couldn't challenge either side and that knight ruined his emergency stash of poisons and injections.

However, he still had one option. Being on the second floor, he could reach the bottom floor if he found a window. It was poor on these teenagers part, seeing as they led him to a hall with plenty of rooms which would definitely have windows. All he needed to do was distract them.

Reaching into his pouch, the devil pulled something out before throwing it to the ground. Smoke exploded from the item, blinding the devils, leaving Archer with enough time to sneak into one of the room in the hallway.

He chose the nearest one, sensing no one inside before he quickly opened the door and shut it, just as the smoke cleared.

Once inside, he released a huge sigh of relief. "Looks like I barely got away. Oh well, nothing to do now but leave this town and move on to the next..." He tapped his side, still feeling the wet pouch that the liquids had spilled from. "Chh...maybe I'll come back to kill that knight for ruining some of my best work..."

The man went to move but found himself unable to. He could still feel his arms and legs but when he tried to walk forward, or lift his arms, the limbs felt restrained, as if they were being held down. He quickly began to panic as he tried to break whatever invisible binds were constricting him.

Suddenly, his arms shot out, as if forcefully pulled, horizontally and his legs were constrained tighter together. He then heard a metallic rattle before he felt something cold wrap around his neck, limiting his breathing.

"What is this!?" He asked with fear as he tried to move again.

A bright white magic circle suddenly appeared below his feet and white chains soon followed, shoeing themselves to be wrapped tightly around his body. He could feel himself choking on his words, or the chains, too shocked to try an resist.

When...and how did this happen? Who did this to him?

"Hnn, how is it that I knew you'd come in here of all the rooms on this floor," came a voice which scared the Stray.

The middle aged man looked up to see a figure resting in the window sill of the empty room. The moon shone behind him, illuminating the room just enough to allow Archer to see the mysterious person. It was a young man with long white hair and crimson red eyes. He had a stoic expression on his face that truly struck fear into the Stray. But how...where did this man even come from?

"Good work on capturing him, Ash-kun," Rias replied from the doorway. The older devil could barely turn his head around, due to the chains, but could just enough to see the original group of four at the doorway.

"W-W-What!? But how? I would have sensed your demonic energy before I entered the room!" The Stray shouted, still finding the whole situation disbelieving. No one could hide his senses. He had an ability to sense corruption and tainted hearts. So how was it that this guy snuck under his radar.

"That would be the case, _if_ had a sinful heart, correct devil?" Asher replied as he stood.

The man's eyes widened as far as they could stretch as he suddenly felt a burning pain across his body. It wasn't like any other pain he felt. This pain was far worse as it made his nerves scream out in agony. The chains felt like they were lit on fire but...it also felt so different. It felt as if the chains were burning his very soul, destroying every part of him until they was nothing left. It was almost as if...

"Wait! This is holy magic! B-But...that could only mean... You're from the church!" He shouted out of sudden realization.

"Very perceptive of you, Stray," the exorcist responded with the nod of his head.

"But...there should be no way for you and these devils to work together! It goes against everything your God has taught you!"

"You're very knowledgeable of the little details. It makes me wish we met on better terms," Asher replied.

"I should know! I was once an exorcist like you!" He replied with grit teeth. This made Asher raise a brow and meet the man's eyes.

"Is that so? Well, you should know that we convict those that go against the church and challenge our faithful ways-"

"Exactly! So, why are you working with devils!? Is it possible that you have been kicked out of the church because of your false loyalties!?" The Stray continued to shout. The chains lit up again and he released a pain filled cry. "I'm right...aren't I?" He grunted, opening one eye.

"Sorry, but you're wrong. These devils have not tried to sway me from God and have, in fact, been quite helpful ever since I've arrived in this city," Asher explained, smiling as he looked back at the group. They returned a smile and he nodded his head before turning back to Archer. "My deepest apologies that it's not what you think. But may the Lord be merciful to you, somewhat, in the afterlife."

"Don't pity me, child. I am a devil and won't receive any type of mercy from Him," the older man spat. "Devils are sneaky, greedy creatures who do things for their own gain. Watch that redhead because I know she has a plan for you and if you're not careful, it will be your downfall. Everyone can be corrupted, exorcist. It's what or _who_ that causes it..."

Before the man could continue, the magic circle lit up a bright white before a white flame enveloped the devil. He made no sounds before the fire faded, revealing him gone. Asher stared at the spot for the longest, his eyes watching as the flames receded and disappeared. He narrowed his eyes before turning back to the four devils in the room.

His eyes met there's and he could see that they heard the Stray's words as well. The human quickly shook away any ill thoughts before smiling softly at them.

"Shall we go home?" He said before walking past them and out the room.

Rias shared looks with her servants before looking back towards the door. She felt a sudden flood of worry with the way Asher had just looked at them, even if it wasn't truly towards them. But the look in his eyes, even for that split second, it led her to believe something that devil said to him triggered something inside of Asher.

The human continued down the hall, immediately beginning to think over what Archer had said.

 _"Watch that redhead..."_

 _"Devils are sneaky, greedy creatures..."_

 _"Everyone can be corrupted..."_

 _"It's_ who _that causes it..."_

The exorcist grabbed his cross and clenched it tight into his fist. He didn't believe in that devils words. Rias would never try to corrupt or harm him. It had been months since his arrival and she has always been there, helpful and supportive of him and who he was. She wouldn't do anything conniving... Right?

-XOXOXOXOX-

The next day came and gone and the Occult Research Club met up for their final meeting before the summer break. The whole day, Asher had kept to his work and kept quiet without so much as moving his eyes from his book and the board.

It was actually odd because over the course of a couple of months he had begun to adjust and make some friends, albeit all of them being devils, and truly start a new life as a normal human who went to high school. While hunting Stray Devils with devils, of course. He even became one of the popular guys at school due to his cute expressions and gentleman-like attitude. At some point, he gained the nickname "The Angel of Kuoh" which matched his personality perfectly.

But now, seeing him like this, it was worrying to the group. Especially Rias.

Getting to know Asher during the time he was there, the princess began to grow a sort of bond with him. The two could always be seen talking with one another and both would always be smiling. It came to the point where Rias began to make lunch for him everyday, walk to school with him, surprise him with random hugs, and dote on him as much as she could. She also got him to finally start calling her "Rias-chan".

Rumors had begun to spread of the two thinking that they were dating. Both would quickly deny it with blushes on their faces and lose the ability to even look at each other but it was futile against high school students.

It seemed to only add fuel to the rapidly growing fire and everyone could agree that the number one beauty and the angel of Kuoh belonged together. Well, besides a few jealous bystanders, and maybe a couple perverts here and there that wanted either side of the duo to themselves, but for the most part the students called them the perfect couple.

Akeno even joined in on the fun and began to tease the two about it in the clubhouse, loving their embarrassed and flustered reactions. And with the combined efforts of students at school, and Akeno during club activities, the duo saw that they had no place to call safe, except home, of the rumors from a normal high school life.

Despite all the embarrassment and rumors, however, Rias could admit that she liked Asher. Not like that though. Just as a friend. But he was a sweet, kind, and caring guy. He always complimented her, helped her out, both in and out of school, and his strength was more than she could ever hope for. Also, he was wise and smart and truly gave the best advice when she needed it. He was practically the best guy friend she could ask for.

But, ever since the Stray last night, Asher changed. He just seemed in deep thought all day. Even when the other girls came to ask him out on a date, as usual, he didn't say a word and left. Normally, he would at least decline politely and wish them a heavenly day, but today he said nothing, picked up his things, and walked out the door, as if no one said a word. The Gremory truly began to fear what was going through the exorcists mind since the previous night.

Once Asher finally arrived to the club, he was dressed in his priest clothing with a black robe and a backpack slung over his shoulder, looking to hold a large number of items inside. The group noticed this and looked at him with a mixture of curiosity and concern.

"Ash-kun, is everything alright?" Rias asked, her eyes showing the most concern out of the whole room. Who could blame her? She and the white haired male got along the best out of the entire club. The human stood there for a good ten seconds, which felt like hours to the devils, before he responded.

"I'm returning to the Vatican for the summer," he replied with a hard tone.

"Returning to the Vatican!? But why!?" Rias asked as she shot up from her seat. Asher combed the hair out of his face to show the dark look in his eyes.

"I've been having these...thoughts...and, because of them, I feel like I'm losing my touch with God," he answered. This made the group exchange glances, an invisible force suddenly taking hold of their hearts. They began to actually fear the loss of the exorcist. The group had gotten so use to him being in the club, that they actually felt he was family.

"What are these thoughts!?" Rias asked, opening her arms in concern. And how couldn't she be? Asher was the first human she met, and he left such an imprint on her heart, as well as the others, that splitting from him seemed unfathomable to them. "Please, maybe I could help-"

The male rose his hand. "Sorry Rias, but this is something I must do. To regain my faith with God and gain his blessing once more. Archer was right that everyone can be corrupted. I don't want that to happen and for me to stop that, I must return to the church once more and rid myself of this untrusting thoughts."

The heiress felt hurt. She truly felt that she could tell him anything and he'd still accept her as who she was.

So why was he so blunt with his answer? Why wasn't he telling her everything like she would to him!? Did he not have the same connection she felt they had?

"Asher, I could help you with that! Please, just-"

 _"Rias!"_ He suddenly shouted. The heiress flinched at the level of his voice, her heart pounding from the sudden shout. "I'm sorry... But you've seen how I've changed. I killed the devil last night in such a way that I don't feel is even me. Returning to the Vatican is what is best. It's not that I don't believe in you but those are my roots. That's from where u came from. You know that more than anyone else."

The redheaded princess lowered her head, feeling her heart close to shattering. The way he said it made it feel like he was saying "goodbye". She truly didn't want him to leave and it wasn't because she wanted to resurrect him. She wanted him to stay just to be with her. n-not in a relationship kinda way, of course! But because he felt like apart of the family now. _Yeah...family..._

Asher could see the conflict in her eyes and it looked to be drowning her as he saw her eyes sink lower and her grip tighten to where her knuckles turned white. She didn't want him to go, and he didn't want to either, but he wouldn't be gone forever.

Rias, being who she was, must have thought that however. The exorcist knew the devil princess long enough to know she could jump to conclusions in certain touchy subjects.

But how could he prove that he would stay true to his words? Just telling her wouldn't do it and a gift or hug would only encourage her panic.

Then, it came to him. And while there were plenty of other options, he felt she would understand this best.

Grabbing the sides of the redheads face, surprising her, he leaned over the table and kissed her forehead. The very action made all four devils freeze in shock. Rias' cheeks lit up a bright red as her mouth hung agape. No words could describe what was going through her mind as they were a complete jumble of letters, numbers, and symbols. She was completely unprepared and she stared in front of her where Asher's cross happened to dangle. She looked into the reflection, seeing that it was indeed his lips on her forehead and her eyes widened to the point they may roll out.

The exorcist pulled away and looked down at redhead with a gentle smile as he rubbed her head gently. "I'll be back, I promise."

He then turned, his cloak flapping as he exited the room, leaving everyone still in their state of shock. He then closed the door and the sound of the click broke everyone from their trance. They looked at each other, silently asking each other what had just happened.

"Ara ara, I'm actually jealous, Buchou. Ash-kun kissed you first," Akeno spoke up, breaking the silence. Rias said nothing as she placed a hand against her forehead, still feeling the warmth of his lips. She then looked down at her hand, staring at it for a long period of time before she closed it and sat back down.

"Buchou?" Kiba asked hesitantly. She still said nothing.

"...Buchou..." Koneko tried next.

Rias found herself too deep in thought to even hear them as she recalled the feeling of his soft lips placed gently against the top of her head.

It wasn't like one a lover would give to their significant other when they were leaving on a dangerous mission.

It didn't feel like one when a best friend was saying goodbye to another. No. It felt like one someone would give to another to say "see you soon".

Although, she knew him just as he did her and if he did that to stop her negative assumptions, she could be somewhat calm about it.

However, that kiss also held another meaning. It wasn't one of love. It didn't say that he _liked_ her. It was one that said "buddy" or "kiddo" at the end. Almost as if he was calling her a "friend". Setting boundaries that their relationship wouldn't push past that.

Rias wouldn't have cared if this was anyone else. She shouldn't care if it was him. She didn't like him like that. But, after that feeling, she started to develop an empty one of her own inside.

She felt...hurt and...lonely. Normally, she could brush unnecessary feelings off immediately but these were having a hard affect on her. And she couldn't understand why.

She didn't like him like that and she would keep telling herself that. At least, she thinks she doesn't. He's just apart of the family, like Kiba, Koneko, and Akeno.

Yeah, just apart of the family...

-XOXOXOXOX-

It had been a few days since Asher left Japan. Finally stepping off the plane he looked around, taking in the familiar sights that was the Vatican church. He released his first breath in the new land a feeling of nostalgia filling him.

'To be back in the place it all started...' He thought as he gripped his bag tighter. Without waisting another second, he stepped off the plane to head back to the church.

After he left the airport, Asher found himself walking through one of the downtown streets of the large city. Specifically, one with a lot of food stalls. He didn't know what led him here but he didn't question it and took in the scenery.

Looking around, he could see the large number of tourists and natives enjoying themselves. Children were playing and enjoying the food, people were taking pictures, and some were even chatting with the cooks. Everyone seemed so relaxed and calm. Asher couldn't help but smile as he saw all the families and groups of friends travelling around together. It reminded him of friends and he quickly remembered why he was there. He felt he had to do this for them, no matter what.

...

...

Purifying yourself for a devil. Ironic.

"Ah, the people really are enjoying themselves," came a sudden voice.

It was one that the exorcist hadn't heard in quite some time but the familiarity of it caused a smile to appear on his face as he remembered it immediately. He shot to his right to see a young man standing next to him, a ton of food in a large paper bag, which he was eating from.

The man had long blonde hair and bright green eyes. He had a lazy expression despite the pound of food caught in the black hole that was his mouth. His attire consisted of priest clothing, very similar to Asher's. In fact, it looked like an older version of it with the man's looking more worn out and having a few more slits than the white haired boy's.

"Dulio-sensei, what're you doing here!?" Asher asked cheerfully. The man swallowed a large portion of food before reaching back into the bag for something else. He smiled at the younger man before popping it in his mouth.

"Oh, da food here ish amashing *gulp*, so I came back to pick some more up. What are you doing here, Asher?" The older man asked. "Last I heard, you were stationed in Japan, clearing the area of the plus number of Stray Devil's and evil demons."

Asher's eyes quickly fell remembering the thoughts from _that_ night. "I am. But, during my time there, I ran into a Stray Devil," he replied.

"Okay, so you killed it, right?" Dulio asked before stuffing a loaf of bread into his face.

"Of course, but it's what he said that made me want to return. He wasn't your usual Stray Devil, sensei."

"What did he say?" The older man asked, raising a brow. He placed his food back into the bag as he looked at the young exorcist with a serious look.

Dulio was a man that rarely got serious, but when he did no one should take it lightly. He could see the struggling look on Asher's face and tell that whatever the Stray said, it was having somewhat of a deep effect on him.

"He was a former exorcist, like you and I, he said," he started off.

"A former exorcist, you say?" Dulio questioned, narrowing his eyes a bit. There were plenty of stray exorcist that became devils when they lost faith in God. But what could this one say that would make Asher return to the church?

"What was his name?" The older exorcist asked.

"Archer..."

Dulio immediately knew of the man. He was a man who had little talent for close combat but was an expert in stealth and assassinations. He focused more on poisons and swift kills at night rather than frontal assaults. And this man was also very persuasive with his words as well. He could convince even the smartest of people into doing the stupidest of things. But that was also the reason he was excommunicated from the Church.

To think, Asher of all people would have run into him. And to see him as a devil no less. A Stray at that. But it was better he was dead then trying to talk his way into ruining or ending someone else's life.

"What did he tell you?" The blonde haired exorcist ask.

"That everyone can be corrupted and that the people I was working with would be the cause of mine," Asher broadly explained.

The exorcist didn't want to tell his former teacher that he was working with devils but he felt that if he didn't include them somehow that he wouldn't get the best answer. So, keeping things as blunt as possible, he just used "them". In hopes that Dulio assumed the group was made up of other priests or nuns of the church. "So, I've returned to the Vatican in hopes that I could clear my mind of everything and get back in touch with God. And so I won't doubt those I now call my friends."

"I see," Dulio said as he entered into deep thought. He closed his eyes, continuing forward, somehow not running into anyone or anything.

Asher silently walked beside him as he too began to enter into thought, his being a different reason.

 _'I hope Rias and the others are okay...'_ He thought as he looked down at the ground. Asher knew that just leaving them would have worried them and possibly scared them but telling them was also hard and still left a nasty taste in his mouth. The look on their faces made him question if leaving a note would have been better. It was hard to face them. And he didn't exactly keep his feelings in check throughout the day, before he left. He didn't speak to anybody and the way he left the classroom were big hints that something was up. But he felt his words would have betrayed him and decided to keep his mouth shut until the school day ended. Even then, he shouted at Rias which was something he did not want to do _at all._

The most hurt he saw was from the princess. The way she looked at him the entire day left a burning sensation inside of him. One that made him question if what he was doing was right. But, deep inside, he knew that he had to do this. If he wanted to stay close to God and always be His faithful servant, that he had to return and purify himself of those evil thoughts he allowed the Stray to plant in his head.

It was also important to do this for them as well. If he allowed these thoughts to continue to taint his head, he would also lose his trust in them. The young exorcist knew that they were good people but the way Archer spoke to him, it was so convincing. As if he was truly looking out for him. But he also knew that it was a lie, that his friends were truthful and honest to him. So why did he feel so...mixed about everything.

Now he was positive that he needed to come back. He couldn't think straight at all and he really needed this time to clear his mind. So he can put his trust back in both God and his friends.

"Asher, how long will you be staying?" Dulio asked, ending the long period of silence. The white haired human broke from his train of thoughts and looked back to his former teacher.

"Ano...a little over a month, I suppose," he answered, slightly confused. Why was Dulio curious of the time he'd be staying at the church?

"Perfect!" Dulio said with a smile as he dug into his bag, pulled out a baked good and shoved it into the abyss of a throat.

"Why 'perfect'?" Asher asked now completely lost.

"Because, I'm going to help purify and retrain you," he exclaimed, starting on a large boars leg.

"Dulio-sensei. Not that I doubt your skills or anything, because you originally use to train me, but you're kind of lazy and don't take most things seriously," Asher commented with thinned lips.

The exorcist respected Dulio more than any other human but the older man was as he said, extremely lazy and did his best to avoid labor. So it was very off putting to hear that he would help train Asher again. Especially when Asher knew that he could do it himself. And Dulio definitely knew that too.

 **"Are you saying you don't want my assistance...?"** Dulio asked ominously. The look on his face made Asher freeze up and quickly try to shake his head and deny it. The very aura around the blonde was scary and the young exorcist couldn't help but start to cower under his gaze.

"N-No, sensei, n-not at all. In fact, I thank you for taking the time to d-do so," the younger exorcist replied, bowing as low as he could.

"Good. Now, first off, don't call me "sensei", Dulio is just fine with how long we've known each other. I think you've earned that right. Secondly, I'm helping you because I care for you, Asher, and I don't want to see you so conflicted. You''re my only student and you remind me so much of myself, so I don't want you as confused and lost as I use to be." Asher couldn't help the smile that crept on his face. He shot forward and hugged the older exorcist, knocking the food out of his hand at the same time.

"Thank you, Dulio-sen-, I mean, Dulio-san," he said as he squeezed the man tighter.

Dulio, at first, was surprised but then smiled as he rubbed the top of the boy's head with a caring smile. "You're welcome, Asher."

After a couple of minutes, the teen finally pulled back and looked up at his teacher, smiling. "So, when do we start?"

"Tomorrow. But first, you're buying me mode food, seeing as you spilled my bag," the blonde replied, pointing down at the contents on the ground which rats had quickly raced to, to scrounge up.

Asher saw this and laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "Whoops, Lord forgive me. Let's go do that now..."

-XOXOXOXOX-

Dulio sat under a tree, eating a bag of chips, as he rested against its trunk. He was at the edge of a clearing in a forest where a waterfall stood before him. Said waterfall poured down into a lake which sat within the middle of the clearing, spreading out and creating a slim ring of grass around it. Trees of all kind also surrounded the opening, providing the area with some shade, but not a lot.

Under the waterfall, on a rock, Asher was standing in a prayer position, down to nothing but a pair of boxers and his cross. His eyes were closed and he looked to be in deep focus as he held his cross between his intertwined fingers.

If anyone was there and listened closely, they could hear him whispering underneath the volume of the water splashing down.

 _"Lord, our God, who has been merciful. Clean me of my sins and purify my soul. Allow me to be reborn again as a son of God so that I may continue in your work as I have always done. Amen."_

He continued to recite those words for over two hours before Dulio finally ran out of food.

"Alright Asher, it's time to continue on with training," he shouted as he stood and walked from underneath the shade.

The teen didn't skip a beat as he hopped over to his teacher, landing just in front of him.

"What shall my training be?" He asked, eager to get started. The older exorcist formed a blade of light in his hands, before pointing it towards Asher.

"Everyday, we shall spar. Your goal will be to land at least one hit on me," he answered. "And we'll keep at it until you succeed.

The white haired teen knew what was coming and could say that it was actually going to be very difficult. Landing a hit on the strongest exorcist? Not even most High-class devils could do that. But if it was to help his training, he'd give it his best shot.

The boy untied his cross, wrapping the white ribbon -that held it together- around his head, to show he was dead serious. Gripping the cross tighter in his hands, it lit up in it's usual bright light before vanishing to reveal his light sword in hand.

"I don't know if I'll be able to actually land a hit on you, Dulio-san, but I'll definitely give it my all!" He exclaimed, setting himself in his battle stance. The exorcist smiled as he set his own battle stance for the first time in a long time.

"Then come at me with everything you got, Asher!"

The boy charged with a war cry as he raised his sword. He raced towards the blonde, their swords sparking the moment they touched.

 _'I'll get stronger. Both in my strength and faith. So that I can be better for all of you. Kiba, Koneko, Akeno, and Rias. Watch me grow!'_

 **Alright. How's that for an ending. Dulio was Asher's former teacher.**

 **Now, for a lot of you questioning. No, Dulio didn't gift the cross to Asher (it was someone else). I don't know why I made the chapter this way, I liked it. And yes. I love pizza.**

 **Harem:**

 **Asher: Rias, Akeno, Irina, Xenovia, Gabriel, Griselda, Yubelluna, and Ravel**

 **Issei: Asia, Koneko, Raynare, Kalawarner, Kuroka, Kiyome, Tsubasa, and Ophis (others avoid my dead brain)**

 **There's some conflicting going around. I'm putting the names so whoever is put down is being talked of switching over to the opposite side.**

 **Akeno to Issei. Irina to Issei. And Koneko to Asher. Tell me what you think. REVIEW BEVAUSE I LOVE THEM. And I'll see you all next time.**

 _ **-stormgreywolf**_


	4. The Return

**Hey everyone. Yes, I'm already back. I couldn't even contain my excitement for this chapter and worked endless hours to put it out. This was absolutely fun and I hope your enjoying this story as much as I am.**

 **Now, pay attention that I have been skipping months at a time. The reason is because it's before canon and I have little knowledge on what happened at the time before Issei. And I don't want to make things up as I go along and string pointless pieces together so we can all get to the action packed fanservice that is the actual story.**

 **So please, enjoy this chapter.**

 _ **"Saint Michael the Archangel, be our protection from the wickedness and snares of evil."**_

Dulio and Asher were inside of a dark room in the St. Peter's Basilica. It had been over two months since Asher had left Japan and his absence was due to amount of time he spent training with the fellow exorcist, Dulio.

After realizing how many days had truly gone by, the boy immediately requested for the purification process, which Dulio was more than happy to do for him as one final promise to the teen.

The priests that watched over the church gave them a room that was soundproof and wouldn't be disrupted by any of the tourist that came through.

The blonde exorcist was currently performing the cleansing process with Asher on his knees, turned away from him, in a prayer position. Dulio's hand was resting on top of the white haired teen's head as he continued to purifying process.

 _ **"Your humble servants kneel at your feet, o Lord, our Savior in Heaven."**_

A golden light started to surround Asher, creating a small light in the large room.

 _ **"I beg of thee, Father, to give us new life so that we may serve you and do your good will."**_

The light began to flicker as it glowed brighter.

Asher kept his eyes shut as the light flickered faster and shined brighter, lighting the whole room in a golden glow.

 _ **"Allow us to serve you anew. And to be born again as a messenger to your heavenly word."**_

The light stopped flickering, now becoming a solid gold light around him.

 _ **"In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit. Allow him to be renewed, as your faithful knight, Asher Chael!"**_

A bright flash then shined, reaching every corner of the room. Dulio had to shield his eyes from the intensity, moving his free hand to block the strong light.

It didn't take long before it faded and the room was dark once more. Asher stood and turned back to Dulio who was smiling at him. The teen smiled back at him, feeling like a heavy burden had been lifted off his shoulders.

-XOXOXOXOX-

"Asher-san, are you sure that you must return?"

"Yes, Father. It pains me to say goodbye again but I must return to Japan once more. I've missed more days than I actually wanted and I feel the students and teachers will question my disappearance if I don't return soon," the young exorcist replied. He bowed his head, showing his respect to the messenger of God.

"And you, Dulio-san?" The holy man then questioned, turning towards the blonde.

"You know I don't sit well in one place. Besides, I feel I stay here any longer and you guys might put me to work," he answered lazily before yawning. The head priest only chuckled as he nodded.

"I see. Well then, I wish you both the best of luck on your journeys. May God watch over you and give you many blessings," he said before placing his hands together with a smile. "Amen."

""Amen."" The two exorcists repeated.

After that, both turned and walked away as the holy man waved them off.

 _'May God and His angels watch over both of you.'_

-XOXOXOXOX-

"So, you're really heading back?" Dulio asked as the two arrived at the airport.

"Yeah, I have friends there that I must protect," Asher claimed with a smile. The older male looked at him for a long time before a small grin appeared.

"I see. It's a girl, isn't it?" The blonde began to tease. When the white haired teen made a noise of surprise it only made the grin on his face grow. "So it is. Well then, I hope to meet her one day," he said, placing his hands on his hips.

"Dulio-san, knock it off..." Asher muttered, the blush darkening on his face.

"Oh? I thought you'd be happy to finally tell me the about a woman who actually caught your attention. I have to make sure she's right for you, it's my job," he continued.

"Stop it! There's no one, okay? My only love is for God," the teen shouted back. He tried to show mean it but the still darkening red on his cheek told a different story.

"Heh, whatever you say. Just be sure you treat her right and vice versa... Well, I'm this way," Dulio said, jabbing a thumb behind him.

"And I'm this way," Asher replied, flicking his head in the opposite direction. The two took a pregnant silence as they looked around.

"Well...take care of yourself. And don't be afraid to call me if you need me," Dulio spoke up.

"If I can reach you. You seem to disappear without a trace when foods involved," the younger exorcist joked. They shared a quick laugh before another silence filled the air between them. It wasn't long, though, before Asher lunged forward and hugged the teacher tightly. The blonde man only returned it with equal vigor, both holding in the tears they obviously wanted to shed.

"I'll always answer for you, Asher..." Dulio whispered as he tightened the embrace. He loved the younger man in his arms to death, having watched him grow up close behind him, always seeing him as a younger brother, or maybe even a son. Departing from him like this truly hurt but he knew that the fellow exorcist was truly ready this time. His training paid off and he knew that he could only grow stronger on his own from then on out.

"I know... Thanks for everything...Tou-san..." Asher broke the hug and broke off into a light jog, leaving the lazy exorcist shocked and eyes wide. He waved back once before he reached his gate, smiling back once more before handing the woman his ticket.

The red eyed teen then boarded his plane, Dulio standing in the same spot the whole time. Once he saw the door shut, he smiled. "I expect a lot out of you...Ash..."

He then turned and disappeared into the crowd of people. The first set of tears didn't start to drop until he was out of the city. He would truly miss the white haired teen. But he would see him again.

-XOXOXOXOX-

It had been over two months since Asher left and Rias had really begun to worry. Not only had he missed the first day of the new semester, but then, to make matters even worse, he decided to miss the second years school field trip to Kyoto. The break itself was forty days but to miss the school field trip as well, that was well over sixty.

Everyone in the club began to think the worse as they felt they lost a family member. That was a hard pill to swallow, seeing as Asher didn't look like the type of guy to lie and betray someone. They didn't want to believe that the exorcist was gone but, with each passing day, it truly began to feel that way. He displayed himself as a caring, kind, and loyal person. Seeing how he was gone for so long, it started to put fear in the groups heart that he truly was gone for good.

Rias hadn't been able to get the white haired human out of her mind. As much as she tried to focus on other things, her mind would always drift back to the exorcist. When she closed her eyes, he would always show up, smiling. In her dreams, he would appear in front of her, just out of arms reach, his arms open, gesturing her to come to him. And if she did try to reach out to him, he would disappear or slip through her fingers like smoke.

She would then wake up, feeling cold despite being under the covers. Her heart would be aching and her head throbbing. She would sit there, staring at the covers in front of her, letting whatever chill fade away. It always did after some time but it was still a hard feeling to shake off completely.

The princess could never tell why she was feeling the way she did either. Should she have gone after him? Was it a mistake not to have resurrected him when she had the chance? Should she try to go and find him now? Those questions always arose after every dream. But she would go against them, in hopes that the exorcist lived up to his word and, one day, came back to her.

Some of the students in school would ask about Asher. And every time she would tell them the same thing. That even she didn't know where he was and it would always bring her back to the day he left. The day that he kissed her and promised her.

"Rias..."

If only she could hold him once more.

"Rias..."

She'd tell him how much she missed him.

"Rias!"

And beat him up for leaving her for so long.

 _"RIAS!"_

She shot out from her thoughts and focused back into reality. She noticed she was behind her desk, in the clubroom, leaning against her fist with Akeno to her side. She hadn't even realized she was doing paperwork. Had she been on autopilot the entire time?

"Y-Yes? What is it, Akeno?" The heiress asked, pushing her previous thoughts aside.

"A demon has entered the area. We are to capture them and return them for interrogation, of eradicate them," the ebony haired beauty explained.

"I see. Well, gather Kiba and Koneko and let's go. I want to get this done quickly," Rias replied, standing from her chair.

Akeno bowed and went off to find the blonde gentleman and white haired middle schooler.

Once she was gone, Rias looked down at her hand. Closing it, she sighed. She moved from around the desk and out through the doors. She was a devil and she had a title to uphold. Her mopping would just have to wait. And so would Asher.

-XOXOXOXOX-

"The demon was last reported around here," Kiba said.

The group of devils had arrived on the outskirts of town, inside a small forest. The moon illuminated above them, lighting the path as the teenagers continued through. The sound of crickets chirping surrounded them, creating a natural feeling despite the uneasy air.

After a good thirty minutes of searching, the group found themselves in an opening where the moon shined brightly above, the stars surrounding it, adding to its beauty.

A soft gust of wind blew through for the first time, the soft sound of the leaves rustling alerting the kids as they looked around.

Since they arrived, not once had a breeze come through the entire area. That could only mean that the demon knew of their presence and was moving in. It's demonic energy was disrupting the natural balance, thus causing the change in the air.

"Stay alert everyone. It's coming," Rias stated as she formed a ball of destructive magic in her hands.

Kiba readied his sword, Koneko got into her fighting stance, and Akeno summoned bolts of lightning, tracing through her fingers. They looked around, searching for the slightest bit of movement in the now silent and still forest. They could feel the demonic presence directly on them but couldn't pin it's exact location.

It was obvious that the demon had been living in the forest for a couple of days. That was probably why they couldn't point it out no matter how hard they searched. It's presence was spread across the entirety of the area.

For a few minutes, there was no sound and no signs of motion anywhere. Everyone continued to scan the area, not wanting to be taken off guard. They held their breaths, wanting to hear the slightest stick break.

Kiba gripped his sword tighter. Koneko clenched her fists harder. Rias ball of destruction expanded with the more magic she added to it. And Akeno's lightning increased until it was dancing all over her body.

Then, without warning, the beast shot out from the nearest brush, charging towards them at full speed.

It was a large cat-like beast with six legs, all with sharp claws, jagged, serrated teeth jutting from its mouth, four piercing yellow eyes, and a long tail with a sharp bladed end. It's fur was ruffled and had many missing patches. It was obvious that the creature had been in many fights with devils. And the indication of dry blood on its claws showed it won every last one.

It continued towards the devils, all of them trying to turn towards it as it took them from an awkward angle that none of them were looking.

 **"Heavenly Binds!"** Came a shout.

White chains shot forward from the darkness and wrapped around the beasts ankles, sending it headfirst into the dirt. Two more followed, wrapping around the beasts neck, receiving a roar of defiance and rage. The chains lit up, a burning smell originating from the areas they were wrapped around. Smoke rose from said positions and that feline tried to move and claw at the bindings.

 _ **RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**_

The demon cried in pain as the chains lit up brighter.

Slowly, the chains began to pull, dragging the demon back into the forest. The beast tried to claw against the bindings but found it futile as it only lit up again, forcing it to heel.

After a few moments of staring, it finally disappeared behind the treeline and the devils were left stunned as they watched it fade into the shadows.

Shortly afterwards, a bright white light shined from within the cuts, the group shielding their eyes from the brightness. Once it faded, they turned back as their eyes widened at the scene they just witnessed.

Everyone of them remembered that spell and couldn't help the how their hearts began to quickly race. Thoughts entered their mind and it all led to one thing. One man.

It couldn't be. After all this time. Just when their hope was about to die. At the very end when they were about to give up.

It was like the fire had just reignited. The thing that was on last embers had received a sudden spark and was now climbing once more with renewed strength.

"May God have mercy on the soul of that which was taken over by this corrupted being," the voice came again. That voice. It felt like so long since they last heard it and it was almost too refreshing to hear it once more.

From the edge of the clearing, a figure appeared, walking towards them. It was a male about eighteen years old. He had long shiny white hair, that stretched to his shoulders, with side bangs that went past his chin and crimson red eyes. He wore priest clothing with a long black cloak that reached his calves and, around his neck, a silver cross hung by a white ribbon, shimmering in the moonlight.

The male continued to walk towards them, stopping once he was a few feet away from them. He moved the bangs from his face before smiling softly.

"Hey everyone."

Rias' eyes widened, along with everyone else's. Her heart nearly skipped multiple beat as she found it hard to breath all of a sudden. She couldn't believe it. And _it_ was standing right in front of her. No matter how long she stared, it was unbelievable.

It was too much for her as she felt her eyes stinging from the watery liquid that started to fall down her cheeks. Her throat had clenched. Her chest tightened. Her legs started to shake. And her body started to feel weak, in general.

Standing before her, was the man that they had been waiting for so long. The one who came into their lives, became apart of their family, and left such an imprint on all of their hearts. Especially hers.

The one who they almost gave up. Almost called for dead. The one who she could admit was someone very important in her life and who she truly cherished.

It was...Asher.

"Asher..." She whispered, hoping that it wasn't a dream. He nodded his head slowly, keeping his bright smile.

He opened his arms for the redhead, knowing that they both needed this more than anything. He'd be lying if he said he didn't miss her. And she would too. The constant thoughts and dreams of her. The day he'd finally see her again.

Those long months were all for her. Two months felt like two year but he was finally back and more than happy to be.

"I've returned, Rias-chan. Just like I promised."

The tears started to flow as soon as the words left his mouth. The heiress jumped forward and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"Asher!" She cried as she buried her face into his chest. "Asher, Asher, Asher, Asher, Asher..." She repeatedly cried out as she rubbed her head further into his chest, clenching the back of his shirt in her fist. She never wanted to let go of him again.

Never had she felt so emotional towards anyone to where she clung so tightly to them and cried like she was. She missed the exorcist so much and, seeing him back, had brought on a plethora of emotions that the redhead didn't know how to handle.

Sadness. Guilt. Regret. Longing. Depression. Aggravation. Anger.

All of those emotions she went through since he left. And now all of them were coming back at full force.

They were each fighting against one another, trying to take her over, but it only made her cry harder. Clench tighter. Pull closer. Until she felt like she was going to pass out from mental exhaustion.

It wasn't long until the redhead's eyes finally shut and she fell limp against the human.

Asher wasn't ready and grabbed her before falling to the ground on his knees. He held her in his arms, as he examined the princess to see her eyes shut and her breathing slowed. "Rias? Rias!?"

-XOXOXOXOX-

Rias suddenly shot up, gasping in sudden need for air. Her head was throbbing and her chest was aching again. Looking around, she noticed she was in the clubhouse's bedroom.

Furthering her observations, she noticed it was dark outside and that she was in nothing but her underwear.

How did she get there? And exactly what time was it?

It was then that the events from earlier came flooding back and she gasped loudly.

"Asher!" She exclaimed. Rias immediately threw off the covers and ran out the door. Taking a sharp turn, the princess shot through the halls to the one place she hoped he would be.

She hadn't grabbed anything to cover herself with, or even took the chance to look for her clothes. She was running down the hall in her underwear, too busy thinking about the male who had hopefully returned after those long, depressing months.

The incident it the forest seemed so real, no matter what anyone would say, so he had to be back. She could still feel his body and his warmth. She could still remember his strong scent of the woods. And she could definitely remember hearing his voice, saying her name and telling her he was home.

Was it her mind playing tricks on her? Was she truly going crazy over this one guy?

The princess reached the doors to the clubroom, looking down at the handle, and grabbing it tightly. She didn't know why her first thought was that he'd be in there but her heart had led her and she followed without hesitation. Something told her that he was behind those wooden doors and that he was waiting for her. She was determined to find out if she was going crazy, or if everything that happened actually happened.

 _ ***CRRRRREEEAAAAAKKKKK***_

Rias slowly opened the door, her heart pounding against her rib cage, close to breaking out. She swallowed audibly as her breathing became labored and fearful. This was it. She prayed to the four Satans that he was behind the door. She prayed with all her strength because she felt she couldn't take the pain if it was just an illusion.

Finally, she let go of the handle, finding herself in the clubroom. It was dark but her devil powers allowed her to see through it easily. She looked around the room, searching for any signs of the white haired teenager, her heart pounding from the very anticipation.

Her eyes then landed on a large lump on one of the couches that had a cover placed over it. Rias moved towards it, feeling her heart beat as if it was thumping directly into her ear.

She never felt so nervous and scared in her entire life. It was even more scary than that camel incident that happened to her when she was younger.

Placing her hand over her heart, the heiress slowly reached out to the cover. She could feel the sweat on her palms and the slight trembling from how nervous she was. She swallowed and shut her eyes as her hand grabbed the sheet. She held it tight in her fist, the anxiety killing her.

Rias yanked the sheets back and her eyes widened. Laying there, sleeping peacefully, was Asher. His eyes were shut and he was resting softly, his head laid on his arm.

The devil had to kneel down to look at his face and take in his features once more. Two months had some very noticeable effects on him. His face was more chiseled and his body seemed harder, yet still just as lean.

He looked like the perfect knight.

Rias decided to just stare, still taking everything in. She just found it unbelievable that he was truly back. With her and the others.

He stayed true to his promise and returned to her like he said he would.

His promise.

Rias couldn't control the upward curve of her lips as a warm feeling flooded through her. She had the exorcist back in her life.

She moved her hand towards him and pulled back a few strands from his face. He looked so peaceful and gentle. The devil continued to watch as he shifted onto his back, resting his arm over his chest. She could only smile at how adorable he looked.

He was one of the only males that truly understood her and treated her like a normal person. She wasn't "princess" or "heiress" to him. She was just Rias. He treated her as an equal and not as someone superior OR inferior to him as well. And that's all she could ever ask from anyone.

He also supported and protected her more times than she could count and made everyday enjoyable for her. He made her smile and look forward to whatever would come next. She actually began to enjoy life as a high school student again and start believing in humans.

In the short months that he arrived, she, at first, didn't think much of him at all. Her first impression was that he was just another human that would come and go. Then, after she saved him, he left such an impression. There were so many sides to him and such a randomness added to the mix that she couldn't figure him out no matter how much she tried to think about it. And, to add on to it, he had so many good qualities about him that she couldn't help but want to be near him and try to figure him out. Even now, she wouldn't know exactly what he was thinking, and she liked that about him.

And although his church devotion was a bit annoying at times, she liked that too because it showed his loyalty and faithfulness in the church. And she could respect that, despite being a devil.

But, it still made her a bit envious and jealous of the system as well. She, one day, wanted that same loyalty and devotion, still hoping that he would join her peerage and truly be hers forever.

As for now, however, she was just happy to finally have him back. The negative and sinking feelings inside her were finally gone and she could actually move on with a positive look on things.

After a good minute of staring, Rias had a sly thought enter her mind.

It had been so long since she was able to hold the human and be in his warm embrace like before when she hugged him everyday. She also hadn't slept with him since the day she saved him from dying.

It seemed like the perfect opportunity to hold him again and dote on him like before. Besides, she always wanted her own living body pillow to snuggle up with, and fall asleep in it's warm embrace. Asher was, after all, the first male she slept in the same bed with. As well as the first man she grew such affections for. He had to take responsibility for it, after all.

With her mind made up, Rias snuck her way under the covers and cuddled up to the unsuspecting human. Moments later, a bra and pair of panties slipped out from underneath the sheets, now resting on the floor, as the redhead sighed in content.

The couch couldn't fit both of them side by side, so, Rias decided to lay on top of Asher, who was still fast asleep. She rested her head against his chest, listening to his strong heartbeat. Intertwining one of her hands with his and wrapping her leg possessively around his, the princess made sure he wasn't moving any time soon.

Feeling how warm he was, Rias couldn't help the large smile that played on her lips. When she first slept with him, she only thought about resurrecting him and felt no real emotions towards the male. But now, doing it again after he was gone for so long...she felt happy, ecstatic in fact. Never had she felt so warm, so safe, so comforted, than being where she was, on top of the exorcist.

Rias then felt a weight placed against her lower back and knew that it was Asher's arm. She tried to shift but the limb then tightened, keeping her in place, holding her close to him. The heiress' smile only grew, seeing that he had accepted her position. Maybe there was more than a friendship connection between the two of them. And maybe she would see how far their relationship could truly go.

The devil couldn't be any more giddy and happy with the exorcist's return, and her new plan. She was on cloud nine now that she was back with the one human, and only male, she grew such an attachment to. Everything just felt so right and Rias didn't want to be anywhere else but with him.

Closing her eyes, she let the sleep take her. She wouldn't be having nightmares anytime soon.

-XOXOXOXOX-

"Ara ara, having the perfect couple back makes me happy," Akeno said as she walked into the room.

Asher and Rias both groaned from the queen's voice and started to come back to reality with a groggy yawn.

Opening their eyes, the teens found themselves looking at each other. Both immediately had wide eyes as neither said nothing to the other. The exorcist was confused as to where the redhead came from and the latter was just starting to remember last night's events prior to the current point in time.

Asher's eyes fell down to where the cover was opened, allowing him to see that Rias' naked breast were pressing against his chest. He then felt that her hand was holding his and her legs were wrapped tightly around his. He then looked up to the devil to see her blue-green eyes looking back at him.

"If you two stare at each other any longer, I'll get jealous and join you, ufufufu," Akeno teased. That broke the exorcists moment of shock as he blinked twice before releasing a loud scream.

 _"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"_ He jumped back and fell over the arm of the couch, landing on the back of his neck.

Rias, worried for him, quickly got up and moved to his side. She pulled his head into her lap and tried to massage the pain away.

"Asher? Asher!?" She called to him.

The human opened his eyes, looking up to see Rias above him, still naked. His eyes widened as he shot up, throwing himself to the wall with a shocked expression.

"R-R-R-R-Rias! What are you d-d-d-d-doing!?" He asked. The redhead cocked her head to the side, confused.

"What do you mean?" She replied innocently. Asher immediately pointed at her with a shaky finger his heart now racing.

"Y-Y-You're naked. I can s-s-see...everything!" He answered. The heiress looked down at herself, noticing that she was indeed naked.

She had completely forgotten since it was so natural.

Glancing back up to Asher, she could see he was a nervous and stuttering wreck. It was the same as the first time he saw her like this. And, to be honest, she found it adorable. Seeing him squirm like that, it made her feel dominant, and she liked that.

With a mischievous smirk, she moved closer to the male. Rias made sure to sway her hips and make her breasts giggle as she seductively crawled towards the human. She licked her lips hungrily as her eyes gave off a predatory gaze.

Asher couldn't think straight as his eyes drifted to places that he should never see as a man of God. He shut his eyes and looked away, praying as fast as he could in hopes that it was a cruel dream he would soon wake up from.

He then felt two hands rest on his thighs and the warm breath against his cheek. His heart was in his throat and his breathing was rapid as he felt his entire face heat up.

"Ash- _kun~_ , look at me, won't you?" He heard the young woman whisper in his ear. He shivered and resisted the call. Temptation quickly began to eat away at him as he felt her soft skin press against his body. It was a good thing he was clothed, otherwise he probably would have passed out from all the skin contact.

"I...can't. I'm a man of God..." He replied, turning his head to the right. He felt the soft sensation of her hand on his cheek and offered no resistance as she turned his head back forward. They were way softer than he thought and the very feeling was turning him into putty.

 _"Please~,_ " she moaned softly. Another shiver went down his spine and he could feel himself losing to the tempting voice. Was this the silver tongue of the devil the church spoke so much of to him when he was a kid? "Just open your eyes..."

The exorcist was being tested again, he knew that. And he could feel himself losing the more she spoke to him in that tone. He was just about to open his eyes... Slowly, he could feel them start to part...

 _'No!_ '

In a last attempt, the male pushed Rias off of him and dashed through the double doors. He ran down the hall and disappeared around the corner.

The redhead looked at the double doors for a good ten seconds, listening to the light tap of his feet, before sighing.

"Dammit, I thought I could get him," she said aloud with pout.

"I didn't think you'd be such a tease, Rias," Akeno said as she came out with a fresh platter of tea. "It's surprising that he didn't look. Any other adolescent boy would have jumped at the chance," she continued as she placed the tray on the table. Rias rose and went to the couch, taking the cup of tea and sipping it.

"I know. But he's different. And I like that difference," she replied, looking at the door with a gentle smile. Akeno only watched her, a surprised look in her eyes.

 _'Oh my Maou, she actually likes him...'_ She thought. All her teasing was just for fun but now, seeing her king the way she was, Akeno was truly shocked. She really did like the exorcist.

"Moving past that, Akeno, we must prepare for the day, so let's us get ready," Rias said as she placed her tea back down. The ebony haired devil nodded and bowed her head.

"Yes, Buchou."

-XOXOXOXOX-

 _"No way!"_

 _"It's him! He's back!"_

 _"Our angel has returned!"_

 _"Dammit, just when we found a new peeping spot!"_

 _"Wait, what!?"_

 _"Oh shit, run!"_

The crowd of students were all in shock as the one and only Angel of Kuoh had returned. They all turned and watched as he walked up from the old school building. They could notice his change in features clear as day and the girls looked on in lust and delight while the boys did in envy and jealousy.

Clinging to his arm, Rias was humming happily as she walked with him. It only attracted more stares which made the exorcist's cheeks lit up bright red. Akeno was close behind them, only looking at them with a genuinely happy smile on her face.

"R-Rias-chan..." Asher mumbled, trying to avoid the endless stares.

"Hmm?" The princess hummed with a bright tone.

"Everyone's staring..." He muttered. She loved the cute look on his face. He was still so shy and it made her want to clomp him right then and there.

"Let them stare. It'll let them know that you're mine and mine alone," she replied, nuzzling into his shoulder.

"W-What!?" He sputtered in shock. He then jumped a bit as he felt Rias' hand snake down into his and intertwine their fingers together. "R-R-Rias..!?"

"Don't worry about it, my holy knight."

 **Alright. That was something. Now, I see questions coming, so I will answer the ones I know off bat.**

 **First, no, Rias has not realized her complete feelings towards Asher just yet. Their relationship is still developing but is at a very friendly level at the moment. Second, I skipped Kyoto because it never said Rias met any of the Youkai and I didn't want to just add that. Third, Asher is not OP but has grown considerably stronger since training with Dulio.**

 **Anywho, anything else you guys can put in the review or PM me about. Next.**

 **Harem:**

 **Asher: Rias, Akeno, Kalawarner, Xenovia, Gabriel, Griselda, Yubelluna, and Ravel**

 **Issei: Asia, Koneko, Raynare, Irina, Kuroka, Kiyome, Tsubasa, Ophis, Le Fay, Isabella (others avoid my dead brain)**

 **Okay, after last chapter, this is the current and possibly final set. The reason I say that is because next chapter will be the jump to the start of the canon. Now, whether I go far enough to start placing who with who, this is the last chance to make your opinions known.**

 **Irina was moved back with Issei, Akeno and Koneko will stay where they are. And Kalawarner has moved to Asher. Ravel will stay with Asher because of the way things with Riser will play out and I don't want to spoil too much.**

 **Anyways, the reviews have been tremendous and if I could continue to receive the feedback, it will be greatly appreciated. Take care all and I hope you come back again.**

 **- _stormgreywolf_**


	5. The Fallen Angels

**Hey everyone. This chapter I grinded, and I mean grinded. It's over 10K words long which is a new high for me. I hope you all enjoy it.**

"W-Will you go out with me!?"

The request was so sudden, so shocking. Issei had no way to even register what the cute girl had just asked him. He never expected to hear those words directed towards him from a girl in his entire life. This had to be the best dream ever. Or the worst nightmare.

She bowed so low that the brunette couldn't see her face and could only hope that she wasn't messing with him. This wouldn't be the first timed he was toyed with just for shits and giggles.

"Ano... This isn't a prank or anything like that, is it? If it is, I'd rather not deal with it today," he replied, taking a hesitant step back. The girl immediately straightened herself as she looked up towards the boy. She looked almost hurt by what he said, her eyes glazing over the tears that looked close to slipping.

"No, it's not like that at all. I honestly want you to be my boyfriend!" She exclaimed, taking a step forward. Issei could see the look in her eyes and he'd rather not upset her and loose his chance at such an opportunity.

They looked to be alone, anyways, and her academy uniform didn't look to be from anywhere near by. So, maybe she didn't know of his overly perverted legacy. That was a plus. And to make things even better, she had a killer rack that caught his eye when she first walked up to him. The brunette definitely didn't want to miss out on groping those "funbags".

"Alright, sure. I'll go out with you," he answered with a smile. The girl smiled brightly in return and ran up to him, grabbing his hands in her own.

"Thank you so much! Here's my phone number. I'll call you tonight, okay?" The girl then ran off in the opposite direction, turning and waving before continuing on.

Issei settled for standing there for a bit, until he saw her disappear, shocked at what just transpired. He looked down at the slip of paper to see the seven digit number with a heart at the end.

The brunette couldn't contain his excitement and jumped in the air, pumping his fist with a shout of victory. He did it. He finally did it! He accomplished one of his goals.

"I got a girlfriend!" He shouted triumphantly.

-XOXOXOXOX-

"You're positive, Koneko?"

"...Hai, Buchou."

Currently, in the ORC, Koneko had just returned and reported in her observation of Issei Hyoudou.

It had been quite some time since the group of devils started to observe the boy and so much time had passed that the white haired rook was now a first year and the mascot of the academy.

Along with her and Rias, there was Kiba who was sitting at the couch sipping a cup of tea, Akeno standing by her king's, and Asher who was reading a novel with one hand on the couch opposite of the knight.

All of them had moved up a year, the three former second years, now third years, and the blonde now a second year. Since Asher's return, he had been by the group of devils side, working with them as he had before he left and was attending high school as a normal student once again.

Over the time, the whole group grew closer to him and he was, once again, apart of the family. They always had his back and he always had theirs through their many adventures. It would seem nearly impossible for devils to be working with an exorcist but, looking at the group, it looked like they had known each other for years.

"Your sure she was a fallen angel?" Rias then asked. The rook nodded her head once more.

"...Hai. She reeked of crow," Koneko answered.

"Asher?" Rias asked, turning to the exorcist who she had grown so close to.

Since his return, those many months ago, Rias had continued with her displays of affection and teasing to the white haired exorcist. She loved embarrassing him and turning the human into a stuttering tomato.

Hugging and cuddling with him before, during, and after class would always leave him steaming out the ears and have his face a bright red, matching both his eyes and her hair. It even got to the point where she would sit in his lap before class started and would return to the spot during club activities.

She started bringing him a bento everyday, just like before, and would even eat it with him, sometimes "accidentally" forgetting a second pair of chopsticks. This also caused a spike in the boys blood pressure as he would be embarrassed every time he fed her or she fed him. And it was only fuel to the fire as she always made sure to do it when they were outside and a lot of students just so happened to be as well.

At first, the redheaded princess would admit that she was doing it just to see the humans cute reactions and adorable stuttering. But, after some time, she realized that she had grown some deep feelings for the man of God. She found herself smiling and daydreaming whenever she thought about him, she always wanted his attention on her and only on her, and she always wanted to spoil him rotten. She would constantly find herself with a smile on her, both day and night and every hour in between. No matter where she was, the corner of her lips were always curved upwards and she was happy.

She, at first, didn't know what it was and where it came from and simply tried to ignore it. But the more time passed, the more she found herself wanting to grow closer and closer to the exorcist. She wanted to hold his hand, go on dates, and even...kiss him. And whenever those thoughts entered her mind, her face would heat up a bright red.

It wasn't until just a few weeks ago that she realized her feelings towards the young man. She was indeed infatuated by him.

"I was warned by the church that some rogue fallen angels were coming to Japan but I never expected them to come here of all places," he explained with a sigh, bringing everyone's attention back to reality.

Asher watched as Koneko walked over to him and began to stare at him with her blank expression. He smiled and patted his lap to which the young girl nodded and smiled ever so slightly.

She then proceeded to climb into his lap and sit on it before the exorcist handed her a bag of sweets. The exorcist then followed up by petting the girl on the head, receiving a purr of satisfaction from his little kouhai.

This had become a normal thing ever since the senior had took the rook to a candy shop and allowed her to pick whatever she wanted. Luckily for him, he had money to spend from his multiple jobs as a mercenary exorcist because the devil girl nearly bought the entire shop. To say the shop owner was shocked when she ordered everything was an understatement. He looked to have lost a couple years off his life when he saw the white haired girl continuously point at the sweets. He thought she'd never stop and when the total was given, he was sure Asher would have made him put over half the stuff back. But what shocked him even more was when the third year pulled out his wallet and placed a wad of cash on the counter. It not only paid for the amount but then left a good amount to equal a months worth of tips.

The owner immediately made them his best costumers and hung their picture on the wall, welcoming them back anytime. The two eventually made it a habit of going back to the shop where their relationship grew to the point where Koneko saw Asher as an older brother. She even began to call him "Onii-sama" instead of the original "Asher-senpai". He didn't mind it and, in fact, called the first year his "little neko-chan" from her purring every time he rubbed her head.

Rias silently growled in jealousy at her rook, while Akeno giggled behind her with a mischievous glint in her eyes, as they watched the first and third year bond.

Asher noticed the negative aura and quickly tried to change the subject to avoid his club president's wrath. While Koneko was like his little imouto, he still would rather avoid having himself reduced to ash from a misunderstanding.

"I'll be tracking the fallen angels back to their base tonight. And if things are as the church says, I have full clearance to eradicate them."

The heiress glared at the duo a bit longer before sighing and leaning back in her seat. "Do be careful then, Ash-kun." She hated one of her favorite spots being taken but she would let it go for now. Since it seemed the man of God's mind was elsewhere.

"I always am, Rias-chan. God is behind me," he replied with a bright smile.

-XOXOXOXOX-

"Well, this looks like a place they'd try to hide," Asher said aloud. "Though it'd be really cliché if they did."

The man of God was currently staring at an abandoned church that looked to be on the brink of caving in. The bricks looked old and worn out, vines climbed up the walls, chunks of the roof could be seen missing, and the door looked about ready to crumble at the slightest touch. "May God have mercy on those who allowed one of His sacred temples to fall to ruin."

With an amen, the teenager walked up to the door and pushed lightly against it. He was surprised when the door came off its hinges and fell inward. It landed with a thud loud enough that, if there was anyone inside, they would have easily heard the noise.

"So much for stealth..." He muttered as he walked over the old wood into the sanctuary. The inside looked no better than the outside making the exorcist shake his head in disappointment. In fact, it was just about worse. He didn't even want to take in the details of the area due to the disgrace and disrespect it showed to the one, true God.

"Well well, who do we have here?" Came a sultry voice. The exorcist looked up to see a woman come out from behind one of the worn down pillars. It was an older woman to be exact. She was tall and buxom with long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye, the other showing to be a soft hazel. The rest was tied into a long ponytail that reached to the back of her knees.

Her attire consisted of a violet, trenchcoat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trenchcoat top was open at her chest, giving an easy view to her cleavage, which was an amazing size. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck that only seemed to attract more attention to her breasts.

Luckily, Asher was a trained holy man.

"Sorry ma'am, I'm a wandering priest and I happened to get lost," Asher lied. It was wrong to do so in the sanctuary of God but he was doing it for a good cause. So, maybe the Lord would forgive him.

"I see... And can I ask what a cutie priest like yourself is doing, hanging around on the town's outskirts?" She began to walk towards him, swaying her hips in a hypnotic manner. Asher made sure to keep eye contact and avoid any type of moves she would try to make to even attempt at seducing him.

He thanked Rias for showing him the multitude of signs for them.

"I'm just here to preach the word of God, ma'am," he replied with a head bow.

"You must be very devoted to come to a place that has little Christianity left," she said, sounding astonished by his claim. She wasn't lying either. The town had little faith left, especially when there were devils performing contracts in the area.

"All the more reason for me to preach," he answered with an innocent smile.

" _Ohh~,_ young _and_ devoted. I'm already sold," the older woman said as she finally was within arm reach of the boy. The exorcist didn't make a move as he settled for watching the woman. He didn't want to blow his cover. To her he was a simple priest. She didn't have to know he was an exorcist just yet.

She walked around him and placed her hands on his shoulder, rubbing them a bit before snaking them around his chest. She could feel his toned body and his trained muscles. It was an immediate turn on for the bluenette.

"How about you give me a _private_ sermon, priest?" She asked huskily into his ear. Asher felt two large and soft mounds press into his back. He could feel the woman's grip tighten as she rubbed them up and down.

He couldn't get distracted! He had to focus on the mission but it was becoming very difficult with the softness her breasts provided.

"I could show you _all_ of my sins," she whispered before blowing gently in his ear.

The human quickly clear his head and shook her off, stepping away from her and further into the room. "I'm sorry ma'am but I cannot abide by your request," he stated firmly. So it was true that fallen angels were gifted with the ability to charm people. It was lucky for Asher that he was so use to Rias' teasing.

The woman seemed shock by his ability to break from her charm. Usually a male his age would have been putty in her hands from the first few seconds. Hell, her breasts would have been the deal closer. Especially since he was a holy man and had no interaction with a woman's body. That's what made them the easiest to corrupt, so why, or how, had he broken free?

She quickly schooled her features and regained her seductive smirk before stepping closer to the boy. He maybe a little more resistant but she could break him if she put a little effort into it.

"Oh, come on. You're saying you can't do this little thing for me?" She asked, sounding as innocent as possible. Asher pulled back a bit more.

"I'm sorry but no," he stated with a firm tone. The woman's grin seemed to grow as she launched forward. She latched onto the boy with strength that could only be described as inhuman. She brought herself closer to him with a small bit of sadism seen in her eyes.

"I've never been denied like this before. You're a first, young priest," she said as she forced him to the floor. Asher tried to struggle against her grip but found her strength far superior to his. He was now one hundred percent positive she was one of the fallen angels.

The woman wrapped a hand around his neck and began to squeeze. "You see, I don't like to be denied things, holy man. I get what I want no matter how long it takes. And it just so happens I want your innocence. Right. Now." She moved down, bringing her face mere inches from his. Her grip tightened around his neck, forcing him to release a squelch of pain. "That's good. A little discipline before I play with my new toy," she said with a satisfied grin.

"Kalawarner!" Came a shout. The woman's attention suddenly shifted from the boy to the source of the voice. "Have you se- Who the hell is that?" The voice asked. It was masculine and deep. Asher couldn't see his face but from the sound of his voice he didn't sound pleased at all. It was more annoyed if anything.

"None of your business, Dohnaseek. Buzz off, I'm busy right now," the now named Kalawarner said before she returned her attention to Asher and smiled. "Now, where were we..."

"Kalawarner, you took another priest in training? You seriously need to stop worrying about your age and going for these little brats to try and prove you're still 'attractive'," Dohnaseek chastised.

"Shut it, you old prude! I'll do as I like! And I don't care what you say. None of the boys have had a problem with my age!" She snapped back at him.

"Say whatever you want. Just tell me where Mittelt is and I'll be on my way," the male responded. This made Kalawarner smirk, one which Asher knew all too well from him seeing it many times on Akeno's face when she was teasing him and Rias.

"Oh? What for? Finally realized your fetish for little girls?" She mocked. Asher heard the stutter and initial shock of the other male. He might as well have been choking on his spit.

"I-I like no such thing! If you must know, there is news from Kokabiel and I'd rather inform the only other normal angel in this group about it as quickly as possible," the male replied heatedly.

"Echii pervert," Kalawarner continued to mock. The male didn't say anything so it was safe to say he was silently fuming.

"You called for me, Dohnaseek?" Came a new voice. This one sounded much more childish and feminine.

"Finally, where have you been Mittelt?" The male asked.

"Busy," she replied flatly.

"Trying to make your boobs grow again?"

"Shut it, pervert!"

"What!? I am no such thing!"

"I dunno, Dohnaseek, the fact you know she tries to grow her breasts proves you spy on her," Kalawarner added.

"Watch it! You are far from innocent with that human under you," the male replied.

"Well, he's cute. So I'm going to side with Kala-chan on this one," Mittelt stated. "Pervert."

"Ugh, why am I stuck with a bunch of women..." Dohnaseek groaned. "I could've been in thousands of other places but no, of all places, I'm stuck with these people.

Asher could have sworn he heard the man slap himself. He actually felt sympathy for the older male. At least he had Kiba back in the club. If he wasn't there, Asher would've been dead by now with the girls all wanting him for certain reasons. Jealousy was a scary thing. And he still didn't know why it was there to begin with.

The exorcist focused back in to see the trio was still arguing with each other. It made him question their teamwork, if there was any at all. He had the chance to escape with the fact the woman on top of him was paying him no mind and he had the chance to throw her off of him but decided against it. Ever since Dohnaseek had announced this "news" he was curious if it had anything to do with the fallen angel hanging around Issei.

The exorcist also knew of Kokabiel. He was a powerful general in the fallen angels army and had an addiction to war. So it made him even more curious as to what he would be planning that required these low level angels?

"So, you gonna tell us this news or keep complaining?" Mittelt asked, sounding bored of the conversation already. There was a moment of silence which Asher assumed was the male glaring at the younger fallen angel. He was really struggling, wasn't he?

"Ahem. Well, Kokabiel-sama has said that once we eliminate the Hyoudou boy, and take care of the nun, we are to report back to him and assist in the Excalibur mission," the male explained. The conversation made the exorcist's eyes widened quickly. He wasn't sure he heard correctly but it sounded like they were not only going to kill Issei but also a nun, and then join a mission dealing with the Holy sword Excalibur. If this was true, he needed to escape so he could warn both Rias and Dulio.

Luck wasn't on his side this time as Dohnaseek seemed to remember he was still there.

"Kalawarner, be sure to kill that boy once you've finished playing with him. Can't have him running off and blabbing our plan to the Church," he warned.

"Yeah yeah, both of you get out of here now. I'm busy," Kalawarner replied, waving them off in a "shoo-shoo" motion.

The human heard the sounds of two sets of footsteps and knew that the other two angels were leaving. He mentally cursed himself with those two having been the distraction he needed to escape.

He then felt as the grip on his neck tightened again and he focused back on the older woman above him. She was smiling lustfully at him as she licked her lips hungrily. Her eyes were hazed with carnal desire and she looked ready to swallow him whole. If he didn't figure out something fast he was positive he'd be raped and killed. He just needed a split second opening.

"Oh, Kalawarner, one more thing," Mittelt's voice sounded. The woman growled and her attention switched focus away from the white haired teen.

This was his last opportunity and he was not going to waste it. Before the fallen angels could react, Asher thrusted his hips off the ground before squeezing his core, and using his thighs at the same time, to shoot his lower body into the air, sending the angel flying forward. He then kicked his legs upwards, propelling his body up and onto his feet. He turned and leapt back at the same time, setting himself in a battle ready stance as he grabbed his cross.

The first he saw was Kalawarner, laying face first on the floor with her posterior up in the air in a comical way. He then noticed the other female of the original trio. It was a girl who looked very young, child-like in fact. She had blonde hair that was styled into two drills at the side of her head, and had bright blue eyes.

She wore a Gothic Lolita attire, which consisted of a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh high socks, and black shoes. She also wore a large black bow on top of her hair.

Both woman were surprised from the very action of the white haired teenager but were quick to recover from it. A third figure than made an appearance. He was a middle aged looking man with short black hair and dark blue eyes.

His attire consisted of a pale violet trenchcoat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora. It was safe to assume he was Dohnaseek.

"Look at you, woman. You can't even handle the brat," Dohnaseek berated.

"Not the time, pervert. We have to kill him before he can escape," Mittelt said as she summoned a pink spear of light. The other two followed suit, the males being a dark blue, and the older woman's being a bright yellow.

Asher looked at them with a narrowed gaze. But then, he stood from his stance and smiled at them. "Sorry kiddies, but I think I'll be taking my leave," he said with a shrug. The trio narrowed their eyes at him. Was he mocking them?

"What makes you so sure of that, brat?" Dohnaseek asked, leveling his spear.

"Yeah, not only are we fallen angels but it's also three to one. Plus I'm sure we have a lot more battle experience than a walking messenger of God," Mittelt continued. Asher's smile only widened. They took the bait and underestimated him.

He then snapped his fingers and a white magic circle appeared below each of their feet. It then lit up and white chains shot up from it, wrapping and entangling the group, completely restricting their movements.

"W-What the-!?"

"Sorry, former servants of God, but your underestimation of my ability will leave you restrained for quite some time," the human said with his hands clasped together. "God is still blessing me this very second. Amen."

"Shut it, kid! Release me from these restraints so I can kill you!" Dohnaseek shouted. How could he let a mere child, a human at that, hold him down.

"Well, when you put it that way, I think it'd be better for you to sit there a repent," Asher replied with an innocent look on his face.

"Fuck you!" Mittelt yelled. She tried to stand but the chains quickly slammed her back onto the ground, causing her to release a grunt of pain.

"Don't worry, you'll be released once I get far enough. But for now, take care of yourselves," he said with a bow. Asher then turned to walk through the door but just as he reached the opening, he looked back at the group. More specifically, Kalawarner. "And Kalawarner-san."

She didn't say anything but he took it as the chance to continue. "I think you're very attractive. Don't listen to Dohnaseek-teme. You're a very beautiful woman and I wish to get to know you better than what I've seen so far," he said with lowered eyes and a dejected tone. She seemed like a kind woman and he wouldn't mind talking with her. If only the circumstances were different. "Anyways, don't mind my rambling. But, if you ever do want to talk, come find me and I'll be more than happy to oblige. God bless you." And with that, he was gone out the doorway.

"Get back here and release me!" Dohnaseek shouted as he tried to struggle against the restraints. He was met with the same fate as Mittelt and was slammed harder into the ground.

The fallen angels had to wait a good twenty minutes before the spell relinquished them and the chains breaking.

As soon as they were free, Dohnaseek and Mittelt released their wings and shot up to the ceiling.

"Kalawarner, we'll hunt the brat down, you go find Raynare and tell her the situation," the older man ordered before he and the blonde girl took off through one of the many holes.

The older woman took her time standing as she was still registering the teenagers words before he left.

 _"You're very attractive..."_

"I am?"

 _"You're a very beautiful woman."_

"B-Beautiful...?"

 _"I'd love to sit down and talk with you."_

"No ones ever asked that of me before..."

The bluenette felt a smile start to play at her lips. She lowered her head and placed a hand over her heart. She could feel it pounding. She felt excited and anxious. She looked up at the ceiling, looking at the many openings above her head as she felt a warmth spread over her.

 _'Maybe I'll take you up on that offer.'_

-XOXOXOXOX-

 _"Hello?"_

"Dulio-san, I'm glad that you're not eating!"

 _"Asher, it's been a while since we spoke. How are things going?"_ The blonde exorcist asked.

"Pretty good. Though I have some important information that you must pass on to the Church," Asher answered before his tone gained a serious tone.

 _"What is it?"_ Dulio asked, his tone following suit.

"There are fallen angels in the area. I went to see what their intentions were," he began to explain.

 _"And what did you find out?"_

"They're planning something big and it involves the Excalibur fragments."

 _"Hmm? You're positive?"_ The blonde questioned, narrowing his eyes at the phone.

"Positive. I need you to warn the churches with the Holy swords."

 _"I suppose I can do that. Anything else?"_

"Not at the moment."

 _"This is a little confusing though. Normally Azazel wouldn't make such a move that could spark a war. He's normally a passive guy,"_ Dulio muttered to himself. Asher easily heard him and remembered the one the angels mentioned earlier.

"What about Kokabiel? What do you know about him?"

 _"Kokabiel? He's a battle maniac who'd love for the next Great War to start."_ This made Asher furrow his brows and narrow his eyes.

"Would he even go behind Azazel's back to do so?" He asked. There was a moment of silence on the other end of the line.

 _"...It's possible,"_ the blonde finally answered.

"Then maybe he is. I thought it strange for him to be talking with low-class fallen angels. They must be his pawns for whatever he's planning with the Excaliburs."

 _"I see... Well, how are things going with your girlfriend?"_ The older exorcist asked, changing the subject.

Asher's face lit up a bright red. "Dulio-san, I told you my only love is for God!" He half shouted, half whined.

 _"Whatever you say, kiddo. I may just drop by one day and meet her myself,"_ he teased.

"There's nothing between us!"

 _"So you_ admit _there's a girl you're interested in,"_ Dulio replied. Asher was about to retort but noticed his slip up and promptly shut his mouth. The older exorcist began to laugh, clearly heard through the phone. _"Does she like you?"_ He asked after a bit.

Once again, Asher stayed silent but his surrogate father waited patiently. "I don't know..." The teen finally muttered.

 _"Well, all I can tell you is to tell her your feelings. Getting it out now is better than later, for both of you,"_ the older exorcist advised. His tone was gentle and comforting to make sure his surrogate son would understand.

"But...it's not like that..." Asher muttered, his head lowered to the ground. He heard a sigh through the phone.

 _"For now you say that. But trust me, Asher, you'll realize your feelings soon enough."_ The phone then clicked, signaling the end of the call. Asher just stared at it for the moment before putting it away and continuing on his way.

"Baka, Tou-san..."

-XOXOXOXOX-

Another day of school went by and Asher decided to spend time after school to meditate and connect with God. However, just as he was about to walk out the gate, he felt a familiar energy signature. He looked towards the school entrance and saw a face he had seen not so long ago.

It was Kalawarner.

The older woman was leaning against the entrance, her eyes scanning the crowd of students. The students were looking back at her, wondering why she was there and who she was looking for. Some thought she was a prostitute and others thought she was someone's hot mom who came to pick them up. Either way, a lot of eyes lingered on her, especially the boys who couldn't help but ogle at her breast which were in display with her promiscuous attire.

The fallen angel didnt seem to care as she continued her search for the man of her affection, completely ignoring anyone else. Her eyes then landed on Asher and they lit up with excitement. She made quick work of the distance between them and, once she reached Asher, wrapped him in a tight hug.

"Oh, _Darling~!_ I'm so happy I found you!" She exclaimed happily.

The exorcist was shocked and had tensed up in the hold. It only got worse when the angel rubbed her cheek against his chest. He swore he heard her purr and that by itself made his cheeks heat up.

The large amount of students remaining decided to just stare at the scene, their reactions mixed.

 _"Who is that hussy with Asher-senpai!?"_

 _"That lucky bastard! Even older woman succumb to his charm!"_

 _"Is he cheating on Rias-onee-sama with an older woman?"_

 _"Is that his mom or something?"_

Asher could hear their comments and his face was heating up from all the attention. He knew if he didn't handle the situation soon, Rias would get wind and they would both be dead meat.

The teen grabbed the woman by her shoulders and pulled her away so he could look her in the eyes. "Kalawarner, what are you doing here?" He asked in a sharp whisper. She innocently smiled and looked about ready to tackle him.

"I'm here to take you up on your offer, my prince," she replied. The boy blinked.

"'Prince'?" He looked around to see the whispers were spreading faster and faster and some were getting out of proportion. "Whatever, let's go somewhere else and chat!" He quickly offered.

The human didn't even wait for her response, grabbing her hand and pulling her off campus, the students left to stare and wonder what had happened.

Among those students, a certain white haired neko happened to have been in the middle of the crowd. She watched the entire scene before disappearing into the crowd to go report her observations to her king.

-XOXOXOXOX-

Asher fell onto the bench, laying his head against the back as he stared up at the sky. Why him, why was it always him that got into the most embarrassing of situations? How was he going to deal with those students tomorrow, asking him what his relationship was with the angel next to him?

What could he tell them? She was his older sister? A friend of his mom? One of the nuns at the church?

...

No, not even he could believe that. And he's seen some pretty extreme nuns in his life.

 _"Darling~,"_ came a seductive whisper from his left. He immediately shot up and slid to the far end of the bench. He looked back to see Kalawarner with a worried look in her eye. "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine," he stuttered, not knowing how to respond. She smiled and scooted closer to him.

"That's great. I was worried that I might have had to...see what was wrong, if you weren't," she teased, running a finger up and down his chest.

He shivered at the touch and tried to back up further. Sadly, he was against the edge, finding no more room for retreating. He looked back at Kalawarner who was moving closer and closer with her wicked smile. He had to distract her, and quick.

"Ano... So, Kalawarner-san, how exactly did you find me?" He asked quickly.

It did the trick as the older woman pulled back, placing a finger to her chin as if she was in thought.

"Well, I just asked around town and a lot of people said that a priest was seen in a school uniform from time to time and attended Kuoh Academy. After that, it was simply finding the school and waiting for you," she answered with a smile. She obviously was proud of herself for her tracking skills.

"Exactly how long did you wait outside for me?" Asher asked hesitantly.

"Mmm... Six hours?" She answered slightly unsure of the time, raising a finger. The exorcist face vaulted off the bench and onto the pavement. "Darling! Are you okay!?"

The boy rose his head, rubbing away the pain. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little shocked to hear you'd wait six hours just to talk with me," he muttered as he sat back down on the bench. He smiled bitterly for her waisting so much time just to see him.

"Why not? You're so kind and sweet, who wouldn't want to wait for you?" She asked, leaning over into his face. He was shocked by how close she came, just a few inches separating the two. What surprised him even more was the seriousness in her eyes when she said that. Did she really mean it?

"I wouldn't call myself those things. It's how everyone should be," he answered, light traces of pink dusting his cheek. "It's the way God wants all of us to be..."

The fallen angels smile only grew. "See, that's why. You're so modest and adorable. The girls must go crazy for you at school," she encouraged with a soft smile. Asher saw this and his eyes widened a bit. She could actually become really cute when she wanted.

"So beautiful..." He muttered unconsciously. Kalawarner blushed and looked away. She felt her heart jump a bit as his kind words. How did he make her feel so flustered? Who was this human? He couldn't be a holy man, he was too relaxed around her.

"T-Thank you, Darling..." She murmured, placing a hand to her cheek in an attempt to hide her embarrassment. How was this even possible?

Asher was confused why she had suddenly became so shy but he wouldn't complain. He liked this side of her. It was definitely a good change of pace from the teasing and seducing she pulled on him when they met.

Suddenly, thoughts of Issei and the Excaliburs came to mind and he immediately switched to a more serious demeanor. He should at least get some information while she wasn't attempting to rape him or skewer him on a light spear.

"So, Kalawarner-san, can I ask you something?" He asked, turning to the bluenette.

"Sure, as long as it's not my age," she replied nonchalantly. Asher could feel the malice behind her words and knew that it was sacred ground he'd rather not cross.

"I wouldn't dare," he answered with a nervous sweatdrop.

"Then ask away."

"Why are you guys aiming to kill Issei Hyoudou?"

This made the happy, relaxed aura around the fallen angel disappear, quickly. Her eyes were now lidded and her lips thinned. She looked down at her hands as she sighed. So much for keeping things upbeat. But, she should have expected that since he happened to attend the same school as the target.

"Why do you want to know?" She asked, her tone taking a completely different turn from its usual soft and gentleness.

"He's my kouhai and I can't allow your friend to just kill him when he's done nothing wrong," Asher stated, narrowing his eyes. Kalawarner looked over at him to see his eyes hard and burning fiercely. She never saw that side of him when she teased him yesterday. It was scary and had a dominating glare. It was actually turning her on.

She shook the thoughts away. She shouldn't be having such thoughts in the current situation.

"It's not him that has done anything wrong. It's what was placed inside of him that is the danger," she replied. The boy furrowed his brows and she sighed again. "Azazel suspects that the boy has a Sacred Gear. And he's worried that it may go berserk if left alone."

"So, he told you observe it, correct?" The white haired teen asked.

"Yes, but how did you-"

"I received word of your arrival from the Vatican months ago. You would have killed him way before I was even issued the order to kill you," he answered. The fallen angel quickly jumped back, taking a defensive stance.

"'Kill us'!?" She shouted. She was met with a chop to the head and her first reaction was shock, then confusion. She didn't even see him move and all he did was give her a small chop?

"Hey, believe me when I say, I won't kill you unless you give me a reason to," he said. The bluenette looked at him, completely confused. "You can relax, okay?"

He wasn't going to kill her?

"But why? The Church ordered you to," she stated. The male closed his eyes and sighed.

"While that is true, its also true that I don't kill unnecessarily. It's ungodly and a very unholy thing to do as a man of God," he answered before turning and sitting back on the bench. "Now, are you going to stand there and glare at me till I spontaneously combust or sit down so we can continue our talk?"

Kalawarner stared at for him for some time, contemplating what her next move should be. Once again, it was a side she hadn't seen from him. He seemed so concerned with her but he was also setting boundaries against her. And he didn't look like the person to go back on his word either, or lie. Still, she needed to be catious of the white haired human.

She finally sat down but kept some distance between them. Figuring out that he was sent to kill her wasn't really the best of things to hear from what was originally just a casual talk. Of course, what was casual of it since he brought up that boy Raynare was dealing with?

"And, if your friend tries to kill Issei Hyoudou, I won't hesitate to make her repent," he answered, breaking her thoughts.

The way he said "repent" made her wary of him. And he looked to mean that as a promise. She wouldn't allow that when it came down to it, however. She'd protect Raynare with her life. Even if that was what she'd have to give up so she'll survive.

Still, the fact he was telling her of this was confusing and irking to the bluenette.

"Why are you warning me about all of this? Normally an exorcist would just kill without hesitation as long as it was in the name of God," Kalawarner said casting a suspicious look towards the teenager.

"I want you guys to start taking in what's around you. I want you to truly start to think," he answered his expression unchanging. It only made her more suspicious.

"What do you mean?"

"Take a look at your situation. Azazel told you to observe first, correct?" He asked, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. The fallen angel nodded. "Now, who told you to kill him?"

"It was Kokabiel-sama," she answered.

"Have those two seen eye to eye on anything since the Great War entered the stalemate?"

Kalawarner knitted her brows as she tried to remember. The two leaders never did get along since the wars ceasefire. Kokabiel wanted to continue but Azazel was always against the senseless fighting, which was why he pulled out of the blood battle first.

But...what did that have to do with their mission? It had nothing to do with the human at all. So why was he asking her these unnecessary questions?

"What're you trying to say!?" She asked, slamming her hands on the bench as she turned to face the teen.

"I'm trying to say you're being deceived," he answered, turning to match her hard gaze with one of his own. "Kokabiel is just using you to achieve his plans and try to spark the next war."

Kalawarner's eyes widened. She hesitantly pulled away, looking at the solid gaze the exorcist was giving her. He looked so sure of it that it was scary. He didn't look to be trying to deceive her either. She could also see the concern in his eyes. But for what? Why was he so concerned for her well being? They were in two completely different factions.

"Why are you telling me this? It shouldn't matter to you what happens to us or what we'll do. We're fallen angels and you're a priest. Why do you care if we're used or not?"

The bluenette jumped when she felt his hand grab hers. It felt warm and comforting from the moment he touch her and it made her heart flutter.

"I care because you're a child of God like me. No one should be used or feel that they are just an item that can be tossed aside. You live as I do, you smile as I do, cry as I do, and love like I do. You're a kind, beautiful, and intelligent woman. You shouldn't let anyone walk over you, no matter how much authority they have."

Kalawarner was completely blown back by the exorcist's statement. She couldn't find a single word to say. Her mind was just...shut down. No one ever told her something like that and it brought tears to her eyes. She was visibly crying that someone would ever say such kind things to her. Asher, on the other hand, felt fearful that he said the wrong thing and was quick to try and fix his "mistake".

"Ah, please forgive me. I may have been out of line there," he apologized, bowing his head to her. It only shocked the fallen angel more as she watched him lower his head to her. After all he said, he was apologizing!? He was a weird boy indeed.

The older woman cupped her hand under his chin and rose his head to look at her. "What am I going to do? You're so charismatic without even meaning to be and yet still so innocent to a woman's emotions," she said softly. She had a smile on her face but the tears were still rolling down her face. "But Kokabiel will kill all of us if we don't follow his orders," she said, turning away and closing her eyes. Her smile faded as she thought about her best friend. The one she promised herself she'd always be there for.

She then felt a hand touch her cheek and shot up to see Asher. He was smiling with so much care and kindness as he took his thumb and wiped away her tears. She sat there, unmoving, as she watched him clear the stains from her face.

"I'll protect you then. No matter what, you can always come to me and I'll make sure no one hurts you," he stated. Kalawarner just stared at him as he moved back and smiled bashfully at her. "I don't want to see you or your friends get hurt," he whispered, loud enough for her to hear. Her eyes widened even more.

Why was he so caring? Why was he like this? Why was he... _him_!?

She tried to rape and kill him less than twenty four hours ago. How could he forgive her and promise her he'd protect her and her friends?

She was so ugly to him. She did things that would make people think twice about trusting her, let alone protect her. So why?

"Why..." She muttered, lowering her head, her hair covering her eyes. Asher rose a brow.

"Why what?" He asked innocently. The angel reached out and grabbed his shirt, holding it tight in her fists as she brought their noses together.

"Why are you so kind!? I tried to rape you! I tried to _kill_ you! Why forgive me and then turn around and say you'll protect me? I barely even know you!"

He didn't even flinch from the close proximity. He merely smiled and rose a hand to hold her wrist, the other to her cheek causing her to tense from soft touch.

"Because, we are told to love each other as we love ourselves, no matter what. Forgiveness is something the Lord wants us to do. Just as he forgives us, I forgive you. And I hope that in the future we could be great friends," he answered, a big smile on his face. Kalawarner just looked at him, seeing his innocent expression and couldn't believe it. Just the way he was, his modesty and care for others, she didn't know what he would say next. And it was infuriating...

But, at the same time, she found herself falling for his words. She felt his power first hand and knew he was pretty strong. Maybe not as strong as Kokabiel but he had potential for great things. And then, he was kind and caring. He offered help to complete strangers and he was devoted and loyal to his religion. He was different. So different. It made her addicted to him and each kind thing he said to her and promised her only seemed to enhance the urge. The addiction. The drive.

She wanted him. All of him.

"Hehe..."

"Ano...Kalawarner-san?"

"Hehe, hahahaha, this is too good!" She cackled, throwing her head up to the sky. Her outburst attracted the attention of a lot of people walking through the park but they quickly continued on with their business, passing her off as a crazy woman.

"K...Kalawarner-san?" Asher repeated.

"Listen, kid..."

"It's Asher. Asher Chael."

"Well then, Asher _-kun_. How do you expect to 'protect' me from a psychopathic war crazed maniac like Kokabiel?" She asked with a wide grin. "You're a human. He could obliterate you without breaking a sweat, if he wanted."

"Then I'll get stronger," he answered on the dot. This surprised the fallen angel. "No matter how much I have to go through, or how hard I have to train, I'll get stronger so I can protect you and everyone I care about."

"..."

"..."

"..."

" _HAHAHAHAHA_!"

Asher jumped as the older woman switched from silence to the sudden outburst.

"W-What? Did I say something stupid?" He asked frantically. He never found himself good with words, or girls, so it was difficult trying to comfort one on such a subject as the one they were discussing. He hoped he didn't offend her too much.

"No...you're fine, hehe," she replied, shaking her head in her free hand. Asher sighed in relief. "In fact..." She started, turning back to face him. He tensed up when he saw the look in her eyes. "...you've made me fall for you."

Without another second, she pulled him close and closed the distance between their lips.

It only lasted a few seconds but the fallen angel was positive she got her point across. She parted her lips from his and pulled back, licking her lips. She savored his sweet, innocent lips with a satisfied grin.

Asher had fell off the bench and was completely shell shocked. He held a hand up to his lips, still feeling the softness of hers. The taste of strawberries lingered on them as he stared up at the bluenette, eyes wide and mouth wide open. He had no idea how to respond or what to say. All he knew was that he just had his first kiss stolen. By a fallen angel no less.

Kalawarner's eyes suddenly narrowed and she leapt from the bench the duo had just been sitting at. A second later, a large magical blast shot forward and destroyed the seating. The exorcist crossed his arms in front of his face, blocking the rubble and splinters as the backlash whipped him in the face.

Once it cleared, the teen looked to his right to see someone he was hoping wouldn't have found him at that point in time. His heart jumped into his throat as he began to fear for the worse.

"Rias-chan..." He muttered.

"Asher, what the hell is going on!?" She shouted at him, the jealousy clear in her eyes.

"Hmm, well this is interesting. The devils of the area seem well acquainted with you, Asher-kun," Kalawarner said as she landed by his side. The bluenette leaned down and helped him to his feet, dusting off the debri before smiling towards him. It only made the teen more fearful due to the large amount of malice radiating off the redhead not too far away from them.

"Buchou!" Someone shouted. The trio turned to see Kiba, Koneko, and Akeno rushing over.

Once they reached the princess, they turned to see Asher and Kalawarner, the fallen angel standing very close to their fellow club mate, and quickly grew defensive. Kiba summoned his sword. Koneko set herself in her fighting stance. And Akeno summoned a bolt of lightning which raced between both her hands.

The exorcist quickly took in the scene to see that the area was clear of any humans. No wonder Rias was firing aimlessly, she set up a barrier prior to engaging Kalawarner. So how long had she been watching them, exactly?

"I see the Gremory girl has her little servants here to help her," Kalawarner continued to taunt. She grabbed Asher's hand which made him tense as the pressure from both sides was zeroing in on him. "Leave it to devils to never fight there own battles," she scoffed.

"Shut your mouth, you bitch! What did you do to Asher...?" Rias growled as her aura began to rise with her anger. She could see the way Asher was uncomfortable the closer the fallen angel stood to him. She would kill her for daring to touch him.

"Oh? So you do know him, Gremory. Wouldn't surprise me, he's too noble for someone not to notice him," the bluenette taunted, draping her arms over the human's shoulders.

This action only infuriated Rias even more as a bright red aura surrounded her. She was obviously pissed now.

Asher began to fear for both sides. Neither looked to be backing down as they glared at each other with such hostility. If he didn't do something to stop this they would rip each other apart.

"I'll ask again... What did you do to Asher, you old hag?"

"'Old hag'!?" Kalawarner said, sounding very offended. She became developed in an aura of her own, one that looked to rival Rias' in terms of size.

However, it didn't take an expert to know that Rias was a lot stronger than the fallen angel. If they engaged in a fight, Kalawarner was sure to die. "If you must know, me and my lover shared our first first kiss," she answered, her eyes flaring with anger.

Asher's mouth dropped as he turned to her. She did not just say that. Was she asking for a death sentence!?

Rias' eyes widened as well but they quickly narrowed in fury as her aura increased again it a sudden burst. The sidewalk beneath her feet cracked and shot up, disintegrating after a certain amount of time. Her hair also shot up with the aura, showing that she was beyond rage and anger. She was going to obliterate the bluenette.

"'Lover'!? As if hag! Asher would never love a crow like you," the heiress seethed. Destruction magic, the size of a basketball, formed inside the palm of her hands, flaring with the large amount of demonic energy she was pumping into it.

"You're just jealous because he chose me, a beautiful and mature woman, over a poor excuse of a devil like yourself," Kalawarner chided with a scowl. She summoned two light spears, both looking to pack a lot of energy by the ring formed around the tips.

They both looked ready to completely annihilate the other. Asher had to do something! Quick!

Rias grit her teeth and growled louder as she set herself. "You'll regret that, crow!"

Kalawarner did the same, leveling her spears. "Bring it, devil!"

Both women released their respective attacks, loud whistling noises sounding at the speed the attacks flew towards each other.

"No..." Asher muttered.

The spells were growing closer and closer.

"No..." He had to do something. He had to move!

They were mere seconds from colliding.

 _"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

Suddenly, the entire area was enveloped in a massive white magic circle. A multitude of chains shot from the ground, creating a large barricade that stood between the two attacks. Both spells collided with the wall, trying to breakthrough, before bouncing off harmlessly and shooting into the sky. The attacks then collided in the sky, lighting the sky in a bright orange before a large ring of wind shot from it.

The shockwave blew towards the group with a strong gust of wind. Both sides braced themselves for the blast and, once it hit, noticed they were being held down.

They looked down to see white chains wrapped around their lower bodies and arms, keeping them pinned to the ground.

The force of the blast would have been enough to sent them flying, their bodies straining to even stand up with the help of the bindings.

The wind lasted for several seconds before finally ceasing. Once it did, everyone fell to their knees. The shock of the blast was enough to knock the wind out of them and keep them to the ground for a few minutes to try and catch their breath.

Rias was the first to recover and she tried to stand. The fallen angel was still alive. And she didn't know why Asher even protected her.

When she tried to move Rias noticed that the chains were still wrapped around her. Confusion was etched across her face. Why were they still there?

Her eyes then widened. Where was Asher? Did he get swept away from the blast? Did he chain himself down as well?

The redhead immediately began to scan the area for the exorcist. After a bit, she noticed him sitting under a tree which had broke in half and was currently laying over to him. His head was hung, so it barely missed crushing his skull, and his chest looked to be rising and falling at a rapid pace.

"Asher!" She shouted towards him, her heart racing as fear filled her. It was enough to gain the others attention and they all to turned to the exorcist, seeing his predicament.

The human slowly lifted his head, exhaustion and strain seen on his face. He was panting hard and blood could be seen at the corner of his lips, sliding down to his chin and dripping off into his lap.

"Too much spiritual energy...in a short amount of time..." He muttered to himself. His body was burning and it felt like his limbs were going to fall off. Both of those attacks colliding with his chain placed a heavy strain on his body but protecting the others from the blast burned him off a lot of his magical reserves. He didn't have enough time to prep himself for the strong gust and paid for it by slamming into the tree at his back. It was worth it though, as long as everyone was safe.

Slowly, using the remains of the trunk, he rose himself, wincing from the stinging pain in his body. Once he got to his feet, he looked around to see that everyone was okay, including Kalawarner.

 _'Good... No one got hurt...'_ He thought, completely ignoring himself.

"Asher!" Rias shouted again. He turned to her, seeing her struggle against the chains. "Let me go! I need to kill that fallen angel!" She demanded as she continued to fight the binds. He was alive but he wasn't safe. She needed to eliminate the original threat.

"Asher!" The exorcist heard Kalawarner yell. He turned towards her to see the bluenette struggling against the restraints as well. "Release me, so I can teach that devil a thing or two!"

The exorcist could see them both struggling against his spell but neither looked to have the power to break them. He looked down at his own two hands, seeing the bruises and cuts from his rough landing. It was one of many that would soon come but he would take each one. He would make sure that both sides would get along. He was sick of this constant fighting. It was...

"Enough!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. The power and volume he used was more than enough to freeze everyone in place and bring all eyes on him. "I won't have either of you killing each other," he stated with his aura now flaring in anger. It was time he took charge and make sure this was settled. He wasn't sitting back and letting these two destroy themselves and each other.

""But...""

"No. I've had enough of this. We will return to the clubroom and talk this out, understood." It wasn't even a question, it was an order. Both sides looked ready to go against it but the sharp glare in the the humans eyes made them flinch in fear. He wasn't having any of it.

Finally, after a few minutes of silence, both sides casted a glance at each other before conceding.

"Hai..."

 **Phew. After all that, tell me what you guys think. I really wanted to build Kalawarner this chapter so I did. Please review, it really helps.**

 **Harem:**

 **Asher: Rias, Akeno, Kalawarner, Xenovia, Gabriel, Griselda, Yubelluna, Ravel, and Koneko**

 **Issei: Asia, Raynare, Irina, Kuroka, Kiyome, Tsubasa, Ophis, Le Fay, Isabella (others avoid my dead brain)**

 **Okay, after final adjustments, this is the final harem set up. I will leave it at nine because any bigger and I feel I won't develop the characters like I want to. The reason there are none is because Griselda won't appear earlier than the light novel and that will allow me plenty of time to work on developing everyone else.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter. PLEASE REVIEW. ITS ALWAYS A BIG HELP TO ME. I NEED YOUR REVIEWS. And don't be afraid to PM me with any questions. I will always answer them.**

 **Now, without further ado. Good day.**

 _ **-stormgreywolf**_


	6. The Confrontations

**Hey everyone. Back to you with the next chapter. Still typing out this big chapters despite 10K last update. Just trying to get the most details in so you guys are always in the minds of the characters.**

 **Anyways, next chapter. Now, couple characters will be OOC for this chapter but I assure you it's all apart of the bigger plan. Enjoy.**

"But Ash-kun-"

"I don't want to hear it, Rias," the exorcist replied with a sharp eye. She clenched her fist tighter.

"She's a fallen angel! One who plans on killing Issei as well," the redhead argued.

"Hey, it's not our fault. We're just following orders, Gremory," Kalawarner shot back from behind the human.

Currently, the group of six were back in the Occult Research Clubroom, discussing the recent events that went on in the park. Asher had put his foot down against Rias, prohibiting her from attacking Kalawarner. Likewise had been said to the bluenette, so they could try and discuss this in a peaceful manner, but it didn't stop either side from trying to get at the other.

Rias was completely against the human having any connections to the fallen angels. She already disliked the "crows" from a distance. She did not want one so close. Especially with Asher.

Kalawarner had been patient and accepting of the fact that her "lover" was involved with devils. They were there some time before she even met him, so she was in no area to argue against it. She just couldn't stand the fact that the spoiled Gremory brat was talking about her as if she was some kind of plague. Like she'd poison Asher and take him from her forever.

So, of course, she would retaliate. Her pride had sunk low enough with the things she's done in her life. But she'd be damned if she would allow a devil to disrespect her in her face and take it lying down.

"So if someone told you to jump off a bridge, would you do it? Oh wait, you should actually do that, old hag!" Rias replied with narrowed eyes.

Kalawarner grew furious at the derogatory comment and looked ready to snap. "I'll kill you, devil!"

"Bring it on, bitch!"

 ** _*Chop*_**

 ** _*Chop*_**

 _""Oww!""_

The group looked to see Kalawarner and Rias clutching their heads with tears at the corner of their eyes. Asher stood over both of them, hand raised in a chopping form as he looked over both of them.

"I told you two, no fighting," he stated sternly. A dark aura was radiating off his body, sending shivers down the girls spine. The exorcist was very scary when he wanted to be, and it showed as the girls cowered under his gaze.

Kiba, Akeno, and Koneko all sat at the couches, watching the display while drinking tea and eating snacks. It was actually quite enjoyable seeing their president get chastised and told off for her wrong doings and misconceptions. They would help her but one glance at the exorcist and they decided against interfering.

"Now, Rias," Asher stated. She looked back towards him. "Kalawarner is not your enemy. She will be under my watchful eye and under my protection. Is that clear?"

"Wait, when did this happen!?" Kalawarner questioned, losing her moment of fear.

The human looked back with a sharp glare that made her freeze and return to cowering. He then turned back to the devil and could see her internal argument. She wanted to fight against him more, to prove the angel shouldn't be trusted, but, the more he glared at her, the more that want quickly diminished.

"I-I understand..." She finally conceded, lowering her head in defeat. Asher smiled and patted her head, giving her light rubs of appreciation. He knew she didn't want to agree, at all, but was proud she could swallow her pride and accept it.

Rias was blushing furiously but she loved the affectionate touch and just stood there. Kalawarner stood behind him, giggling at the embarrassment of the devil being petted like a dog. It was truly a sight to see, a pure blooded and noble devil giving in to the will of a human.

Maybe he was stronger than she thought.

"Kalawarner," he spoke up, not looking back. The bluenette froze up at the cold tone in his voice.

"H-Hai..."

"Can you wait outside for me? There are some matters I wish to discuss with Rias in private," he stated.

The fallen angel grew catious. She looked at the back of the exorcist before looking to everyone else. The devils looked back at her, not easing her worry in anyway towards the subjects the human wished to discuss without her presence.

He looked back at her with soft yet firm eyes. She truly began to wonder what he wanted at that point.

"Alright..." She muttered before hesitantly taking a step towards the door.

It was a few seconds before Asher finally heard the click. He sighed and looked at the redhead with unreadable eyes.

Rias actually began to worry. She was questioning why the human decided to speak to her without the ears of the fallen angel. Was it something dealing with her? A request or hidden secret he didn't want her to know?

"Rias," he spoke up, crossing his arms.

"Yes?" She answered.

"Do you hate fallen angels?" The exorcist asked. The redhead jerked straight towards him. The hard look in his eyes were so intense that they looked to be glowing. The way they were haunting over her, a sort of eerie feeling the longer they stared, demanding for an answer. The heiress had to think over her next set of words carefully.

She bit her thumb nail and looked away, choosing her next sentence as carefully as she could.

It wouldn't be "hate" because she wouldn't say she had any personal emotions towards them. But from past stories and experiences, fallen angels weren't on her good list either.

"I...don't hate them, no..." She replied, glancing back at the man of God. He nodded his head, accepting the answer. She could see the look in his eyes and it was one he had every time he was deciding to do something stupid and noble. "What're you thinking, Asher...?" She asked hesitantly.

Having known him for almost a year made her question what the fellow third year was planning. And she knew that, with him, it could be dangerous.

He didn't answer her right away. The human found himself looking back at the door, out of the corner of his eye, several thoughts running through his head. He made a promise to her and he wasn't going to just going to abandon her now. Not when she needed a friend the most.

"I'm thinking of saving Kalawarner..." He finally answered. He looked back to see the shocked faces of the others in the room. Even Koneko stopped her eating to look at him.

"Asher! Do you know what you're saying!?" Rias shouted in disbelief.

"I do," he answered quickly.

"I cannot allow that, Asher. We, as devils and fallen angels, do not get along and I do not approve of such actions," the princess replied. This was something both idiotic and unbelievable. What was he thinking, saying he was going to "save" a fallen angel!? That was something she would _not_ allow, no matter how much he fought against her. It was too risky and endangering to him and her peerage.

"Rias, listen to me, this doesn't deal with the bad blood between the three factions. This is a matter of life and death and I'd rather save more lives than kill," Asher replied, narrowing his eyes.

"And what of Issei? They'll kill him if you let them live," Rias snapped back.

"Only because they are _forced_ to!" He yelled back. This shocked the entire room.

"Forced...?" The devil questioned, her tone lowered to a hush. Asher quickly schooled his features and said a quick prayer of forgiveness before continuing.

"Yes. I've learned that they are being forced to do what they do. And I, as a man of God, can't allow them to just be used and then tossed like yesterday's trash..." The exorcist could feel his anger spiking as he thought of the fallen angel Kokabiel.

If he ever had to fight him, he'd make sure that unholy scum paid.

Pushing the promise aside, he looked back at Rias with a calmer expression. "I don't like seeing people in trouble, Rias. You know that better than anyone. If I have the power to save someone, I'll do it without a moments hesitation."

The heiress looked towards the ground. She could feel guilt building up inside her, but why?

"I know but...our two sides can't coexist together..." She replied in a softer tone.

"You and I do, though," he stated back.

"Well yeah, but that's different," she replied hotly.

The way she stomped her foot and pouted towards him showed the conversation had lightened a little bit. He smiled and chuckled softly, behind a fist, as he shifted the weight from one leg to another.

"How so?" He chided.

Rias' face changed expressions quickly. The redhead went into thought. It should be easy discerning their personal relationship from a political one. Even though they were from separate factions as well.

"W-Well, there's...and, uhh... And there's also..." She really couldn't find a strong fact that separated them.

Whether it was the fact that there truly wasn't a difference, or that his staring was throwing her off, the princess was at a complete loss. She slumped her head in defeat and was ready to wave the white flag.

 ** _*clutch*_**

She looked up before glancing to her shoulder, seeing Asher's hand placed comfortably on it. She then turned back towards him to see him smiling reassuringly towards her.

"I'm not saying you have to like her on day one, but at least give Kalawarner a chance, alright?"

The way he was looking into her eyes. Those bright crimson orbs staring back at her with such compassion and kindness. Dammit, she couldn't fight that.

Blushing and looking away, the redhead pouted a bit. "F-Fine..." She muttered. The white haired male smiled brighter before he leaned forward and kissed her cheek. It shocked her and she looked back to see him still smiling, albeit a light blush dusting his cheeks now.

"Just a small way of saying thanks. I'll catch up with you tomorrow, later." With that, he was out the door, leaving a shocked Rias. She moved a hand up to her cheek, still feeling the sensation of his lips still there. It was warm, so warm.

He kissed her.

 _He_ had kissed _her!_

She had to be dreaming...

 _ ***pinch***_

"Oww..." Nope, definitely awake.

"Ara ara, Buchou, I'm so jealous," Akeno said from the side, a delicate over her lips. Rias' blush grew as she turned to see Kiba smiling as well and Koneko giving a thumbs up.

"S-Shut it, Akeno!" She stuttered.

"I'm so proud, Buchou," Kiba commented.

"...I'm rooting for Buchou," Koneko added, sticking up another thumb.

"Maybe I should argue with Asher-kun as well, ufufu," Akeno teased.

"You guys are so mean!"

-XOXOXOXOX-

Kalawarner waited patiently outside the, by the front gate, not wanting Asher to suspect her for spying or listening in. It was better not to upset him, seeing the way he became if he was pissed. It reminder her of the stories she use to hear when God was angered at his angels and made him fall.

It showed how much he really was a "man of God".

It didn't take the teenager long to come outside and he looked to be smiling brightly as he walked over to her. Completely different from a couple of minutes ago.

Did that mean something good happened? Would everything be okay?

"Hey, you alright?" The exorcist asked. She jumped from her thoughts and turned to him, seeing how close he had gotten.

"Yeah, fine," she replied a little hesitant. The young man nodded and began to walk off, gesturing her to follow.

"Kalawarner-san," he spoke up, adding the honorific back. She felt upset at that but shook it off and answered back.

"Yes?"

"The one killing Issei, she's your friend, correct?" He asked, stopping at the street light. The bluenette was a little surprised at the answer. Why did he want to know about her relationship with Raynare?

"She is, but-"

"And what about the other two?"

"You mean Dohnaseek and Mittelt? Kokabiel chose them for this task. Me and Raynare don't question it but those two are close to Kokabiel, more so than even Azazel," she answered, spacing out a bit. Asher thinned his lips.

 _'Well, he has to keep eyes in the lower ranks to avoid betrayal...'_ he thought while staring at the bluenette.

Kalawarner noticed his lingering gaze and smirked. "What's the matter? Thinking of how I'd look without these clothes?" She teased, trying to lighten the mood. The white haired teen blushed and quickly looked away.

"No, Lord forgive me, it's just..."

"Just what?" She asked with a sultry tone.

"I want to help you and your friend," he answered. The angel lost her grin as her mood shifted to a blank monotone.

"You don't have to..." She whispered, lowering her gaze.

"But I want to. No, I need to. I don't want to see the worst out of you, Kalawarner-san. There's more to you than just what you portray. And I want you to have the chance to be all of you," he explained with passion. "Forcing you to do things that you don't want to doesn't sit right with me at all. It's cowardice of a person because they can't do it themselves." He fist were clenched and a low growl sat at the back of his throat. It felt so angered and enraged that he felt he'd lose his mind on the coward, Kokabiel.

But, he was a man of God.

Calming himself enough to think straight, he turned to Kalawarner and held her in his arms. She was surprised by the action and was blushing at the sudden gesture.

"I don't want to see anything bad happen to you, Kalawarner-san. You're very special and I can't imagine just leaving you alone to the likes of a leader who hides in other people's shadows." He stared into her eyes, his crimson orbs filled with a fire that didn't look to extinguish any time soon.

The bluenette looked back at him, feeling the passion and concern in his words. They were so genuine that it made her freeze in shock and just stare at him with wide eyes.

How could she respond to that? Could she even speak after a powerful claim? He just continuously amazed her and made her heart pound.

His words just kept eating away at her and she couldn't help but feel...good each time he chipped at her heart. He broke her down and made her feel special. He made her fall in love and feel appreciated or accepted for the first time. He made her realize that she was more than just a tool. That she actually had a life to live just as everyone else did.

He made her feel alive again.

"Kalawarner, I'm asking you this. Bring Raynare by my apartment later tonight. I want to talk to her as well, alright?" His firm gaze looked directly at, no, through her, begging her to do this for him. For both of them. He even dropped the honorific, just to prove how much he wanted to help.

"Y-You are so lucky you're cute," she replied with a heavy blush. He smiled bashfully and scratched his cheek.

"I get that a lot," he answered bashfully, scratching his cheek.

After giving her the address, Asher watched her head off down an opposite street. It didn't take long before she was gone within the crowd and he couldn't see her long blue hair anymore.

The exorcist heaved a sigh before leaving to his house, contemplating his next steps.

-XOXOXOXOX-

 ** _Knock Knock Knock_**

"Kala-chan, what're we doing here?" Raynare asked, her arms folded underneath her large breasts.

The young woman looked to be in her late teens, maybe even early twenties. She had long, flowing raven hair with dark violet eyes. She was tall, for most Japanese women, and had a body that could kill. Large breasts, wide hips, flat stomach, perfect back arch, long slender legs, and a plump yet firm posterior. A body that women envied and men drooled over. And she didn't look to be covering the assets in the slightest.

The fallen angel wore black, strap-like objects around and under her breasts, a matching thong held around her hips by three thin straps. She also had gloves that stretched to her upper biceps with small lengths of chains hanging from them. Shoulder guard-like objects were over her shoulders, three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh high heel boots that reached to her thighs.

"We're seeing a friend of mine," the bluenette answered back.

Every since yesterday, Raynare noticed her best friend acting differently. She knew of the priest that somehow got away from her and the others but she hadn't showed the least bit of anger or dispirited.

In fact, Kalawarner had been spacing out, blushing, and muttering things that dealt with love. She wouldn't listen to Raynare's updates on Issei and no matter the question she asked, the older woman just muttered a yes and went back to her daydreaming.

And she swore that the bluenette was masturbating last night. The noises she were making were to livid and lustful to have been coincidental to anything else. And all she muttered was "Honey" and "Darling". It truly made Raynare worry.

Wait, she couldn't have a...boyfriend...could she?

"Kala-chan, don't tell me this is your...boyfriends place!" Raynare said in shock. The older woman's eyes widened as she shot around to face her fellow angel.

"What did you just say!?" She shouted, a heavy blush on her face. Raynare saw it clear as day and a big smirk appeared on her face in an instant.

"It is a guy! Holy shit, you have a boyfriend!" She exclaimed, beginning to laugh.

"I do not, he's just...he...!" Kalawarner couldn't even respond with the other fallen angel falling into a laughing fit. The bluenette could only blush and look away, her embarrassment rising with every second.

Her being sexual and seductive, she was shameless when it came to that. But for her to admit she had feelings for someone, that was very embarrassing. She just wasn't use to being affectionate to someone, so it was a big learning experience for her.

And now her best friend was laughing about it. Her cheeks were flaring at this point.

"So what if he is..." She finally answered, looking towards the ground. Raynare was still laughing but found herself calming down somewhat.

"Haha, it's not like there's a -hehe- problem. It's just that now I definitely have to know who this guy is that made you go from fucking young priests in training to getting into an actual relationship," the younger angel replied.

"S-Shut it. What about that boy, Hyoudou. He's younger than you!" Kalawarner replied hotly. Raynare just continued to giggle.

"Well, unlike you, I actually like the kid. He's kind, sweet, a little perverted, but makes up for it by being very caring. It's actually a shame that I have to kill him. I'd actually want to pursue a relationship with the guy," she answered with a shrug.

"You don't have to, you know?" Came a new voice. Raynare jumped from the shock, turning to the door to see a young man leaning against the door frame.

He was handsome and cute at the same time. He had long white hair and glimmering red eyes. He wore a loose, long sleeve grey v-neck with black pajama pants. He also had a silver cross around his neck and looked to radiate holy power.

"How did you... When did you... How much did you hear!?" Raynare questioned with a heavy blush. She hoped he didn't hear her earlier statement.

"Mmm... The part about liking Issei Hyoudou and wanting to date the guy," the male answered. He purposely avoided mentioning the part of her killing him, taking precautions in case Kalawarner hadn't explained the complete situation to her.

The color drained from Raynare's face as she sunk to her knees. For someone, other than Kalawarner, to know about her love interests. That was embarrassing.

Asher could see her distress and rose a brow before he turned to Kalawarner. "Is she always like this?" He asked the bluenette, pointing down at the steaming mess that was the younger fallen angel.

"Not really. Just when she's really embarrassed or caught red handed doing something 'affectionate'," the older angel answered.

"Ah, so similar to you?" He then chided grinning towards her. The older woman immediately blushed, turning towards him and seeing the knowing look on his face.

"Y-You..." She didn't have to say anymore before he nodded.

He heard her claim too... Her feelings towards him...

The second fallen angel fell down next to the first, turning into a steaming heap as well. Asher chuckled, looking down at the two angels blushing and stuttering like schoolgirls who were caught gossiping in front of their crush.

"While I'm flattered though. I have to tell you, my love is God. So, I wouldn't say she's my girlfriend," Asher replied, still chuckling. The girls didn't make a move and he began to question if they'd return to their senses. The winter winds blew through and the exorcist shivered a bit with the lack of the sun. "Ladies, you should really come inside. Don't want you freezing out here," he then offered.

Both girls noticed the cool weather as well, especially with their lack of cover, and the disappearance of the human. They casted a quick glance at one another before agreeing silently and walking inside.

Upon first entering, the noticed it was a pretty average sized apartment. There was a small living room, with two couches, separated by a coffee table, and a small tv on top of a stand. Just behind it, there was a kitchen that had a counter top, separating it from the main room, with a fridge, stove, sink, and a few cabinets. A hallway was connected between the two rooms, leading to five doors which the girls could assume were three rooms, a bathroom, and a storage closet.

Asher was in the kitchen once they walked in, placing a kettle of water on the stove. He then walked out of the kitchen and sat down on the couch, gesturing the girls to the opposite. They complied and sat down, entering into a silence as they looked around the room.

"So, Raynare-san, how long have you known Kalawarner-san?" Asher asked, breaking the ice. It brought the attention towards him and lowered the tension in the room, just slightly.

"Almost twenty years now, right?" She answered before checking with the other fallen angel.

"Yes, and it's been one hell of a journey," she answered with a soft smile. The younger angel smiled as well.

"That's good, knowing Kalawarner-san has other friends eases my heart a little," he replied, smiling himself.

"If I may ask...ano..."

"Asher Chael. But you can just call me Asher if it eases your stress." He eye smiled at her which made her blush slightly at his kind nature.

"Very well, Asher-san. May I ask how you met Kalawarner?" This made his eyes widened and the grip on his pants suddenly tighten. "Kala-chan never told me, so I'm very curious as to how you two crossed paths."

The exorcist grew slightly nervous of her question. She didn't know what he looked like, which was a good thing for him. But he wasn't that good of a liar, so what could he say that would throw her off. It was possible that she could be hunting for him just as the other two were. And the place was small with other civilians on both sides of his home.

"He's the priest from yesterday," Kalawarner answered. Asher's mouth dropped as he stared at the fallen angel. She just sold him out without hesitation.

Raynare saw the look in both her best friend and the human's eyes and could see that she was indeed telling the truth. The younger angel summoned a light spear and was ready to stab the male directly in his heart.

Asher was still in shock and barely had anytime to react.

 _ ***Grip***_

The sudden hand that grabbed Raynare's wrist made her head shoot to the source. It was Kalawarner, her eyes void of any emotions except anger.

"Raynare, if you'd please refrain from scaring my Darling," she stated with a firm tone.

The younger angel had to blink for a second. She looked at her friend with the most dumbfounded expression she could muster, just staring into the older woman's eyes. Was she being serious!?

"Kala-chan, are you kidding me!? This is the guy who knows all of our plans and secrets. You want him to live and blab our plans to the Church? Or even worse, that Gremory brat!" Raynare yelled incredulously. Asher took offence to this angel's name calling of Rias and stood.

"Hey, talk anyway you want about me. But leave Rias out of it, understand!?" He growled, glaring at the fallen angel. She turned back to him from the force he blasted at her and couldn't help but feel suddenly vulnerable. The amount of energy behind his words made her cautious of where she wanted to step. Especially since she looked to be alone on this endeavour.

Asher coughed into his fist, after realizing his mistake, and sat back down before muttering a prayer of apology. After a quick "amen" he opened his eyes to see the two fallen angels looking back at him.

"Excuse my outburst. Listen, Raynare-san, I won't beat around the bush here and come right out with it," he began, leaning forward onto his knees.

The younger angel looked towards her friend who nodded and turned back, leaning forward just as Asher did.

"I want to help you. I know of the one leading and deceiving you. I'm first warning you, Kokabiel only wants you to do his dirty work before he tosses you aside like a tool, all while working behind Azazel's back," he informed.

Raynare's face mimicked Kalawarner's when she first learned of the general's lies. Kalawarner just looked at her friend, remembering the same emotions she had when Asher first told her.

"I'm sorry to tell it to you like this, I really am. But Kokabiel has been trying to spark the next war and he plans for using you as the pawns in his scheme," he furthered explained.

The ravenette lowered her gaze and stared at the floor, feeling a mixture of emotions that swelled inside.

The first she felt was disbelief. Kokabiel was a kind, sometimes forceful, man and she thought he'd never do something so vile to his faithful followers. However, he was a war sickened addict, who was very brutal to those who didn't execute his orders, and who'd do anything to fight once more.

Then there was betrayal. She felt hurt that one of the men she looked up to, in hopes to one day stand beside, was only using her. Someone who saw her as a simple sacrificial piece. And would one day pass her off once her need on the battlefield was no longer required.

Finally, there was hopelessness. Now, knowing of the general's caniving plans, she felt wrong for listening to his orders. Her pride had sunk low because of the things she did for that man, in hopes it would award her with good words to her idol, Azazel. She felt empty that none of it now mattered and that the leader of the Grigori probably didn't know she even existed.

All her hard work was for nothing. And who knows what else would probably have gone unnoticed by Azazel if she wasn't even told this.

The nun, the Excalibur mission...

Wait...

"What about my current mission? The one with Issei-kun!?" She questioned, shooting up out of her seat.

"That is another step in Kokabiel's plans," Asher replied. He laced his hands over his upper lip, narrowing his eyes. "Azazel isn't the type of person who would order something like that. So, it's safe to assume that Kokabiel fears the boy and whatever Sacred Gear he possesses and wants you to kill him."

Raynare's eyes widen a bit. That meant she wouldn't have to kill Issei? Meaning that she could truly date the guy if she wanted?

"Wait! What about Kokabiel-sama. If what you're saying is true, he'll kill us if we don't kill Issei-kun," she stated with worry. She still would have to kill Issei. Even if she knew all this information now, she wasn't anywhere near strong enough to fend off one of the Grigori's generals.

It was asking for suicide. Especially against the blood thirsty General Kokabiel. And he wouldn't show any mercy either.

"That's why I'm going to offer you the same thing I offered Kalawarner-san. Raynare-san, any time that you feel troubled, you can always come to me. I will protect you from Kokabiel, just as I'll protect Kalawarner-san," Asher stated firmly.

The fallen angel looked up at the exorcist than looked at her best friend. Kalawarner nodded her head, as if telling her that he meant what he was saying.

"Why do you care? What do you get out of this?" She asked, turning back to the human. She grew very hostile, her muscles tense and her eyes scanning over him, looking for any suspicious movements.

Asher looked back at her with calm eyes. He could see she was doubtful of him and his claims. But he could understand and see her actions as justifiable. Nothing was ever just given without a hidden motive or item of trade. That was the way the world work, as sad as it was to say.

Even Kalawarner was like that earlier in the park. It was hard to believe his words, seeing as he was someone from another faction. Raynare accepted that much though, which was more progress than he expected, but she was still skeptical of his claim to protect them.

It was hard finding someone who wanted nothing in return. This world was filled with lies and deceit. Even the Church itself had those who requested things in return for good deeds and tried to corrupt the system from the inside.

But just like with Kalawarner, Asher would get it through the younger fallen angel's head that he was worried for her and that her life mattered to more than just her and her friend. That she could count on him to be there if she needed someone.

"I don't want anything in return, except your friendship," Asher answered.

"Huh...?" Raynare was caught off guard by the answer. She expected money, further details of Kokabiel's plans, or even sex, but all the guy wanted was friendship? What kind of answer is that!?

The ravenette was ready to attack the human but felt Kalawarner's hand on her shoulder and turned to look at her.

The bluenette had a hard gaze of her own and was looking at Raynare with such intensity in her eyes. "He means it, Raynare. He doesn't want anything else but to see us safe," she stated.

The younger fallen angel looked at her dumbfounded before looking at the human. Then back to the angel, then back to him. "B-But...why?"

"I don't like that he's using you. I hate a person who uses another person to play their sick twisted game. As a man of God, I was taught to love one another as you love yourself. So, I care enough for both of you that I don't want you to lose your lives for a fool who only hides in the shadows."

The fallen angel just gawked at him. Never before had she met a man so chivalrous, so kind, so... stupid. She couldn't help but start to laugh, clutching her side as she covered her mouth. She leaned over, trying her hardest to supress the laughter, much to the point that she was a muffled mess, leaning and falling over Kalawarner.

Asher just sighed as he stood up and went to make a cup of tea, which had luckily started to whistle sharply from the kettle, signaling it was finished.

He returned a few seconds later with three cups of tea and a few snacks, the angel still laughing.

"She must have received the worst of it if it's this funny to her," he replied dryly before taking a sip.

Kalawarner smiled bitterly, watching her best friend squirm in her lap. "Yeah but give it time and she'll get use to it," the bluenette replied.

They both sipped the tea quietly as Raynare rolled over in the fallen angels lap, showing no signs of calming down.

"Will you two be returning to the church?" Asher asked as he set his tea cup down.

"Yes. It's our base of operations and we can't afford to stay in an apartment or hotel," the older woman explained sadly.

Asher could see she didn't like sleeping in the abandon church, and he knew that he wouldn't like it either. He bit his lower lip, thoughts running through his head, before he came to a final answer.

"You two can stay here!" He exclaimed, more excitedly than he intended.

"'Stay here'!?" Raynare repeated, straightening up from her position. The exorcist was actually surprised at how quickly she recovered.

"Y-Yeah, I have two other rooms I don't use. So I don't really-"

Raynare shot across the table, nearly spilling the tea, and grabbed Asher's hands with both of her's. "Do you mean it!? Do you really, truly mean it!?" She asked, sparkles in her eyes.

The human sweatdropped and smiled awkwardly at how close she was. He had a light blush on his face from her beautiful face coming near inches from his. "I don't really mind. Like I said, I care about both of you-"

"Yes! Finally, no more sleeping on those uncomfortable pews. Goodbye wood, hello sheets and covers!" She exclaimed, pumping her fists and marching around the room.

Asher chuckled in confusion while Kalawarner stared at the girl with a deadpanned expression.

"She sure went from hostile to accepting of me very quickly," the teenager commented. The bluenette just face palmed and shook her head.

"She only gets like this when it involves staying at a place that doesn't have insect and small creatures as unwanted roommates." Asher chuckled again, this time from the little joke.

"And what do you say? Would you like to stay here too?" He asked, looking over to the older woman. She blushed and looked away, her long bangs hindering him from seeing her cute expression.

"I would love to but...what about Mittelt or Dohnaseek? Im pretty sure they'll get suspicious of our absence," she replied, tilting her head to the floor.

The white haired male reached over the table and placed his hand on hers. She turned towards him to see his hard gaze again and could feel her heart begin to pound once more. That stare was so alluring and such a turn on...

"Kalawarner-san, if I'm to he honest, I don't think they would care if you were missing or not. Just stay here until I can sort things out with them as well, okay?" He smiled at her again, making sure that he reassured her. He would abide by his promise, he'd be sure of that.

She was still hesitant but nodded finally and Asher's smile grew. He had two new roommates now.

 _ **Knock Knock Knock**_

Was that his door?

Both Kalawarner and Raynare turned to it, jumping to defensive positions, a light spear in each of their hands. It must of been and whoever was on the other side wasn't a friendly person.

The exorcist made his way to the door, forming a white magic circle in his hand as he grabbed the knob. He flung the door open and his eyes widened at who he saw.

"Rias!? Akeno!?"

 **Alright. First up, I want to say that the reviews from last chapter were decent but I felt upset. To have 700 views on the chapter and only have 6 reviews hurt and felt like my work was nothing. I appreciate the 6 who actually reviewed but I'm trying to become a future novelist and seeing how the lack of people review my work makes me feel like I need to work harder and harder till the point I'll burn out and disappear again.**

 **I'm asking, no begging, to review. Just one word is more than enough for me. It at least let's me know what you think so I can improve or Jeep going. I love everyone's feedback and i just want to hear that feedback so I know if I'm going to reach my dream or not.**

 **Please, review. Please!**

 **Asher: Rias, Akeno, Kalawarner, Xenovia, Gabriel, Griselda, Yubelluna, Ravel, and Koneko**

 **Issei: Asia, Raynare, Irina, Kuroka, Kiyome, Tsubasa, Ophis, Le Fay, Isabella (others avoid my dead brain)**

 **Now, Rossweisse was brought up in a review, or PM, and i forgot to add her. I haven't decided who to put her with since I didn't plan that far yet. So, I'm going to let you guys decided who's harem she will join. If no one responds, I'll automatically put her to Issei since I feel I've done enough RossweissexOC stories. But if you guys want to, I'll do it.**

 **Please, once more, review. It helps me see how far I have to go to reach my goal. I need all of your support. Just one word in the box below would make me so happy.**

 **Thank you, and i hope to see you guys soon.**

 **- _stormgreywolf_**


	7. The Alliance

**Hey everyone . Finally back with a new chapter. Sorry it took me a bit, ive got a new guitar and have been playing it a lot. And i mean a lot. But, I'm back and here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

"Rias, Akeno, what're you doing here!?"

Asher looked at his fellow classmates and club members, his hand still glowing white. The looks on their faces showed that they were very hostile towards his house guest behind him.

"We were worried about you," Akeno answered, her expression filled with genuine concern.

"It seems our suspicions were right to check on you because that fallen angel has led another one of her kind to you," Rias added, her body starting to flicker with a crimson aura.

Asher was quick to step in front of her before she dared to try anything. This shocked the devils and they looked at him with confusion.

"Asher..?"

"Rias, I invited both of them here. They have done nothing wrong against me," he stated with narrowed eyes.

"What? Why would you do that!?" The redhead asked.

"These two are in great danger and I can't leave them alone to their fates with a clear conscience," he answered, folding his arms. His eyes were now narrowed and his eyes gave off a glow that gave them an eerie look.

"B-But they're fallen angels. Angels who have broken the rules of the Church! Why help them!?" Rias asked, even more confused.

This made no sense. Most exorcist would have killed them when they first made contact. Why was he so head strong against killing them? Or fighting them? Why was he concerning himself with their affairs?

"Rias, you gave me a second chance at life when I was from a completely different faction, almost a year ago," he said with softened eyes. He looked back at Kalawarner and Raynare to see them slightly less hostile than before. "Its time I did the same for someone else."

He turned back to see the conflicted devils in front of him.

Rias was questioning whether she wanted to slap him or not. Akeno was still very hostile to the fallen angels and was asking herself if she should or shouldn't attack.

"He's friends with the Gremory!? Why didn't you tell me he knew the devils if this area!?" He heard Raynare shout from behind him.

"It wasn't necessary at the time. They have no means of hurting us," Kalawarner explained, trying to calm her hostile friend.

"Fuck that! You see and feel the magic surging from those two. If we don't attack first, then it's game over," Raynare snapped back.

"Raynare-san, this can all be explained..." Asher tried to reason, turning towards her.

"See Asher, she's trying to kill us. Akeno!"

"Right!"

Just when he thought he gained some control. He had to reign everyone back in otherwise this could spin out of control, quickly.

"As if I'd die to the likes of you!"

"Raynare, please stop this!"

The devils rose their hands, their respective spells ready. The fallen angel summoned two light spears, just as prepared to fight back. Asher looked between them, torn in half over the situation. Kalawarner didn't look any better, trying to control her best friend.

"You'll pay for messing with our friend!" Rias shouted.

"Bring it on, devil!"

 _"Enough!"_ Asher's shout shocked the trio, his chains shooting from the ground and wrapping around them.

The three girls looked shocked as they were pulled to their knees, the chains wrapped tightly around their arms, cancelling their spells and restricting their movements.

"A-Asher, this is twice in one day!" Rias shouted, fighting against the restraints. Raynare and Akeno were doing the same while Kalawarner walked over and joined his side.

"I'm sorry, Rias, but you won't listen to me!" He shot back with narrowed eyes. The redhead flinched at the action and looked away. He shot to the other devil, who made solid eye contact with him. "Akeno, you should know better. You usually keep Rias in check, so I don't understand how you of all people could react so indecisive as well. I expected this from Rias but you...this was a surprise," he chastised to the queen. He looked hurt towards her but it didn't stray the look in her eyes.

"Ashy..." She looked back at him, her eyes staring into his. She looked worried, concerned, and enraged. But her rage was blind, bot really focused on him or the angels behind him. Just...angry.

The exorcist questioned why she was angry. Why she looked like she was hurting.

"Raynare, you're in devils territory. Trying to fight them is guaranteed to get you killed," Kalawarner shouted at the younger angel, turning the attention to them.

"I'm not going down without a fight!" Raynare shouted back defiantly. Kalawarner was about to retaliate but Asher place a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly.

He stepped past her and stopped between both sides. He looked between both sides, seeing the devils and the fallen angel have calmed down, somewhat.

"Rias, I am a man of God. One who fights for I see as the hest decision," he began, closing his eyes and folding his arms. "When we met, I found it to be God's will that you saved me and promised that I would fight for you and protect you. But that didn't set me to only protect you. These two are in danger," he stated, gesturing to the bluenette and ebony haired fallen angels. "And, as sad as it is, can't protect themselves from the doom that lurks over them. I have promised to protect them, as I protect you, and I don't want you arguing and fighting with them every step of the way." He looked back at her, his eyes filled with a deep passion.

"Asher, they're-"

"I don't care what they are!" He shouted back, cutting her off. "If anything, they are friends now. I want you to get along, just as me and you. We, as separate faction members, can get along just fine. So, why can't you get along?"

Asher then turned to face Raynare, who also looked to be mulling over his words. "Raynare-san, yes, I know the devils of this territory. But I would never do anything that would lead to betraying you. I shall protect you, just as I protect them. And I want you to, please, try and get along with them. Forget the war, and forget the after effects of it. Focus on us as friends and family in this world who will always have one another's back."

Rias, Akeno, and Raynare looked at the human. His words were strong and genuine. They were passionate and heart-filled. They couldn't argue with his words without truly feeling bad towards themselves. He wanted both sides to get along and what was stopping them was a feud neither of them had anything to do with.

The trio looked at each other, seeing how much the humans words really affected them. All of them were willing to give it a try. If only to appease the exorcist.

"Alright, Ash-kun, I see your point. I'm willing to give this a try, if it means our bonds grow stronger," she said before looking over at the two fallen angels. "My apologies for our actions. Let's, at least, try to get along, alright?"

"Thank you for accepting us Lady Gremory. I hope to get along with you as well," Kalawarner replied with a small bow.

Asher sighed in relief. 'At least they agreed easily. I thought it would take a lot more convincing. Thank you, God, for giving me the power to unite the three factions.' He said a silent amen before releasing his bonds.

The girls rose and relaxed all the muscles that had tightened from his restraints.

It was then that a red magic circle appeared by Rias' ear, flashing and alerting the princess. "Yes Kiba, what is it?"

Incoherent mumbling was heard before the devil princess' eyes widened with horror. The red circle quickly vanished and Rias turned back to Asher.

"We need to go!" She stated urgently.

"What, what is it?" The exorcist asked, seeing the panic in her eyes.

"Issei, one of the fallen angels attacked him!"

 _[!?]_

-XOXOXOXOX-

Rias and Akeno quickly left in a magic circle, leaving Asher to lead the fallen angels to the location.

The exorcist could be seen racing down the streets at near inhumane speeds. The only way the girls, while flying high in the sky, could keep up with his figure was due to white cloak he threw on before he left, allowing him to stand out from the rest of the crowd. He didn't stop for anything or anyone with agility that slipped him through the crowd like a wet bar of soap.

He shot to his right, into a park, the fallen angel duo turning in and following right after him. He kept to the sidewalks, which were in the open, as he curved and weaved through the area before coming to a fountain that sat at the center of the park.

Rias and Akeno were already there, hunched over a figure. Once the trio reached them, they could make out the person lying between them.

It was Issei Hyoudou.

He was still in his school uniform. The big stand out was the giant hole in his chest. Blood was pouring from it, pooling around the two devil women who didn't care that their school uniforms were ruined, staining the ground red.

"How bad is it!?" Asher asked as he slid next to them. He pulled his cloak off and pressed it against the wound. Akeno had placed her hands over his, trying to heal the wound and stop the bleeding.

"Issei!?" Raynare shouted in both horror and shock. She saw all the blood and the paling skin of her "boyfriend" and couldn't breathe with the tight vice around her heart. To see him so close to death.

The trio ignored her and Asher turned to Rias. "You have to revive him," he stated urgently.

"I know! Give me a sec..."

"No way am I letting you revive him, devil!" Raynare argued from behind them. Asher looked up towards her, his hands clenching tighter as they began to turn red from the blood seeping through the cloak.

"Raynare-san, we don't have time to argue. He's dying," the human said back.

"I can take him to Azazel! He'll see him immediately and save him!" She tried to convince both herself and them.

"Raynare-san, even if we allowed that, you wouldn't get him there in time, no matter how fast Azazel can be. He's lost too much blood and it's too much of a risk!" Asher explained, glancing towards her out the corner of his eye. He funneled some of his magical reserves into Akeno's healing magic, increasing its power.

"B-But...Issei..."

"Don't worry, Raynare-san. We're allies now, are we not?" Rias stated, looking back up to her as her remaining chess pieces appeared in her hand. The redhead princess smiled reassuringly.

Raynare looked shock and actually couldn't believe the Gremory girl's words. "Y-Yeah...I guess we are..." She muttered, still a little surprised. Kalawarner just looked between the two before smiling softly. Asher also smiled before returning to the task at hand.

"Okay, from what I remember, you gave a knight, rook, bishop, and eight pawns, correct?" He asked. Rias nodded her head. "From what I'm sensing, he's got a dormant power that will need mutation pieces," he stated.

"Mutation pieces!? None of them are a mutation piece, let alone multiple..." Asher's face grew dark as he narrowed his eyes. He looked down to Issei before back up to Raynare and Kalawarner. They both looked worried and a little nervous, especially Raynare.

He then looked back to Akeno and Rias who also had similar looks of worry.

"Then it'll require all eight pawns."

"I see..." Rias replied, her tone making it sound like she already knew.

"You know of his power better than I do. You also know the sacrifices by using all of the pieces," he said with a monotone. Rias sighed and opened her eyes half lidded.

"I do. But I have faith in him that he's something great," she replied. The exorcist nodded and stood.

"Good. Then I'm no longer needed." He began to take off.

"Wait, where are you going?" Kalawarner asked, speaking for the first time since they arrived. He was already halfway down the sidewalk before he stopped.

"I told you. Nobody will kill Issei Hyoudou. He's my kouhai and whoever killed him will repent for it," he replied, his voice gone ice cold.

"Do you even know who it is?" Raynare asked.

"Of course. If I couldn't do so much as this, what kind of exorcist would I be?" He disappeared in a swirl of leaves, leaving the four girls alone.

"Should we be worried for him?" Kalawarner asked.

"No, he can handle his own better than any of us. We need to worry about Issei," Rias replied, her pawns now in place all around Issei.

"R-Right."

-XOXOXOXOX-

Asher had reached the church and kicked the, somehow repaired, doors in. They were shattered into a multitude of pieces and splinters, scattering the church floors. The teenager stepped inside and felt the corrupted energy around him.

He glanced around the sanctuary, seeing no signs of anyone or anything.

It was completely quiet.

...

...

...

...

 _ ***Swoosh***_

Asher rolled forward, dodging an attack to his back. He looked up to see the fallen angel, Dohnaseek, land on one of the beams at the top of the church, a dark blue light spear in his hand.

"You're either stupid or very brave to have come back here," the older man said with a grunt and narrowed eyes.

Asher spun around and grabbed the wrist of a surprised blonde loli. Mittelt looked at him, shocked that he heard her when he was completely focused on Dohnaseek after the older angels feign attack.

"You crossed the line with what you two did," the exorcist replied with narrowed eyes of his own. He released the fallen angel who quickly flew up to her partner.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Dohnaseek replied with a neutral expression. He was playing innocent. Something that irritated the man of God. Lying was such an unholy thing...

Asher narrowed his eyes further and snapped his fingers. White chains shot from the ground, flying up to the beams and wrapping around the fallen angels feet. Their eyes widened at the speed before feeling a heavy weight start to pull them down. The wooden beam cracked under the slight force, making the angels stumble to try and regain their balance.

"W-What is this!?" The older fallen angel questioned, regaining his balance.

"This is for making the mistake and attacking my kouhai," the exorcist answered. He moved his hand downwards and the chains responded.

With a great amount of force, the restraints pulled the angels off the beam, snapping it in half at the same time, and slammed them into the ground. The little strength in the floorboards gave out from the intense force and broke under the combined weight of their crash.

Asher then lifted up the two fallen angels, holding them upside down, high enough to where he could look them in the eyes.

"You made a horrible mistake of trying to kill Issei Hyoudou," he said with a chilling tone. Dohnaseek tried to keep his composure but it was slipping fast.

"How do you know it was even us that killed him!?" He asked, trying to sound convincing. His fedora had fell off from the crash, revealing the large gash just above his eyebrow, blood dripping down the side of his head, dripping off onto the wooden floor in blotches.

"See, I'm going to let you in on a little secret. I'm not your average exorcist. I'm trained under the great Dulio Gesualdo, ever heard of him?"

Both fallen angels eyes widened. "No...the greatest exorcist who was blessed with the second strongest Longinus!?"

"The very same," Asher replied with narrowed eyes. "I am his one and only student. So, sensing your magical energy waves made it easy to trace the magic from his wound back to you."

"Then...that makes you..." Mittelt trailed off as the answer was very clear to her. It scared her, horrified her, about who was now standing before her.

"Yes, I am the one known as Jesus Christ's Reincarnation," Asher finished. "I commend you for knowing a secret kept inside of the Church. You must have fell just recently."

"You can't be... That name is just a myth!" Dohnaseek stated disbelievingly. He seemed to know of the secret as well. That left Asher to wonder who else knew of the Church's secrets.

"It's partially true. Yes, being Jesus' reincarnation is highly unlikely for a sinner such as myself...but, for a human, I was blessed with immense magical reserves and hold the ability of the Holy chains you see now. The original holy chains that held the world together when the earth shook, just as Jesus died," he explained, plucking at the chains that held the fallen angels.

"These are _the_ chains of Jesus Christ!?" Mittelt said in disbelief.

"No, no one will ever be able to completely replicate the very chains of Him. But these are the closest they'll ever come. They shall never break and shall purify those that I see fit to be sinners." The human then looked at them with an ice cold glare. One that sent chills up both of their spines. They knew what those eyes meant and it scared them.

"W-We were just following orders! We had no other choice!" Dohnaseek tried to cop out.

"I am following orders as well. It just so happened that your 'orders' made this mission all the more personal with mine," Asher replied without batting an eye.

Dohnaseek mentally cursed. He had to find a way out. Something to distract the exorcist.

"Wait! There are two more of us! What about them!?" The older male shouted in desperation for time.

"You mean Kalawarner and Raynare-san?" The exorcist asked rhetorically, glancing at him from the corner of his eye. This made the both angels eyes widened in fear. He knew their names. "Don't worry, they are 'taken care of'," he said with a slight grin.

It quickly disappeared as he grabbed his cross from his neck and summoned his light sword. "But you two will repent for your mistakes."

"No! You can't!" Mittelt shouted.

"I won't allow this!" Dohnaseek added, trying to break from his restraints.

"Amen!"

-XOXOXOXOX-

Kalawarner was pacing back and forth in the living room.

After Rias revived Issei, she took him and Raynare back to the, newly reincarnated, devil's home. She then told Kalawarner to return to Asher's house and tell him of the events while Rias and Akeno would take care of some business within the school.

It had been a couple of hours since Asher had left to confront Issei Hyoudou's killers and it made the fallen angel worried. She started thinking the worse, that they possibly killed him. She knew who attacked the brunette and, at first, didn't think they had a chance against the exorcist. But, the longer time prolonged, the more her fears began to grow for him.

 _ ***Click***_

The sound of the knob turning alerted Kalawarner to the door. The bluenette shot around to see Asher walking in. He didn't look the least bit of hurt, a little dirty but nothing to worry about.

She rushed over to him, a look of deep relief on her face, which the teenager noticed.

"Hey, Kalawar-" He was cut off as the fallen angel wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head into his shoulder. It confused him as she squeezed him tight, nearly choking him. "Kalawarner...everything alright?" He asked, a little hesitant.

"You were gone so long. I started to worry..." She whispered next to his ear, burying her head deeper into his shoulder.

"It was only a couple of hours," he replied a little jokingly. The human wanted to lighten the mood but it had the opposite effect as the fallen angel tightened her grip.

"I know and each minute that passed only made it worse. I started to fear you weren't coming back..." She said, her tone shaky. Asher could her the fear in her tone. She was really afraid for his safety?

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her back and leaned down into her shoulder.

"I told you, I'd always be here to protect you," he said softly with a reassuring squeeze. It calmed Kalawarner, feeling his warmth and gentle aura surround her. She eased into his embrace more, her grip loosening quite a bit.

"Then why did you take so long to come back?" She asked weakly. Asher's lips thinned and he tightened his grip just slightly. He recalled the events but sighed and blinked away the regret in his eyes.

"After I did what I did, I gave them a proper burial. Even they deserved that much, but...looking back on it, I wish I tried to save them as well," he answered, sounding apologetic.

It was the angel's turn to hug him reassuringly.

"You were in the heat of the moment. But you did what was right," she replied.

"Yes, but they deserved a second chance as well. I acted on impulse instead of asking God for the answer. And that was wrong of me as a man who follows the beliefs and teachings of the one true Lord," he argued back.

Kalawarner pulled away from the hug and placed a hand to his cheek, her soothing touch calming him.

"If it makes you feel better, ask for forgiveness tonight. The Lord always forgives if you're truly sorry, correct?" She asked with a soft smile. He nodded. "Good, then prove it, apologize, and continue with your work as His humble servant."

Asher had to blink as he looked at the older woman in confusion. To hear such wise words, and from a fallen angel no less.

"Heh..."

She looked at him confused.

"Who knew I'd be hearing such words from a fallen angel. Guess that proves the world is changing," he said with a soft smile.

Kalawarner noticed the irony too and chuckled as well. "Or maybe you're just rubbing off on me."

"Its the power of God."

"I suppose..."

-XOXOXOXOX-

Rias had awoken bright and early the next day. After the incident with Issei from the previous night, she was positive that he would have a lot of questions upon waking up to his "girlfriend", who was probably naked. So, she decided that she would introduce herself to him and give him a small explanation of the previous events before school.

At the same time, she decided she would also check in on Asher. He took on a fallen angel also and she wanted to make sure he was safe and sound at home. He may be a strong exorcist but that didn't keep him out of harm's way completely.

She just wanted to make sure he wasn't hurt. As a good friend should.

It didn't take her long, with a simple magic circle, and she soon found herself standing in the human's living room. It was still dark but she could see easily with her devil powers.

The devil princess didn't have time to take in his home with the heated energy between the fallen angels the day prior but now she had the perfect opportunity to. Her curiosity was peaked about what kind of man her favorite human was outside of the house.

She noticed how tidy and clean the place was. She expected a mess from a teenage boy but to see it as clean as it was, it was quite the shocker to her. He was cleaner than her.

She then decided to glance down the hallway to see the door, possibly leading to Asher's room, open. She guessed that meant she could just walk in and wake him up.

The redhead began to creep down the hall, in complete silence. She silently giggled to herself as she thought of the surprise on the exorcist's face when she woke him up. Then she'd surprise him even more with a big breakfast that would knock his socks off. She had been practicing just for him and now seemed like the perfect time to thank him for all he's done for her.

What a good friend she was.

The teenage girl crept into the room, seeing the lump in the bed that was placed right across from the door.

His room was also pretty normal. It had a twin sized bed, a bookshelf stacked with books, a desk with a textbook open and a pencil right in its crease, and a nightstand with a lamp and alarm clock.

It was also tidy and clean, still surprising the devil at how hygienic the human was. It was a very good trait and Rias found it to be a cute trait as well. Maybe some of it would rub off on her, or he could help her clean.

Focusing back in on her task, the devil turned back to the bed, seeing the lump under the covers, unmoving.

Quietly, she snuck over, standing just at his side. She couldn't contain her excitement for waking the exorcist up. She hoped he would be happy seeing her first thing in the morning. He'd smile at her and she'd smile back. It would be-

Rias thought about what she was just thinking and a blush worked it's way onto her face. That almost sounded like something a girlfriend would think. She turned away, repeating the words in her head. As she continued to think, she began to fantasize of Asher and her actually dating. With him as her...boyfriend.

Her face grew redder and redder and she soon enough had steam coming out of her ears. Some of those thoughts were not PG-13.

"Mmm..."

 _ ***shuffle***_

Rias stiffened at the sudden sound from behind her. Either she heard incorrectly or it sounded like a girl just moaned. She shot around to the sheets and immediately pulled them back.

The devils eyes widened when she noticed a certain fallen angel snuggled up to Asher. The bluenette had her arms wrapped around his chest and her head buried deep into the crook of his neck. She rubbed her head from side to side, squeezing tighter to the human, who was oblivious to the whole thing. A content smile was on the angels face and it only widened the longer she stayed with him.

Rias had become infuriated by the very sight, very quickly. Seeing some other girl hugging and sleeping with Asher lit a sudden fire inside of her. She felt anger and betrayal at the sight but also felt longing and envy, wishing it was her snuggled up next to him instead of that old hag.

"What do you think you're doing!?" She blurted out at the top of her lunges. It was on impulse that she rose her voice like that but she was already sick of seeing the crow snuggling up with her favorite human.

Asher was the first to wake up and his eyes shot open from the redheads shout. He snapped his head to look at her before he looked down to see Kalawarner cuddling next to him.

The boy couldn't think straight and did the logical thing any man would do in his situation.

He fell out of the bed.

It wasn't long before he poked his head back up with his eyes wide in shock.

"What are you two doing in my room!?" He shouted in confusion.

It was at that time that Kalawarner decided to wake up, rubbing her eye with the back of her hand.

"Morning already? That was a great night sleep," Kalawarner cooed as she sat up, half asleep, stretching her limbs.

Slowly, she took in her surroundings, seeing the Gremory girl then Asher, both looking at her with expectant, angry, and shocked faces. Not all on at once.

"What?"

-XOXOXOXOX-

"I cannot believe you! You let her move in with you but not me!?" Rias shouted in disbelief as the trio walked down the street.

After the crazy wake up call, Asher was forced to answer some questions. Rias hammered him, dealing with the fallen angel and his living arrangements, to the point Asher was afraid to talk. Being the man he is, he told the truth and regretted his decisions quickly with the way Rias looked at him.

The devil princess had went off on him the whole time he dressed, prepared his supplies, and ate. It took her halfway to the Hyoudou household before she finally stopped.

"She has nowhere to go, Rias. I couldn't let her sleep on the street, could I?" He questioned rhetorically. He hoped that would appease her somewhat but, once again, it had the opposite effect.

"That doesn't excuse the fact that when I asked, you said no," she replied with a huff. Asher just sighed.

"That's because you have somewhere to sleep. It's not like you need to stay with me," he stated matter-of-factly. Rias huffed again and folded her arms.

"Maybe I want to stay with you," she snapped back. Asher had a deadpanned expression.

"That's not a solid reason, Rias..." He muttered.

"I don't care. I'm moving in with you after school today and that's final!" She said sharply, shooting back to him.

The exorcist wanted to deny it but he felt a hand to his shoulder. He looked back to see Kalawarner shaking her head. He was confused by the gesture from the fallen angel but could see in her eyes that she knew he wasn't going to win this fight. He just released a sigh of defeat and hung his head.

The rest of the walk was travelled in silence until the trio found themselves at the front door of the Hyoudou's home. Asher decided to do the honors and knocked on the door.

It was a moment of silence before a loud slam was heard from inside.

"Honey, Honey!" A woman shouted.

"What, what is it!?" A man answered back.

"It's Issei! I caught him upstairs, naked with a pretty girl underneath him!" The woman continued to shout.

"Are you serious!? Are you sure you saw it correctly!? It wasn't a blow up doll or something!?" The man asked, sounding like he was in complete disbelief.

"I'm positive! It was a beautiful girl with raven hair and violet eyes!"

Seems everyone's morning was eventful.

Asher knocked again and the inside grew quiet.

It was a few moments later when the door opened. It revealed a middle aged woman with brown hair wearing a bright yellow button up with blue jeans that showed off her mature curves.

"Hello, how may I help you?" She asked in the kindest of tones that made it near impossible to think she was yelling just a few seconds ago.

"Hi, we're Issei and Yuuma's upperclassmen. We're here to pick them up for an important club meeting," Rias explained with a bright smile.

"Ah, yes, I assume Yuuma is the girl upstairs," the older woman stated. "I'll have them down in just a minute."

"Take your time," Asher replied with a bow.

-XOXOXOXOX-

"Rias-senpai and.. _.you..."_

"...Excuse me?"

Issei had walked outside, with Raynare close behind him. The boy was already in shock but it rapidly increased at the sight of one of Kuoh's "Great Onee-sama's" Rias Gremory.

Then he turned and his eyes narrowed at the sight of Asher Chael.

"You, pretty boy. The "Angel of Kuoh Academy", what're you doing here, you bishounen?" The brunette seethed towards the exorcist. The human was confused at the sudden hostility and took a small step back. He wasn't there to fight.

"He's here because I asked him to join me," Rias stepped in. The brunette blinked in surprise at the redhead talking to him. "We came by to discuss some things with you, seeing that you must he confused over a lot of things these past twenty four hours," the redhead begun to explain.

"Well...now that you mention it..." He muttered. Rias nodded her head in understanding. "There are a few things I'm unsure of..."

"That is to be expected. The first thing that you should know is that you, Issei Hyoudou, are now a devil."

"..."

"..."

 _"Ehh!?_ "

 **Boom. Now that's an ending. Like I said, events will be switched around and i hope you guys really enjoy them. A lot of you will question what happens to Asia now because the fallen angels are a part of why she came but I already have it figured out and will introduce her next chapter in fact. As well as start the Riser arc, so you guys have a lot to look forward to. Heh.**

 **As for reviews, thank you so much again. They exploded and I loved it. Hopefully they do the same here and i look forward to everyones kind words.**

 **Asher: Rias, Akeno, Kalawarner, Xenovia, Gabriel, Griselda, Yubelluna, Ravel, Koneko, and Rossweisse**

 **Issei: Asia, Raynare, Irina, Kuroka, Kiyome, Tsubasa, Ophis, Le Fay, Isabella (others who avoid my dead brain)**

 **Now, Rossweisse was added because more people wanted her to Asher's harem. Plus, someone gave me a scene that I couldn't ignore and felt that when the time comes will be perfect for the spot.**

 **Anywho, not much else. Review and fav it up. Love you all.**

 _ **-stormgreywolf**_


	8. The Nun

**Hey everyone. Back with the next chapter. Sorry in advance, couldn't involve Riser this chapter. Didn't know exactly how big I actually made the scenes until then. But I'll immediately start on the next one right after this one. So no fears.**

 **As for reviews... A little shaky. Still appreciated but the numbers dropped dramatically. I wonder if it's the pairings or something else. You guys gotta tell me so I can discuss it with you.**

 **Anyways, enjoy.**

The group of five, consisting of two devils, two fallen angels, and one human, were walking down the street to Kuoh Academy. It consisted of the redheaded Princess' of Ruin, Rias Gremory. The fallen angel duo, Raynare and Kalawarner. The exorcist and Angel of Kuoh Academy, Asher Chael. And one third of the Perverted Trio, Issei Hyoudou.

Rias was currently explaining to Issei the basics of the supernatural world, that he would need to know as the redheaded princess' new servant. She told him of the three factions, the Great War, who she was, her ranking in the devil world, and his job description as the newest member of her peerage.

While the brunette asked questions, to which Rias did her best to answer, Raynare and Kalawarner were talking with Asher. The trio was a bit behind the two devils, allowing them the privacy to talk things out.

"Why exactly are we joining you guys? You don't need us for anything else," Kalawarner said with the shrug of her shoulders. It was also a question on Raynare's mind but she was more focused on Issei and how he was handling what they talked about early in the morning.

She had little time to explain of who and what she was before the boy's mom came barging into the room. She was a little tense about how he was reacting or taking the information and she was worried. She hoped he didn't hate her, otherwise she wouldn't know what to do. She really did like the boy and would like to continue their relationship if he wanted to. She just prayed he wouldn't push her away.

Asher noticed the look on her face and decided to change the subject. Hopefully that would distract her from her dilemma. Just for a bit, at least.

"Simple, as soon as school is over, I'm taking you girls shopping," the exorcist replied.

 _""Shopping?""_ They asked in unison.

"Yes. You two are in need of new clothing. The outfits both of you wear in your true forms are very promiscuous and revealing," he responded with a stern tone. If there was one thing he was not living with, it was women cladded in near nothing for clothing.

"We are tempted by lust and have a provocative nature. I don't see the problem," Raynare argued back with puffy cheeks. Asher spun around on her, crossing his arms.

"The problem is that I don't want you thinking it's okay to wear something like that publicly, especially while attending school," he answered back. Both fallen angels eyes widened.

 _""School!?""_

Asher nodded his head. "Correct. You two staying at the house is asking for trouble. Going to school, I can watch over you and know if anything happens within seconds," he explained. "Now, I don't want to hear anything else about this, unless either of you have a better idea for protecting yourselves."

"..."

"..."

Neither angel said a word.

"Good. Now, this is the end of the discussion. Clear?" They nodded their heads. Asher nodded back before turning and continuing down the road, the girls close behind.

-XOXOXOXOX-

 _"N-No way..."_

 _"It can't be!"_

 _"Our Angel and Great Onee-sama!"_

 _"What're they doing with the pervert!?"_

 _"He's probably blackmailing them!"_

 _"The pervert should go die!"_

The three students were walking through the courtyard. Rias was next to Asher, as always, with Issei trailing behind.

The brunette was listening to the comments, sneering at those who spoke out against him. The two seniors simply ignored the comments, both having bright smiles on their face.

It didn't take long for them to get inside and Asher and Rias stopped at the steps and looked back at the brunette.

"I'll be sure to pick you up after class," Asher stated.

"H-Hai... Asher-senpai," Issei replied.

"Try to stay out of trouble, alright?" Rias added to which the boy quickly nodded.

The seniors then left up the stairs, leaving Issei to head to his own class.

At the top of the steps, Rias and Asher ran into another girl. She looked to be their age and possessed a slim figure with black hair, styled in a short bob cut, and violet eyes. She wore red framed round glasses with the schools uniform, that was pressed and cleaned perfectly. She had a cold and stern aura surrounding her, giving off a dominating feel.

"Sona, good to see you," Rias said with a smile.

"Rias, Asher-san, good to see you as well," she replied with no emotion whatsoever.

"Good morning, Sona-kaichou," Asher responded with a small bow.

"So, you decided to revive the Hyoudou boy after all?" The short haired girl asked.

"Yes, his life was in danger and I was taken by surprise. It was a quick decision," the redhead answered. Sona's lips thinned and the grip on her arm tightened.

"Do you think it was a wise choice?"

"It's a gamble but I believe he possesses something truly great," Rias replied. The fellow president nodded her head before looking over to Asher.

"And do you expect the fallen angels to cooperate peacefully?"

"I trust them. So far they haven't done anything wrong, so I'll give them the benefit of the doubt," he answered. The bespectacled girl nodded before turning to walk away.

"It seems you two are at the center of something big. I don't know what, but be sure to watch each others backs." With that, she walked away.

"She's as cold as usual," Asher joked towards the redhead.

"Yeah, but that's Sona for you," she replied, eliciting a chuckle from the human.

"I suppose so. Those she's right, I'll always be there to protect you, no matter how big the problem," he stated, smiling confidently towards her. Rias blushed and turned away. Those eyes and that smile.

"I know."

-XOXOXOXOX-

The end of the school day came and Asher left Rias and Akeno to go retrieve Issei.

The moment he arrived at the hall, eyes turned to him. He looked around and noticed the two gazes he was receiving. Lust and hate. There was jealousy and envy in there as well but hate summed it up the best.

 _"Asher-senpai!"_

 _"Die bishounen!"_

 _"Why is he here!?"_

Similar remarks continued all the way to the classroom. He walked in, swarmed by the girls of the class.

 _"Asher-senpai, what're you doing here?"_

 _"Are you hear to see one of us?"_

 _"You look so handsome today!"_

 _"Truly an angel watching over us!"_

The exorcist smiled and waved off the girls. He had grown use to the attention, finally, and was able to weave himself through the crowd. He made his way to the windows where Issei was sitting, day dreaming with a perverted grin.

"Issei-san, are you ready to go?" He asked kindly. The brunette jumped from the human and turned with wide eyes. The rest of the class reciprocated the same look, only with more shock.

"Asher-senpai, what're you doing with the pervert!?"

"Yeah, he'll corrupt you with his dirty mind!"

""He'll corrupt our Angel-senpai!""

It was Murayama and Katase who said that. Asher looked to pay the comment no mind and turned to make his way out the room, Issei close behind.

"This doesn't make sense! This isn't right!" One of the girls shouted.

It didn't take the two male students long to get out of the school and to the ORC. Asher knocked on the door and received a response a few seconds later.

"You can come in!"

He opened the door and led Issei inside. Rias sat behind a desk with Koneko on one of the couches, eating snacks, Kiba against the wall, smiling politely towards them, Akeno next to Rias, serving the heiress tea, and Raynare and Kalawarner on the couch, opposite of Koneko. Issei looked around the room, confused. There were so many familiar faces. Each of them were popular among the students, besides the two fallen angels, and it made him question if they were devils as well.

"Rias, I'll be going with Raynare and Kalawarner," Asher said to the redhead. She begrudgingly nodded her head. Rias didn't like those two being alone with Asher but knew his reasoning was pure and would let them go. She had to trust them, at least. But if they broke that trust and tried something with him, she would be sure to obliterate them.

"Alright, I'll meet you at home then," she answered back. The exorcist nodded before gesturing the two angels to follow him.

"Wait, where are you going with Yuu-, I mean Raynare-chan?" Issei asked, sounding a bit hostile. The trio looked at him with, Raynare curious to his hostility.

"Just some clothes shopping. Nothing to worry about," Asher answered innocently.

"But that's the boyfriends job!" The brunette snapped back. Issei didn't like the idea of his girlfriend going with pretty boy. She may fall for his tricks and leave him for the "angel".

Raynare, however, had her heart flutter at his words. He called her his girlfriend. That must have meant he didn't care what she was or that she lied to him. She never felt so relieved in her life.

"Issei, I have no intentions towards Raynare-san, at all," Asher replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "God is my only love, so you have nothing to worry about."

"God... Does that mean you're an angel?" The newly made devil asked.

"No, I'm an exorcist. I am nowhere near worthy to be one of His angels," Asher answered back.

"Ash, you should get going. I'll be sure to fill Issei in on everything I can," Rias reassured.

"Alright. See you at home," he replied with a wave. He then walked out the door, the fallen angels close behind him.

-XOXOXOXOX-

"So, what colors do you girls like?" Asher asked as they entered one of the many clothing stores in the mall.

"Well, seeing as we are wearing dark colors, I prefer bright pink," Kalawarner chided back.

"No need for the sarcasm..." He replied dryly.

The angels giggled and followed behind the teenager as he moved through the racks. He ran his hand through them, only glancing at each piece for a split second before moving on to the next article of clothing.

It was some time before his hand finally stopped and he picked up a shirt. It was a black shirt with a white outline of a crows head on the front. He stared at it for a few seconds before he shook his head and put it back before continuing on.

"What was wrong with that shirt?" Raynare asked. It looked alright to her.

"The fabric used was poor quality. I don't want your shirts ripping the minute you try them on," he answered back.

Several minutes passed and the fallen angels quickly grew bored of the white haired human's endless searching. He rarely picked out anything, and when he did he immediately put it back and gave an excuse as to why it wasn't right. Soon enough, the duo decided to separate from him and went to go find clothing on their own, leaving the exorcist to his high quality searching.

 _ ***Ring Ring***_

Asher dug into his pocket and fished out his phone. He looked at the caller ID to see it blank. He rose a brow but pressed the green phone and placed it between his shoulder and ear as he continued through the shirt racks.

"Hello?"

 _"Asher, hey, it's me."_

"Dulio-san, what're you calling for? I almost never receive a call from you unless it's urgent."

 _"Hehe, yeah, sorry, that's what it is."_ The older exorcist sounded like a heavy burden was hanging over him. He sounded worried as well. It must be highly important if he was worried. _"Have you eliminated the fallen angels in the city?"_

Asher's eyes widen slightly as he threw a glance at Raynare and Kalawarner, who were on an aisle across the store.

"Yeah, they won't be causing any trouble..." He answered back. It was sort of a lie but also not. Asher still said a quick prayer of forgiveness before muttering an amen. "Is that the important business you had?"

 _"No, but it was a huge relief from it,"_ Dulio replied.

"I figured."

 _"I have word that an excommunicated nun is heading towards that very city to ally with the fallen angels."_ Asher looked up towards Raynare and Kalawarner again. They were holding up skirts and bras towards one another before giggling. The human's eyes narrowed as he lowered back down to the clothing in front of him.

"Are you sure?"

 _"Yes, I'm positive. I just received word of it a few days ago."_

"And you're telling me this now!?" He shouted into the speaker.

 _"I'm sorry. There was food involved so I didn't care at the time."_

"You are really something, you know that?"

 _"Yes, you make sure I do..." He muttered back._

" _*Sigh*_ Do you, at least, know the name of the girl?" Asher groaned.

 _"Yes. Her name is Asia Argento."_ This made the teenagers eyes widened to full size.

"Wait, _the_ Asia Argento!? The one said to be able to heal anyone!?" He half asked, half shouted.

 _"The very same. She was caught healing a devil, so she was expelled for betraying the Church."_

"May God have mercy on her soul. But, if she's excommunicated, why did you call me? The fallen angels are defeated and she will most likely move on," the younger exorcist stated. He heard Dulio sigh, as if exhausted.

 _"That's the thing. If she leaves, there's a high possibility the fallen angels, or devils, will find a way to get their hands on her,"_ Dulio explained. Asher hummed in thought, switching the phone from one ear to the other.

"So, what should I do?" He asked in a low tone.

 _"Find her and watch over her. She should know your name, being my underling and all, and immediately trust you. I want you to keep her out of the wrong hands," he stated, stretching the words 'wrong hands'._

Asher was curious about that but pushed it aside. "Alright, Dulio-san, I'll be sure to. Although, I don't know what she looks like."

 _"Don't worry, you'll know her when you see her,"_ the surrogate father replied.

"Alright. Take care, and may God watch over you."

 _"Same to you, son. May God continue to bless you."_

 _ ***Click***_

Asher was stunned by the fact Dulio called him "son" but pushed it aside as he noticed Raynare and Kalawarner rushing over to him. Both of them had a pile of clothes in their hand that reached all the way up to their chins.

"Darling, we found the outfits we like!" Kalawarner said ecstatically.

"And they are somewhat decent, if that counts for anything," Raynare added.

At this point, with the new information Asher received, clothing was the last thing on his mind.

"Alright. Are you guys sure you have everything you need?" He asked. They nodded with big grins. He smiled softly and led them to the counter.

"Forty-two thousand yen is your total," the cashier said. Both Raynare and Kalawarner nearly choked on their spit. For just a few sets of clothing, that was extremely costly. Asher just sighed and glanced back once more.

"Are you sure you have everything?" He asked. The girls eyes went wide. They could still get more!? Was he loaded or something!?

"N-No, Darling, we're sure we have everything," Kalawarner answered. Asher nodded before handing a black credit card to the cashier.

"Ahh, wow, this is my first time seeing one!" The cashier said in shock as she grabbed and stared at the card. She swiped the card and pressed a few buttons, still in awe at the piece of plastic.

The fallen angels were in even more shock, their mouths agape behind him.

 _''He has a black card!?''_ They thought in unison.

Asher took the card back and entered in the four digit pin. It wasn't long before the clothes were bagged and he was handed his receipt. He looked back at the shocked girls, confused at their expressions.

"What? Hurry up and grab your stuff so we can head home," he replied. They dumbly nodded and grabbed the bags, thanking the cashier before quickly following behind the exorcist.

"Y-You have a black card!?" Raynare asked as they reached the mall exit. Asher just shrugged as he opened the door for them.

"Yeah. It was a blessing from God that I received it," he answered back as he exited the large building behind them.

"But how!? Only the richest of people can hold one like yours. It's suppose to be unlimited," Kalawarner stated in disbelief.

"The Church has certain levels of ranking, with those certain levels there are 'benefits'. Since I rank in the top twenty-five, I'm granted this card, as well as a few other perks," he explained as they continued down the road.

"Well, if you have that much power, why are you living in that small apartment? You could live anywhere you wanted," Raynare stated. Asher shrugged as he pocketed both of his hands.

"Trust me, the Church offered a much bigger home for me to stay in while I was stationed here. But I had no intentions of living anywhere extravagant," he answered, gaining even more stunned looks from both of the girls. He decided to explain further. "Living in the Church, I only lived in small quarter areas. It was just a room with a bed, desk, and the Bible. That was what I was use to, so going any bigger would have been a mental overload to me. And since the apartment was the smallest thing they could give me, I accepted that."

The fallen angels stared at him in confusion and shock. The reason he lived where he did was because he was afraid of larger rooms?

It wasn't because he couldn't live anywhere bigger but because he chose not to!? That sounded ridiculous!

Then again, they usually slept in barracks or tight quarters. So they never knew the difference either.

Still, giving up something like that seemed idiotic. But they wouldn't question the exorcist. He had done so much and seemed very wise from time to time. So, maybe he had some points to his argument. It did show he wasn't flawless and could adjust to every situation.

"Hm?" Asher looked farther ahead and noticed a familiar face.

The trio was passing by one of the smaller playgrounds in the city when he spotted the brunette. The pervert looked to be watching over something but the hedge provided little view as to who or what.

"Hey, Issei-san!" Asher shouted over. Raynare and Kalawarner broke out of their thoughts and looked around until they spotted the second year as well.

Issei looked up over at the exorcist and fallen angels before waving lightly.

The three walked over, just as a little boy stood up and ran off, laughing. They then saw a second figure stand up next to the brunette.

It was a girl. She looked young, possibly fifteen or sixteen. She had long blonde hair that was covered by a white coif. Her eyes were an emerald green, giving her a foreign look, with slightly tanned skin. She had a slightly developed body but was dressed in simple nuns cloth that provided little imagination to the eye. Along with that, she had shin length brown boots and a silver cross around her neck, finishing the innocent girl look that she had about her.

The trio's eyes widened, all knowing of the mystery girl. Issei saw all of their staring faces before looking down to the blonde next to him. He then realized why they were staring.

"Oh, sorry, this is-"

 _[Asia Argento...]_ They stated in unison. The duo looked at them in surprise.

"Y-Yeah, how'd you guys know?" Issei asked, confused. It was then that the blonde noticed the cross hanging around Asher's neck. It then led to her taking in his features. His long white hair and crimson red eyes. There was no mistaking who this was and her eyes lit up in excitement.

"Ah, you must be the one I was sent here to meet!" She exclaimed as she leapt forward and grabbed the exorcist's hands. "To think, I'd be able to meet _the_ Asher Chael! Oh, what a blessing it is indeed!" She said happily as she jumped up and down with glee.

Both the fallen angels and devil looked at the holy duo as the blonde continued to thank God.

"Lady Argento, you seem very excited for meeting a mercenary such as myself," Asher said, once she calmed down enough to hear his words. She smiled brightly and hummed happily.

"Of course, how could I not. Of all the people to be sent to, it must be the work of God that you would be the one!" She said cheerfully. He blushed at the kind words and looked away.

"Please, it's nothing to concern yourself with. I am just a man, so there is no reason to be so worked up over me. You, yourself, are a holy legend, so it should be I who is excited to meet you," he replied.

Issei looked to be growing slightly jealous of the attention the human was receiving and pushed the two holy teens away.

"Hey, don't go hogging the foreign beauties all to yourself. You already have Buchou, what more could you want bishounen!" He claimed, moving Asia behind him.

The exorcist tilted his head to the side in confusion. "I don't know what you mean, Issei-san," he replied. The brunette face vaulted and Asher just shrugged. "Anyways, Lady Argento-"

"Please, call me Asia," she replied with kindred smile.

"Alright...Asia-san," he said with slight hesitation. Jumping to such a casual name was a little off-putting. "The church is going through some changes, so, for now, I'll take you somewhere until it is finished," he said with a soft smile.

"That's fine, thank you so much," the blonde nun replied with a bow. He nodded back before looking down, seeing Issei unconscious on the concrete.

"Raynare, do you mind picking him up? I think he knocked himself out."

The fallen angel grunted but, with the help of her best friend, lifted the brunette from the cracked ground.

-XOXOXOXOX-

After Asher got Asia settled into a hotel, which took some time with him having to tell the nun he would cover the costs, and took Issei home, he and both fallen angels finally arrived home.

The girls left to go put their new clothes away while Asher began on dinner.

During the preparations he wondered if both Raynare and Kalawarner knew of Asia's arrival. They knew who she was as well, so it was a high possibility. Plus, the blonde said she was sent there and thought he was the one she was being sent to. So, was she lied to or being deceived? And if so, by who?

He was currently in the middle of cutting up a few carrots and onions when the girls came back out.

As he added the last bits of vegetables in the pot, he placed the lid on top and went into the living room. Kalawarner and Raynare were already waiting for him, looking at him, knowing what was on his mind.

"So, who first?" He asked as he took a seat.

-XOXOXOXOX-

Asher sighed. After hearing the girls explain their original plans for Asia, as well as their intentions behind it, he couldn't help but feel more obligated to help them. He truly felt sorry for them with what they went through.

The plan was to extract the blonde nun's Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing, and use it for the Grigori. It was upsetting that they would stoop to such low levels, but it also made sense because that's what it took to be noticed in the supernatural world. And it was sad.

He shook his head and opened his eyes to see the worried look on both girls faces. They looked scared. After hearing their plan, they assumed he'd be upset or disgusted with them. That he'd want nothing to do with them.

The human released a warm aura around them to try and comfort them the best he could.

"Listen, you two, I don't blame you for what you were going to do. But I don't condone it either. Make sure, that from now on, you two will protect her instead," he stated with a firm tone. They quickly nodded.

"We will, Darling," Kalawarner answered.

"We're done with those low down tactics," Raynare added.

"Good, I'm glad," he replied with a smile.

 _ ***Knock Knock***_

The trio turned to the door. Asher stood and walked over to it, opening it to see Rias on the other side, bags laying around her. Asher then remembered something very important.

The devil was now living with him.

-XOXOXOXOX-

It was the next day of school and Asher was standing at the door, waiting for Rias, Raynare, and Kalawarner. He could understand the last two but Rias was a bit much. She was one of the idols of the school, so punctuality should be a huge for her if she wanted to keep that position.

Last night was a bit of a struggle. Kalawarner and Raynare had their own rooms, so it was difficult to figure out where Rias would sleep. She "offered" to just sleep with him but he and Kalawarner immediately denied it. The bluenette then offered to "make the sacrifice" and stay with him but that was shot down by Asher and Rias.

Arguing and bickering continued until the exorcist had enough and declared he would sleep on the couch. That left both women a little upset but it had to be done.

Of course, while he slept, both tried to sneak in and snuggle next to him. What both failed to notice was the other one doing it at the same time. It wasn't until they got to the couch that they noticed one another.

They started to quietly bicker but that didn't last long. Their voice levels rose to yelling and screaming, which woke up the exorcist.

Instead of being furious with them, he kindly asked them to head back to their rooms, which the girls begrudgingly did.

Afterwards, he was able to sleep the couple of hours he had left before he had to prepare himself for school.

The exorcist was very patient, reminiscing over the past twelve hours, and the girls eventually came out. Rias was in her usual school attire and she looked to glow like she usually did.

Raynare was in a matching attire, and was in her Yuuma form instead due to the few students that saw her when Issei showed her around the academy.

Finally, there was Kalawarner. She was dressed in a dark pink, almost red, turtle neck, a black mini skirt, with slight slits at the side, thigh high black stockings, and black high heeled shoes. Over that, she wore a white lab coat with a pocket that had miniature stuffed crow poking out.

"So, someone want to explain to me why I have to be the nurse?" She groaned. She didn't dislike the job but it was weird that she had to be a nurse of all things.

"Well, you couldn't make it as a student and teaching doesn't seem like your thing," Asher explained with a slight smile. "Nurse was the only open job since Issei and his friends made the last one quit."

"It's because you're old that they won't bug you," Raynare teased with a cheeky grin. Rias giggled at her comment while the bluenette gained a tick mark.

 _ ***THWONK***_

Not even five seconds later, a large lump formed on the top of Raynare's head, the fallen angel crying comical tears.

"It was just a joke..." She whimpered.

"Oh yeah? I wonder if it'll be funny when I turn you black and blue!" Kalawarner growled back. Asher just sighed and stepped between the two.

"Can we just go now? And if it makes you feel any better, I'll visit you every study hall I have, alright?" He offered to the older angel. She huffed but agreed nonetheless. "Good, then let's get going," he muttered.

It was too early in the morning for everyone to be this excitable. And yet, somehow, Asher knew that it was only going to grow worse as time went on.

-XOXOXOXOX-

Asher told the girls to head on to school and he would pick up Issei. The trio was curious but after he explained that he had some business to quickly handle, and needed the boy, they nodded and continued on as the exorcist went to get the brunette.

It wasn't long before he had the devil by his side and they started down the road.

"Pretty weird for you to be picking me up, Asher-senpai. I would prefer it if it were Buchou or my girlfriend, Raynare-chan," he stated with comical tears. He did not like it that another guy was picking him up from his house. Was pretty...off...if uou thought about it.

"I'm glad," Asher stated with a smile, the boys jab flying over his head. Issei rose a brow in confusion.

"About what?"

"You still see Raynare as your girlfriend. She was so worried that after she told you everything that you would hate her," Asher explained, glancing back at the fellow male.

Issei thinned his lips and looked away. "It was a lot to take in, hell it still is, but...if her feelings are genuine, then who am I to not give her a second chance," he said, genuine and heartfelt.

Asher was surprised that the brunette could be so kind and generous about something. It was truly a sight to see. For the first time since he saw the brunette, he saw a side of him that was actually holy and pure. Maybe he was done with his perverse actions as well.

"Besides... The rack on her in her true form is amazing! I would squeeze those milk makers and motorboat them till I pass out from blood loss!" He exclaimed with a perverted grin on his face. He even went as far as to grab at the air in a squeezing motion.

Asher sighed and shook his head. _'All that respect. Gone.'_

Guess that's who Issei really was. No changing that.

"By the way, where are we going? I know it's early but shouldn't we get to school?" Issei asked, looking around. He noticed it wasn't the usual path they took to the academy and was confused of the change.

"Well, I want to check in on Asia-san first. She seemed comfortable with you, so I decided it'd be best to bring you along as well," the human explained.

"I see. She's a really sweet girl. I'm surprised she has no friends. It shocked me when she first told me," the brunette said, lowering to a mutter at the end.

"People born of the Church rarely have friends. Especially when they are gifted with a blessing from God, like she was," Asher explained as they turned a corner.

"Wow, she must be really special then," the devil said in awe.

"She really is. But it's not my place to say much more. You'd have to ask her to know anything else."

"I understand."

"..."

"..."

"So, what about you?" Issei finally asked. This took Asher off guard.

"Huh?"

"I asked what about you? You're from the Church. Did you have any friends?" The brunette asked.

The white haired males eyes immediately fell and sadness filled him. He clenched a fist and his aura shifted to a depressed one.

"I had one. She was a little older than me but a great friend, and teacher, nonetheless..." He grabbed the white ribbon that held his cross, holding it like his life depended on it.

Issei sensed the change in the older teen's mood and regretted asking the question. "S-Sorry for asking that question, it was really stupid of me," he apologized.

"No, it's fine. It's in the past anyways. Oh hey, we're here, so let's head inside," Asher said, switching topics quickly. The brunette just nodded and followed him inside.

Neither student noticed the pair of eyes that had been watching them the whole way to the hotel. Or the ears that had listened to their entire conversation.

"So, the great Asher Chael, the one that ruined my gig with those fallen angels, has hidden Asia Argento in there? My, my, I wonder how I'll enact my revenge, hehehehe."

A figure stepped out into the early morning light. It revealed itself to be a male with short white hair and red eyes.

He was dressed in clerical clothing with a pistol on one side of his waist and the hilt of a sword on the opposite. He had a psychotic grin on his face and a maniacal look in his eye. He stared at the hotel, giggling madly. He cocked his head to side, just watching quietly.

"Hmm, that nun could prove useful to me. As well as that devil he's hanging out with. Guess it's time for a shitty devil and human to die, hehehehe~."

 **And that's all she wrote. By now, a lot of you guys should know how Asia will be revived. As well as the introduction to Freed. He's an ass but I can't leave him out when he plays a pretty large role in the next arc after Riser.**

 **So, I have plenty of people telling me to replace Rias with Kuroka or even Gabriel. I've never done RiasxOC and I wanted to give her a shot. So, sorry, but Rias will stay. I do hope you continue to read because Rias won't be a use and dump person she's depicted as. Asher will change her to truly appreciate those around her and not be an ungrateful brat, trust me.**

 **Harems:**

 **Asher: Rias, Akeno, Kalawarner, Xenovia, Gabriel, Griselda, Yubelluna, Ravel, Koneko, and Rossweisse**

 **Issei: Asia, Raynare, Irina, Kuroka, Kiyome, Tsubasa, Ophis, Le Fay, Isabella (others who avoid my dead brain)**

 **Alright, hopefully everyone enjoyed and can hold on for the action for next chapter. I will get it out as soon as possible so I hope you all look forward to it. Thank you and hope to see you all soon.**

 _ **-stormgreywolf**_


	9. The Discussions

**Hey everyone. Like I promised, the next chapter hot and ready. In this one, its finally the ending of the Asia arc and the start of the Phenex arc. Hope you enjoy.**

 _ ***Shift***_

"Kalawarner, are you here?"

Asher finally had study hall and came to the nurse's office, just like he promised.

"Yes Darling, I'm over here," the fallen angel answered, happy to see the "love of her life", as she called him. The bluenette was at a desk at the far end of the room, near the window, where a few beds were just behind her, writing on a small clipboard. The curtains were all pulled back, over the beds, showing that the room was empty besides the older woman and the white haired teen.

"How's your first day been so far?" Asher asked as he sat down in a chair, close to Kalawarner.

"So far I've had only two students come by. The first was a girl who's time of the month surprised her and a boy who had an incident in the chemical labs," she explained with a sigh. Asher smiled softly as he leaned back in the chair.

"That doesn't seem too bad. At least Issei and his friends don't know about you ju-"

 _ ***Shift***_

"Ano, excuse me..."

The door to the nurse's office slid open and both Kalawarner and Asher turned to see who was there.

As if karma stabbed them in the back, Matsuda, Motohama, and Issei were at the door. They were bruised and battered with scrapes and welts all over their bodies. They were black and blue all over, some places swollen and others having dangerously large marks.

Asher knew who caused those types of injuries. It was obviously the kendo club, who was starting to get sick of the Perverted Trio's games. The exorcist feared that one day they may kill them, seeing how these injuries were the worst he's ever seen. He may have to talk to the girls because they were a beating or two away from forcing the school to explain three murders to the news.

As he was in thought, the trio noticed the new nurse who looked back at them uninterested. Kalawarner did notice the brutal pounding the boys must have went through but her womanly instincts told her they deserved it. She soon found out why.

"Whoa, who's the new nurse!?" Motohama questioned, gaining a perverted grin with a gleam of his glasses.

"I don't know but she is _banging!"_ Matsuda added, sharing a similar perverted smirk to the bespectacled boy.

Issei shared the same looks as his two best friends. He already knew Kalawarner but the way she sported the school nurse outfit set his pervy radar on high. Especially since her large breasts were easily seen through the turtleneck.

Kalawarner grew a disgusted look. She now knew why they were a few steps from death row. They were massive perverts.

Asher sighed. _'Dear God, have mercy on their souls. Those three may not follow your teachings but still bless them in some way. Amen.'_

 _"Aaauuhhh!"_

Issei began to shout in pain as he clutched the sides of his head. The four others in the room looked at him in confusion as he fell to one knee, gripping his head tighter.

Asher then remembered that Issei was a devil. Any connection to prayer and him didn't sit right with God and it sent a sharp pain through the boy's skull.

The human remembered that from a similar incident with Rias when she was taking a difficult test.

"Issei, you alright dude?" Matsuda asked, looking down at his friend with a risen brow. They seemed to have little interest on the brunette's condition. Great "friends".

"Y-Yeah, just a bad headache is all," the brunette lied. The exorcist and fallen angel could see Issei's pain, as well as his friends ignorance. Kalawarner decided to take a chance and rid them of the perverted humans before anything else could happen.

"A bad headache is not alright, Issei-san. Here, you should come in and lie down," she stated, pulling Issei inside and laying him down on one of the beds. Matsuda and Motohama saw this and looked at each other before silently agreeing.

""Ouch! Our heads hurt too!"" They shouted, clutching the sides of their head trying to replicate Issei.

"Sorry guys, nurse is busy. Just put some ice on it and you should be fine. God bless you," Asher said with an eye smile before he closed the door.

"Oi! Bishounen!" Motohama yelled, banging on the door, but it fell to deaf ears.

"There they are! Get em girls!" Murayama shouted from the end of the hall. Both perverts jumped from the appearance of the kendo club and started to run for their lives the opposite way.

""Why's it always us!?"" They cried out in unison.

Asher heard as the girls released a war cry, chasing the second years down the hall. He ran a hand through his hair, sighing in exhaustion and relief, and turned back to a certain perverted devil. He was currently in bed, staring at Kalawarner. The fallen angel was looking away from him, giving the brunette a perfect view of her rear.

It irked Asher how the boy could still be so perverted after coming so close to death. Especially after Kalawarner was the one to save him. A few more seconds at the door and the kendo club probably would I chased him off as well.

The man of God felt a good amount of disappointment and anger welling up inside. But he calmed himself and with a quick "amen" focused back on the brunette, who gained a pervy glint in his eyes.

"So, Issei-san," Asher said in a cold tone. This made the boy freeze, fear in his eyes as he hesitantly turned to the exorcist.

"H-Hai, Asher-senpai...?" He stuttered.

The human's eyes glowed in the well lit room, giving them an eerie glow, despite the lack of shadow. The sudden shift of temprature in the room sent a shiver down the boy's spine as the crimson reds bore into him.

Where did this side of Asher even come from!?

"You're a devil but your perversion shouldn't rule everything you do. As a man of God, I shall warn you, don't do something that will invoke His wrath. It's not something to take for granted," Asher warned. The brunette tensed from the intensity behind his words and nodded furiously. He didn't need anymore incentive to know he was on thin ice as it is.

Whatever this was, that the exorcist was doing, was working on the devil. He nearly pissed himself just from the crimson eyes staring deep into him. There was also the fact he had this holy aura that was wrapping around him, making him feel very uncomfortable. Almost as if he wasn't hesitant to eliminate those who seemed to be a threat against God.

Issei mentally embedded in his mind to not get on this guy's bad side. It was then that the tension dropped enough for him to breath again.

"Alright, now that that's settled, I have a favor to ask you," Asher stated, folding his arms.

"What is it?" Issei asked, still a little fearful of the previous two minutes of his life.

"I want you to go check up on Asia-san after school. There are some things Rias want to discuss with me and I wouldn't want Lady Argento wondering why I didn't arrive on time," he explained, closing his eyes and leaning against the wall behind him. "Think you can do that for me?"

"Uh...y-yeah, no problem," the brunette replied. He was going straight home today to rest up anyways. After the beating he received, he would need it. But he could stop by and check on the nun while he was at it. She was super cute, which was a huge plus.

"Good." Asher than cracked open his eyes, the crimson orbs looking sharper than ever. He could see the boy fantasizing and already knew what about. "Oh, and Issei, if I hear you did anything vulgar to her, I'll be sure you _repent_ for your sins."

The devil tensed at his tone. That wasn't a threat, that was a promise. And even with all these improvements to his body, Issei knew he was no match for someone like Asher.

"I understand..."

-XOXOXOXOX-

 _ ***Knock Knock Knock***_

"Come in."

Asher opened the door and allowed Raynare and Kalawarner to walk in first before he followed shortly behind.

Everyone, aside from Issei, were in the room, in their usual spots. Asher took his on the couch, which Koneko quickly followed after and sat in his lap without any sign or form of permission. The human didn't say a word and simply started with his usual petting, receiving a purr of appreciation from the first year.

Kalawarner and Rias glared at the display of affection while Raynare and Akeno giggled at their respective best friends. Neither devil nor angel liked the attention the rook was receiving. Rias never got use to it because she preferred it to be her in his laps rather than Koneko. Kalawarner was just plain jealous that the devil could get away with sitting where she was without the white haired male batting an eye or gaining any sort of red on his cheeks.

Their jealousy only got worse as Koneko snuggled deeper into the exorcist, turning sideways in his lap so she could cling onto his shirt and rub her head against his chest.

The exorcist wasn't the least bit affected by it, either. In fact, he chuckled and continued to pet her, wrapping his free arm around her to keep her close.

"Sorry it's been so long my little neko-chan," he said sweetly to her. Koneko only shook her head as she purred. She rarely became like this, only for Asher, and it was adorable watching her as she snuggled with her surrogate brother.

"...Onii-sama is so warm," she said with her usual monotone. Asher chuckled softly at the fellow white haired teenager. She was too much for him some times.

"Ahem..." Someone cleared their throat and brought Asher out of his doting trance.

The man of God only went into those when he was with Koneko because she was like a little sister to him. He never had siblings so he wanted to treat her as best as he possibly could and that side of him was the outcome of it. In turn, it made him oblivious to the world around him and it would take a good amount of attention grabbing to break him out of it.

Only Koneko could do that to him, however.

It the fact that she was so adorable and sweet. He couldn't help but want to spoil her more than he already did.

"My apologies, Rias. What is it?" He asked apologetically as he turned to the redhead. She was glaring furiously at him, her arms folded, and a bright red wave of magic flashed through her blue-green eyes. This made Asher slightly nervous from the amount of pressure she was releasing. The exorcist was positive she was going to fry him.

Luckily, God was still on his side.

"Ara ara, Buchou, you're acting very jealous right now. Do you see our little Koneko-chan as a rival, ufufufu?" Akeno teased, a delicate hand over her mouth. She could see it in her king's eyes. It was common for her king to be jealous of Koneko, especially witnessing how much Asher doted on the rook.

Still, he didn't see her as anything more than a sister but it was fun to get a reaction out of her master.

And just that happened as Rias snapped out of her raging. The devil's aura lowered and her attention shifted to her queen immediately. The redheads cheeks were flushed and her lower lip was quivering, as if she was trying to find her first sentence.

"I-I-I-I think no s-such thing!" She stuttered. Akeno's smirk widened.

"Oh? But you seem so upset at Ashy-kun. He is only showing his kouhai some affection," Akeno replied with a risen finger. "Is it because just before he arrived you had the biggest grin on your face when you thought of you two going on a da-"

"That's enough Akeno!" Rias shouted as she leapt forward and placed a hand over Akeno's mouth, stopping her mid sentence. Asher arched a brow at the action, the three other women sharing similar looks. Kiba looked to be the only one who enjoyed the little show his seniors were putting on.

"Something wrong?" Asher asked, curious as to what Akeno was about to say. Rias immediately turned towards him, making sure she had a tight seal on Akeno's lips.

"No, everything's fine. Perfectly fine," the king answered quickly before laughing awkwardly. It only further concerned the human. Something was off about Rias.

The Gremory saw that he didn't believe her completely and coughed into her fist, trying to regain her lost composure. The others in the room just looked at her with worried and confused looks.

"Anyways, back to business. Asher, I called you in to discuss something important with you," she stated, closing her eyes and folding her arms.

"I figured as much. Continue," the white haired teen replied, continuing his stimulation with his kouhai.

There was a moment of silence and the redhead turned her head to the side, just slightly. "Yesterday...you went clothes shopping with Raynare-san and Kalawarner-san, correct?" She asked in a low tone.

The question confused the angels and the exorcist. What was so important about that? Maybe it was connected to something else.

"We did. I told you when we left," he answered. She knew where they were going and doing, why was she asking about it? It confused the exorcist as to why she was beating around the bush about this. If it was important she should get straight to the point.

"W-Well... What I want to discuss..." Rias began. Asher casted a glance to Kalawarner and Raynare, both who seemed to have the same question on their mind. "If we could do the same this weekend," Rias finally squeaked out.

Asher had been so focused on Kalawarner that he nearly missed the redheaded princess' request. His eyes widened at the muffle of words which he barely heard.

"Huh?" He uttered back. This caught his, Raynare, Kalawarner, and Koneko's attention. Everyone turned to her with their full attention and it only made the heiress grow even more embarrassed.

"Don't make a girl repeat herself. I asked if we could go shopping this weekend," she replied. Her blush had deepened further to match her and she didn't dare make eye contact with the fellow third year.

It was hard for her to do this in front of everyone. Normally, if it was just them, she could easily have asked him by being playful. But now, with everyone staring, it was a lot harder and pressuring.

The initial request had taken Asher off guard because he zoned out for a split second. It took him a few more to regain his bearings but he finally did and he heard her the second time. Realizing what she was asking, he smiled and chuckled. If that was the "important" business, why not indulge her. She was his best friend after all.

"Yeah, I don't see why not," he answered.

Relief flooded through Rias as an invisible weight was lifted off her shoulders.

At the same time, everyone else in the room was shocked. Not that he accepted the request but at how fast he did.

Normally, with anything relationship related with those two, both were a blushing, steaming, red messes. But for the exorcist to have accepted it so easily, it made them wonder if he finally grew accustomed to the devil and her antics.

Rias' entire face lit up with joy as she shot up from her seat. "Really!?" She asked, as if she was offered the deal of a lifetime. She didn't care how fast he replied, he said yes. That was all she needed.

Asher nodded to reconfirm that she wasn't dreaming. Happiness had begun to flood through her and she couldn't help but want to squeeze the life out of him.

The High-class devil had been looking for an opportunity to ask him out for quite some time. But she was either too nervous or business came up, hindering either her or him from seeing one another. Then, when the fallen angels arrived, she felt even threatened just by their presence. Especially by the promiscuous one, Kalawarner. Rias knew the bluenette would try to sleep with him any chance she could. And Asher being who he was would be powerless against her if she even flaunted her breasts in his face. He was a man of God and stood strong in his beliefs but it was hard for him whenever a woman did anything sexual towards him.

Rias knew this. She had chipped at his walls for almost a year now. She knew she was close to breaking in but Kalawarner was someone who would slip right through the cracks and possibly do it without his consent.

Then it'd be even harder for her to get through to the exorcist. So she had to be the aggressive one. Otherwise she'd lose Asher to the crow.

And now, with things settled, she had the chance. She may not have been the first to go out with him but she would be the first to go on a date with him. And the fact at how fast he responded must have meant that he felt the same about her that she did him.

Rias felt that she was finally winning.

"Hold on, wait a second!" Kalawarner interjected, shooting up from the couch. She jabbed a finger at Rias, narrowing her eyes at the redhead. "That is not important business. That's a childish request," she chastised. It's not that she cared whether it was important or not, Kalawarner was upset that she asked Asher out period.

Rias narrowed her eyes back at the fallen angel and stood from her own seat. "It's important business to me and Asher has already agreed!" She snapped back.

"Going shopping? Really?"

"What? Are you jealous that he's taking me?" Rias challenged back. Kalawarner gained a tic mark and rose a clenched fist.

"He just took me shopping. So suck on that, brat!" She replied, jabbing a thumb at herself triumphantly.

"So what, you had your little friend there so it doesn't count for anything! This weekend it'll just be me and Asher," the devil princess shot back with a smirk. The fallen angel growled with grit teeth and her shoulders stiffened as her fist clenched and her entire arms flexed.

"So what? Not like anything will happen. You don't have the guts," she mocked, keeping her angry expression.

Slowly, the two girls had grown closer and their energy signatures had risen. Their bickering had grown to the point Rias had her red magical energy surrounding her while Kalawarner had her bright yellow energy around her.

Asher was just about to summon his chains, to put a stop to this, when his phone started to ring. No one noticed it but him. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it before placing it to his ear.

"Hello?"

 _(Incoherent mumbling)_

His eyes widened. "What!? Where are you!?"

This caught the groups attention. Asher had the phone in both of his hands and he was pressing the phone further against his ear.

 _(Incoherent mumbling)_

"When did this happen!? Do you even know who attacked you!?" This made the group tense in shock. Who was he talking to?

 _ ***Cough Cough***_

A painful cough was heard through the speakers, the entire room hearing it from the silence.

"I'll be right there! Don't move!"

Asher quickly ended the call before he stood, placing Koneko on the couch.

"Asher, what is it?" Rias asked urgently.

"It's Issei! He and the nun I told you about were attacked!" He explained as he moved towards the door. The entire rooms eyes shot open and a collective gasp sounded.

"What!? By who?" Raynare asked.

Asher didn't say a word. His head was lowered for the moment, his bangs falling over his eyes as he grabbed the door nob. "...A man by the name of Freed Sellzen."

He was the gone out the door.

"Darling wait!" Kalawarner called.

"Let him go," Rias said, glaring at the door.

"What? But-"

"Don't worry. He has one of my summoning slips on him. He knows where they are and is faster than most of us," she explained before turning to her queen. "Akeno."

"Hai, Buchou." The ebony haired devil already knew and started to make preparations for the jump.

-XOXOXOXOX-

Asher had reached the hotel in a matter of minutes. It took him seconds to find Issei in the brush off to the side. It was well covered so no one could see him unless they looked closely.

The exorcist moved to his side and lifted the boy into his arms.

"Issei! Issei!" He shouted.

The brunette had a deep gash across his stomach and had two bullet wounds, one in each shin. A lot of blood was pouring from his body, a small pool staining the grass and his uniform, his life force fading fast. He skin was growing pale and there was a large amount of holy energy circulating through the boy's system.

He was obviously cut down by a light sword and shot with holy bullets.

Asher quickly pulled out the summoning slip and channeled his magic into it. Seconds later, a bright red flash shined from his left. He looked to see everyone from the ORC there, ready to fend someone, or thing, off.

"Oh my God, Issei!" Raynare cried as she rushed to the side opposite of Asher. She took him from the exorcist and held him close to her. She could see the life slowly leaving him and could feel the heartbreak. "Issei, wake up! Please, wake up!"

Akeno ran to their side and immediately began to heal his wounds the best she could. It took a few seconds before his skin stopped paling and regained a little of the color he lost. The boy released a groan which brought a lot of relief to the group.

"R-Ray-chan...? Akeno...senpai?" He groaned.

"Issei," Asher spoke up. "What happened to you? Where's Lady Argento?" He asked urgently.

Issei was silent for the moment while Akeno continued to heal his wounds. Kalawarner and Raynare had also placed their hands on top of hers and began to channel their magic, increasing the spells power. His wounds were deep and he lost a lot of blood but he looked like he would make it out alive.

"We were...ambushed. I tried to...p-protect her *cough cough*! He took her...to the...abandon church at the edge of town..." The brunette muttered.

Soon, afterward, a large amount of blood shot from his mouth scaring the group more. His injuries were very severe.

The girls channeled more of their magic, their teeth grit as they forced more and more out of themselves to stabilize the brunette.

"I'm going after them," Asher stated, turning away to the direction the abandon church was.

"What!? Asher, you can't..." Rias argued from behind him. "It's not worth it, Asher. This could all be a trap!"

"I have to, Rias. I made a promise that I'd protect her!" He shouted back with clenched fists. "I'm not going to let this guy get away with this..." He seethed.

Rias could see that he was dead set on going after the attacker. Even she couldn't stop him at this point.

She quickly weighed her options before coming to a decision.

"Fine. Then I'm going with you," she stated, stepping in front of him. He nodded, happy to have some support, before turning back to everyone else.

"Watch over him. Make sure you all get home safe, got it?"

Everyone nodded before he and Rias disappeared in a red magic circle.

"I...gotta save...Asia..." Issei muttered, trying to rise from his position. He hissed at the stinging pain which concerned and worried the three girls over him.

"Don't move. Your wounds are nowhere near stable," Akeno said as she pressed against him lightly to keep him from trying to stand. She couldn't have the brunette trying to move, let alone go after Rias and Asher.

Issei, however, was very persistent.

 _'Asia...I promised Asher...'_

-XOXOXOXOX-

 _ ***Flash***_

Asher and Rias appeared in the middle of the abandon church's sanctuary. It was quiet and the sun was setting, rays of light shining through the large holes in the roof.

The place was still a mess from when Raynare, Kalawarner, and the other two were living in it. Maybe even messier.

Asher looked around before he noticed a figure laying on the front row of the pews. He quickly moved towards it, Rias seeing him rush over and followed close behind.

As soon as the exorcist rounded the end, he saw that it was Asia. Her eyes were shut and her skin was paler than usual. He moved closer to her and placed his head against her chest, trying to listen for any signs of a heartbeat.

"..."

"..."

"..."

After some time, he still heard nothing and grit his teeth. He clenched his eyes shut as he stood up and backed away in rage.

"...We're too late..." He shouted in rage and anger. Rias looked towards him then back to Asia, having a somewhat calm expression on her face. "How could I let this happen!?"

"We can still save her," Rias spoke up calmly. Asher's eyes widened as he stopped, mid outburst, and turned back to the redhead. She rose a white bishop piece in her hand and the human's eyes widened. He knew what she was getting at.

"Turn her into a devil!? Would she even want that!?" He asked. He wasn't prepared for her to offer up a chess piece so easily. He told her about the nun and her powers but he didn't think Rias would have wanted someone like her in her peerage.

And then there was the fact that the blonde nun was a heavy believer in God like him. She was raised by the church like he was, albeit their different paths.

If Rias revived her, would she even want that?

"It's our only option. I can sense it on her, she was poisoned. The girl's already dead so this is our only option if you want to save her," Rias replied with narrowed eyes.

Asher hesitated, his thoughts drifting to how he let Dulio down.

Then, he remembered what the older exorcist had told him before they hung up.

 _"Don't let her fall into the wrong hands."_

 _'Wrong hands.'_ The male teen repeated in his mind.

Wait, did he know this was going to happen and gave him an option once it did!? Did Dulio give him such a broad answer as if he knew that one of the other factions would try to revive her?

Asher couldn't think on it deeply. He was already limited on time.

If that's what Dulio meant, he wasn't going to question it any further.

"Do it, Rias."

The redhead immediately nodded and turned to the blonde to begin preparations.

"Oh, of all things to happen, I didn't think that the shitty devil would resurrect her," came a voice.

A figure appeared from behind the hanging Jesus statue at the front of the pulpit. It was a man with white hair and red eyes. Asher grew defensive and immediately stepped in front of Rias, holding out a hand in a protective manner. Rias had stopped what she was doing to get a good look at the man. Asher could see she would try to help Asher if a fight broke out but glanced over his shoulder at her.

"Don't, focus on her right now," he stated back to the heiress, gesturing to Asia with a head nod.

Rias looked at him, seeing the fire in his eyes and simply nodded. She knew what her main priority was.

Once the devil had returned her focus to the nun, Asher turned back to the fellow white haired male. "I'm guessing you're Freed Sellzen."

The clerical-dressed man bowed mockingly. "Please to make your aquantiance," he replied. Asher just growled and rose a hand, a white magic circle sitting in his palm, glowing brightly. Freed saw this and rose his hands in surrender. "Hold on, hold on man. I have no intention to fight you anymore!" He stated quickly, still smirking psychotically.

"What!?" Asher yelled, clenching his fist in anger, crushing the magic circle like glass.

This guy didn't want to fight him!? He just attacked an innocent nun! There was no way he was getting out scotfree.

"Yeah. If it were just you, I'd indulge you, but, with her with you, I think I'll take my leave. I know when I'm outmatched," he replied, pointing towards the redhead before chuckling madly.

The heiress had just finished her preparations and looked back just in time to see the white haired madman point at her. He then threw down a smoke pellet, covering his escape as he snuck out through one of the many holes in the roof. "Tah-tah!" He shouted down before bounding off.

"Get back here, you shall repent!" Asher shouted up at the man.

Just before he could go after him, Rias grabbed his hand. He shot around with anger still burning up inside. Once he saw the look in her eyes, it diminished in seconds. He had slowly calmed down as she squeezed his hand. The look of concern and worry for him made him realize how far he strayed from himself. And God.

"Sorry..." He apologized as he lowered his head.

"Don't be. I just need you here, okay," she said softly. He didn't say anything and just nodded, squeezing her hand back.

-XOXOXOXOX-

After the incident a couple of days ago, everyone had finally calmed down, somewhat. There were no signs of Freed and the gang was all safe, with everyone's injuries and ailments fully healed.

Raynare slept with Issei the past few days, to make sure his wounds were properly healed, and Asia was kept in the Occult Research's secret bedroom.

Once she recovered, Issei was the first to see her, happy and relieved that she was alive and safe.

It took some time to explain to her about her "change", but she eventually accepted it, claiming that as long as she had friends like Issei and Asher by her side, she'd be fine. Although, she seemed more attached to Issei due to how "brave" he was when he protected her.

Soon enough, the group was back at school, and Asia how joined among them as a second year student in Issei's class. Together, everyone went through their classes and were back in the ORC, doing their normal club activities. Well, as normal as the supernatural could be.

While Issei, Raynare, and Asia went off to deliver fliers, Koneko and Kiba went on contract callings, and the three seniors were left alone in the clubroom, discussing a few things.

"So, Kalawarner is stuck with the gym teacher?" Rias chuckled.

Asher was currently telling his short summary of what happened at the nurse's office just before he left for the day. It had been sad but he couldn't intervene and had to leave the fallen angel.

Kalawarner, being the new hot nurse, had spread through the school like wildfire. Many male students and teachers came in, faking sickness and injuries, all so they could stare at the fallen angel's well endowed body. It got to the point where she was asked out multiple times by both students and staff members, all of which she declined. So more brutal than others, depending on how aggressive the guy was.

The worst of them all was the gym teacher. He was a desperate middle aged man who asked nearly every facility and staff member, that was female, to marry him. Sadly, Kalawarner was his new target and he rushed at the chance to get the new hot nurse.

At first, he played the "nice guy" card, to at least get a date. Kalawarner kindly declined and it brought the man's spirits down. But he was very persistent and wouldn't give up so easily. He became more aggressive, no matter how much the bluenette denied him, and even changed personalities to try and gain her favor. He even tried acting flamboyant to see if she was into that. But it all ended in failure.

Even now, Asher could tell that the teacher was still at it. Something also told him that Kalawarner was a few minutes from putting a light spear somewhere it had no business being and it made him chuckle. He could see it as God's way of "what comes around goes around".

"She still is, so I don't think we'll be seeing her for club activities today. Last thing I heard was him repeatedly asking her to marry him," he chuckled. Rias' mood suddenly shifted. Her smile disappeared and her mood darkened. Akeno had quickly noticed this and looked down carefully at her king.

Once Asher noticed he was the only one laughing, he turned to the two young women. He could see the heiress' depressant mood grew concerned at the sudden change in her aura.

"Rias, everything alright?" He asked. The devil jerked up, her eyes widened, as if being snapped out of a trance.

"Oh, yes, everything's fine," she answered quickly, waving him off. He furrowed his brows at that. She even tried to smile but that only worsened his doubt.

"I don't think so, Rias. You look upset. Something on your mind?" He asked, leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

The redhead didn't answer and settled for staring at her desk. Akeno was still carefully watching her master, staying silent as the conflict continued.

The room was very silent, easily allowing the smallest of sounds to be heard. A person could hear the tiniest of pins hit the floor.

Asher's worry only grew the longer the princess said nothing. The sudden change in moods was scary enough but the long period of silence was even more so.

...

...

...

"Asher, what do you think of marriage?" Rias finally asked, not making any eye contact.

This caught the exorcist off guard.

"Marriage..? Well...it's a sacred event that bring two people, who love each other, together and make them one," he answered as best he could.

There was another long pause.

"...I see," was all the redhead said. She wasn't ready for when a hand touched hers. She looked up to see Asher in her face, an unsettling look in his eye. He squeezed her hand, nearly crushing it from the tight grip. She didn't even hear him move and was shocked.

"Rias, I'm worried about you. This sudden dark mood is not like you, at all. Was it something I said?" He asked, sounding a bit fearful. He couldn't stand the idea of him making her like this.

The devil just looked back at him with wide eyes. She could feel how scared he was through how tight he was holding her hand and how hard he was shaking. She didn't mean to make him this way. It was just that M word...

Marriage...

"You didn't do anything Asher. Don't concern yourself over me, I'm just not feeling well. Why not head home first and I'll be there soon?" She offered, quickly changing the subject.

Asher's was at his peak of fear and worry. He could tell she wasn't telling him something. She was trying to avoid it, whatever it was. But he couldn't force it out of her, even if he wanted to.

"Alright..." He replied. Giving one last look to Akeno, who nodded towards him, he then turned and left.

Rias stared at the door, starting to feel regret. Her eyes lingered on the door, a little part of her hoping that the white haired teen would barge back in and defy her till she told him. But, knowing him, he would abide by her wishes if he saw how hurt or under she felt.

"Rias," Akeno said softly from next to her. The devil princess shook her head before turning to her queen.

"I'm fine, Akeno. You can go home as well," she replied quickly.

The queen didn't say anything else. She simply bowed and left, leaving the redhead to her own.

It wasn't long after the ebony haired woman left that a magic circle appeared in the corner of the room. Rias knew it all to well and narrowed her eyes.

 _ ***Flash***_

-XOXOXOXOX-

The next day came and Asher found himself in the nurse's office, feeling under the weather. Yesterday, Rias cane home but she didn't even look at him. She went into her room and didn't come out the entire night. Not even for dinner.

At some point, he went and knocked on her door, just to check on her. She didn't answer and it scared him. He would have barged in but the flash of lights from underneath the door showed that she was, at least, alive.

He barely got any sleep that night, worrying about what Rias was doing and what was wrong with her. When he went to check on her in the morning, she was already gone with her bed made up and her bag gone. This pushed him into a a bit of depression.

Asher didn't even go to class and just rested in the nurse's office with Kalawarner. The fallen angel had been keeping a watchful eye on him since the night prior. Seeing how little he and the redheaded devil interacted worried her. Especially seeing how much of an effect it had on the exorcist.

Normally, Kalawarner would have jumped at the chance to claim Asher for herself. But, with the way he was acting, she would have felt sick trying to. It seemed like a terrible time to do so. She felt wrong just thinking about it.

So, now, she just watched over him, and hoped that whatever happened between the girl and him would resolve itself soon. She hated seeing her destined one so upset and depressed.

Eventually, the school day came to an end. Raynare, Issei, Asia, and Kiba came in to check on him and the bluenette. Asher greeted them, not wanting them to worry about him, and together, the six of them made their way to ORC. The entire way there, the human hoped Rias had cheered up somewhat.

-XOXOXOXOX-

 _ ***Knock Knock Knock***_

"Come in everyone," Rias answered.

The doors opened and the group walked in.

As usual, Rias was at her desk with Akeno by her side. Koneko was on the couch, eating snacks, but then the group noticed the new face in the room.

She was an older woman with long silver hair braided into a ponytail. She had matching silver eyes and wore a traditional maids outfit, complementing her voluptuous figure.

The silverette turned towards the group of six and bowed.

"Good afternoon, I am Grayfia. A pleasure to meet everyone of you," she greeted. However, her eyes lingered on Asher and the two fallen angels. He quickly placed himself in front of them, giving her sharp gaze that she stared back at with a stoic expression.

"Rias, what's going on?" He asked, keeping his eyes on the maid.

It didn't take a genius to see that she was very stronger. Stronger than anyone in this entire room. But why was someone like her here?

"This is Grayfia. She is the [Queen] of my older brother. She is here to discuss some important matters with me," the devil princess answered.

The exorcists eyes widened. _'Wait, was this why she was so upset yesterday?'_ He thought. Asher could see she was still in the same dark mood. He didn't need much more to have answer.

"Yes, and the final guest should be arriving very soon," the maid informed. The group was slightly confused but that was quickly answered.

A large column of flame erupted in the corner of the room, bringing everyone's attention to it. The flames die down and a man stood in its place.

He was tall with short blonde hair that reached the nape of his neck. He had bright blue eyes and his facial features were rugged, in a sense. He wore a red blazer with a white undershirt, red pants, and black shoes.

"Riser Phenex has arrived," the blonde man announced with open arms and a smug grin. He looked around the room before his eyes landed on Rias.

"Ah, there she is. Hello, my beloved."

"Lord Phenex, I'm thankful that you agreed to arrive here," Grayfia stated as she bowed towards him. He brushed the hair out of his face as he nodded towards the maid.

"Think nothing of it. It has been some time since I've come to the human world. Besides, it is not like my beloved Rias would return to the Underworld," he replied as if the world should be honored to have him. The silverette seemed to ignore his smug attitude completely and keep a monotone level the entire time.

"Yes, now, shall we start the discussion?" The maid asked.

"Gladly." It was then that the older blonde male noticed Asher, Raynare, and Kalawarner. "Hm? What are they doing here?" He questioned with hostility. Rias could see the way he was looking at them, specifically Asher, and couldn't help but grow defensive.

"They are my friends, Riser," she answered with a hint of malice. The devil turned to her before looking back at them, then her, and smirking.

"I see. Rias, it seems you've spent too much time in the human world. Befriending a follower of the church and these crows... What would your brother and father think," he said with mocking concern. Asher took immediate offense to the derogatory term he used for the fallen angels.

"Watch it, Yakitori-san," he snapped back. The exorcist wasn't one to name call but something about this guy really pissed him off.

It was ungodly of him to be this way, remotely, but there was this hidden desire to confront this devil. Like...he met him or knew him in the past, despite never seeing the guy, personally, ever before. It was a hidden connection between them but he didn't know what it was.

Riser sneered back towards the human. "Watch your mouth boy. You don't know who you're dealing with," the older male warned.

"Riser Phenex, third son of the Phenex household. Never lost a Rating Game and has a full set peerage, to which I have no information on, sadly. Seen as arrogant and bold, as well as a womanizer," Asher explained without batting an eye. He didn't know the bastard personally but he heard some info on the guy from an exorcist in Europe who happened to cross his path. It wasn't a peaceful exchange and the man was left with a bad burn mark on his shoulder. That only made him hate the guy even more.

The entire room was shocked, even Grayfia, at how much information the exorcist knew on the Phenex. Riser was the most shocked, however.

"How do you-"

"That's my secret," Asher quickly answered. Riser growled as this brat was becoming a little more annoying.

"Whatever it is, Riser does not like you at all. So you better keep your mouth shut and stay out of the affairs of us High-class devils," he snapped back. The white haired teenager only saw it as a poor defense because the yakitori had no response to him.

"What are these "affairs" anyways," Asher asked, mocking the word to the Phenex's face.

"The arranged marriage of Lady Rias and Lord Riser," Grayfia answered. This made Asher's, along with the fallen angels, Issei, and Asia's, eyes widened and mouths drop.

 _[What!?]_ They shouted disbelieving.

"As Grayfia said. It's an arranged marriage. Something that was decided completely without my consent," Rias explained, not wanting them to mistake it for her choice.

"Yes, but it is for the betterment of our race," Riser spoke up, his large grin back. He obviously was all for the arrangement while the redheaded princess was completely against it.

"I don't care Riser. Who I marry is my choice. Not my father's, brother's, or any of the elders," Rias snapped back, placing her hands against her hips. She was definitely against the marriage. In fact, she seemed to hate Riser completely to his core.

The confliction between the two sides was at an all time high in the room. Everyone felt it.

Grayfia also sensed this and sighed.

"Sirzechs-sama and Lord Phenex had expected you rebelling against the contract and have decided of an alternative," she spoke up. This caught the entire rooms attention.

"Alternative?" Rias repeated.

"Yes, if you were to continue to oppose the arrangement, both Lord Phenex and Sirzechs-sama decided that a Rating Game would be fitting."

"A Rating Game? Just how far are they willing to go to interfere in my life," the redhead complained, placing a hand against her forehead.

"You decline then?" The silver haired maid asked.

"No! This is an opportunity. I will not pass it up," Rias replied quickly. She was not settling for this blonde fool.

"Hahaha, Rias, do you really believe that you could defeat me in a Rating Game with this poor number of servants?" Riser mocked. He still sounded over confident that he could push this marriage through. He only saw this rebellion as a small obstacle he could easily bypass.

Rias, however, stayed defiant and looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Yes, Riser, this is all of my peerage, excluding the fallen angels and Asher," she replied, folding her arms.

Riser laughed at the top of his lungs. It was maniacal, to say the least. "Hah, well, just as that human said, I have a full set," he gloated. The man then snapped his fingers and a torrent of flames exploded from behind him.

Soon, fifteen women of different shapes, sizes, and outfits appeared, once the flames died down. "This is my peerage."

The group stared at the fifteen women, receiving the same looks back.

Asher happened to be scanning through them, as well, until his eyes landed on someone specific. His eyes suddenly widened and his mouth dropped. Shock surged through him and he released a loud gasp as his right hand instinctively shot to his cross.

The woman's eyes landed on him and she mimicked the same expression.

She was a busty woman with long, wavy purple hair that fell all the way down her back. She had matching eyes and wore purple lipstick. At the front, the right side of her hair fell over her breast and covered her right eye, while the left side fell near the top of her skirt.

Her attire consisted of a navy blue tunic top with gold accents and a pale blue skirt with open sides, and black shoes over matching thigh-high stockings with garter belts. The top revealed much of her cleavage, and was held by a gold choker with blue and red jewels. Over this, she wore a white overcoat with black and gold accents and matching pauldrons.

For accessories, she wore a black headband with a red-orange jewel over her forehead, keeping her long hair in place, and she weilded a staff-like scepter.

Asher looked like he ran into an old ghost as he stepped forward, reaching a hand outward. The young woman did the same, moving past the other girls and past Riser. Both sides didn't say anything, confused to the two young adults actions.

They reached each other and grabbed back others hand, as if they were desperate to make sure it wasn't an illusion. They squeezed tightly, seeing that the other was really real.

"Ash...?" The woman asked hesitantly.

"Luna...?" He asked back. Their eyes widened, seeing that it truly was the other.

""It's really you...""

 **So, how's that for a chapter. Loved the reviews from last chapter and i can't wait to see this sets.**

 **Firstly, why didn't I do the scene with Rias requesting Asher to take her virginity. Before ANYONE asks, you'll have to wait till next chapter to find out.**

 **So, Asher and Yubelluna have a past together. Also will go into detail next chapter. Cliffhangers galore.**

 **Harems:**

 **Asher: Rias, Akeno, Kalawarner, Xenovia, Gabriel, Griselda, Yubelluna, Ravel, Kuroka, Koneko, and Rossweisse**

 **Issei: Asia, Raynare, Irina, Mira, Kiyome, Tsubasa, Ophis, Le Fay, Isabella (others who avoid my dead brain)**

 **Okay, through the constant, endless requests, Kuroka is apart of Asher's harem. It's already quite large so no more additions and i seriously mean it. That is a limit before I feel I've gone overboard. It's already an issue with ten but eleven is crazier. Let's hope I can really develop everyone because I don't want this harem to be "trophies" and "toys" like Riser. Asher will love everyone one of them equally as people close to heart.**

 **Anywho, nothing more. Hope you enjoy. Love you all, peace.**

 _ **-stormgreywolf**_


	10. The Duel

**Phew, really long chapter for you guys. The entire Riser arc. Enjoy.**

""It really is you..."

The purple haired woman and white haired teenager stared at each other. Crimson melded with purple as the tight grip on each others hand increased.

"Yube..." Asher murmured. He still couldn't believe the person standing before him. There was doubt in his mind that she was really there, holding his hand. But it felt so real the more he squeezed. "I...I thought you were dead..." He muttered. "All those years ago... The cathedral. I..." He stopped, his emotions beginning to overwhelm him.

"Yubelluna, do you know this boy?" Riser asked from behind her. He was genuinely curious of his queen's relation to the low life human.

There was a short period of silence.

"...Yes, I do, Riser-sama. He was the one I told you about from 'that' day," she answered back.

The purple haired woman looked up at the young man. He had grown much taller and matured so much since she last saw him. It was over a decade ago but the small child he once was is now replaced by this strong man. She felt so proud of him, she could see he had gotten so strong.

But, at the same time, she felt dirty standing in front of him. She was a devil now and to stand before him, she felt so disgusting standing in front of him. She didn't deserve to look at him now.

"Ah yes, the child you trained. Well isn't that lucky that he didn't die in the fire," the blonde man said without the least bit of remorse. He folded his arms and grinned as he reminisced. It was the day he got the best prize out of his peerage.

Asher completely ignored the man for the moment. He looked into the woman's eyes and smiled. "It's a blessing you're safe..." He said soft and sweetly to her.

Yubelluna didn't say anything. She just looked at him with a wide eye. What had he just said?

She was a devil now, standing before him, the exact opposite of the thing the God he served. Wasn't he repulsed at her or disgusted?

No, instead he was thanking that same God who hated people like her that she was alive. He said it with no sarcasm or force. He said it truthfully and with a large amount of emotions behind him.

"Alright, that's enough. Get away from my [Queen], low life," Riser demanded, becoming quickly annoyed at his queen's reaction to the human. He reached forward and grabbed Yubelluna's shoulder, using more pressure than he intended, forcing the girl to jerk from the jolt of pain.

The man of God saw it easily and there was a sudden snapping in his mind.

No one, not even Grayfia, could have registered what happened next. It was a split second between Riser standing behind the duo and being embedded in a wall with a light dagger to his neck.

Asher had an arm pressed across the blonde's neck with his cross now a sharp light dagger, held up at the Phenex's eye. The exorcist's eyes were blank, as if his mind was no longer there.

 _[Riser-sama!]_ His peerage yelped in surprise. They didn't even see the two males move. They only followed the sound of impact and turned to see their king in danger.

"Asher!" Rias shouted. She didn't even see him move.

The boy blinked, his senses returning. He noticed where he was and quickly backed up, releasing the blonde from his grip.

Riser fell onto his hands and knees, coughing violently as he held his throat.

Asher looked confused as he looked down at the older man, who was now surrounded by his servants. The boy looked at his hands before looking back up at the Phenex, who was standing with the help of his peerage.

Riser growled as he regained his balance. He turned to the white haired teen with bared teeth and clenched fist. "Insolent brat! I should kill you for that," he spat, raising his hand to punch the exorcist.

Asher reacted on instinct and dodged the attack before grabbing the devil's wrist and elbow, turning and bending over, pulling the blonde over his shoulder and slamming him on the floor.

He quickly jumped back and regretted his action once the counter registered in his head. He didn't mean to and had only acted on impulse.

"M-My apologies. I didn't mean to do that...," he said quickly, raising his hands in front of his face. "It was an accident."

Riser stood again and bared his teeth more at the boy, the rage visible on his face. He rose a hand, a large fireball forming at a high temperature.

"Sorry is not going to cut it. You're a big thorn in Riser's side and he's going to make sure you pay," he growled, the fireball growing bigger in response.

"You shall do no such thing, Lord Riser," a stern voice spoke up. The temprature had quickly dropped and everyone tensed at the ice cold tone.

It was Grayfia who intervened. And she didn't look the least bit accepting on what the Phenex was planning. Her eyes were narrowed and she looked to dare him to try anything.

"[Queen] of the Maou Lucifer, you can not be serious. This mere human has touched me and attacked me. How can you condone this?" Riser asked, obviously angered by the silverette's intervention. Grayfia didn't bat an eye as she turned towards the blonde.

"This boy acted out of instinct and training. If you spent your days doing the same, instead of sleeping with multiple women, you would have known as well. You made a move that he saw as a threat and acted as he was taught to do. No one is but you Lord Riser," she chastised towards him.

Riser growled in response. "This is unacceptable! I will not allow this boy to get away with this," he yelled at the maid. She narrowed her eyes.

"Then you'll have to go through me," she replied. This shocked the room. The normally stoic Grayfia was protecting a human?

Asher looked towards the maid, then to Riser, then to Yubelluna. She had been quiet up until now. Obviously, she didn't want to be involved in this. The human could see she was conflicted between him and her king and he didn't blame her for being silent. Still, the look on her face showed that she wanted to do something.

The exorcist then turned to Rias. She was looking back at him with concern. Twenty four hours ago she was upset and depressed. Now, he could see why. Looking at Riser, Asher absolutely hated the guy. Being a man of God, that was something the Bible didn't condone. He was taught to love everyone but he couldn't find love for something that consider themselves above life. Everyone sins, even angels, hence why they fall. But this one, Asher would be sure to do the right thing with it.

"Grayfia-san, it is alright," he stated, stepping to the maids side. She looked at him confused but he paid no attention to it and glared right at the Phenex.

"If you want to fight me, Riser, I'm more than happy to indulge you," the human replied. This shocked the entire room. Rias and Yubelluna's eyes were the widest out of everyone elses.

"Asher, you can't be serious!" Rias shouted. He didn't even glance at her.

"I am, because it seems me and this guy have a lot to confess to one another," he replied, the holy pun being very unnecessary.

"You're asking for a death sentence, brat," Riser replied with narrowed eyes. Asher shared the same look.

"Is that so? Well then, how about a duel between you and I?" The exorcist challenged. The entire room released a loud gasp.

"D-Darling, you can't be serious!" Kalawarner said from behind him.

"I'm dead serious," he replied back without skipping a beat. He glanced over to Yubelluna who tensed at his gaze. He was more sure about this than anything. "There are some things I want answered first, before I continue on."

"..."

He took everyone's silence as acceptance.

"First off, I want to know what happened during the cathedral incident in North America," he stated, staring at the purple haired devil.

Riser saw where the boy was staring and smirked. He could see that the connection the boy still had with his queen. It'd be a sickly sweet way to taunt him. Maybe even discourage him before the fight.

"I heard rumors of a very powerful mage from a Cathedral in the human world. So, one day I went there to see for myself. It didn't take long before I decided she would be mine. I burned down the church and took her for myself. It was so easy as well, the followers of that church were pathetically weak, so it was really easy to kill them all," he answered, folding his arms with a malicious grin. Asher glared at him with a large amount of malice before he turned to Yubelluna.

"Did you choose to go with him?" He asked monotone. This made Riser's eyes widened a bit.

"She doesn't-" Grayfia rose a hand in front of him, silencing him before he lied.

Yubelluna didn't answer. The blonde relaxed a bit. Maybe she was too scared to tell him.

"Yubelluna, did you choose to go with him?" The human asked slightly louder, clenching his fist. She turned away.

"What does it matter? I'm his now," she muttered. Riser's grin returned. It seemed his power over her was stronger than their bond. Looks like the boy lost his fire.

"That isn't what I asked," the human growled. This made the whole room take a step back. There was such an intensity released from his words.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"No, I didn't," she finally answered. Asher looked away from her and turned back to the blonde man. Riser himself looked like he had been betrayed. The anger on his face towards his queen was clearly seen. He then turned to Asher who looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"How about we make this interesting, Yakitori-san?" He asked lowly. The blonde rose a brow.

"Oh, and how could we do that?" He asked, genuinely interested in what the human had to say.

"Two things," Asher stated, raising to fingers. He then lowered one. "If I win, first, I want this marriage between you and Rias abolished. And she is to never see you again," he answered. This made Rias', along with the rest of the ORC's, eyes widened. Rias felt like she had been hit with a sack of bricks. Asher asked for her freedom. First and foremost.

"Hmmm, interesting. But I don't see myself losing, so why not. The second one?"

Asher rose his second finger. "I want Yubelluna and any others forced into your peerage released," he stated.

This shook the Phenex slightly. He looked back with a less confident gaze but an equally heated glare.

"There is no way I'd-"

 _ ***Tug***_

Someone pulled on his sleeve. He looked back to see one of his girls. She was a beautiful, young girl with dark blue eyes. She had long blonde hair, tied into twintails with large, drill-like curls with two blue ribbons keeping them in place. The front of her hair had several bangs hanging over her forehead, with a v-shaped fringe hanging over the bridge of her nose.

Her attire consisted of a light purple dress with dark purple accents and a blue bow at the front. At the back, three feather-like extensions, mimicking a bird's tail, protrude from the dress, giving her an almost bird-like appearance.

"What is it, Ravel?" Riser asked. She motioned him down, which he did, before she began to whisper into his ear.

 _(Incoherent mumbling)_

"Okay but what does that have to do with-"

 _(Incoherent mumbling)_

"What!? There's no way-" Riser had shot from her but she grabbed his collar and pulled him back down.

 _(Incoherent mumbling)_

"Yes, and while I appreciate this, I-"

 _(Incoherent mumbling)_

"Huff. Fine but you owe me big time. It'll already be hard not to kill this fool," he replied before standing up. He straightened his collar before looking back at Asher with narrowed eyes.

"I'll agree to your terms, low life. But only on one condition," he stated. Asher folded his arms.

"And what would that be?" He was prepared for the worst. Even death.

"You become my little sisters [Knight]," he answered.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Excuse me...?"

The entire room was dumbfounded at the request. Of all the things Riser could have proposed, that was it!?

He could have made him a slave. Could had told him to disappear for good. Even wished to kill him. But that was his request!? To become his sister's knight!?

Asher looked at the blonde girl who smiled and winked at him. His eyes widened. She must have had a very big influence on her brothers decisions. He must have been a very considerate brother. It actually lowered the boiling anger the white haired teen had for the older man

"A-Are you sure? There's nothing else that you want!?" He asked the older Phenex.

Riser looked to be fighting himself internally. He seemed just as awkward of this turn of events as Asher was. It was a completely different path that neither of them expected.

He looked at his sister who folded her arms and nodded.

"Yes... I'm quite sure," Riser answered begrudgingly.

Before either of them could say anything else, Grayfia stepped between them.

"If both sides have come to an agreement, I shall notify my king of the change of events. Shall a week be a reasonable amount of time for both parties?" She asked, switching looks between the two.

Both men quickly composed themselves, regaining the tense pressure they exerted towards each other.

"Riser is ready any time," the Phenex responded, folding his arms.

"It's more than enough time," Asher replied, punching his open palm.

"Then it is settled. One week from now, a duel between Lord Riser and the warrior of the Church, Asher," the maid announced. She then disappeared, via magic circle, leaving both sides alone.

"Be prepared human. When I'm done with you, you'll fear the name Riser," the blonde stated. Asher didn't back down.

"I'm setting free those you've wronged, Riser. I don't know the stories but I'll fix what you've broken," the exorcist replied.

Riser sneered and he, along with his peerage, disappeared in a pillar of flames.

-XOXOXOXOX-

The next day came and the weekend finally had finally arrived.

Rias had just woken up and sat up, releasing a yawn that would have been seen as cute by any man. She was, of course, stark naked and the sheet fell off her shoulder, her breasts jiggling as she relaxed her tense muscles and sighed. She slowly opened her eyes, rubbing the remaining sleep away before the memories of the day prior came back. Her lips thinned and she lowered her head as she recalled what transpired.

After what happened the past twenty four hours, she found Asher on her mind, constantly. Challenging a Phenex to a one on one duel. She knew he was strong but to go against someone like Riser...

Not only was the blonde womanizer adept in controlling the natures of both wind and fire but his immortality was also a difficult force for even the strongest of foes to battle against.

To be able to heal any injury, almost instantaneously, how would Asher, a mortal man, stand against that?

The exorcist was strong, she believed that till the day she died, but he was just a human. He had so many limitations, points to which Riser outmatched him. Endurance and the ability to heal being major factors.

What could the teenager do? It was like pushing against a wall. It wasn't going to move but it was going to tire a person out.

What made it worse was that Rias left him alone too. She didn't try to stop him or encourage him, spite Riser or warn Asher of his capabilities. No, she just stood there, shocked and stunned that he even challenged Riser.

Asher wasn't just the average person or a regular human. He was smart, wise, loyal, and confident in his abilities, so what would drive him to make such a decision where the odds were against him? What would make him challenge a powerful devil?

And for what? Her and some other devil's freedom!? Was he life worth risking for just that?

A human versus a devil was already hard due to the difference in magic, physical strength, and speeds. Sacred Gears gave humans the chance to fight back. Asher, however, wasn't gifted with a Sacred Gear. Everything he had, he worked for and it still left him so far behind Riser.

Fighting someone immortal, someone with the power to turn large areas into cinders, it was asking for suicide.

Rias thought back to the way the exorcist looked at Riser's queen and her. The disgust and pure rage at the idea of those to being bound to Riser over such poor excuses, the redhead saw how much he despised it.

But she still had to ask herself... What was his relationship to that woman? What drove him to ask for her, and Rias', freedom as well that he'd fight a man who had near limitless endurance and great power?

The princess immediately decided. She needed to know why Asher was doing all of this.

She rose from her bed and threw on a bright red tank top and a pair of black short shorts and stepped out into the hallway. Immediately, she was met with the two women of the house, both who had also stepped out into the hallway at the same time.

"""Ah! What're you doing!?""" They asked in unison towards one another.

The trio then heard a knock at the front door. The questions would continue to pile up as they opened it to see the rest of the ORC there as well.

"What are you guys doing here?" Raynare asked in surprise.

"I invited them," came a low voice, answering the question.

Everyone turned to see Asher at the archway that separated the kitchen, leaning against it with his arms folded. He was dressed in a tight fit tank top with black sweatpants. His hands were tapped from just below the fingers to the wrist and his feet were the same way from the toes to the ankles. Still, around his neck, the silver cross hung, the white ribbon still holding it together.

"I know you're all wondering why I would make such a decision to battle someone like Riser," he stated, speaking everyone's mind. When no one answered, he took it as the correct answer and sighed. "Take a seat, this'll be a long story then," he said, lowering his head.

The large group casted glances at each other before the group of eight came inside and found a seat anywhere they could inside the tiny apartment.

It was a snug fit but everyone was finally seated around the living room and Asher walked over, his aura releasing a chilling feeling throughout the room. It was scary to feel such a thing from the normally bright and holy man of God. What was usually so warm and comforting was now icy and distant.

He took a seat and was surprised that Koneko came to him and planted herself in his lap. She looked back at him with a solid gaze, one that released some of the negative emotions he was feeling.

"This started back when I was around seven. It was when the Church had first took notice of my magical prowess..."

 _-XOXOX- Flashback -XOXOX-_

 _"Okay, now focus on the energy around you and release it through a focal point."_

 _"Alright, here I go! HAAAHHHHH!"_

 _"You're doing well. Don't loose focus, Dear."_

 _It was a small room. There was only one door but no windows. A few candles lit the small confines and it revealed two people inside._

 _The first was a small boy about seven or eight years old. He had flowing white hair that reached his shoulder blades, a few strands falling in front of his face. He was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the room with his eyes closed. He wasn't moving, except for the slight motion of his chest to show he was still breathing. His palms were up at chest level, turned inwards to face each other, held a few inches apart from each other. In between his palms, a ball of white light was formed, releasing rays that danced across his body like flickering lights._

 _Behind him, watching over the boy, an older woman stood. She looked to be in her teens, maybe older. She was dressed in pure white robes with a matching cowl over her head. Her hair was a luscious purple, cascading down the to her back, tied by a white ribbon at the very end with a small tip reaching her posterior._

 _Matching crosses were around both of their necks, being silver in color and held by simple silver chains._

 _"Now, visualize the holy chains and restrict my movements as best you can," the young woman continued to instruct._

 _The boy didn't say anything but continued to focus. He visualized a stream of chains wrapping around his instructor, allowing no movements at all._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _"AAHHH!" He heard the young woman yelp from behind him. He opened his eyes and shot around, trying to figure out what happened. His eyes widened when they landed on his sensei._

 _She was suspended in the air, four magic circles surrounding her. The first held her left arm out horizontally. The second did the same with her right. One was below her, wrapped tightly around her ankles and keeping them held straight down. The last one was above her, wrapped around her waist and neck. It was a crucified position._

 _"Ah! Yubelluna-sensei, I'm so sorry. Lord, please forgive me," the child exclaimed before he released the spell. He closed his eyes and began to pray about his mistakes, saying how sorry he was every other sentence._

 _The teenager, known as Yubelluna, smiled at him and placed a hand on top of his head. He was surprised by the affectionate touch and looked up. He could see the purple haired girl looking back down at him with a soft smile._

 _"You did great, Dear. No need for you to apologize. God is proud of you," she praised._

 _The boy was, at first, confused before a large grin appeared across his face. He wrapped his arms around the young woman and smiled brightly. It didn't take much to cheer him up, it seemed._

 _"Yay! Thank you, Yubelluna-sensei," he cheered as he laughed excitedly. God was proud of him and the purple haired maiden was too. That was all he wanted and it made him very happy._

 _"I told you, call me Yube-chan or Luna-chan. I'm not that old," she replied playfully with a small giggle._

 _"Okay, Yube-chan!" The young boy said back, his smile as wide as it could be._

 _Yubelluna continued to giggle and rubbed his back soothingly. She loved the boy to death. He was her bright light, sent from God, everyday and she thanked the Lord for bringing him to her from day one._

 _She was training the one who was suspected to be Jesus Christ's reincarnation. It was a blessing indeed that she was the one chosen to train him to control the holy chains. There were many far better but if it wasn't for..._

 ***Knock Knock***

 _"Hey, you guys," someone said from the door. Yubelluna looked back and she saw Dulio poking his head in. Speak of the devil, as wrong as it was to say that about that man._

 _"Ah, Dulio-sama, is it that time?" She asked with a soft smile._

 _"Yeah but we'll only be gone a week. He's my little protégé, so he has to learn at some point," he said with a shrug._

 _"Yes, that is true. We haven't trained him for nothing," the young woman replied with a soft nod. The blonde nodded back before he turned to the little boy. "Ready to go, Asher-kun?" He asked with a smile._

 _"Yeah! My first time devil hunting!" The boy shouted with excitement as he zoomed out the door with his arms spread like an airplane._

 _Both older humans watched and smiled as his innocence. They looked at each other. "You'll be alright without him? I know he means a lot to you," Dulio said with a weak smile._

 _"You make it sound like I'm his mother. We're only a few years apart, Dulio-sama," Yubelluna reassured. She bowed, her hands folded over one another on top of her thighs. "Don't worry, I'll be awaiting both of your_ safe _returns," she added, putting added effect on "safe". Dulio nodded before walking out the door, chasing down a happy and jumpy Asher._

 _Yubelluna watched as the small white haired boy dragged the blonde by one of his arms down the hall and disappeared around the corner. She stayed there and watched for a bit, a content smile on her face._

 _Reaching up, she touched her cross and prayed for their return. She knew that the boy would be fine with Dulio protecting him but she could never be too safe._

 _"Yube-chan!" She heard. The maiden looked up and saw Asher standing in the hallway, waving his arm wildly with his big smile. "I'll be back and I'll get stronger, so that I can protect you!" He shouted at the top of his lungs._

 _Yubelluna just smiled and nodded her head. She then watched as he ran off again and he didn't return this time. She placed a hand over her heart and prayed even stronger for the return of her Ash._

 _-XOXOXOXOX-_

 _A week had passed and Asher was walking down the street with Dulio at his side. The blonde was in his usual priest clothing while the boy was cladded in a black shirt, pants, and boots, with a tight white hoodie over his head._

 _The duo had finished their job and Asher had killed his first Stray Devil. It wasn't as bad as he thought and Asher knew it was because God gave him the strength to do His bidding. He even used his holy chains which made it much easier for the two humans to capture the fleeing devil._

 _Asher said a quick prayer then ended the devil's life, all in one strike._

 _He was now bounding back to the church with his sensei, excited to tell Yubelluna of his first mission. He hoped she would be proud of him._

 _Asher really loved Yubelluna. She was his first friend, outside of Dulio, and had been so kind and caring to him. He promised himself that he would get stronger so that he could always protect her and pay her back for all she did for him._

 _"Asher, wait..." Dulio suddenly said, grabbing the child by his arm. The boy was confused and looked up at the blonde._

 _Never before had he seen such a serious look on the exorcist's face. Without another second, the blonde took off, leaving a confused white haired little boy._

 _Asher didn't take long before he was following behind Dulio, curious to why the exorcist looked do troubled._

 _After a few seconds of running, he then realized why Dulio's mood had changed. There was a strong smell of burning wood. A thick cloud of smoke was seen in the sky and it was as black as the night, soot falling around him as well. It was thick but not thick enough to hinder his breathing._

 _Asher increased his speed, trying to find Dulio or the church._

 _Finally, he made it to the end of the path and his eyes quickly widened in horror. He froze at the sight and nearly fell over from the speed he was running._

 _The church...it was burning. He could see charred bodies around him, most likely visitors and people of the church. The smell of burning flesh and fresh blood invaded his nostrils and he nearly vomited. He keeled over and started coughing violently as the crackle of wood pierced his ears. A loud pop echoed throughout the area and Asher placed his hands on both sides of his head to try and control himself._

 _His mind started to run a mile a minute and questions began to race through his head. What was happening? Why was it happening? Who had done this? Where was..._

 _"Yube-chan!" He shouted frantically._

 _Asher looked around, trying to find her. There were no signs at all. He saw Dulio talking with the priest of the church and the child ran over._

 _"Father, how can this be happening!?" Dulio asked the man._

 _"I don't know. It was a devil, he surprised us and easily killed sevaral inside before he lit the church on fire," he explained._

 _"What about Yube-chan!?" The boy questioned as he ran up. Both men turned to him._

 _"Asher!?" Dulio said in shock. He didn't expect the boy to follow him._

 _"I don't know. No one has seen her," the priest answered receiving a look of shock from both surrogate father and son._

 _Asher looked between the two older men and the burning church. It didn't take him long to choose and he ran towards the fire at full speed._

 _"Asher! Wait!" Dulio shouted towards the boy. The child didn't hear him and continued on. He shot through the front door, a plume of flames and a flaming support beam collapsing over the entrance afterwards._

 _"ASHER!"_

 _-XOXOX- Flashback End -XOXOX-_

"After the entrance collapsed, I searched the entire place. I used the chains to help me bypass a lot of caved in areas and move a lot of things out of my way. By the time I reached her room, all I found was her cross, Bible, and this ribbon," Asher explained as he grabbed the white ribbon that held his cross.

"There was nothing else left and I thought the worse. In a fit of ultimate rage and sadness, I cried and released a massive wave of energy. Chains bursted from everywhere and destroyed everything. If it wasn't for Dulio-san saving me, I would have truly died that day..." The exorcist finished explaining with his head lowered straight to the ground.

The entire room was quiet. No one knew what to say or what to do. They just sat there and stared at the man of God. Neither knew whether to comfort him or leave him there until he had calmed down.

In the end, everyone stayed silent and waited.

...

...

...

"Listen, everyone," Asher finally said. They gave him their undivided attention. "For the next seven days, I want no one to bother me. A few of you may think that you can help me but this is something I must do on my own," he stated his bangs covering his eyes.

This elicited a quick response from a certain redhead. "Asher, this isn't just your battle! It's my marriage that's involved in this as well. We want to help," Rias spoke up, voicing everyone's opinions. The boy couldn't take on a devil alone.

"I know," he said in a hush tone. "But, if you want to help me, don't bother me. I must focus all my energy into connecting with God. It's the only way I'll be able to win. I'm at the peak of my physical condition and none of you can help me with my faith in God," he stated matter-of-factly. "That's something only I can do."

The group lowered their heads as well. He was right, none of them could help him. But there must be something they could do, some tiny thing that could give him a better chance.

"Rias," the exorcist said softly.

"Yes?" She immediately replied.

"...Do you believe in me?"

"Huh?" This caught her off guard.

"Do anyone of you believe in me?" He asked the group.

 _Silence..._

"If there's anything you could do, it's believe. As a faction that relies on believers and faithful devotion, I ask you to strengthen me with your beliefs and faith. Stand behind me and give me the power I need so that I can win. So that I can set Rias free and avenge those that Riser has wronged."

No one said a word. For several seconds complete silence was all he heard. Then, he felt a shift and looked up slightly to see Koneko hugging him tightly.

"I believe in you, Onii-sama," she said softly. He smiled slightly and nodded. He heard more shifting and looked up. Rias moved by his side and hugged him.

"I believe in you," she stated strongly. He felt another pair of arms and looked to see Kalawarner.

"I've always had faith in you," she said with a soft smile.

Slowly, the entire room moved over and wrapped their arms around him or gave him some form of encouragement. Soon, all that was left was Issei, who watched the emotional scene. When everyone looked back at him, he tensed but leaned forward, putting out a fist.

"Just make sure you kick that Yakitori's ass. It'd be funny to see him lose all those girls, heh," he joked. Asher smiled up at the brunette and put his fist out, bumping them together.

"I'll be sure to," he said confidently. "I'll make sure everyone is saved."

-XOXOXOXOX-

A week had passed and the time for the fight had finally come.

Abiding by Asher's wishes, everyone left him alone for the one hundred and sixty eight hour period. They never heard anything from him and his room was always in complete silence.

Rias had Sona cover for his absences and the entire ORC played a huge part in explaining to the student body, if they were asked. They simply said he was sick to which they students accepted.

Finally, the time came. The group was in the clubroom, waiting for Asher's arrival. The duel had been set for midnight and the time was growing near.

Everyone sat around the room, anxiously awaiting for the exorcists arrival. Nervousness was on everyone's face but not as much as Rias'. She was visibly trembling and no amount of comfort would easily stop it. Her life was in the hands of her best friend and crush and she couldn't help but worry for his safety.

He was going against a devil when he was just a human. Despite the odds, she still kept faith in him, just as everyone else did.

 _ ***Knock Knock***_

That was the knock everyone had been waiting for.

"C-Come in!" Rias said quickly.

The door opened and a figure walked inside. It had the body structure of a male and was tall and muscular. He wore tight white pants with three gold belts strapped to the left thigh and two chains on his right hip. On his feet, thick white boots were strapped tightly with gold lacings. Above that, he wore a white v-neck that looked slightly old and worn out. Over that, he wore a gold trenchcoat with the hoodie pulled over his head. The bottom hem was cut down the middle, the two ends poking out like they defied gravity just slightly. And, around his neck, the silver cross hung by the white ribbon, shimmering in the clubroom's light.

The male removed the hoodie and revealed himself to be Asher. He had such a serious look on his face and he held so much battle experience within his eyes. They were cold and he looked ready.

"Sorry it took me so long," he said with a small bow. Rias quickly shook her head and stood, making her way over to him.

"No no, we're all happy that you're here. That's more than enough," she said softly. He gave a small, almost unnoticeable, smile and nodded.

It was then that a bright red magic circle appeared in the middle of the room. Asher looked at it before turning back to Rias.

"Looks like I can't chat long," he said with a sigh.

"So it seems. Listen, I..." She stopped herself and looked away. This gained a curious look from the human. "Just make it back, okay?" She blurted out.

"I will. I promise," he replied. He then shocked the room as he moved forward and kissed her forehead.

This was the second time he did that. The first time, however, was only meant as only buddies or friends. This time, it meant a lot more. His emotions were deeper and his affection had grown over time with the redheaded devil.

It was a loving kiss.

He broke it and leaned down slightly to look into her eyes. "I won't let him take you away from me," he said softly before he stepped past her. She looked back to see him step into the magic circle with a smile on his face. He pulled the hood over his head and and the circle lit up in a bright light.

Everyone had shielded their eyes and opened them again, once the light faded, to see him gone. Rias' heart was pounding as she stared at where the exorcist disappeared. She had a hand over her heart as the other softly touched her forehead.

She felt his emotions and knew, he loved her. She could feel his love for her. She felt even more nervous now. More anxious than ever before. This was possibly the only chance she would have to get out of the arrangement and she placed it in the hands of a human.

But she believed in him. That he would survive and come back to her.

Because he loved her.

-XOXOXOXOX-

 _ ***Flash***_

Asher appeared in, what looked like, a chess piece themed arena. Looking around, he could see large chess pieces surrounding the opening. There were knights, rooks, bishops, a queen piece, a pawn piece, and the king piece in front of him. He could only assume that he was somewhere in the devils territory.

He couldn't enjoy the scenery long as a pillar of fire erupted a few meters away from him. It died down to reveal Riser, dressed in clothing fit for a duel, albeit a little flashy as well.

"So, you showed up. I commend you for not being a coward, human," Riser said with a smug tone. He had full confidence in himself that he would win. It was inevitable for a High-class devil to defeat a low class human. Then, he would claim his beloved Rias and make her his.

"I won't turn away from a fight, Riser. Especially when too much is at stake," Asher replied as he grabbed his cross. "I have too many promises to let this nightmare continue."

Riser's grin grew as he set himself in a fighting stance. "Then come at me with your best shot!"

 _ ***POOMMM***_

A fist connected with Riser's jaw, sending him flying back with enough force to send him skipping off the ground twice before he could fix himself and stand.

The blonde touched his cheek, feeling the sting of the blow. He never saw a human move so fast and land such a powerful blow. The wound quickly healed but the Phenex was still stunned. It was like he was something else. Only heroes could move that fast.

"Don't freeze up now, Riser!" Came a shout from his right. He turned to see Asher above him with a leg high in the air. The Phenex's eyes widened and he crossed his arms over his head to block the blow.

The exorcist brought his leg down in a powerful axe kick. The force was more than enough to create a small crater in the ground and shatter the blonde's forearms. He back flipped under the devil's defenses and landed a precise strike to his gut, before using his other fist to strike him in the face, shattering his jaw, throwing him back again.

Asher then straightened himself and took a deep breath as he steadied himself. He never felt so light in his life. It had been a while since he had to go all out.

 _'I always wore arm and leg weights of twenty-three kilos (roughly fifty pounds) to school and training. Removing them, I've become faster and I can hit a lot stronger than all of my other battles.'_

Asher followed close behind the Phenex but the blonde had other ideas.

Riser lit himself on fire and smirked. He knew the human wouldn't touch him out of fear of getting burned.

That was short-lived when a powerful high kick landed to his chest. The blow was an even exchange as the blonde grabbed the teens leg and threw him into the ground. Riser had made sure to dig his feet in and tanked the blow, allowing him close combat with the teenager. He summoned a large fireball and slammed it down into the crater, hoping to roast the boy alive.

Asher quickly rolled to his right before curling and flipping back to his feet. As soon as he straightened himself he was forced to dodge again and again. He took off, running and flipping, as Riser began a powerful counterattack.

The devil continuously rained fireballs down at the human, shooting them with enough force to kick up dust and create a small crater.

As his wounds healed, he kept the boy at bay, making sure to keep him in one direction and avoid confrontation.

He didn't expect a quick change of plans from the exorcist.

Asher flipped over another blast of fire before he grabbed his cross. The bright light shined before revealing a bow of light in his left hand.

What he did next shocked Riser and anyone who might have been watching.

Asher ducked into a vertical split, dodging a fireball aimed for his face and notched the bow, an arrow forming. He quickly released it and the attack collided with a fireball that exploded directly between the two combatants.

Black smoke covered the entire area, combining with the dust, leaving everyone in the dark on what was happening. No one could see a thing and the rising smoke and debri only made it harder. Also, it restricted both sides breathing due to the thick clouds of smoke and dust.

 **"Holy Chains!"** Asher shouted through the thick cover.

Riser looked around, listening for the slightest clink of the chains. The blonde at least glanced at the boys profile to see he was adept in the **Holy Chains,** similar to Jesus Christ.

The blonde male heard the metallic rattle but they sounded nowhere near him.

Was the boy searching for him? Or was it something else?

Suddenly, a bright light shimmered through the smoke, alerting the blonde to the white haired boys position. Riser took it as a chance and shot a powerful blast of fire through it.

The smoke moved out of the way, creating some form of sight line as the torrent of flames surged forward.

It wasn't until they hit that the Phenex's eyes widened. His attack was completely absorbed by a bright white tower shield. He fell for the boy's trap!

Asher rose from behind the barrier with a grin. With a mighty heave, he released a large torrent of wind, with the great shield, and alleviated the thick smoke, allowing both sight and the ability to breathe again for both sides.

Riser smirked as he stared down the fellow man but, soon after, his eyes went wide. Looking past the exorcist, he noticed a large wall of chains behind him. Riser proceeded to look around to see that a dome, made from the holy chains, surrounded them. It was tall and looked to be sealed completely shut. There was no way for either of them to escape.

"What is the meaning of this!?" He shouted in outrage. Asher just smiled and released his shield, reverting it back to his cross form and tucking it into his fist.

"You see Riser, the first assault I gave you, throwing you around the entire arena, forcing you to use your fire, it wasn't for nothing," he explained as a sword of light formed in his palm.

"What do you mean?" The blonde asked, summoning a blade of fire.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You see, air surrounds us, and what is it made out of?" The white haired teen asked rhetorically. "Eighty percent nitrogen, twenty percent oxygen, and less than one percent other gases. But what happens when you have numerous torrents of continuous fire filling a set area? Well, it usually becomes hard to breath, hence the thick black smoke," he explained with narrowed eyes. "You weren't leading me with those multiple fore blasts, I let you think that."

Riser growled, now realizing what the teenager had been planning.

"You can heal any wound but your endurance has a limit, no matter how immortal you think you are. Everyone else may be fooled but I can see it easily. You grow tired just like everyone else and, with your lack of training, your exhaustion has hit you rather quickly. Now, it's just finding out how much longer you'll last." With a small smirk, Asher charged the Phenex.

Riser growled and moved the wind, forming large scythe blades and sent them flying towards the exorcist. He may not be able to wield fire but he still had wind.

Asher didn't flinch.

Chains shot from the ground and formed solid walls, easily blocking all of the attacks. Once the blast hit, he sidestepped the wall and continued forward. Riser continued to grow frustrated and wasted more and more energy trying to land an attack on the human.

Asher took one more step before he disappeared in a wisp of wind, shocking the Phenex again.

Riser then felt as a sharp, searing pain came from his back. He arched from the force, his eyes shot open, and he released a loud scream of pain. Light magic began to burn him from the inside. Not even his regenerative powers could heal him completely from such a blow.

He coughed up a large amount of blood before he was forcefully kicked off the blade. He fell to the ground, clutching his side where the blade entered. It still burned, even without the sword. He felt another surge from his gut and coughed out another mouthful of blood.

Asher spun the sword before letting it fade, holding the cross tightly in his hand. He looked down at the blonde, his smile gone and his eyes now cold. He walked towards the Phenex, who was trying to stand, shaking as he did so.

"This is impossible... There is no way that I should lose to a low life human. I am Riser Phenex!" He shouted, turning with his fist engulfed in flames. Asher ducked the blow and, with the cross strapped over his knuckles, shot up, landing a hard uppercut to Riser's gut, making him keel over, before landing a hard hook to his jaw.

Riser spun twice before landing on his back and releasing a grunt of pain. Asher then snapped his fingers and a large white magic circle appeared below the older man. Chains jutted out and wrapped around his wrists, ankles, waist, and neck.

"H-How...could this happen!?" The blonde shouted.

"You still have a lot of energy to shout, don't you..." Asher stated, walking over to the man's side.

"Shut it! How did you defeat me!? I'm immortal!"

"*Sigh* That's why, your arrogance," the exorcist answered.

"What are you saying!?"

"You didn't take this fight seriously until it was too late. You awarded yourself the win before you even battled me," the exorcist explained.

"That means nothing! That should also mean that you are arrogant! You did the exact same as I!"

"No, it doesn't and I didn't. I was confident because I friends who believed in me and I had something to fight for. With them behind me, I knew I could defeat you."

"That still explains nothing!" The Phenex shouted.

Asher sighed again and face palmed before dragging his hand down his face. "Your bragging and Grayfia's short explanation of you helped me deduce what kind of fighter you were. You never trained a day in your life, so that led me to suspect that you rely heavily on your family traits. Because of that, I was able to create a strategy to defeat you easily and everything went according to plan," the human finished explaining. Riser just growled in anger. "If you had studied my abilities as thoroughly as I did yours the results would have been very different. But because of your arrogance and reliability on one thing, you were easily and utterly defeated."

Asher than lifted his leg, Riser's eyes widening.

"Now, this is where I claim victory and free those that you have kept chained down. May God have mercy on your soul, Riser Phenex. _Amen!"_

-XOXOXOXOX-

Rias couldn't believe it. None of them could believe it.

 _ **[Winner: Asher Chael]**_

The announcement had appeared on the screen as Grayfia said it but the result was still unbelievable, itself. He had won so easily. There was no moment of doubt, not a single instant where he wasn't in control. But...how? Riser was...well, Riser, and he never lost. But here he was, outsmarted my a human.

"He...won..." Raynare said in awe. Slowly, it began to register for everyone else as well.

"He won." Kalawarner said. Smiles began to appear on everyone's faces.

"He won!" Issei said with a fist pump.

And then, it registered for Rias.

"Asher...won..."

 _ ***Flash***_

The magic circle lit up in the middle of the room and out from it, Asher appeared. He smiled triumphantly as he looked around at everyone. He then turned to Rias and stepped over to her. The redhead had stood and was now looking at him, tears forming in her eyes.

"You did it... You really did it..." She said, sobs sinking into her words.

Tears streaked from the corner of her eyes and she trembled from the joy that filled her. A large hand caressed her cheek and she looked up at Asher, who was smiling down at her. It was warm again, he was warm again, and so comforting.

"I told you, Rias. No one is going to take you from me. I'll always protect you," he said softly. Her eyes widened before she began to tear up again.

The devil princess shot forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"You stupid idiot! You stupid, _stupid_ idiot! What if I lost you!? I hate you so much!" She cried as she squeezed him in a death grip. The exorcist just laughed softly as he rubbed her back, soothing her with soft sayings and sweet nothings.

"I'll always be there, Rias. No matter what."

The heiress pulled back, looking at him in the eyes, blue-green staring into crimson red. She then swallowed the lump in her throat, as well as the large amount of nervousness, and closed the gap between them, planting her lips to his.

Asher's eyes widened while the entire room gasped. Everyone was shocked at the redhead's actions. No one had expected her, of the two, to have made the first move. It was shocking but felt just right as well.

Issei glared in jealousy and envy of the white haired teenager. "I hate bishounens..." He muttered, cursing the exorcist.

It fell to deaf ears, as everyone else focused on the scene between the devil and human.

Rias broke the kiss, opening her eyes to look back into Asher's. His were still wide in shock and his mouth was still slightly opened.

"Don't stare at me like that... That was my first kiss..." She said softly, a heavy blush on her face. Asher blinked before coming back from wherever he went and focusing back in on Rias.

"S-Sorry, I was just really surprised..." He replied, smiling and chuckling awkwardly. He had know idea what to do in this situation. The tactician who outsmarted Riser ten minutes ago was now completely stuck. Rias just pouted and sighed.

"Honestly, what am I suppose to do with you," she said with a sigh. The human just scratched the back of his head with a bashful smile. "Guess I'll have to watch over you. It'll be my job as your girlfriend," she stated with a soft smile.

"Hehe, yeah, I guess so," he unknowingly agreed.

...

...

...

It finally registered.

"Wait, what!?" Rias giggled and brought their noses together.

"I said I'm your girlfriend now. Don't make a lady repeat herself. Unless...you don't want that..." She said, pouting and looking up at him with saddened eyes. Asher found himself unable to fight it.

"No! I really do, it's just-"

"Great! Then it's official!" She exclaimed with a big smile.

She tricked him.

Asher regretted his words, noticing the two jealousy-filled signatures behind him.

 _"Darling..."_

 _"Onii-sama..."_

He spun out of Rias' grip to meet Kalawarner and Koneko's deadly glares.

"Uhh...ano, I..." He stuttered. He couldn't think of anything. He was definitely dead. He looked around the room for some kind of help.

"Ara ara, well, I'd better get home," Akeno said with her trademark smile.

"Asia, let's get home. Raynare, you want to stay over tonight?" Issei asked, ushering the blonde girl to the door.

"I'd be delighted, Issei-kun!"

"I wish you the best of luck," Kiba said with a bow before following everyone else.

"Wait, you guys!" Asher shouted.

 _"Darling..."_

 _"Onii-sama..."_

Asher thought that he was for sure dead. He then felt a hand grab his and looked back to see Rias smirking. A magic circle appeared below their feet, both devil and fallen angel taken off guard. Asher looked at it in shock before back to Rias.

"Sorry girls, but I win," the redhead said triumphantly before the magic circle lit up.

Koneko and Kalawarner shielded their eyes before opening them again to see the couple gone. Kalawarner growled while Koneko immediately began her plan against her master and Onii-sama.

"You won't get away that easily, Gremory!" Kalawarner shouted at the top of her lunges.

"This isn't over!

 **Alright hope you enjoyed the chapter. Both the back story and Asher and Rias' moment.**

 **Harems:**

 **Asher: Rias, Akeno, Kalawarner, Xenovia, Gabriel, Griselda, Yubelluna, Ravel, Kuroka, Koneko, and Rossweisse**

 **Issei: Asia, Raynare, Irina, Mira, Kiyome, Tsubasa, Ophis, Le Fay, Isabella (others who avoid my dead brain)**

 **With nothing else. Review and PM. Love you all.**

 **- _stormgreywolf_**


	11. The Goal

**Hey everyone back with the next chapter.**

 **Before I start, I must tell all who read my other stories that I'm really focused on _Devil's Savior_ and _Valkyrie's Hero_. Reason being because I'm at the points of huge brain surges for both of them. I don't want this ideas disappearing or so I'm writing them now. Once the wedding happens for _Valkyrie's Hero_ and the end of the Devil's Summer for _Devil's Savior_ I'll be more than happy to write for the other stories. Sorry for those who wait patiently but just hold on for a few chapters. Please.**

 **Also, I would like reviews from everyone on this story. I mean everyone. I want multiple opinions on this so I could get a better grip of what you guys want. When I receive reviews one chapter then go two chapters in the future and someone dislikes a change or new addition, I look at it in disappointment. I can read your minds or predict the future, that's why theres a review button at the bottom of every chapter. Not just one here and there.**

 **Give me your ideas. I like to here multiple ideas on where my story leads you guys or where you would like to see it go.**

 **Anyways, enjoy.**

It was early in the morning and the sun just broke the horizon. In one of many apartments, Asher was sleeping on the couch, as he usually did. It was peaceful, quiet, and perfect. But it was a school day, meaning that he still had priorities he had to take care of.

With a yawn, the boy slowly awoke. His eyes fluttered open and he slowly sat up before stretching, popping all the kinks. He relaxed after a few seconds and lifted one of his hands, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

As he blinked away the last few blurs he went to stand. When he tried to, he felt two slender arms tighten around his waist, restricting him from leaving the couch. The exorcist grew very confused and lifted the blanket.

There, laying on top of him with her arms around his waist and her head buried into his chest, was Rias. She snuggled more into him, her breasts pressing against his stomach, the thin fabric of her shirt providing little resistance to her hardened nipples underneath.

Asher's face lit up red as he looked farther down. He could see that she had a red laced thong on but nothing else, showing off her plush yet firm butt and long slender legs, which were intertwined with his.

No matter how many times she did it, the exorcist would grow extremely flustered and he felt as if his brain was melting from inside his skull. At least she respected his request and slept with clothes on. Better than seeing her naked like the first time.

"Mmm... Don't leave the bed, Love. You're so warm," she whispered. This made the human's eyes widened as he remembered, they were officially dating now.

How she coerced him, he didn't know. But once she did, he felt an increase in Kalawarner's aggression to get in his pants and Koneko's want for his undivided attention. He didn't mind either, he was happy with Rias. Still, the other two were extremely aggressive, so that was a little bit if a drawback.

Although, it was very strange for Kalawarner not to be there at the moment. Normally, she'd have been with Rias, both torturing him with their advances trying to beat the other, but she wasn't.

Maybe it was her new roommate who was protecting Rias and his "private affairs", whatever that meant. She had a strange way of putting things, especially concerning her former student.

The exorcist just shrugged and focused on the task at hand. He was blessed to have not passed out from anxiety, like he did every morning with the devil and fallen angels daring sexual actions, and wasn't going to question his good fortune.

Slowly, he unraveled himself from the devil's clutches, thankfully without waking her up. He then covered her up again and kissed her forehead softly before making his way swiftly down the hall to the bathroom.

Once inside, he took a hot shower, brushed his teeth, flossed, and all the other forms of hygiene. He then stepped outside, dressed in the Kuoh Academy's summer uniform, refreshed and practically glowing. Summer vacation was coming up, meaning that the temprature was heating up as well.

Asher made his way into the kitchen and began to cook. The human decided on a simple dish Dulio taught him from one of his many food conquests the blonde had in Japan.

He began cracking eggs, keeping the yolk in one bowl and the egg whites in another. He beat the eggs while he added heavy cream to the yolks and proceeded to season them.

Following afterwards, he steamed the mixture into an omelet before flipping and proceeding to do the same on the other side. Placing a lid over it, he set the timer over the dish and moved off to the side where he prepared a special tomato sauce and chopped up fresh parsley.

Once the timer went off he moved back to the pan and removed the lid. Flipping the eggs onto a plate, he then folded it over and added the mixture of tomato sauce and parsley before moving on to the next.

Once he had enough food for everyone he moved the dishes into the main room before making his way over to Rias.

Leaning down, he rubbed her shoulder to wake her up.

"Rias, breakfast is ready," he whispered softly into her ear. She moaned lightly, in slight annoyance, but rose nonetheless. She hated being awoken from such sweet dreams.

It was also at that time that bedroom doors opened. The exorcist rose and turned down the hallway to see all the girls come forth. He sighed from the sheer number, seeing as he had practically opened up a hotel.

"I've seriously got to get a bigger place..." He muttered with a soft smile. It wasn't that he didn't like all the company but he was beginning to question how long it would be before he would have to move out.

"Good morning everyone," he said with a kindred smile.

"""Good morning, Asher-sama.""" The former servants of Riser replied.

The first was Yubelluna. The second was a young girl, around Issei's age. She had dark blue hair and light brown eyes. Her hair was usually styled in four short ponytails, two of them pointed up and the remaining two pointed down. Of course it was all hanging down past her shoulder blades, due to her just getting up from bed. The front of her hair had split bangs going across her forehead with side bangs framing her face. She was dressed in her usual white haori with a red obi, tied loosely, which was worn under a red happi coat.

The third, and last, was an older woman like Yubelluna. She was a woman with short, light brown hair and grey eyes. Her hair had three red highlights across, and wore a plain white mask which covers the right side of her face. Her outfit consisted of a black jacket and matching jeans. The jacket had wide shoulders and a wide collar with three leather straps on both her arms. It was also slightly open, revealing her large breasts and cleavage, and was cut off at her midriff. Her jeans had a section, on her right pant leg, cut off, revealing some of her thighs and rear end with three leather straps on her calves, just below the ankles, and two extra straps on her right pant leg to keep it in place.

"Morning Asher," Raynare muttered, looking tired as always.

"Morning, Darling. I hope that redheaded she-devil didn't do anything to you last night," Kalawarner spoke up next.

This triggered the redhead. "What do you say, old hag!?" Rias shot up with an angry expression.

"I told you not to call me that!" Kalawarner shouted.

"Oh yeah? Old _hag!"_ Rias replied bitterly.

"You wanna go, she-devil?" The bluenette spat back.

"Both of you, control yourselves. You should not be arguing when Asher-sama has shown us kindness and made breakfast," Yubelluna chastised. Both girls turned to the former queen to see her narrowed eyes and scolding expression.

While both of them wanted to tell the purple haired devil to stay out of the argument, neither wanted to invoke her wrath. They had to remember, she was a very strong devil at high low-class to mid-class. Even Rias doubted she could handle the Bomb Queen by herself.

"Thank you, Luna," Asher said with a sigh of relief. The older woman turned and bowed.

"Yes, Asher-sama," she replied. The exorcist thinned his lips. She had been treating him like this ever since she arrived a couple days ago. Just because he beat her former master, Asher didn't want her thinking that he was her new one. Especially since she was originally his teacher and first friend.

The human stepped forward and lifted Yubelluna's lowered head with two fingers cupped under her chin. He looked her straight into the eyes, crimson and violet meshing once more.

"Yube-chan, I don't want you treating me like your master. I fought Riser to free you from the restraints of servitude. You, Isabela, and Mira," he stated, turning towards the former pawn and rook, who were both gobbling down the egg soufflé. He then looked back and smiled. "You're a person close to my heart, I don't want you thinking that you owe me anything. Just having you back in my life is more than enough," he stated softly, grabbing the white ribbon around his neck. "I couldn't ask for a better blessing."

The entire room went quiet. Mira, Isabela, and Raynare, had stopped eating to look at the former teacher and student. The way they looked at each other, it was easy to see a strong bond was still between the two of them. A few of the onlookers questioned if the platonic relationship was all that was between them. Rias happened to be one of them and the jealousy boiling inside of her was about to spill over.

She stood up and pinched the boy's cheek, prompting him to release the older woman.

"Oww, Riash, whuat are you doin?" He asked as she pulled harder. He yelped in pain again before she let him go and moved to go take a shower without uttering a word.

Asher rubbed his sore spot and looked at where the heiress disappeared. The spot still stung and the exorcist couldn't understand why she would do something like that.

"Hm, jealousy is a very scary thing," Mira said from the table. The human looked back at her with a cocked brow.

"Jealousy?" He repeated. The bo staff weilder nodded her head.

"Of course. She sees your bond with Yube-Onee-chan is very strong. Lady Gremory feels threatened by it. Especially since you two are in a relationship," she explained. For such a young girl she was very observant. Asher commended her for that. Of course, being the weakest of Riser's servants, she had to be able to keep up with the others some way.

"I see. Thank you, Mira, I'll be sure to pay more attention from now on," he replied with a head nod.

"Of course, Asher-sama," she answered back. He immediately rose a hand.

"Please, just call me Asher. Like I told Yube-chan, I fought so that you would be free of servitude. I'm your friend in this, you too Isabela, not your master, understand?"

Mira blushed at the kindness and comforting aura that he was exerting. She knew she chose right to go with him. He was different than Riser. He didn't look for strength or feminine wiles and had a protective hold around them, always keeping them safe and comfortable. She hoped to grow stronger with him and become a person worthy to stand by his side.

"Hai, Asher...san," she said quietly. His smile widened and he moved forward, rubbing his hand on the top of her head. The bluenette devil blushed and kept her eyes low. She could see why Yubelluna had such feelings for the white haired teen. He was way too kind and gentle for someone not to like him. But then he could also be cold and brutal and fight to the bitter end, all just to protect his friends. As well as the fact that he was smart and wise. He seemed almost like an angel. It was crazy to believe he was actually human.

"Well, we should all get ready for school. Everyone has places to be and I don't want anyone late. Finish breakfast and get dressed," he said with a firm tone.

 _[Hai!]_ Everyone responded together.

-XOXOXOXOX-

After breakfast, everyone went to change and was currently heading off to school. Yubelluna had changed into a bright blue top, with a deep v-shaped collar which showed off a good amount of her cleavage, with a short black skirt and matching heels. Over that, she wore a nurse coat, similar to Kalawarner's, except hers had a plushie bat in the pocket. She was the fallen angel's nurse assistant, which was sure to only bring more attention to them once the student body found out.

Isabela had changed into a bright red long sleeve shirt with a short blue skirt that barely passed her thighs, long striped thigh high socks, and a pair of black and white running shoes. She was attending Kuoh University, which was close to the high school.

It took a bit of coercing from Asher to get her to take her mask off but once he said how cute she would be without it, the former rook decided to try it. She couldn't help the blush on her face, despite the fact her hair covered a good portion of her eye and cheek.

Finally, was Mira. She wore the standard Kuoh Academy girls uniform and would be transferring in as a first year. She was very nervous at first but after Asher offered to walk her to class, she relaxed somewhat. It also turned out that she'd have Koneko as a classmate, so that also eased the stress a little more.

Behind the group, Rias was walking besides Asher. As the others conversed up front, the exorcist took the opportunity to confront the princess about the situation during breakfast.

"Rias, are you okay?" He asked. She didn't look at him and distinctly avoided eye contact. She was still upset about the incident between him and Yubelluna.

She wasn't mad anymore but the heiress was slightly concerned by the fact he showed such emotions to an old friend.

The way he talked to her and cheered her up, it set off a fire inside of Rias. He was so close to Yubelluna and vice versa. The fact that they knew each other way before the devil even came into the picture made Rias question if Asher would stay with her.

She remembered the way he described his relationship with the Bomb Queen. They might as well have been lovers but the only thing stopping them was age. Now, both of them were older and, despite their time apart, still seemed very attached to each other.

Once Asher found out Riser took Yubelluna, he didn't hesitate to challenge him for her freedom. Not only that but he made sure the Phenex knew not to try any slick tactics against him or the former queen. He embarrassed the talented veteran both mentally and physically. He sought revenge for his former teacher.

And all he wanted was her friendship in return? There had to be more. No one risks their life for someone only to ask for such a small reward like that. It was a High-class devil he faced and he could have possibly died. There was no way friendship was it.

It was possibly only a matter of time before the exorcist pushed her to the side and took on Yubelluna as a girlfriend instead. Or maybe even Kalawarner, who was way more experienced in pleasing a man.

Her competition for the man she loved was only growing more and more difficult as the days went on.

 _ ***Grip***_

Rias jumped at the sudden feeling and looked down to see her hand laced with another. She then shot up to see Asher looking at her, worry on his face.

"Hey, please talk to me. I can't stand to see my girlfriend so stressed and depressed," he stated with concern. Her eyes widened. He used the g-word.

"You called me your..." She didn't finish her sentence. This confused the exorcist a bit before it finally registered.

"Ah, well of course. You are my girlfriend, or did you forget you coerced me into it?" He teased with a soft smile. Rias didn't take it the same way as he did and lowered her head, her bangs falling over her eyes.

"Oh yeah...sorry about that," she said with a lack of emotions. Asher rose a brow, his smile gone. "I know the other girls are more appealing to you. You have such a close bond with Yubelluna and Kalawarner is much more experienced than I am," she muttered dryly. "You don't have to be stuck with me..."

Asher stopped, forcing Rias to do the same with the tight grip on her hand.

"Don't say that, Rias," he said turning to face her. She still had her head low, looking straight ahead.

"Why not? It's true," she replied.

"While that may be so, I chose you." He grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him. "We just admitted our feelings to each other and started dating. Don't end it now over stupid speculations."

Rias slowly looked up at him. "But why me? Yubelluna is your childhood friend. She knows more about you than I ever will. And Kalawarner is throwing herself at you. She'll please you in every way possible. All I do is talk big and rely on you for help all the time..." Her head drooped again as she looked at the ground.

Two hands gently held her cheeks and rose her head back up to look Asher in the eyes. He rubbed his thumbs over her cheeks as he looked into her eyes with a burning fire.

"So what? Isn't that a boyfriends job? To protect his girlfriend whenever she needs him?" He asked sweetly. Rias' wide eyes looked back into Asher's calm ones. His gentle aura cradled her in his warmth. "I love you, Rias. Never forget that."

The corner of her lips curved up just slightly. It was almost unnoticeable but Asher saw it clear as day. He leaned in and pecked her lips, sending a shock of excitement through both of them.

Rias smile stretched as she loved the taste of her boyfriend's lips. She leaned back in and claimed them for another taste. It was so sweet with a hint of mint and she loved every second she felt his soft lips against hers.

Soon enough, he pulled back. He rubbed her cheeks again, the redhead holding his wrist in one hand as she looked back at him lovingly.

"I love you too, Asher."

-XOXOXOXOX-

After Asher and Rias' touching moment, the group continued to school, meeting the rest of the group on the way as well. Time flew by during the school day and, soon enough, study hall came for Asher. The white haired teen made his way down to the nurse's office like he usually did, expecting Kalawarner and Yubelluna to be waiting for him. Possibly with a few lecherous students or teachers trying to flirt with them.

Once he turned the final corner, the man of God noticed someone already at the door. It was a middle aged man. He was a little puggy and lacked hair at the top of his head, the sides and back a fading black, close grey shade. The older man was dressed in a black joggers suit with a plain white undershirt and white running shoes, despite his body stature that said he hadn't worked out in some time.

It was the gym teacher.

"Come on, I'll take you anywhere you want," he pleaded. The teacher sounded very desperate and looked to be two seconds from crying on his knees. Asher wondered if he was begging Kalawarner again. The exorcist distinctively remembered the man claiming that he would get at least one date out of the fallen angel one day.

"I'm sorry, Izuni-san, but I'm not interested."

That voice.

The exorcist looked closer to notice it was Yubelluna he was talking to. Asher's protective instinct suddenly activated, not wanting to see his old friend suffer at the hands of the desperate and relentless physical education teacher.

Walking forward, the human silently snuck behind the teacher before landing a solid chop to the back of his neck.

The older man fell over instantly, leaving Asher behind him, unconscious on the floor. The exorcist prayed over his unconscious sensei before picking him up and moving him further down the hall to the Student Council room, which happened to be the extravagant double doors at the very end.

The teen knocked on the door before hurrying back to the nurse's office without anyone seeing him.

A few moments later, the Student Council President, Sona Sitri, poked her head out and looked down to see the unconscious teacher leaning against the wall, snoring. She sighed and straightened her glasses, gaining her strict and ominous glare.

"Izuni-sensei, what have I told you about sleeping on the job..." She muttered, more to herself than him. The teacher didn't utter a word and just snored away with no signs of waking up anytime soon.

Sona pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head. "I'll sign your resigning papers since you're incapable," she groaned before stepping back inside and closing the door.

-XOXOXOXOX-

"Asher, you didn't have to do that," Yubelluna said with a slight scold.

"Trust me, Hun, he did," Kalawarner spoke up from her clipboard. "If he didn't, you would have been there for hours. I'm surprised he came back since the last time he tried to grope me he found my knee in his crotch."

"Kalawarner-san, I think that's a very inappropriate way to handle the situation," the devil replied. The fallen angel shrugged and went back to her paperwork.

"Hehe, Yube-chan, you still haven't changed," Asher chuckled from his swivel chair. "Still the same old kindred woman since I last saw you," he said softly as he began to reminisce.

"Yes, well, Riser may have had his pet peeves but he never tried to change who we were," she replied, her eyes falling as she remembered a few moments with the Phenex.

"Did he ever..." Asher looked up at her with question.

"No, he was man who believed in consent. He liked to tease and grope but he never forced any of us to do what we didn't want to. That was one good perk about him," she answered quickly, her head tilting lower. She asked herself if she really had changed.

The devil looked up back at the priest. He had grown so much and had really changed. But he told her she was still the same. Was that a good thing? A bad thing? Did he like her as she was? Did he want her to be as aggressive as Rias and Kalawarner were with him?

The room had grew silent and the trio were in deep thought. Asher over everyone's safety, Yubelluna over Asher, and Kalawarner on which bra she should wear to try and seduce Asher later on.

 _ ***Ring Ring***_

Asher jumped from the sudden vibration in his pocket. He pulled out his phone to see the word "Unknown" pop up. He quickly excused himself before walking out the door and into the empty hallway. He casted a quick sound barrier around himself before he answered.

"Hello?"

 _"Asher, good to hear from you,"_ a familiar voice responded.

"Dulio-san, I haven't heard from you since you informed me of Lady Argento," the teen responded.

 _"Hehe, yeah, well...how is she doing?"_ The surrogate father asked.

"Great, she goes to school with me and, so far, has made a lot of friends," Asher answered with a smile.

 _"Great, that's a huge relief. And what about you?"_

"What about me?" The younger exorcist repeated.

 _"Come on, it's been forever since I teased you about that girl. Have you guys gotten closer or what?"_ He asked. This made Asher blush and for a few second s he couldn't respond.

"Well, we may have...started dating..." He mumbled, slowing trying to shrink in the middle of the hallway. The gasp he heard on the other end was a sign that he was about to be teased.

 _"No way, seriously!? That's amazing! I'm so proud of you!"_ Dulio said, sounding as happy as can be. It wasn't teasing but it embarrassed Asher further to the point his entire face was now red. His father figure was proud of him.

"S-Shut it! It's already hard with her teasing me about it. I dont need you adding on," he shouted at the electronic device. The younger priest didn't know how to reply and couldn't help the heat in his cheeks. The blonde only laughed with a big grin on his face on the other end of the line.

 _"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. But now I really have a reason to come visit you,"_ he replied, his grin so big it was almost scary. This made Asher stop for a moment, his original embarrassment gone. It had been some time since he seen or talked with his surrogate father.

"Well...Open House is coming up in a couple of weeks," he replied, scratching his cheek.

 _"No kidding? Then I'll be sure to come by and see you. I'll even bring a few friends to make it extra special,"_ the older exorcist added. This peaked the teenager's curiosity.

"Who?" He asked, trying to think of some of the people Dulio met on his travels. It was a long list so it left a blank in the boy's mind.

 _"It's some new friends I met a few days ago. I think you'll really like them,"_ he answered back. With the tone he used, it made him sound like he was one hundred percent sure that Asher would. Maybe even more than that.

"Oh, well that's fine, I guess. As long as you don't embarrass me..." Asher answered dryly. This made the blonde chuckle.

 _"It's my job as your guardian to do that. I'm not making any exceptions because you ask nicely,"_ he replied. The younger exorcist just sighed and shook his head.

"What if there was desserts involved?"

 _Silence..._

 _"Nah, still gonna do it."_

"Whatever... Is there anything else that I need to know?" Asher didn't want the girls worrying where he was so he decided to end the call quickly.

 _"Hmm... Oh yeah, you have some friends arriving in the city you're in, today in fact,"_ Dulio responded after a few seconds of thought.

"Friends? I don't remember having many..." Asher said with thinned lips. It wasn't that he didn't want to remember but his life was a big blur except for a few large pieces and moments. One example of that was Yubelluna.

Other than that, he really didn't have many friends.

 _"You may not think that way, but they do. Especially a certain cold-hearted one who sees you as her second savior,"_ he said cheekily. This really confused Asher and the exorcist narrowed his eyes.

"I wonder who that could be..." He mumbled to himself.

 _"Well, I'm at this new cake shop in Mexico. I'll talk to you later and hope to see you soon. Keep your eyes out for anything dangerous."_

Dulio's tone suddenly took a change at the end and it confused the teenager. Before he could question what the older man meant, the surrogate father hung up. It left Asher wary and more confused. For him to talk so casually and then change tones like that. It was like he just remembered it before he hung up.

Who was visiting him? What was Dulio trying to warn him about? And who were the blonde exorcist's new friends that he was so sure the white haired teenager would like?

Seems like something big was about to happen. Asher could feel it in his bones.

-XOXOXOXOX-

The end of the day came and Asher waited for the group to come by. Yubelluna and Kalawarner finished straightening the nurse's office to be ready for the next day and joined him as they walked out the door.

"Yo, Asher!" Came a shout. He turned back to see Issei waving him over. Along with him, Asia, Koneko, Mira, Isabela, and Raynare were with him. Once the girls locked the nurse's office, the large group left to head to the clubhouse.

It wasn't a long walk but along the way the group chatted away. Everyone seemed to be getting along with each other.

"So, you wield the famed **Boosted Gear**?" Isabela asked Issei.

"Yeah... Ever since we found out Asher-senpai and Rias-senpai have been training me like crazy," the brunette answered, scratching the back of his head.

"If you want, I could help you with close combat. I'm very adept with hand-to-hand and I'm actually interested to face the person with a powerful Sacred Gear," the former rook offered.

Issei looked at her, surprised but then smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that," he replied. This caught Asher's attention and he looked back. He could see Issei smiling and, while he glanced at the older woman's large bust, looked eager to learn from someone like her. She had been a devil longer than him and had the items that could better train him than the exorcist. He might learn faster from someone like Isabela.

"Hey, if you two are planning that, Issei, you mind if I make a request?" The exorcist asked. The brunette turned to him.

"Uh, sure...what is it?" Issei asked.

"My place has gotten overcrowded. You mind if Isabela and Mira move in with you?" Asher asked. This shocked the three in question, as well as a certain fallen angel.

"Wait, what!?" The brunette blurted out.

"Well, you're all Low-class devils and Mira and Isabela are in need of a training partner. I'm sure you can handle them as the Sekiryuutei, right?" He asked with a mocking tone at the end. Asher was planning for Issei to take his words as a jab at his manhood and respond to try and protect it.

"Hey, I can totally do that! Just you watch, bishounen!" He shouted back with grit teeth. The priest grinned.

"Great, I'll have Rias move them in by the end of the day," Asher replied.

It took a moment for the situation to sink in for the brunette. Once it did, he looked at the two devils to see them looking back at them. Neither seemed against or for it but just stared back at the fellow devil.

"I'll be moving in too," a sudden shout came. Everyone turned to see Raynare, who was in her usual "Yuuma" form at school, as the source of the blurt.

"Uh, you sure Raynare?" Asher asked. He was surprised by the fallen angel's outburst. Although, it should have been expected. Her and Issei's relationship were about the same as his and Rias', despite the shorter time they known each other.

"Yes, I won't allow all these women to live with my boyfriend while I'm not myself," she replied hotly. Asher could see that she was possessed by the power of jealousy and sighed. He wasn't going to stop her though. She was a grown woman.

"Alright, you'll move in with Isabela and Mira later tonight. How's that sound?" He asked back. Raynare just nodded.

Maybe she really did want to move in with him. Asher didn't mind, they were still close and at least it freed his house a little more. Now everyone had their own rooms and couldn't complain.

As the group neared the Occult Research Club, Asher suddenly tensed at a familiar feeling. He looked back to see that everyone else had sensed it as well, their reactions very different from his. While it felt warm to him, it was like Death's hand hovering over them.

Asher then realized who it was Dulio spoke of earlier.

Without a word, the group took off towards the clubroom, leaving Asher there with narrowed eyes. _'Don't tell me...'_

-XOXOXOXOX-

"Buchou!" Issei shouted as he and the other bursted through the door.

"Issei?"

The redhead was sitting on one of the couches, with Akeno behind her, facing the group. He then looked across the table to see two unfamiliar faces sitting on the opposite couch. Both wore white robes, their hoods down, revealing their faces.

The first was a girl with chestnut hair tied into two long pigtails at the side. Her eyes were a bright violet, shining with innocence and purity. She seemed native to the land but had a foreign aura about her. She had a silver cross, similar to Asher's, around her neck.

The second was also a girl. She had dark blue hair, with a few green bangs, matching her bright yellow eyes. She, on the other hand, had a completely foreign aura to her. Also, unlike the first, her eyes were cold and experienced, holding the feeling of someone who killed. She too had a silver cross around her neck.

A large item wrapped in cloth sat by the second girl's side, emitting a powerful aura that was cold and deadly to the devils.

"Issei! It's so good to see you again," the chestnut haired girl said happily. She pointed to herself, smiling brightly. "Remember? It's me, Irina Shidou."

...

...

" _Ehhh!?_ What're you doing here!?" The brunette said in shock. He looked at the girl for a long time. Seeing his old childhood friend after so many years.

It was ironic. Two old friends meeting again, one a devil and the other a follower of the Church.

"We're here to discuss business with the devils of this town," the bluenette spoke up, her tone ice cold and with no hint of friendliness at all.

"What business do you have with us, exactly?" Rias asked, turning the attention back to the her and the two exorcists.

"Well, here's the thing... We have six swords the Church has accounted for. Three of them are still within possession. The other three were...stolen," Irina answered. The groups eyes widened and a few gasps were heard.

"That's quite a shocker. We never heard of such a thing happening," Rias stated, looking around the room. Everyone else followed suit, seeing no signs a certain exorcist. 'Did Asher know of this?'

"We were told of an ally stationed here but the Church didn't go into details on whom it was. So, we were wondering if you've run into an exorcist as well," the bluenette said with closed eyes.

Whoever the person the Church stationed here must have went into hiding. The devils and fallen angels in front of her weren't that powerful but together, they could possibly defeat both her and Irina. Even with the Excaliburs.

This exorcist must keep themselves close to the church. They lacked any little power.

"Actually, you two should know him very well. He's a very popular exorcist among your generation, it seems, and he has a very kind heart. Something we devils were surprised by from a man of God towards us," the redheaded devil said as she reminisced on her boyfriend. A blush appeared on her face but she quickly dismissed it, focusing back on the task at hand.

Later. Later she would enjoy her boyfriend and his angelic nature.

"Hm... That doesn't narrow down our list much," Irina said with a finger to her chin. Both her and Xenovia knew many "popular" exorcist and they were kind souls, as a child of God should be. But he was friendly to devils and fallen angels? Was this person a Stray?

"Maybe seeing him in person will answer your questions," a voice said from the entrance.

Everyone turned to see Asher, closing the door, before he stepped forward. He had placed his phone in his pocket and straightened his hair before opening his eyes and giving everyone a stoic expression.

"Asher-senpai, what took you so long?" Issei asked.

"I had to make an important phone call. The person didn't pick up so I called a few times before deciding to leave a voicemail," the male exorcist answered. He then turned to look at the two church maidens and smiled softly as he faced them. He wasn't going to be cold to two old acquaintances.

"Irina-chan, Xenovia-chan, it's good to see you again," he greeted with a small bow.

...

...

...

It was quiet for a few seconds.

"Ashy-Onii-chan!" Irina suddenly shouted as she shot up and ran over to the white haired male, tackling him full force. They fell to the floor, Irina giggling and Asher yelping from the impact.

The group watched as the brunette nuzzled her cheek against his, a big grin on her face.

"Oh, I've missed you so, so, so much!" Irina said with glee and joy. Asher chuckled as he rubbed the top of her head. It was good to see his surrogate sister as hyperactive as usual.

"I can see that. It's a blessing that you two were sent here. I can see both of you are doing well also," he replied. Irina smiled wider and nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah! Although, Xenovia has been so cold to me ever since we arrived," she said with a pout.

Asher chuckled and looked over Irina's shoulder at the bluenette. Xenovia was blushing and doing her best to avoid the priest's gaze. It was so hard and, every now and then, she would glance at him and shoot away. It had been so long since she had seen the man who saved her life.

What should she do? What could she do? Would he notice her growth? Would he notice her at all?

She wonder how much he had changed. It had been so long.

"Xenovia-chan, is this true?" Asher asked, stretching her name in a sing-song tone. The yellow eyed girl just kept her eyes forward, her blush deeper than before. "You know I told you two to get along when you became partners," he chided with a teasing tone.

"We do," the bluenette quickly responded. "But this is important business, we're dealing with another faction. I can't afford to play around and show signs of weakness. Not when the Excaliburs are at stake..."

Asher looked at her for some time before closing his eyes and sighing. He stood and helped Irina to her feet before walking over to the couches and sitting besides Rias.

"You can be open with me, Xenovia-chan. Both of you know of me and my devotion to the Church," he stated, receiving a nod from both girls.

"You're a stronger believer than us, Asher-senpai. You've trained under many powerful people of the Church," Xenovia said with a nod. She still had her stoic expression but there was understanding in her voice.

"I do have to ask, Ashy-nii, what are you doing with devils?" Irina asked, cocking her head to the side.

"And fallen angels?" Xenovia added, looking up at Raynare and Kalawarner. The exorcist rested his elbows on his knees and leaned forward, chuckling lightly.

 _'Straight to the point. Neither of them have changed much but that's a good thing. Better them than anyone else from the Church.'_

"They're my friends, of course," he answered with an eye smile. This made both maidens look at him in confusion and disbelief.

"Are you joking? Befriending devils and fallen angels!? That's begging for excommunication from the Church," Xenovia responded with little signs of concern. Asher chuckled again and scratched the back of his head.

"You don't think I've thought about that? Multiple times? I understand what it could do, but I also see this as a chance to bring the factions together," he replied, looking at them with warm eyes. This caused the Church Duo and the entire club to look at the male exorcist in a mixture of shock and curiosity.

"What do you mean, Asher?" Rias asked.

"Think about it. I've been here for about a year, give or take, and in that year I've gotten along with devils and fallen angels. There have been arguments but nothing major and life threatening. If all of us can get along with in such a short amount of time, and not have any major issues, why can't the devils, fallen angels, and the Church do the same?" He asked with a soft smirk. This caught the room off guard.

"But...the war, the ceasefire, things aren't meant to be..."

"Peaceful?" Asher tried to finish.

"No, like this," Xenovia corrected, gesturing to Asher and the gang.

"And why not?" He asked, folding his arms and leaning back into the couch.

"Devils, angels, and fallen angels aren't suppose to be together, at all. They've always been against each other, hence why the Great War even started," Xenovia answered.

"Ah, but, if you remembered correctly, the war was placed on hold to fight off the two Heavenly Dragons that rampaged across the battlefield. Right, Ddraig?" Asher asked aloud.

There was another moment of silence.

 _ **[I'll give it to you. You know your history, human.]**_

A deep and powerful voice boomed through the entire clubroom. When every followed the source, they looked to see the back of Issei's left hand shining a bright green. Even he was surprised by the sudden outburst of the dragon.

"Wasn't it also true that the three factions called a temporary truce to do so, knowing neither factions could defeat the rampaging beasts without all three working together?" He then asked the sealed soul.

 _ **[That is true. They lost a large amount of numbers but, together, they were able to defeat me and the White One.]**_

"Thank you, Ddraig," Asher said before turning back to the church maidens. "Now, my point is to show that the factions have already coexisted together and worked as one, way before any of us were born. My point to prove is that we can do it again, and make it permanent." He sounded completely confident and without a moment of doubt or worry. His tone was firm and his words were solid as he stated the dream.

The rest of the room just looked at him, astonished. He knew so much knowledge, more than any of them, on the war. His points seemed so valid, despite how ludicrous they sounded. It was a far-fetched goal but he already had evidence to back it up.

Still, it was a little too crazy to just convince everyone from the beginning.

Xenovia stood and grabbed the large object wrapped in cloth. She hefted it to him, her eyes narrowed towards the white haired male, searching over him.

"I don't believe any of this is possible. If it is as you said, then why has the Church stayed unchanged since then? Why do we still hunt and kill those that commit crimes against God? Because that's the way He wanted it," the bluenette growled bitterly. She hefted the blade higher, threatening it against the priests neck. It would take one step forward for the weapon to slice straight through.

"Xenovia, what're you doing? Think about where you are and what you're about to do," Irina shouted, standing up from the couch as well. Her voice was frantic, truly afraid that her best friend would try and attack her surrogate brother.

The rest of the group could tell as well and all prepared themselves to protect their friend. However, before they could spring into action, Asher stood and gently nudged the blade aside, waving his other hand to keep them calm. He wouldn't have this important step fall apart over his brash friend in front of him. He had prepared for the day another person of the Church would come to him and find out about his connection to the other factions. Just because Xenovia was someone of his past didn't mean he'd allow her to deter him from this goal he set.

"I see you're still as stubborn since the last time I saw you. I suppose it's fitting to question me, especially seeing who I'm surrounded by," the priest explained, waving his arm to everyone around him. He looked the female exorcist in her eyes. The glint that he saw in them almost made him smile but he barely kept it under control. "So, how about I prove it to you then?" He asked, letting the grin go.

"Prove it? And how do you plan to do that?" Xenovia asking, lowering her blade slightly. It made the grin grow.

The rest of the room was also curious of the humans offer.

"How about a two man duel. Me and one of my friends versus you and Irina?" He offered. This made the groups eyes widened and they looked between him and the bluenette.

Xenovia then smiled, surprising the whole group. "Fine, sounds like fun. I'm actually curious to see if the "strongest exorcist of our generation" has slipped because he hung out with these devils," she replied mockingly.

"Who will be your partner, Ashy-nii?" Irina asked. She actually became a little excited to face one of her old best friends. It had been so long since they last met, so it would be amazing to see if he had gotten any stronger. Knowing him, it was a high possibility.

Asher chuckled and looked towards the door. "How about it, Kiba? Want to be my partner?"

The entire room followed his eyes to see the blonde male leaning against the door. He had a dark look in his eyes as he looked up to face everyone.

"It'd be my pleasure," he replied coldly.

-XOXOXOXOX-

Kiba and Asher stood across from Xenovia and Irina, just in front of the old school building. The school was empty, with club activities ending a short while ago, allowing the two sides to go all out if they wanted. The rest of the club stood at the side, Asia ready to heal, if necessary.

Both maidens shed their robes, revealing themselves in a skintight black bondage-looking suit. This made Asher deadpan as he closed his eyes and rose one hand.

'Dear Lord, whoever works under you and suggested this clothing for your young maidens...may they repent for their sins. Amen.' He opened his eyes and faced the duo once more.

"Kiba, don't let your anger take control of you," he spoke up to the blonde. The second year looked over to his upperclassman and was very surprised. "It's easy to tell by the look on your face. You obviously don't like them and it's not because of who they are, because you don't hate me. If I had to guess, it would be the Excaliburs they carry, correct?"

Kiba was even more shocked. How had he figured that out? Was this the genius that Rias had told everyone about? How he could figure out problems with so little time and very little information? It was truly something to be wary of.

"Yes, but how did you..."

"We'll discuss it later. For now, I want you to stay calm and focus on beating them. The Excaliburs aren't our concern, they can wait, I promise." The tone in the priest's voice made Kiba think for a few moments. This was his chance. To finally get his revenge and avenge his old family. But...Asher said they could wait. And he sounded like he wasn't lying, which he never did.

But still...

After some internal back and forth, the knight finally nodded and did his best to clear his mind. It was hard and he wouldn't know if he could completely control his actions but he would do his best.

"Are you two done talking?" Xenovia asked with impatience. Asher chuckled, seeing the same old hit-first-talk-later bluenette he knew, and straightened himself.

"Yes, we are."

"Then prepare yourselves!" She declared, unwrapping the large cloth covered object.

A large great sword was what was hidden underneath and it glowed a bright golden. The blade radiated pure raw strength and Asher could tell that fighting it head on with his light sword would be asking for a quick defeat.

"Asher-senpai, how about a wager?" Xenovia asked. This surprised the older exorcist. He never took the bluenette for the betting type.

He smiled, seeing a little fun in a friendly bet. "Sure, what are the stakes?"

"If we win, you help us recover the Excaliburs and then _you_ return to the Church with us. For _good_ ," she stated. This caught everyone's attention, even Irina's. She was basically asking him to abandon all of them and return to the Church!

Surely Asher wouldn't accept a risky wager like-

"Sure, why not," Asher answered back with a grin. This made the entire group of devils and fallen angels mouth drop.

The normally strategic, calm, and collected exorcist just agreed to a wager without even considering the consequences around him!? Had he lost his mind!?

"But..." He spoke up, reigning in everyone's shock. They looked to see his grin had grown larger. "If we win, you two try to make peace with my friends. Deal?"

Everyone was surprised, no, shell shocked, at the response. He was placing himself on the line to for simple friendship. Was it really worth it?

Of course, with the kind of person Asher was, it probably was...

"Deal," Xenovia replied with a grin. There was no going back on it now. No one could intervene in the battle either.

The bluenette had full confidence in herself. She had the famed Excalibur Destruction, which was the strongest of the Excaliburs in terms of raw power, in her hands. Not even someone like Asher could withstand it's destructive force with just any old sword. She had this win in the bag. Then she'd take Asher back and help release him of whatever spells those bats and crows had placed on him.

"Heh..." The group turned to see Asher, his grin wider than it was before. "This battle, after so long, is getting me pumped. Surely God is watching over me," Asher stated as he held his cross. "So, that is why I shall put my all into it."

This was a little off putting to everyone. They narrowed their eyes or rose their eyebrows at the white haired priest. What could he mean by that?

 _"Dei rectus manibus."_

A white magic circle appeared just next to Asher's feet. A burst of a golden aura spread throughout the entire field making everyone take a step back from it. The moment it touched them, they felt warm inside, like they were suddenly being comforted. It felt like it was touching their very souls, strengthening them and releasing all of their stress.

All of that happened within a matter of three seconds.

Suddenly, something began to rise from the magic circle. It was thin and covered by the exorcist's Holy Chains.

As it rose, the chains clinked, a bright golden aura surrounding both of them.

 _"Emundabit."_

The chains released the object and shot back into the magic circle, leaving the object for all to see. It was a sword, sheathed in a golden scabbard. The hilt was black with a golden tracing across the grip and rain guard.

Asher grabbed it by the middle, moving his right hand to grip the hilt. He began to unsheathe it, everyone seeing it as a regular metal blade.

What was so special about...

Rias suddenly gasped, gaining the attention of everyone around her.

"Rias, what is it?" Akeno asked.

"I finally understood what Asher said when he summoned that blade..." She stated causing the group to look at her in shock.

"What was it?"

Rias shivered as she held herself, looking to try and find comfort.

"That warm aura...it finally makes sense to why it felt so weird... He... He spoke it old Latin..." She said, falling to a whisper at the end.

"What is it, Buchou?" Issei asked.

"That sword...it's the same sword prophesized to be used by Jesus Christ in the final war of the world," Rias said with fear in her tone. This made everyone's eyes widened in shock. Of all the things that surprised them, this was the biggest of them all.

Rias looked at Asher's back as he fully unsheathed the blade. It looked like a regular claymore but it had an aura that screamed holy power and energy. That power surrounded Asher and made him shimmer brightly under the sun.

"That...is **God's Right Hand.**.."

 **If this isn't the biggest hint drop I've ever given. A lot of you guys were hinting towards this so I did it. Review and tell me what you guys thought.**

 **Next time, it will be the Kokabiel fight and possibly the pool. Haven't decided. Definitely thought, the introduction of Dulio and his special guests the chapter afterwards. Look forward to that.**

 **Asher: Rias, Akeno, Kalawarner, Xenovia, Gabriel, Griselda, Yubelluna, Ravel, Kuroka, Koneko, and Rossweisse**

 **Issei: Asia, Raynare, Irina, Mira, Kiyome, Tsubasa, Ophis, Le Fay, Isabella (others who avoid my dead brain)**

 **Now, I've got a ton of questions on why Issei gets a harem in each of my stories. Yes, he's perverted. Yes, he's idiotic. Yes, he's...him. But he is kind and protect his friends. As well as the fact that if he wasn't there my harems would be too big to handle. So he helps take some of the stress.**

 **This story, however, I won't focus on his development. It'll be little to none because I want to mainly focus on my OC for once. I never did that before and i said I'm pioneering this story from all my others. So, sorry to those who want that but not this story.**

 **Anyways, enough each stuff. Review and PM and I'll see you guys next time.**

 _ **-stormgreywolf**_


	12. The Promise

**Hey guys back with another chapter. Little disappointed in reviews but there are chapters like that. Let's hope I can get more on this one because it had two action packed fights and a big reveal. Hope you all enjoy.**

Asher spun the blade expertly as he stared down his fellow exorcists. His sword was still glowing and emitting it's warming aura. It pulsed every now and then, sending it's flourishing aura through the area.

Xenovia and Irina were unaffected, their Excaliburs shining back in response. The energies collided, flowers blooming around the three humans feet and spreading across the field. A flourish of colors filled the battlegrounds, reaching all the way back to the group of devils and fallen angels.

"Kiba, you ready?" Asher asked with a grin. The blonde nodded his head with a serious and dark look on his face.

"Yeah."

"Come at us with everything you got," Xenovia shouted, gripping the hilt of her blade tighter.

 _ ***Poomph***_

Both sides charged. Kiba met Irina's katana with a short sword, sparks flying as metal clashed with metal. They were the faster of the two and met first, full force.

Asher and Xenovia weren't far behind and met with full force, much more powerful than the others.

The moment their blades touched, a large amount of holy energy exploded from both blades. It was more than enough to destroy the flowers, and grass, around them in a five meter radius. It gave their clash a sort of small arena form.

Asher was able to easily overpower the maiden, despite his weights still restricting him. He rose a quick high kick and the bluenette side stepped. She spun with the dodge and brought the blade around to the priest's side. He leapt up over the blade, spinning into a backflip before bringing up his blade to try and strike her again.

Xenovia was able to counter, releasing her blade and weaving out of the blades path, before launching a kick to connect with the boy's face.

"I've got you now!" She shouted.

However, Asher thought quickly and summoned his chains.

The male exorcist was pulled from his position by the chains around one of his ankle and tossed higher into the sky.

Everyone looked up, besides Kiba and Irina, to see the chains tighten before shooting Asher back down at high speeds towards Xenovia.

She showed no signs of moving as she grabbed the large great sword. Asher grinned, seeing the same pride in her that he had always known. She would try to face him head on like always.

Xenovia raised the sword behind her and set her feet, taking the stance of a baseball player. Her grip on the blade tightened more to the point her knuckles were white, despite being hidden under the gloves.

Asher reached her in a matter of seconds and both exorcist swung their blades as hard as they could, putting large amounts of power into their attack.

The air seemed to have entered a vacuum at the moment of impact. Two bright gold auras combined with one another, fighting over dominance. Neither side seemed to waiver and they looked to be at a complete stand still.

"Heh, I see that you've lost your touch. Seems like I can stand toe-to-toe with you now," Xenovia proclaimed with a strained smile on her face.

"Hehe, I wouldn't say that..." Asher replied as he slid his right foot slightly to the right, widening his stance without Xenovia noticing.

The bluenette looked confused as she put more weight into their standstill.

"This blade is still incomplete..." Asher stated after seeing the look on the fellow exorcist's face. Her eyes widened and he decided to elaborate. "You see, I only discovered of this ability a few months ago. But, no matter how much I prayed and meditated, I could never learn of its full capabilities. In other words, I'm barely using one tenth of its power."

Xenovia's eyes shot open to the size of saucers. He was only using a tenth of the blades power!? And yet he was able to stand against Excalibur Destruction?

"Although, even with all my training, that's probably all I'll ever be able to do. This aura it's releasing, along with the magical energy, is just the blade's will. The only thing I'm able to do is wield and swing it around but nothing more," Asher finished explaining. He was still grinning though, despite him talking down about his own abilities.

He was still having fun fighting the bluenette.

Asher broke the lock and spun, lifting his leg in a reverse spin kick. Xenovia easily countered, moving her blade up with an irregular block. The weight of the weights on his leg forced her to slide a bit but not more than a few inches. She quickly backed up, resetting her stance. Her opponent did the same, looking at her with an equally intense gaze.

"I-If it's so unstable, why are you using it?" Xenovia asked with grit teeth.

"Because I wanted to give you the best," Asher replied coolly. This fazed the bluenette slightly.

"What?" She replied. The priest chuckled.

"Well, you'd think I was mocking you if I used my plain old light sword. Plus, I'd easily lose to that Excalibur in your hand, without a doubt," he answered, pointing towards the great sword. "This sword is proof of my training and I plan to show you how much stronger I shall become to achieve my dream of peace."

Asher rose his sword to the sky. A white aura began to surround him as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The wind around him started to shift and flow towards the blade, channeling around it like a mist.

The exorcist then lowered it to his side, the tip pointing behind him and towards the ground as it continued to gather the energy around him.

The pressure began to drop and Asher began to find it harder to breathe. He held strong though and continued, gritting his teeth as he focused harder.

 _'I won't lose, not when so much is at stake,'_ he thought with determination.

Xenovia could feel the energy from the upcoming attack and her eyes widened. Kiba and Irina stopped their battle to see what was emitting such a massive amount of energy. Everyone behind them also could see the massive power surging from the blade as it continued to build, the white aura surrounding it and it's wielder.

The blue haired maiden could see that he was going all out with this attack and began to funnel as much power into the Excalibur as she could. It responded immediately, almost as if sensing the impending doom as well. It's aura began to devastate the area around her, chunks of the earth lifting up as the ground cracked and began to collapse.

A golden aura surrounded Xenovia as she pushed more magic into the blade, her body beginning to strain from the amount she poured out.

 _'Show me, Asher-senpai. Show me your resolve...'_ She thought in her mind.

Finally, the white haired exorcist's eyes shot up and the energy bursted as if it reached maximum capacity.

"Here I come, Xenovia!" He shouted with vigor.

"Bring it!" She replied with equal intensity.

They charged with a large burst of speed.

 ** _""HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!""_**

Their war cries rung through the field as they prepped their final strikes. Xenovia's great sword above her head and Asher's claymore ripping up the ground as he dragged it.

Five meters...

Four meters...

Three...

Two...

One.

Asher planted his right foot between Xenovia's legs, the maiden doing the same.

 _ **""HHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!""**_

They swung with all their might, the blades coming closer and closer.

...

 _'Xenovia...'_

 _'Asher-senpai...'_

 _''...I will defeat you!''_

The swords clashed.

No one heard the clang of metal. No one saw the contact at all. A bright white light enveloped the two swordsmen. It formed into a ball, golden tracers wrapping around it like a ribbon. Nothing or nobody moved.

Everyone watching was forced to shield their eyes as the ball grew brighter, measuring at fifteen to eighteen meters in diameter.

There was no sound for a good five seconds before...

 _ ***DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN***_

There was a large explosion. Black smoke shot into the sky and two figures shot from it, being sent into two directions. Winds blew at high, intense speeds, pushing everyone back.

The force of the explosion shook the entire area, sending a lot of the group to the ground. The two figures slammed into trees, smoke still covering them as they sunk to the ground.

Then, from the explosion, two shimmering items were launched into the air, both embedding themselves into the tree, just above both smoking figures heads. It was the swords, a large amount of steam and golden energy rising from it.

The group slowly recovered, trying to regain their balance and stand.

"What...intense power..." Yubelluna said in awe.

"Is that the power of Heaven...?" Raynare asked as she rubbed the side of her head. Everyone was still frazzled by the large explosion, helping each other to stand.

"No..." Rias said in a hushed tone, being the only one who, somehow, hadn't lost her balance. She stared at the large plume of dust and black smoke, her eyes wide in awe. "That's the power of humans with powerful emotions towards something..."

"What do you mean?" Issei asked as he helped Asia to her feet.

"The three factions always questioned why God favored humans so. Why they always survived no matter the tragedies they faced. Why they strived to live on, every day, and fought to the bitter end, no matter what," she stated, everyone turning to her as they finally recovered. "I understand now. It's because their emotions are the strongest of any beings. Their will is unmeasurable and their spirit is on a totally different scale from any other race. Their will to survive, their drive to keep moving forward and not settle, it pushes them to strengths we can only dream of."

The group looked at the redhead in silence. A few of them were human once and could agree to some of those facts. But it still left them in awe. They never saw themselves as the strongest but for someone like Rias to say that.

"God favored them because of this strength and this passion. To never quit and to fight for what they desired most."

Everyone was silent. They were just stunned that such emotions could cause such destruction.

To think, a human could release that much power from just emotions alone. It was...incredible.

 _"XENOVIA!"_ Irina shouted, breaking the momentary pause. The group focused back in and looked to see her run to one of the figures, the smoke finally fading from their forms.

Against one tree, the blue haired exorcist laid, breathing ragged but somehow still conscious. One eye was barely open and a large gash was open at the back of her head, pouring down her neck and shoulder. Her outfit was ripped in several places and small cuts were across her entire body.

She looked completely spent but she was still awake.

Everyone then looked to the other tree to see Asher. His hair was covering his eyes and he looked the worst out of the two. His entire shirt was shredded, leaving only pieces to cover a few parts. His right pants leg was gone and the other one was barely hanging by a couple of threads. Cuts and bruises covered his entire body, blood staining the grass and tree red. His lips had two thin lines of the red liquid spilling from both corners and his bangs were stained a matching crimson from a gash, bigger than Xenovia's, across his forehead.

The priest didn't move. No one could see his chest move either. Fear and panic filled their hearts at the dark thought that quickly entered their mind.

 _"ASHER!"_ Rias cried out as she rushed over to him. It took everyone else a matter of seconds before they did the same.

Kiba was the first to reach his side, having thrown his blade aside. He lifted Asher into his arms and looked down at the unmoving holy man.

"Asher! Asher!" He shouted. He began to panic just as everyone else, seeing the horrible state his partner was in. How could he let this happen!?

There was no response from the holy man. He was unmoving with blood still pouring from his wounds.

Rias finally reached them and looked over the exorcist. The marks were much worse up close and she gasped at the sight. They were much deeper and a golden steam rose from the injuries. It was even worse than when she first saved him.

She quickly placed her head to his chest and tried to listen for his heart beat.

...

...

...

...

... ** _thump_**...

Her heart jumped as she finally heard it, despite its faintness. Hope had filled her once again.

Everyone had joined her side and had relaxed for a split second as they heard her sigh in relief. Asia already knew what to do and began to heal his wounds. Akeno and Yubelluna had also joined her, looks of concern and worry rising again as they now saw how severe the injuries were.

The group watched them carefully, hoping that the priest would be okay. Then, as if a loud noise sounded, their attention snapped to the blue haired maiden. A deep anger began to form inside of them, remembering that she was the one that did that to him.

"Look at what you did to him..." Rias growled in a low tone. Irina turned, Xenovia barely able to do the same, to see the red haired devil with her head low and her bangs covering her eyes. "You'll pay..." She murmured.

Everyone watched as she stood and turned to face them completely, her fists clenched in anger. She shot up, her bangs moving to reveal her eyes, now a bright red, similar to Asher's. A similar red aura surrounded her like a cloak, showing her energy by its intense energy output. It waved in the wind, the tension of the area thickening as the pressure fell on everyone near her.

"You'll pay for what you did..." She growled.

Irina didn't know what was going on but pulled out her sword and changed it into a shield. She wasn't going to allow the devil princess to attack her best friend. Not when she did nothing wrong.

Rias rose her hand, her demonic energy the size of a basketball. Irina stood, her shield glowing a bright gold, similar to Asher and Xenovia's swords.

"Move! I won't allow this woman to get away with almost killing Asher," Rias stated with a large amount of malice in her tone. Irina raised her shield and tightened her stance further, preparing for the inevitable attack.

"And I won't allow you to hurt Xenovia," she replied with a serious gaze, a rarity to see on the chestnut haired girl's face.

Both sides looked ready. Ready to defend what they found precious to them.

 _ ***Tug***_

Both girls jumped at a hand grabbing their's and looked back to see their respective exorcists being the source. Xenovia's eyes met Irina's, silently telling her it was okay. Asher's were still shut, scaring and shocking the entire group.

Had he grabbed her hand while he was still unconscious?

While that question danced around the clubs head, they turned back to see Irina picking up her injured friend.

Xenovia was panting raggedly and held her side, obviously in pain. She looked to barely be able to stand. It was her will keeping her awake at that point.

"I'm...sorry..." She said with a strain. This surprised the group, the anger suddenly ceasing. "It was...my...lost..." The bluenette stated weakly, hanging her head low.

The group, along with Irina, were confused. They looked at the exorcist with incertitude, trying to figure out why she said that. She was still conscious, Asher wasn't, shouldn't that mean the victory was her's?

Even if the ORC didn't want to admit it, it was clear who won the battle.

"What do you mean?" Yubelluna asked, voicing the rest of the group's thoughts.

Xenovia lowered her head as she looked back at the final collision between the two, just moments ago.

It was as everyone saw it. Their blades were about to clash until the bright light covered them. It was the peak of their final assault. The one that held their emotions not just to one another but to what they were protecting. Their beliefs in God and His word.

Finally, metal met metal.

Asher's sword easily tore into Xenovia's. It began to cut the larger blade like butter and the bluenette was sure that the shockwave and energy behind it would have killed her. The priest was right, in saying that the blade acted on its own, for the very Holy energy would have ripped her apart.

If Asher hadn't pulled away at the last second...

The male exorcist took the full brunt of the attack and put his life on the line for her. Halfway through the attack, he knew he had lost control of the energy. He released his weight, allowing Xenovia to continue to press hers. The energy backfired on him and exploded right in his face. It didn't keep all the damage from Xenovia but it allowed her to be able to stand, if barely, and breathe.

Asher obviously won the battle, not only physically but mentally as well. His power far outclassed hers and his will was obviously stronger than hers as well. His devotion to God was still as pure as it had always been, otherwise the holy sword wouldn't have responded to his emotions the way it did.

Whatever this dream of his was, it showed that he still had a strong faith that God was with him.

"We'll be going now. I shall need rest before we continue our mission," Xenovia stated, coming out of her train of thoughts.

"Wait, your injuries are almost as bad as his. At least allow us to heal you," Rias offered. Her anger was gone, with Asher having a firm grip on her hand, and sympathy had replaced it. She didn't know if it was her emotions...or his...but she couldn't leave them like that.

"Sorry but that is not-" The blue haired maiden stopped mid sentence as she noticed the blonde girl of the group. "Wait...Asia Argento?"

"H-Hai!?" The bishop yelped in surprise. The injured girl studied her for a bit, looking her up and down. She hadn't noticed her until just then, seeing the famed Twilight Healing.

"Hm... Excommunicated nun of the Church for treachery. You got off easy with your punishment but this seems like the type of place you would turn to," she stated with a chilling tone.

"Hey, you leave Asia out of this!" Issei shouted rising up with an angry look on his face. No one would talk down to any of his friends, especially when they did nothing wrong. "You're lucky Asher went easy on you. If he went all out, you'd have been toast!"

Xenovia's eyes widened for a fraction of a second. _'He knows? But how!?_ '

"Fine. We shall go," she replied with a small head bow. "Irina, my sword." The chestnut haired girl nodded and went to retrieve it.

When she pulled it out, she was shocked at the state it was in. It had a clean cut that traced down to the middle of the flat before a rigid cut formed across it in a cross shape. She looked to Xenovia, receiving one that said she would explain later.

Without a word, they continued on, neither of them looking back.

Once they were out of sight, everyone turned their attention back to Asher. His breathing was still ragged but his body was finally stable. He was going to make it but he still needed plenty of rest.

 _'Asher, just hold on,'_ Rias thought as she placed a hand to his cheek.

-XOXOXOXOX-

 _"Do you really have to go?"_

 _"Sorry, Xenovia-chan, Dulio-sensei says it's time for us to begin our next "big adventure"._

 _"Will you come back?"_

 _"Of course, I can't leave you and Irina hanging!"_

 _"Good. Because I'll be a lot stronger when you do and I'll beat you, too."_

 _"Hehe, I look forward to it."_

 **"Holy child of Heaven. You are needed at a dire time. Arise!"**

-XOXOXOXOX-

Asher shot up in a cold sweat. He was gasping for air, clutching his chest. Once he calmed, realizing he was alive, he rose a hand to his forehead. Why had he just remembered that moment.

Looking around, he noticed he was in his home. It was his old room and he was in the bed he gave Rias. He then remembered the battle with Xenovia and his eyes widened.

"Asher-sama!" Isabela shouted in disbelief. The exorcist shot towards her, seeing her at the door, a bowl of water and towel spilled over the floor at her feet.

"Isabela... What's happened? Why am I in bed?" He asked as he went to move. The devil moved over to him quickly and pressed a hand against him, keeping him from moving any further.

"Im sorry, Asher-sama. I can't have you moving just yet. You still haven't recovered completely from the effects of the Holy sword," she stated. Asher lowered his eyes, remembering back to the final clash between him and Xenovia. He could still feel the burns of the backlash, despite his body feeling fine.

He almost killed an old friend, and for what, his dream? That was nowhere near godly... That alone left a sick feeling in his gut.

...

...

"Where are Rias and the others?" He asked, noticing how quiet it was. This made the former rook look away with hesitation. "What?"

"I...can't tell you..." She replied in a low voice.

"What? Why not?" He asked with an arched brow.

"Lady Rias' orders. As well as Yubelluna's." What were they trying to hide from him? The look in Isabela's eye showed that it was something big. Something happened while he was out.

"Isabela, how long has it been?"

"T-Three days..."

He clicked his teeth. So it was that severe. Still, he needed to know where everyone else was. Too much seemed to have happened within that time.

"Aren't my orders absolute though, since you see me as this "replacement master" you're so use to from Riser?" He asked with narrowed eyes. Whatever she was hiding, it was dire. He wasn't going to sit by if it meant trouble and he'd use this move to do so. Cheap, yes, but he needed to know where everyone was and it was all he had.

"Isabela, I order you to tell me where they are." She still hesitated and argued with herself internally.

"Hai, Asher-sama... Lady Rias and the others, besides Mira, have gone to fight Kokabiel," she answered begrudgingly. This made the exorcists eyes widened as far as they could go.

" _WHAT!?_ They went to fight Kokabiel!?"

So, he was the one who stole the Excaliburs. He was also the one who caused so much drama to Raynare and Kalawarner and endangered Asia's life as well. The man Asher promised to defeat for his friends..

"What is he doing there...?" He asked with a dark tone.

"He plans to destroy the city and everyone along with it..." Isabela answered reluctantly. She could tell where this was going.

"I'm going," Asher stated with a firm tone. He slipped out of the bed and moved over to his closet. He was not going to stand by and risk his friends life. Not when so much was at stake.

"Asher-sama, I cannot allow you to go. Now, on this matter, I will not obey your orders. You're far too weak to even think of fighting him," she stated.

The white haired teen turned back to her, a fire in his eyes. "So what am I suppose to do? Let my friends and family die!?" He demanded.

"Everyone is more than capable of handling themselves."

"I'm going anyways," he replied. "I won't allow that man to torment them any longer." Grabbing a cloak and a pair of jeans he turned to head for the door. Isabela immediately blocked his path, looking ready to incapacitate him if need be.

"I will not allow you to go out there and get yourself killed," she said with a threatening, yet concerned, tone. She didn't want to hurt him but she would to protect him. "I shall stop you myself if I have to."

"Isabela...I don't want to have to- _AUGHHH!"_ The exorcist suddenly fell to his knees, clutching his side with a pained look in his eyes. The devil immediately dropped her stance and rushed over to him, concern for his safety taking control.

"Asher-sama, are you okay?" She asked, kneeling at his side. She failed to notice the grin on his face and the white magic circle appear behind her.

A chain shot out from it and wrapped around her waist before pulling her up to the ceiling. She released a yelp of surprise at the sudden action before she realized the exorcist's ploy.

"Asher-sama, let me down this instant!"

The teenager stood and looked up at her grinning apologetically.

"Sorry, Isabela, but they need me," he replied before heading out the door. The older woman continued to struggle against the chains but they didn't budge at all.

"Asher-sama!" She roared out the door.

It was too late as he was already gone. The door slammed and he was down to the ground in seconds before sprinting off towards the school.

"Mira! Mira, where are you!?"

"I'm in the shower!" She heard the former pawn shout back.

"Dammit, Mira!"

-XOXOXOXOX-

Asher sped through the streets, moving at blurring speeds. He never si fast in his life, the adrenaline fueling him like never before.

The exorcist already had his jeans pulled up and his cloak over his shoulders as somehow strapped on his boots, flipping to do so. He then reached into his pocket and fished out his cross, that had been on the table next to the bed when he awoke. How they got it off him, he didn't know, nor cared.

He pulled it over his head and let it bounce against his chest as he ran as fast as he could.

Once he rounded the final corner, he had full view of the academy. He could see a large barrier placed around it and a multitude of explosions coming from the school's courtyard. Seeing it, he sped up even more, his heart pounding in his chest, ready to burst.

 _'Hold on guys! I will protect you. All of you! Just like I promised!'_

-XOXOXOXOX-

Kokabiel was enjoying himself. He had the appearance of a young man with black hair and pointy ears. He had red sclera with black pupils and extremely pale skin. Five pairs of black wings sat on his back, spread out for all to see, showing off his level on the power tier. He wore a black robe with detailed accessories such as gems and trinkets.

He sat upon his throne, leaning his head on his fist as he watched those below cower. To watch as his plan slowly came to fruition, he couldn't help but smile sinisterly. He hadn't felt this giddy since the Great War. And soon enough, he'd be able to get that adrenaline once more and satiate this bloodlust that had been building up for centuries.

He watched as the pathetic excuse of the Devil King's little sister and her peerage try to defend themselves against Freed, and the four combined Excaliburs, as well as the Guard of the Gates of Hell: Cerberus.

He had found the Stray exorcist on a whim and gave him a chance at redemption, due to the lost of the fallen angels he originally ordered around. Now, he saw two of then working with the devils. It disgusted him but he still watched in amusement as they were being slowly defeated by his forces.

It was just so amusing as he toyed and played with them, easily breaking their spirits and making them lose all forms of hope. He would be sure to capture and torture them to his hearts content and, hopefully by then, the next Great War will have already begun and Azazel would need him at his side.

Yes, everything was falling into place.

Galilei stood close, marveling at his work. He was a very puggy man with grey color hair, concealed under a priests hat. He had a large grin on his face, his glasses glinting sinisterly. He was dressed in priests robes, despite the aura that was anything but holy around him.

The fallen angel no longer required the unholy holy man but he would at least allow the human to watch the beginning of what was to be the Second Great War. Before he "sacrificed" himself for the fallen angels victory, of course.

Yes, everything was going as Kokabiel planned and, in just a few minutes, he would destroy the town before going after the Devil King, Sirzechs Lucifer, and start the path of annihilation. It was all so perfect. Nothing could stop him now.

Suddenly, an arrow embedded itself to the right if his face. His eyes shot open as he felt the sting of attack and the light trickle of a liquid down his cheek.

Next was Cerberus who was originally on top of Akeno. It's heads were suddenly sliced off completely, blood spewing from each neck like a fountain. The beast hit the ground dead a few seconds later.

This caught both Galilei and Kokabiel's attention as they looked for the source of the invader.

Suddenly, dust kicked up in a swirl between Kokabiel's side and Rias'. It settled quickly, revealing Asher with his sword in one hand, standing tall with narrowed eyes.

"Asher!? What are you doing here!?" Rias shouted from behind him. Slowly, the rest of the group regained their bearings and noticed the arrival of the exorcist. Xenovia, too, looked on in shock at the arrival of her old friend. He shouldn't be moving at all, let alone coming onto the battlefield.

The white haired teen glanced back at them all, a sharp gaze directed at each and everyone of them.

"That's what I should be asking you, Rias," he growled back, anger surging through his voice. "What were you thinking, challenging a powerful leader like Kokabiel!?" He shouted before baring his fangs.

The entire group flinched at the power behind his voice. He sounded absolutely pissed. They lowered their heads, all ashamed to even face him.

He huffed before turning back to the fallen angel leader. "Anyways, you guys hang back for now. I'll hold off Kokabiel," he stated.

Both the fallen angel and the group looked at him like he was insane.

"Asher, you're still too weak to fight! Kokabiel will kill you in an instant!" Rias shouted, fear in her tone.

"Listen to the sister of Sirzechs Lucifer, boy. You'll regret challenging me," Kokabiel said with his malicious grin.

Asher just lowered his head, his bangs falling over his eyes.

"You think I'm going to let your words affect me?" The man of God said aloud. This made the group look at him in confusion.

A white magic circle appeared beneath his feet, radiating with a bright light. Everyone stared at its massive size in awe, the thing stretching to the cover the entire courtyard. Never before had they felt such power from the exorcist, all of them looking down at it in awe. Even Kokabiel was amazed at the humans strength.

"You think after he hurt all of you and threatened to kill you, that I would just allow him to?" Asher asked in a low voice. The group barely heard him but could hear the anger in his tone. And never had they ever felt so much of it being emitted off the teenager. His passion, his rage, anger, and care, it all molded to form such a high power level. Could he even handle such power?

The white circle then flashed brightly, a large amount of power releasing from it. The power shook the ground, increasing the pressure around everyone.

 _"I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO LIVE KOKABIEL!"_ Asher yelled at the top of his lungs. He rose his hand and hundreds of chain lines spewed from the ground, all aimed for the angel's throne. He smiled though and rose his hand, ready to block the attack.

Asher narrowed his eyes and snapped his fingers. Without warning, the arrow from earlier exploded at point blank range next to the fallen angel.

Smoke enveloped the area and his chains shot through, the sound of the throne being crushed heard.

Rias and the group went from fear to shock in five seconds. The exorcist, for sure, had caught the fallen angel off guard and had just possibly landed a clean hit to him.

Asher, however, knew he didn't. He sensed for the fallen angel and found him easily in his field of magic. Using the chains to his advantage, the boy used them to flip him in the air, similar to when he fought Xenovia.

The group was confused until they saw the black blur appear next to the white haired teen and a light spear collided with a light sword.

Kokabiel grinned towards Asher. His right shoulder was exposed, the clothing still smoking from the arrow.

"That was a smart move, boy, never expected it. But you're centuries behind to even think of standing a chance against me," the leader stated smugly.

"That may be so, but I'll make you regret everything you did to the people who are precious to me," Asher responded, unwavered. Kokabiel only chuckled.

"Is that so. Then do enlighten me."

He then felt a tug against his ankle and looked down to see a chain wrapped tightly around it. He looked back up to see Asher smirking for the first time before he replaced it with his serious scowl once more.

The chain pulled the fallen angel away from the human and the one wrapped around Asher flung him after the leader.

"Chh, guess I got a little too careless around this human," the pale older man muttered. He moved his light spear to cut the chain but, when he tried to, the chain didn't budge. He found himself unable to cut the humans binds and it rapidly began to irritate him the more he attempted.

"What is this...?" He snarled as he tried harder and harder. He quickly looked back to see Asher coming towards him, light sword raised above his head.

The fallen angel switched focus and prepared to block the attack. The chains pulled once more, throwing him off slightly. The exorcist connected his blade to Kokabiel's spear but, to his surprise, the leader turned into a black mist as soon as the attacks met. He reappeared behind the white haired teen and landed a solid kick to his back, sending the boy spiralling into the ground.

The chains quickly tightened, stopping the impact just before. Asher flipped and turned to see Kokabiel throw a large light spear, three rings surrounding it. The exorcist didn't need a minute to calculate the damage it would cause if it connected.

Asher released the chains he had out before summoning a large wall of chains, intercepting the attack with a large whisp of wind releasing from the impact. The area turned into a wind tunnel as the power behind the attack tried to penetrate the unbreakable chains.

The boy held strong, his teeth grit and his knuckles turning white as he tried to hold off the attack as best he could. It was like fighting against the waves of the ocean as he continued to push against the wall.

Asher released a loud grunt as he enveloped the spear in a Holy Chain sphere and collapsed it on the angels attack. Luckily, the explosion stayed concealed inside and the moment of danger was averted, for a few seconds.

He didn't get long to recover as Kokabiel appeared in front of him and landed a knee to his gut, sending him high into the sky. The priest keeled over and spat out a large amount of blood, instinctively clutching his stomach. He then felt as the leader slammed both his fists into his back, sending the boy into the ground.

The force was enough to create a large amount of wind, sending it in waves around the entire school.

Asher was quick to react, however, and summoned his chains to cushion his fall, which was more comfortable than it sounded.

Once he regained his bearings, he rolled off the chains, which disappeared afterwards, and looked back up to Kokabiel, who was smiling, impressed.

"You're quick on your feet. I really like you, human. How about you join me in my conquest of the world?" He asked, folding his arms, his teeth shown to the world by how large his smile had grown.

"I'll never join the likes of you, Kokabiel..." Asher growled back with hate in his eyes. Through their whole exchange they were even but the exorcist knew better. Kokabiel was just toying with him.

"Don't be like that. I'll give you whatever it is you humans desire. Money, women, power, name your price," he replied with a careless shrug. Asher grew more infuriated as the man continued to try and sway him.

"I hate scum like you..." Asher growled as his power level began to skyrocket. The sudden surge cause a ring to form around his feet, kicking up the dust like a billow of clouds.

It was scary to believe that a "mere human" was reaching levels so high. The ORC and Kokabiel's eyes widened as the white magic circle began to turn to a golden glow. He had reached High-class at that level, maybe even farther, and was continuing to climb.

 **"I shall make sure you _repent_ , fallen angel!"** Asher shouted. His clothes began to tear and shred as his power increased.

"Where is this source of power coming from!?" Galilei said from the sidelines. He was barely able to stand or breathe, staring in awe at the human with both curiosity and fear. If only he could find the source of power. A Sacred Gear, signs of Ancient Hero lineage. There was no way he was this powerful without some form of explanation.

Everyone was equally confused at the huge surge of power. The sudden tension that filled the air and the pressure that created a vice was becoming a lot worse.

"This power..." Kokabiel muttered, staring with a stunned look on his face. _'I've faced it only once before...'_

Asher slowly looked up towards Kokabiel, the only thing left of his clothing being his pants, his cloak completely blown off. The cross still hung around his neck, shining just as bright as the magic circle.

"Kokabiel," Asher snarled. The fallen angel froze at the way the human spoke his name. Was he afraid?

 _'Get it together, it's just a child. There's no way he could be His reincarnation... That was just a fabrication by the Church to scare the other factions,'_ he thought. He then looked back at the boy and felt the power rolling off of him in waves. _'Better not take any chances, however.'_

The leader rose both of his hands, a light spear forming above it. Slowly, it began to increase in mass, rings surrounding it just as it had before.

Once the rings reached three, the fallen angel didn't stop. He continued to pour more energy to it, increasing the size of the spear. He didn't stop until it was fifty times his size and had five rings surrounding it.

The attack was strong enough to shatter the barrier, easily allowing anyone who might be looking towards the school to see. Of course, they'd think they were hallucinating or seriously drunk to be seeing a giant spear of light in the sky.

Everyone in the courtyard stared at it in shock and awe. It's power was on an entirely different level. It had enough energy to destroy the entire district and much, much more.

"Sorry, brats, but I can't allow any of you to live. Not with that human emitting that kind of power. Enjoy what lies beyond death!" Kokabiel shouted as he threw the light spear down.

Everyone froze, mouths agape and eyes wide, as they stared at the powerful attack fishing for them. It's sheer size would kill all of them on impact. Even Galilei looked on in shock in awe. Freed was already gone, having lost his Excalibur to Kiba and Xenovia. But no matter how far he ran, he'd never be able to outrun the spears blast radius.

 **"I won't allow it!"** The white haired priest shouted.

Asher rose both hands and the earth began to tremble. Soon, wall after wall of thick, gold chains shot up from the ground. They raveled and intertwined with one another, creating one large thick wall that covered the entire school, like a shield. It continued to strengthen as it glowed brilliantly in the night sky.

Everyone looked towards Asher, seeing that the boy had fell to one knee, his panting hard and his body steaming. He was exerting to much energy and, if he continued, could possibly kill him.

Then, the spear connected and, like when Xenovia and Asher's attacks collided, everything went silent.

There was a bright light that lit up for kilometers, blinding anyone who dared look at it.

...

...

...

...

...

Fifteen seconds passed before the light finally died down. The ORC slowly uncovered their eyes, making sure that the light really had faded.

Smoke was across the entire courtyard, covering the large field in billows. Trees were ripped from the ground and patches of grass were missing everywhere. Scorch marks could be seen, ash and soot in the air and on the ground.

There were no signs of either combatant with the smoke being too thick. It was still quiet and no one uttered a single word as they watched and waited for the signs of a victor.

No one had seen such power between two beings. Two powerful spells clashing together the way that they did, it was unfathomable in any of their minds. It opened their eyes to just how powerful someone could be. It was scary for power like that to even exist.

What took the cake was that one of those beings was a human. With no signs of hero blood or a Sacred Gear.

No one, not even Yubelluna or Xenovia had seen that side of Asher. Never had they seen such strength and power from the teenager and most definitely the golden chains either. Power like that should have ripped his body apart, especially with the combined force of Kokabiel's spear. All of them combined could have barely held off the attack but for the exorcist to have done it by himself, in his emotional state, it would have torn his body from the inside out.

"...Asher!" Rias shouted into the smoke. The ORC's eyes widened at her voice as they came back from their moment of pause. "If you can hear me, say something! Please!" She cried out. Tears were already flowing from her eyes and her heart felt like it was close to shattering. She couldn't bare the fact that her boyfriend, the man she loved with all her heart, was dead.

She fell to her knees, soot kicking up and staining her uniform, not that she cared, as she looked into the endless smoke walls. Tears continued to flow as she clenched the patches of burnt grass in her hand. They fell down her cheeks, dropping off her chin and plopping against the ground.

"You promised..." She muttered to herself, trembling as she held the grass tighter, turning it into nothing but fragments in the wind. The rest of the group saw this and moved towards her to try and comfort her. They could tell she was in denial of the human's death but they knew something like that wasn't easy to survive. Not even for them.

Just as Akeno was about to grab her shoulder, the devil princess rose her head and inhaled deeply. She held it as she grit her teeth, her emotions ready to wash out as the dam gave way.

 _"YOU PROMISED!"_

...

...

It echoed through the courtyard but there was still no response.

"You promised. You promised. You... _promised_..." she continuously repeated, growing quieter and quieter as she sunk her head into the ground.

Slowly, the smoke began to fade and everyone watched as it did. The sudden shifting averted their attention to a specific spot, looking for any signs of their friend and family.

Then, there was a shadow. The groups heart leapt into each of their throats as the shadow began to define and become distinguishable. They could see a body and it looked very similar to Asher's. Rias, too, had looked up, noticing the change in her peerage and allies demeanor.

As the smoke finally cleared, they could see it was the human exorcist. He was looking up at the sky with his arms hanging at his side. His hair was covering his eyes and he wasn't moving at all.

The group was about to move towards him before a hand reached out and grabbed the priest's throat. He didn't move or respond as Kokabiel appeared, being the source of the hand.

Rias and the others hearts nearly stopped at the appearance of the fallen angel. Somehow, he was alive. The blast radius of his attack should have killed him.

Kokabiel's robes were ripped, now only covering his waist and below. He had cuts, gashes, and scorch marks similar to Asher but had a grin on his face as wide as it could stretch.

"Splendid. That was amazing, boy. For a human, I'm blown away," the leader said with glee. He was truly impressed by the human. Never before had he faced such power from a mere child, let alone a human. He was practically giddy, the adrenaline pumping through his veins. "Had you been any stronger, you might have actually killed me. But, this is where I'll end it, thanks for the fun," he said sinisterly as he rose his free hand.

A light spear appeared in it, the man's eyes never leaving the boy's form. Asher still didn't move, didn't respond, nothing, his head just hung low with the bangs blowing over them with the soft breeze.

The leader just chuckled. "Hehe, no more fight in you, eh? Well, I'll see you in hell," he stated before jabbing the spear forward.

Rias found her voice as she saw the attack. Her heart sunk into the of her feet and fear showered over her. Everything started to move in slow motion as the spear grew closer and closer to the humans heart.

 _"ASHER!"_

 ** _*Grip*_**

...

"What!?"

Kokabiel was shocked, along with the rest of the onlookers, who hadn't shut their eyes. When there was no sound of impact, the others opened their eyes, soon finding themselves in shock as well.

Asher had moved, the head of the light spear now held tightly in his hand. Blood dripped from his palm but, no matter how hard Kokabiel tried to push, the spear didn't budge any farther.

The fallen angel growled in frustration. How was the boy able to still resist?

It was then that Asher rose his head. The bangs had moved for just a moment, allowing Kokabiel to see the boy's face. What that man saw both shocked and horrified him.

 _ **"My, my, Kokabiel, it's been quite some time,"** _ Asher spoke up. His voice had changed, becoming soft yet powerful. His words felt so warm and gentle that the fallen angel felt sick from it. It was nothing like his father's, who was strong and commanding.

Rias and the others had heard the new tone of voice coming from Asher. They were confused as to who it was and why it had changed. What happened to their friend?

 _ **"I remember back to when you were a devoted follower to Father,"**_ Asher continued as he lowered the spear, much to Kokabiel's ire. _ **"To see you like this, it truly pains me, Kokabiel. You were on of Father's favorite pupils."**_

"Chh, you have no say in this! You left all of us before we fell, and for what!? To save some pesky humans!? You should be awaiting the final war, you traitor!" The leader growled behind clenched teeth, his anger at an all time high.

Asher only chuckled as he took his free hand and moved his hair out of the way, slicking his bangs back, allowing an easy view if his entire face. No longer were his eyes crimson, but now, they were solid gold.

 _ **"A traitor, am I? That's not a nice thing to say, Koko."**_

"Don't you dare call me that! Only Father ever called me that and I will not allow you to mock it!"

 _ **"So you do care for Father?"** _ Asher asked with his warm smile. It almost made Kokabiel heave.

"I don't care for him. God is dead!" He said quickly with a low growl. His voice carried across the grounds and the group had heard every word. They were shocked, completely shell shocked. For all of them to hear that the almighty and powerful God of the Bible was dead. It was absurd, unheard of.

Asia fainted while Xenovia went through a form of shock as she fell to her knees. The rest of the group could only watch in silence as the two warriors continued to talk.

 _ **"Yes, while that is true, his spirit and word still lives on,"**_ Asher replied, his expression unchanged. This made Kokabiel furious. How was this boy still able to smile!?

"Why are you even here...? Shouldn't you still be preparing for the Final War?" He asked with malice. The teenager simply smiled.

 _ **"I'm here to save my reincarnation, of course. It's much too early for him to die,"**_ Asher answered with a smirk. Kokabiel's eyes widened as he stared into the eyes of the boy still in his grasp. _ **"Yes, your early assumption was correct. Asher Chael is my reincarnation,"** _ the exorcist replied with his friendly smile.

The fallen angels eyes widened. "What!? But that can't be true. My war will be my victory! The Final War cannot be upon us already!" Kokabiel exclaimed, visibly angry and scared at the realization.

 _ **"Ah, you are mistaken, Kokabiel. Your war will never come to fruition, for I have awaken in this boy to stop you,"**_ the teen replied. His smile grew warmer as he shut his eyes. _**"This child is very devoted to my Father's word and does His work without hesitation. I won't allow him to die when there is so much he must do. He has too much potential for me to gamble that another one will be born in time."**_

Kokabiel growled as fear and panic began to flood through him. He tried harder to move his spear but it didn't budge in the slightest.

"Damn you..." He muttered with his head low. Asher's smile grew as friendly as possible, becoming very scary in the eyes of the angel.

 _ **"Now then, Kokabiel..."**_

 _"DAMN YOU, JESUS CHRIST!"_

 ** _[Die.]_**

...

...

The fallen angel fell over. He no longer moved and didn't make a sound.

At the exorcist's very command, the fallen angel leader had fell over, dead.

Everyone watched in shock and awe as they saw one of the leaders of the Grigori die. All at the command of a human. They turned to Asher, who was staring at the body, now standing on the ground once more.

He then turned back, his solid gold eyes looking upon all of them. The group all froze at his gaze, feeling the power that was different, yet similar, to Asher's. It felt like him but also felt like someone else. It was very scary being under his gaze, feeling this large amount of power that wasn't there before.

 _ **"Do not fear, devils, fallen angels, and young exorcist,"** _ he spoke softly. His tone was warm and it caused them to relax without hesitation. It was so caressing and gentle that it made their knees weak and their hearts pound.

 _What was this sudden power...?_

 ** _"I am Jesus Christ,"_** the boy responded, with a soft smile and a courteous bow.

This made the shock return.

"Jesus Christ!?"

 _ **"Yes. For those of you who don't know, this boy, that I've taken control of, is my reincarnation. This boy, Asher Chael, is the return of Christ,"**_ he explained to the group.

The son of God saw their looks of panic and quickly settled it. _**"Before you freak out, please, know that the Final War is not as close as you think. However, this boy will be the important piece once it does. You have nothing to fear, for now, but know that this child is the Savior of this world and the many others along with it. So please, allow me to entrust his safety within all of you. As his friends and family."**_

It was then, like a flip was switched off and Asher hit the ground, hard.

The group was frozen for a few seconds before they realized what had happened by the thud of the human hitting the floor. Everyone rushed over to him and Rias lifted him into his arms the moment she reached him.

"Asher? Asher!?" She shouted down at him.

No response.

Asia, Akeno, and Yubelluna began to heal him as they had done before. Everyone looked on, staring more at the unconscious boy than the wounds themselves. Now, they knew why he was so strong and why his devotion was so deep and pure. Why he was who he was.

Asher was the reincarnation of Jesus H. Christ.

"Well, seems I wasn't needed after all," a new voice spoke up. Everyone was shocked at it and none of them could tell when it arrived or who it was.

The group turned and looked up to see a figure floating above them, Kokabiel's body under his arm. The figure was clad in shining armor that resembled a humanoid dragon. The scales were a pearl white with blue jewels all over it with golden eyes on the helm. White wings were extended for all to see, on its back, shining brilliantly in the night.

"Hmm... I was sent here to defeat Kokabiel, but it seems I have been beaten by a much more worthy opponent," the figure said. It sounded masculine and had no hints of disappointment. However, his attention was focused on the unconscious exorcist, who the three girls were still healing.

Rias stood, and stepped in front of them, placing a hand on her hip. She mustered up what little power she had left and spoke with a strong, firm tone.

"Who are you and what do you want?" She asked with a scowl.

"Who I am is none of your concern. Do know that this fallen angel is to be taken back to Azazel," The armored figure answered.

"Azazel?" The heiress repeated.

"Yes, so it is best that you stay out of my way or I'll have to kill you." The dragon armor wearing figure then looked behind her to see Issei next to Asher with a protective posture over him. "Sekiryuutei and the reincarnation of Christ. I'm quite sure Azazel would love to hear this information. Until next time."

The figure disappeared in a twinkle of white light, leaving the group alone once more, left in the dark on the situation.

Asher then released a small groan, his body tensing for a moment, alerting everyone that he was still alive. All of their focus shifted back to him and they released sighs of great relief that the human was going to survive.

Asher, somehow, had protected all of them, again.

 **Yup, Asher is Christ's second coming. Although, it was largely hinted at. Pretty blatantly as well.**

 **Now, he's not overpowered but he has the potential to be strong. He doesn't have the ability or strength yet to unleash his full capabilities and it was all Christ's power that he was able to defeat Kokabiel. Asher had barely summoned the golden chain wall.**

 **Asher: Rias, Akeno, Kalawarner, Xenovia, Gabriel, Griselda, Yubelluna, Ravel, Kuroka, Koneko, and Rossweisse**

 **Issei: Asia, Raynare, Irina, Mira, Kiyome, Tsubasa, Ophis, Le Fay, Isabella (others who avoid my dead brain)**

 **Alright. Next chapter will be pool party, talk of the meeting, and Open House. Possibly Akeno and Issei's meet up with Michael and the introduction of the meeting. Anyways, peace out guys. Love y'all**

 **- _stormgreywolf_**


	13. The Open House

**Hey everyone. Been quite some time. Sorry, I just moved and got back from a week vacation with my brother. Literally, I just got back, haha.**

 **Anyways, I made this chapter to make up for it, it's my longest to date, so I hope you all enjoy. I'd also like to say that during my absence i have plans for most of my stories to receive updates, so look out for that.**

 **Without further ado, I hope you all enjoy.**

 ** _"Son of God."_**

 ** _"Reincarnation of that who was once man."_**

 ** _"The one who ascended upon Heaven, awaiting the final day."_**

 ** _"When we shall wage war."_**

 ** _"We must not allow him to ascend once more."_**

 _..._

 _..._

 ** _"We must..."_**

 ** _"We must..."_**

 ** _"We must..."_**

 ** _[Corrupt.]_**

 _..._

 _..._

 _'You cannot rest long, my Savior. You must awaken. For the world needs you.'_

-XOXOXOXOX-

Asher slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he felt was tired. Like his energy was drained, he felt weak and barely able to move. His eyes scanned the roof above him. It was the same as Rias' room, so it left him enough information to know where he was.

The exorcist slowly rose, albeit slipping a few times. Once he was sitting straight up he looked at his hand, opening and closing it a few times, seeing how slow his reaction time was.

 _'Child of mine, place your hand over your heart,'_ a sudden voice spoke up. Asher's eyes widened and he looked around the room, trying to find the source of it. He found nothing, thinking that he was hearing things. He looked around again before turning back to his hand.

"Over my heart..." He said softly. The white haired teen did so and a golden glow enveloped his body. Asher shut his eyes at the brightness before opening them again once it faded.

His body felt different, like his energy was just refilled. He felt amazing, better than ever before. The teenager didn't know why that was but whatever happened it had some connection to that voice. He silently thanked God and rose to leave the room.

He walked out the door and into the main room. The first thing he noticed was the four women sleeping on the couch. Rias, Yubelluna, Kalawarner, and Xenovia were sleeping on each other, still in their uniforms from school.

 _'Had they been waiting on me all night?'_ He thought. Seeing this, his eyelids fell halfway as he frowned.

How long had he been out? And what happened to Kokabiel? He remember blocking the large light spear but afterwards...nothing. It was dark and then there were those voices. But, after the final one, the soft, gentle, and warm voice, he woke up.

As he continued to ponder over things he noticed Yubelluna stir. Slowly she woke up, rising from her arm rest with a little drool hanging from the corner of her mouth. Her lipstick had run and now a purple line was traced down to her chin. Her hair was wild and slightly frizzed but it made her look cute as she searched around the room.

Finally, the devil's eyes landed on him and they came to life. She focused in on him and stood, walking over to him with quick haste.

"Asher, are you alright!?" She asked frantically. The devil grabbed his face and turned him left and right, looking for the smallest signs of exhaustion or injury.

"I'm fine. Never felt better," he replied as he allowed her to continue her thorough search.

Once she found no wounds or signs of low magic reserves she sighed with relief before stepping away from him.

"I'm sorry but last night you looked so strained, it's a miracle that you're able to move now," she explained in a hush. The exorcist could tell she didn't want to wake the others.

"It's fine. After...whatever happened with Kokabiel. Something tells me there's a lot of questions left unanswered," he replied. She nodded her head before she looked back to the others.

"Lady Rias has been most worried for you. She's stayed by your side every second she could, awaiting your awakening like the rest of us," the purple haired devil explained.

"How long have I been out?" He asked carefully.

"Almost forty eight hours."

"Hm. And what happened to Kokabiel?"

"Ano... Well, Christ defeated him from within your body. It turns out that you're truly the reincarnation of our Lord. Someone else took the late leader's body away to the Grigori for the one called Azazel."

Asher lowered his head and closed his eyes. It had been some time since the son of God had made an appearance. For it to actually be true that He took over his body. And for Yubelluna, and possibly everyone else, to confirm it... That must have meant that he was the reincarnation of the one true son of God.

But why him when there were so many more promising people? What made him so special?

"Asher, would you like to wake the others? Im sure they want to see you awake as well," Yubelluna said, gesturing to the other three on the couch. The exorcist looked back at trio, seeing the devil, fallen angel, and fellow exorcist. He couldn't help but notice how close they were with one another.

 _'I guess with a common dilemma, it would bring some kind of peace between the three forces.'_ He looked back to Yubelluna who awaited his answer. "Sure."

The purple haired devil nodded before turning and moving towards the others. It only took a moment before the three girls were stirring from their slumber.

"Y-Yubelluna...what is it?" Rias asked groggily. She felt tired, running on very little rest as it was.

"Yeah, we were up all night. I still need some rest..." Kalawarner added, yawning from exhaustion. Xenovia barely moved but her eyes squinted open with aggravation in them.

"I'm sorry that you all stayed up so late. Even now, I'm causing so much trouble for all of you," Asher said with an apologetic smile.

The girls eyes shot open and their fatigue disappeared instantly. The trio turned to the man of God and saw him wave softly, lightly chuckling from the sudden mood shift in the room. He wasn't prepared for the heavy tackle by the three women, who sent him to the floor.

"""Asher!"""" They cried in unison as they smothered him. They were ecstatic, relieved, and overjoyed that the white haired male was awake and alive.

The exorcist could only mumble in response, his head buried deep into Rias' chest. His face was bright red and he couldn't move, due to the fact the other two had pinned down his arms.

Asher continued to try and escape the hold but his efforts only landed him in a deeper hole. Rias had her arms wrapped around his head so, when he tried to move away, he found himself burying his head deeper into her large bossum.

The movements he was making, as well as his mumbling, sent a shiver down Rias' spine. It was weird but a very good and erotic kind of feel.

"Ah, Asher, what a perverted thing to do," Rias said with a slightly seductive tone. She didn't expect her boyfriend to be so aggressive towards her after waking up from his unconscious state.

When the redhead decided to look down, she saw that the poor human had passed out from suffocation and embarrassment, his face bright red and steaming.

"Lady Rias, may I remind you that you were the one smothering him in your chest," Yubelluna stated matter-of-factly from above her. The other two saw this before looking back to the heiress.

"Oh...whoops."

-XOXOXOXOX-

"So, why are we here again?"

Asher had awoken a few minutes after, having cooled down, and the girls apologized, especially Rias.

Of course, he forgave them.

Afterwards, the girls began to ask him questions of his powers and memories of the incident, but he either didn't know them or scarcely remembered what happened.

Everything was a blur at the time because protecting his friends had been his main focus.

Since they were getting very little answers, the girls decided to end the questioning and move on to the days activities.

It wasn't but a few hours later that Asher found himself at the school swimming pool with the rest of the ORC. Everyone had been curious of Asher's condition but he told them he was fine and that they should focus on the task at hand. Whatever that was.

"We're cleaning the school pool today as a thank you to the Student Council for helping us out with Kokabiel," Rias explained with a smile.

Asher, however, grimaced at the fallen angel's name. If it wasn't for Jesus intervening, he would have been dead and possibly everyone else too. Then, war would have begun and the path for peace might have been destroyed forever.

He looked down at his right hand and clenched his fist. He had to get stronger. No matter what, he would protect everyone and bring peace between the factions. He made a promise to the ones he cared for and loved.

"Alright everyone, let's show them how a pool should really look!" Rias stated with full determination. She pumped her fist, everyone else riled up as well.

 _[Yeah!]_

-XOXOXOXOX-

It took a matter of minutes with the multitude of hands. All the grime and muck was easily scrubbed away and the school pool looked cleaner than ever before. It was practically sparkling and everyone could only feel satisfaction from it.

Once that was finished, Rias then announced that they could now swim in the pool for the entirety of the day, as a reward. This excited everyone...except Asher.

"Ano, I don't have a bathing suit," he said with a sweatdrop. Him being unconscious left him unable to know they were going to a pool and left him with just his shorts and shirt. Not really pool material, huh...

"Ara ara," Akeno giggled. "I thought this might happen, so I brought one for you, Ashy-kun, ufufufu." Asher turned to see the queen holding up the skimpiest of speedos there could ever be. It looked so tight that he wouldn't be able to fit a cup in, if he wanted, and that everyone would see all of him. And he meant "all".

"Eto...I think I'll pass, Akeno," he replied with his hands raised defensively. She pouted with puppy dog eyes, making Asher immediately freeze. He never saw that look on her face before. Sexy, teasing, sadistic, yes. Puppy dog eyes and a pout, no.

It was actually kind of cute. Very cute, in fact. It was so innocent and pure, it was a shocker that it came from the mature, sadist, who was Akeno Himejima.

"Please..." She said in the most adorable fashion.

Asher's heart thumped and he clutched his chest. The combo was becoming too much. Asher was sure that he'll give in if he doesn't do anything. Everyone else had somehow left him alone with the queen and that was his mistake for not noticing.

Akeno took a step closer, increasing the power of the look. "For little ol' me?"

Asher began to internally struggle. He couldn't find himself able to deny her. She was too adorable at this point for him to say no. She took him off guard and now he was paying the price for it.

 _'God, please save me...'_ He thought in a futile attempt, knowing that the almighty God was dead.

"Asher-senpai, I got an extra pair of swimming trunks if you need one," Issei said, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. Relief flooded through the exorcist and he smiled in relief at the pawns sudden intervention.

"Sorry, Akeno, but I think I'll take up Issei's offer," he stated before rushing off with the brunette. Akeno just giggle and watched as they disappeared into the changing room.

 _'Don't worry. I shall have you, my little savior,'_ she thought with a silent giggle.

-XOXOXOXOX-

"Geeze, Issei, you're a real life saver," Asher said as the duo entered the changing rooms. "I was totally unprepared for Akeno to pull a move like that."

Issei chuckled as he moved to a locker and opened it up. "Neither did I. In all honesty, I think it was pretty cute for her."

"Yeah..." Asher replied.

"I'm so freaking jealous though!" Issei shouted with envy boiling inside. Asher turned to see him looking back with a jealous look on his face.

"Why?"

"Seriously!? You're the only guy who Buchou has even looked past as family! Plus, Akeno just tried to get you to where some erotic clothing! Then there's Koneko-chan who fawns over you and shares her treats with, Kalawarner, the mature Yubelluna-sensei, and the exorcist!" He shouted with grit teeth. Asher just rose a brow. He knew of Rias and Kalawarner's affection towards him but the others were just great friends. Right?

He didn't know much about relationships and emotions revolving around it, so he couldn't tell anything past friendship. Who knows if Issei was right or if he was exaggerating, the exorcist was just happy that everyone was safe and happy again.

"What about Raynare and Asia?" He asked back with a risen brow. Issei's envy faded and he jerked back, like he was just caught. "And I'm pretty sure Isabela has taken quite a liking to you as well. Mira too."

Issei stiffened straight and a blush could be seen on his face. "Y-Yeah well...shut up, bishounen!" Asher chuckled for a bit, increasing the red on the brunette's cheeks.

"Anyways, I'm sure the girls are waiting for us, so why not head out?" He asked. Issei smiled and nodded.

The boys then left the changing, now clad in their swimming trunks. Issei was in a pair of regular black trunks while Asher now wore a pair of golden swimming trunks. Both males bodies were packed with muscle from their constant training. Issei's was pretty solid with little fat and a six pack visible but not quite complete. Asher, however, had no fat whatsoever. His many years of training with Dulio gave him the perfect slim fit body. His calves, biceps, pecs, abs, everything, was solid and firm. His muscles were easily visible and looked packed for both speed and power. Anyone could easily see why he was such a threat to any enemy who stepped before him.

As they assumed, the girls were already outside and ready to have fun.

Kiba was already in the pool doing laps, having left earlier than Issei and Asher.

Both males walked forward, smiles on their faces, unable to contain their excitement for the fun to come, albeit, one perverted and one innocent.

The first to notice them was Koneko. Everyone then followed her eyes and they landed on the boys, where they stayed, as they neared the group.

"Ara ara, Rias, I'm a little jealous, ufufufu," Akeno giggled as her eyes took in every part of Asher. He was packed everywhere, it only left her to question what he would've looked like in that speedo.

She bit her lip, placing a finger to the bottom lip.

The exorcist could see the hungry look in her eyes and began to worry about the thoughts going through the queen's head. She was one he had to look out for.

Raynare's eyes stayed glued on Issei, seeing her boyfriend shirtless, which was a rarity to her.

She gained slightly reddened cheeks, seeing him from the boy she remembered from a few months ago. That Issei was weak and scrawny, but now, he was packed with muscle and had grown much stronger. His attitude also began to change as he stayed loyal to her, despite his constant eye stripping.

The girls weren't the only ones taking in the opposite genders appearance. Both Asher and Issei were looking back at the girls and their erotic swimsuits.

Rias wore a matching white two-piece swimsuit the highlighted her curves and enhanced her overall beauty to where the exorcist couldn't help but stare.

Akeno wore a black two-piece, strapless, swimsuit the hugged her curves similiar to Rias'. The contrast of her pale skin and the attire only made it so much more eye catching.

Raynare wore a pastel purple one piece, which had a low neck, revealing a lot of her cleavage, and a diamond shape slit over her stomach area, revealing her flat, smooth skin.

Yubelluna was dressed in a dark blue one piece that hugged her assets a bit too tightly. Along with that, she had sunshades, a sun hat, and a white jacket over her shoulders.

Isabela's swimsuit was a thin two-piece with army camouflage. The top looked so tight that the males had to question if it was even her size.

Kalawarner was next to the former rook. She was dressed in a tiny one piece that barely covered the important pieces. It was borderline illegal.

Finally was Mira, Koneko, and Asia. The three youngest were all dressed in school swimsuits, each with there names on the front.

All in all, the girls were aiming to impress and gain the eyes of their love interests. Asher and Issei just continued to stare which meant it was a success.

Everything about each one of them was highlighted by the certain swimsuit they wore. The way it hugged their bodies and highlighted their perfect forms made both devil and human unable to speak.

"So? What do you think?" Kalawarner asked taking a sexy pose, breaking the long silence.

Asher snapped from his stupor first, realizing he was letting his hormones get the better of him. He quickly closed his eyes and held the cross, that was still around his neck. _'Dear Lord, despite your absence, please forgive my sins of lust. As the reincarnation of your only son, I apologize with all my heart, mind, and soul. Amen.'_

He opened his eyes and his heart leapt into his throat. Rias was in front of him, smiling softly at him. The way she looked at him, it was so alluring and eye catching.

"You okay, Ash?" She asked sweetly. The exorcist blushed and looked to the side. He had to admit it, any guy would, Rias was definitely a very attractive woman. No matter how many times he said it, it would never get old. She was very beautiful and he found gawking at her, which he was infuriated at himself for. He was a man of God and yet he still found these hormonal attractions. He knew he was better than that.

"F-Fine, I'm just not use to swimsuits such as yours!" He said quickly before chuckling awkwardly.

Rias smiled at how cute he was when he was flustered. It made it so much more "tasty" to tease him.

Geeze, she was becoming Akeno now.

"Speaking of swimming, I have a tiny request, Sweetheart." Asher heard her tone and looked back with a risen brow.

-XOXOXOXOX-

"Kick, kick, kick. That's great, you're doing awesome, my little Neko-chan."

Asher was helping Koneko learn how to swim. Rias had asked him to help, since the rook didn't know how, and he was more than happy to. She was his little kouhai after all. It was his job after all. The first year's leg strength was strong, allowing her to glide through the water with ease. The exorcist simply held her hands and led her from one end to the other, making sure that she continued to kick. He offered up encouraging words to let her know she was doing everything right and the petite white haired teen, if looked closely at, could be seen with a bright red blush on her cheeks.

Asher glanced to his left to see Issei and Isabela helping Mira and Asia. He couldn't help but chuckle at how cute Issei and Asia looked together. He could tell that Asia trusted Issei with her life and had endless amounts of faith in him. He could also see Isabela and Mira having fun with the brunette as well. It made the human smile, seeing such a connection between the four devils. Issei was much more lively with them than he was with the other two perverts.

The exorcist was paying little attention to where he was leading and found himself backing up into the pool's wall. The sudden stop flung Koneko towards him, which he quickly reacted to by catching her. He could feel as she wrapped her arms around his neck, out of reflex as well, and a silence quickly fell upon the two.

Asher couldn't help but wonder what was going through his little kouhai's mind. She was always silent and loved her sweets. She hated perverts and things of the same line but it left him to wonder what else there was. He felt he knew her but also not at the same time. Hopefully she didn't think he planned that and was being perverted. Not to be mean, but he didn't want to be in the same category as Issei.

"Onii-sama..." He heard her whisper.

"Yes, Ko-chan?" He replied, using his pet name for her. It made the little teen's heart thump at the way it sounded.

"T-Thank you...for doing this," she said in a hushed tone. Her cheeks had brightened more and she felt embarrassed saying it. She knew Rias requested Asher to help her and didn't want him to think she had little manners.

"It's no problem. I love helping my friends. Especially my little Neko-chan," he added with a bright smile.

Koneko's heart thumped again and she could feel her embarrassment grow. Without a word, she snuck from his embrace and climbed out the pool. She wouldn't allow him to see her flushed face.

Asher just watched as she went to her towel to lay down. He asked himself if he said something wrong, once again hoping he didn't make it sound pervy or anything. The reincarnation sighed and decided to climb up and sit at the edge of the pool, kicking his feet through the water. He prayed to have his sins forgiven before thanking God and opening his eyes to stare at the water.

 _'It is almost time.'_

That voice! Asher's eyes shot up and he looked around. That voice was the same one from this morning. It was the same one that forced him awake. But, where did it come from? Was someone messing with his head? He needed to find out who.

What was it almost time for? And who was waiting for this "time"? The tone in their voice gave off a mysterious, gentle vibe and the exorcist was left to wonder what dangers could possibly be coming his way.

"Asher!"

The boy snapped from his thoughts and looked up. He could see Rias laying on her stomach in the sun. She was taking it all in, the rays glistening off her skin beautifully.

"Yeah, what is it?" He asked back.

"Can you come here, please?" She gave him a small pout to increase the effect of her request. She knew the teen couldn't resist her when she played that card.

Asher didn't argue and made his way over to her.

Once he did he could see the water from the pool dripping off of her. It gave her a sexy look as it glistened across her skin. The droplets slid across her smooth soft skin making it way too irresistible to look away. Luckily, Asher was slowly getting use to it and kept his eyes on hers. It was his only way at the moment to avoid a red face. Especially with his eyes beginning to wonder...

"So, what do you need?" He asked. Rias smiled wider and pulled out a small bottle.

"Can you put some sun lotion on me? I'd do it myself but I can't reach my back," she answered.

Asher thought nothing of it and took it as a boyfriend helping his girlfriend. "Sure."

The exorcist took the bottle and squirted a good amount into his palm. He rubbed his hands together, making sure to lather them really well. He proceeded to gently press them against Rias' back, making sure to not be rough.

As soon as his hands made contact, Rias jumped and released a soft moan. Asher wouldn't have paid much attention to it, knowing that the lotion was cold, but, when he looked up towards Rias, he noticed the redhead didn't have her bikini top on. His cheeks lit up bright red as he saw her breasts jiggle from her arching her back.

The priest turned the completely opposite direction, his face lighting up with small steam clouds puffing out from his ears. Okay, he was definitely not use to Rias' sexiness just yet.

Taking in such a beautiful women when you hadn't thought of the opposite gender like that for eighteen years of your life. Yeah, it's a long process...

"Ash, don't be shy," Rias said, making him turn back to see she had laid back down. "I don't bite...that hard." His blushed returned full force and the heiress giggled. She loved that face, the face that showed she was in control.

"Ara ara, what's going on over here?" Suddenly, two soft sensations pressed into Asher's back, making him freeze instantly, stiff as a rock.

"A-Akeno!?" He shouted. The exorcist felt two slender arms wrap around his shoulders and both her hands rest on each of his pecs, the two sensations pressing in further. "Ahhh! W-What are you doing!?" He asked, his entire face turning the color of Rias' hair.

"Mmm, just wanting to play a bit," she replied. "You're shoulders are so broad and your muscles are so firm. It's a little addictive feeling them, ufufufu," she giggled as she continued to grope him.

"Akeno, Asher was doing something for me. Back off!" The redheaded princess demanded as she sat up. She still lacked her bikini top, giving Asher full view of her breasts. His face lit up even brighter and he immediately began to feel lightheaded.

"Oh Rias, can I play with him, just for a bit?" Akeno asked back, squeezing him tighter into her chest.

"No! He's my boyfriend, Akeno!" Rias answered back, moving forward to pull the human back towards her.

"Just before he even arrived, you said all men looked the same," Akeno snapped back, keeping her tight hold on the white haired teen, despite Rias' tugging.

"So what!? You said you despised men!" The heiress shouted back.

The rest of the group began to notice the best friends feud, turning their attention towards the trio.

"At least I don't use my body to take advantage of him!" Akeno shouted, ball of lightning in her hand.

"That's a lie! You were just using your breasts to try and seduce him!" Rias shouted, ball of destruction in her hand.

"Well, maybe Asher likes them bigger, ufufufu," Akeno proposed, her trademark smile returning.

"H-Hah, whatever! I know for a fact he likes mine the best!" Rias snapped back. She had stuttered for a bit at the thought which was more than enough for Akeno. The look on the queen's face lit a fire in Rias and both threw their magical attacks.

Both missed but made a huge dent in both sides of the pool's fence. Smoke covered the entire area and the group realized that fun time was over.

As Rias and Akeno readied their next attack, they realized something.

"Wait...where's Asher?" The redhead asked, looking to try and locate said reincarnation. Everyone began to look around as well but no one could spot the exorcist anywhere.

-XOXOXOXOX-

"Oh man, thank God I was pulled out of that... Thanks Xenovia."

Asher was caught in the middle of the devil's crossfire but was suddenly saved by the blue haired Excalibur wielder. She was clad in a forest green swimsuit that showed off her toned and curvaceous body. Her strong yet supple legs, large breasts, flat stomach, broad shoulders, yet silky smooth skin, were all highlighted by the attire.

It really suited her, in Asher's opinion. He knew she never went swimming before so it must have really been a hassle to put on.

"It's no problem," she replied from the door of the broom closet she pushed him into. Her head was lowered, the hair covering her eyes, but a bit of pink could be seen on her cheeks.

"So, what took you so long? I know the swimsuit part but it shouldn't have taken you this much time," Asher spoke up, crossing his arms. Xenovia tensed more, remembering that she was dealing with one of the best in the Church. It was to be expected.

"You're right. I've...been thinking..." She replied. This made the reincarnation raise a brow. Her tone gave him the impression that the thoughts were troubling.

"About?"

She tensed further, her head lowering a bit more. She began to squirm in place, feeling the pressure of the exorcist's gaze on her. It was like God was staring at her.

"There's...something I need to tell you..." She murmured. Asher narrowed his eyes by a centimeter.

"Alright..." He responded, sounding a little suspicious.

"I... I'm a...a...a-" She continued to pause and stutter. Asher could see her struggling and the sweat sliding down the side of her face.

"Take your time," he replied with a gentle tone. He didn't want her to think he didn't care or was being impatient.

Xenovia took a few deep breaths before she rose her head, revealing her bright yellow eyes. They were filled with what little confidence she had left, the girl looking ready to scream.

"I'm a... I'M A DEVIL! She finally shouted at the top of her lunges. She shut her eyes, feeling the relief of telling him but the fear of his responses.

While Asher was unconscious, Xenovia agreed to become the Gremory girl's [Knight]. It was all on impulse, once she realized God was dead. Rias had taken the opportunity once she realized Xenovia's powers of holding the holy sword Durandal.

The former exorcist began to regret her decision afterwards, feeling like she had wronged herself and others. The main concern, however, was Asher and what his reaction would be.

Ever since then, she had wondered what the exorcist's response to her decision would be. Would it be good? Bad? Would he accept her? Push her away?

Those thoughts ran rampant through her head nonstop. And now, finally getting the words out, she could only await his response.

"Is that all?" He replied nonchalantly. This made Xenovia open her eyes in question.

"Huh?"

"Is that what was really making you stressed?"

"W-Well, yeah..."

"Why?" Asher folded his arms, raising a brow.

"Because...I'm a devil. I left the Church. I-I betrayed you and Irina..!"

"You didn't betray either of us." The priest looked completely unfazed. He seemed to not care at all. Did that mean he didn't care for _her_ at all?

"Why are you so calm about this?" She was visibly hurt at the thought. Asher kept his cool expression and closed his eyes.

"Didn't I tell you my dream was to achieve peace?" He asked back. The bluenette slowly nodded. "Then you should know, I don't see race, faction, or any of that. I see the person for whom they are, Xenovia. Devil, fallen angel, exorcist, I see you for you."

Asher smiled at her reassuringly, making her blush and turn away. He didn't want her thinking so low of herself just because of him. He was happy with who she was, no matter what she became.

Xenovia stepped forward towards him and rested herself against his chest. Asher took it as the girl wanting a hug and wrapped his arms around her tightly. This made her blush deepen as she felt the warmth from his body surrounding her. It was comforting and felt really gentle as it slowly eased her heart.

"T-Then, I have one thing I want to ask," she stated, albeit embarrassed.

"What is it?" He asked back. Whatever she wanted, he'd do his best to answer.

"Can you give me a child?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Eh?" Asher looked down at the bluenette, who's face was buried deep within his chest. "Could you repeat that, Xenovia. I think I misheard you..." He replied with an awkward chuckle.

"I asked...if you'll impregnate me..." She clarified. Asher blinked a few times as he stared down at the top of the devil's head.

"Oh, that's what I thought. Eto...that's some request, Xenovia..." He replied nervously. He was surprised he didn't freak out from the request. He was becoming a mystery to himself now.

"I know but...the thought of a strong child to connect the factions. Wouldn't that help reach your goal?" She asked, looking up at him with a blush spreading across her face. Her eyes were glazed and the way her lips were parted creating an sort of alluring aura.

"Yes but..."

"Think about it. A child that possesses the ability to natural wield holy swords, as well as have devil powers, and the abilities of Christ Himself."

Asher had to admit. That would be a strong child to leave the world to. But what would Rias say? She's his girlfriend first and foremost, behind God, of course.

But would the angel faction even approve? Would any of the factions approve? It was a coin flip on whether they would accept the child, or shun them from any of the factions.

"Xenovia...this is a big choice. Plus, you know that Rias and I are dating. What even...brought this on?" Asher asked, placing his hands on the knight's shoulders.

"Well, hearing that God was dead put me in a state of confusion and emptiness. I felt I had no more purpose, so, Rias gave me one. I asked her what came with being a devil and she explained, in detail, of what entitles me. My task, no, my goal now, is to bare a strong child who will keep the peace of this world and all others," she explained, both passionately and heart filled. Asher felt it was a good cause, just taking a weird direction.

"So, Asher..." Xenovia unclasped her bra which made the exorcist eyes shoot open and he quickly turned to the side. He felt a hand touch his cheek and gently turn him back.

The priest's eyes met the devil's and they stared at each other. Slowly, Xenovia began to lean in towards the male, her eyes slowly closing. Asher didn't move or utter a word. He just stared, eyes wide and his mouth slightly open.

"Please...do this for me," Xenovia whispered as she inched closer and closer. The reddening on Asher's face had deepened to the point steam was billowing out.

 _ ***Crash***_

The door busted open and Xenovia shot to it. She looked to see the entire ORC at the entrance, all of them staring into the tiny room.

"Ara ara, sorry Xenovia, but Ashy's virginity is mine," Akeno said with a giggle as she stepped inside, followed by a few others.

"That was very sneaky to take him from under our noses. I'm impressed," Rias said with a not-so-impressed looked on her face. She then turned to Asher, seeing the face that clearly said he was forced there. She looked back to Xenovia who gave her the same stoic expression she showed everyone, except Asher. "He's my boyfriend, so back off."

"Yes, not until I have my fill of him first, ufufufu," Akeno said from beside said male. She grabbed his arm and pressed it between her breasts, the exorcist freezing with a red face.

"Hands off my Darling, bitch!" Kalawarner blurted as she pushed herself into the room. She grabbed onto the opposite arm of Akeno and began to play tug of war with the queen.

"Both of you get off him!" Rias shouted, clearly irritated by the two love rivals.

"Onii-sama will be mine," Koneko said monotone as she calmly walked in and wrapped her arms around Asher's waist. Everyone looked at her slightly shocked and mouth hung. The first year continued to snuggle into his chest, a small tint of pink dusting her cheeks.

Yubelluna looked on with a displeased expression. The girls were so open with their feelings towards her former student. She had known him much longer and was too scared to know of his opinions. But she didn't want to lose him. Not again.

"I-I shall also participate, for Asher's affection!" She declared before moving inside to join the small brawl. Everyone else watched from the door, some interested on how things would turn out, and Issei in jealousy.

 _'Damn bishounens,'_ he thought with envy.

-XOXOXOXOX-

 _'Dear Lord, give me guidance...'_

Asher was resting on the couch, back in the Occult Research Clubroom, a cold towel across his face. He leaned his head back, exhausted from the amount of explaining and life saving he had to do. He began to wonder if this was going to be his entire life.

"Sorry Asher, we got a little carried away," Rias said from his side. She looked at him apologetically, however, she was dead serious on him being only her's. She wouldn't let anyone else have their way with the man she love, no matter what ties they had with him.

"Yes, what we did was childish and immature," Yubelluna added. The former queen was absolutely embarrassed. To act so brash, she felt ashamed to call herself a proper lady.

"It's fine, just...hold back a bit next time. My arms are a bit sore from all the tugging," Asher replied from underneath the cloth. The cool towel calmed him down somewhat to where he could think properly, again.

"You seem relaxed over us fighting," Kalawarner stated from behind him. She wasn't embarrassed or sorry, everything she did, she thought was just. Asher sat up and removed the towel from his face.

"Honestly, I wished you guys would stop completely. But that won't be so easy, so I've decided to just deal with it," he replied, scratching the back of his head. It was then that he felt a slight shift in the air as his aura flared.

"This seems like the perfect time to intervene."

Everyone's eyes widened at the sound of the voice. A red magic circle appeared behind them, bringing all their attention to it, brightening the room in a whitish-red light before quickly fading.

Two newcomers had appeared from the circle. The first of the two was Grayfia. She was in her usual maids uniform with the same blank, stoic expression on her face. Next to her was an older man. He looked to be in his twenties and had a very close similarity to Rias. In fact, it looked like an older male version of her. Long, flowing red hair and blue-green eyes. Perfect skin tone and an all around regal look.

"Onii-sama," Rias said in surprise. Everyone else too looked on in shock. Most of the devils in the room bowed before the man, leaving Asher, Raynare, Kalawarner, and Xenovia standing. The man's attention, however, was focused on the blonde behind the former exorcist.

"Ah, you must be Asia Argento," he said, opening with a soft smile. She stood up with a perky smile.

"Yes, sir!" She replied quickly. He smiled warmly in return which relaxed most in the room.

"I've heard so much about you. You're a wonderful [Bishop] of my sister and I hope you continue to protect her."

Asia smiled brighter and nodded her head quickly. "Hai! I will!"

"Devil King, Sirzechs Lucifer," Xenovia suddenly spoke up. Everyone turned to her, seeing the blank look in her eyes. "I am Xenovia. It is a pleasure to meet you." She bowed lightly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Xenovia," Sirzechs replied back. "At first, I couldnt believe my ears when I heard the wielder of Durandal had joined my sister."

"Yes, I think it was a very rash decision, myself," Xenovia stated off-handedly. She looked back at Asher, who's attention was focused on Sirzechs, and sighed. "I truly wonder if it was the right decision..." She pondered aloud. The bluenette placed a fist to her chin and sighed. "To have become a devil...I still regret it from time to time. I truly wonder what pushed me to do this..." She murmured, still conflicted with herself.

"Ha ha ha, it's great that my little sister as so many fun people in her peerage. Xenovia, I ask that you support the Gremory household along side my sister, as her [Knight]," the Maou requested with his trademark smile. Xenovia could feel the power radiating off the man but only saw his soft and kindred side. No matter what, he wasn't anything like the people of the Church described to her. She had to wonder if Asher and Asia could see that as well.

"If the Devil King commands it, who am I to deny such a request," she replied. The redheaded Maou's smile widened and nodded. Then, his eyes turned to the exorcist and fallen angels. His smile didn't waiver as his eyes met the glowing crimson's of Asher.

"You must be Asher, Kalawarner, and Raynare. It's a pleasure to meet all of you as well," he said with a bow.

"It's an honor, Sirzechs Lucifer," Asher replied monotone, the girls moving behind him. Everyone in the room could feel the holy power in Asher fighting against the demonic power in the Maou. What made them cautious was the fact that the exorcist's was somehow able to challenge it.

Was it the hidden power of Christ that gave him such an aura to compete against a Maou's?

"So, the reports were true. Christ has actually returned," Sirzechs said with a strong smile. He could sense the radiant power of the son of God. It was alluring and warm, despite him being a devil. Much different from his Father's.

"Do tell, how you know this, Maou Lucifer," Asher requested. This made the fellow male laugh and everyone else look at them in confusion. All except Rias.

"Well, my darling little sister has told me of those she cherishes. You happened to be her main topic," he answered, placing a hand to his hip. This made the priest look back to the heiress who had looked away with a blush on her cheeks. This confused Asher but his question was soon answered. "You two are the perfect example that we want."

Asher snapped back to see Sirzechs smiling. It was like the man had found the missing piece to a puzzle or the answer to the question that had been bugging him for so long.

"What do you mean?" The white haired teen asked, confused.

"Think about it, Asher. You, the reincarnation of the Biblical God's son in a relationship with the Devil King Lucifer's little sister. Wouldn't that create a path for peace?" He asked. This made the entire room's eyes widened. Looking at that, it shocked them at how blind they had been to the fact. The man of God dating the Devil King's sister. It was two opposite forces getting along. They weren't opposing one another but cherished and loved the other.

Asher now had a firm look of seriousness on his face. "You...want peace as well?" He asked, slightly hesitant. He was surprised that others wanted peace as well.

Sirzechs nodded, still smiling. "Yes, this ceasefire has too many people on edge and with the fallen angel, Kokabiel's, attack, as well as the return of Christ, I think that the push for peace must begin now."

Asher folded his arms. "So, you plan to hold a leader's summit? That correct?"

"Bingo. However, due to recent events, I have decided to hold it here," he replied.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

 _[EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?]_

-XOXOXOXOX-

"Of all places..." Rias muttered.

The devil princess and Asher were in her room, sitting on the bed. The redhead was very upset with her brother's announcement, about holding the summit at Kuoh Academy, and stormed off. She didn't like it one bit that he hadn't even consulted her over the matter. He always made big decisions, involving her, without first talking to her. The marriage arrangement, the new proposal, and now the leaders summit.

"Well, we have been very lively these past few months," Asher replied from her side. The exorcist had followed the heiress to make sure she was okay. He didn't want her to be upset over something as trivial as a meeting location. Whether or not he decided it to be at the Academy, they would have to report the entire incident.

"But still, it's way to sudden!" Rias replied, folding her arms.

"I understand that but that's no reason to be mad at him."

"Asher, think of the possibilities! What if someone attacks the meeting because they dislike the plan for peace?" The heiress asked back. It was a very good question and, with the meeting being in the human world, it opened a lot of possibilities to other organizations attacking the town.

"I've thought of that and I can assure you, if anyone dares try, I will defeat them," Asher proclaimed confidently.

Rias looked back with soft, glazed eyes. She looked close to tears, in fact. His words always soothed her stress and his eyes wrapped her in his bright, warm aura. She couldn't help her emotions because they always mix and jumble when she was around him.

"Promise me?" She asked searchingly. Asher smiled and brought her into a hug. He rubbed the top of her head and she dug herself deeper into his embrace.

"I promise I'll protect everyone from whoever tries to harm them," he stated, soft yet firm. Rias nodded as she rested her head against his chest.

 _ ***Thump Thump Thump***_

His beating heart was so strong and soothing. The redhead felt so safe in his arms as she sighed with comfort. Her eyes were shut and she leaned deeper into his loving embrace.

"Asher?" She finally spoke.

"Yes?" He replied back.

"Do you truly love me?"

"..."

"..."

"Huh? Why would you ask that?" Asher was surprised at the question. Rias lowered her head and looked away.

"Well, I know how you've been striving for peace but..." She stopped and closed her eyes.

Rias didn't want to word things wrong and possibly upset him. The question itself was hard to form and she didn't want him to think less of her for asking it.

 _ ***Grip***_

Her eyes widened as she felt Asher's arms tighten around her. He pulled her into his embrace and held her against his chest. She could feel his warm and gentle aura surround and caress her. It was soothing and the princess practically melted in his arms.

"Whatever it is you're about to say, forget it. I love you, Rias, more than any man ever could," Asher said softly. Rias' arms slowly reached up and held his back. She pulled herself up to look him in the eyes, seeing the strong glow of crimson.

"Do you truly mean that?" She asked, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yes, I'll always be there for you. And I'll always love you endlessly," he answered. She could feel the tears stinging her eyes as her heart rate increased. Rias dug her face into his shoulder, just as the tears began to pour out.

"Why...?" She mumbled under her breath, confusing Asher. "Why, why, why, why, why...?"

"Why what?" He asked, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Why did you choose me?" The heiress asked, looking up at him. Her eyes were already starting to turn red from crying and she looked into his eyes, desperate for his answer. Her worry was coming out as she pictured the worst of possibilities.

Was it just for peace? Was it because he truly loved her? Or something more?

"...I don't know that answer, either," he responded, closing his eyes. He never actually had a solid reason for why he wanted a relationship for Rias. Was it because of their bond as friends? The fact that people like Riser wanted Rias? Or was it something beyond both of their comprehension's...?

Questions similar to this raced through both teens heads, unconsciously bringing each other closer and closer.

"I can tell you this..." He finally spoke, bringing Rias' attention back. "No matter what made me choose you, I'm glad it did. My love for you is irreplaceable and no one could ever fill the spot you have in my heart." Asher smiled softly, moving the loose strands on the redhead's face back. He then leaned down and kissed her forehead, only receiving a shocked look on her face in return.

Rias' heart was twisting and turning like it was made out of rubber. It hurt so much but it felt so good.

Was this what it was like to truly love someone? To always want to be with them?

If so, she was receiving the full effect. She never felt this way about someone and it was addicting. The more she stayed by Asher's side, the more she found herself wanting him, craving for him..., needing him.

She needed the exorcist in her life. He had become her other half, whether she could see it or not. He had become too special to her for the heiress to just let him go.

Rias fell back into his embrace and held him tight, as he did her. The tears streamed down her face now as she let all of her heart and soul out to him. Asher just smiled and held her as he patiently waited out her crying. He loved her and would help her no matter what. He'll always protect her and make sure to give her the best he had to offer.

"I love you, Rias," he said softly. The reincarnation was met with more crying but squeezed tighter and continued to soothe the princess. "Don't ever forget that."

-XOXOXOXOX-

After the lover's long, comforting talk, Asher and Rias fell asleep together on the bed, not knowing when or how they fell asleep. The former was still in his clothes, above the sheets, and the latter was in her purple nightgown, lying above him.

The exorcist had been the first to wake up and he smiled at his girlfriend, who was sleeping gently on his chest, with his arms wrapped protectively around her. Maybe it was their talk last night, but he wasn't embarrassed or light headed from waking up to see Rias so close. He just played with her red locks and waited patiently for her to wake up.

Everything he said last night, he thought was cheesy, but knew it was the truth. He loved Rias, deep to his core, and would protect her from anyone who dared to try and harm her. She was precious to him, just as he was to her, and he wouldn't break the promise with whom he made the biggest step of his life with.

"Mmm..." Her soft moan brought his attention to her, seeing the young redhead stir. Slowly, Rias rose her head, a groggy look on her face. Her hair was wild and frizzled and she had a slight drool at the corner of her lips but it gave her an adorable look that made Asher blush lightly and glance away for a few seconds.

"What time is it...?" She asked, her tone slightly slurred, as she looked around the room.

"Just a few minutes before we have to get up for school," Asher answered back, alerting her to his presence. She looked down to see him smiling up at her, which was a surprise. Normally, when she woke up with Asher, he was blushing and looked close to passing out. Now, he looked so calm and happy, and it was very different from the usual routine.

"You're not a blushing, stuttering mess," she commented, making him chuckle lightly.

"Yeah, that's a good thing," he replied. She smiled back at him, seeing that he was making some sort of progress. Still, she did want to feel that dominant position he gave her when he was aroused.

"I suppose it is..."

A mischievous thought then crossed the young heiress's mind and her smile turned into a sly smirk.

She leaned forward, placing her hands on Asher's chest as she brought her face a few inches from the priest's.

"You said we had a few minutes, right?" She asked in a low, sultry tone. Asher picked up on it easily and his cheeks turned pink. He was confused at the sudden change in the devil princess.

"Yeah..." He answered back, cautious of the expression on his girlfriend's face.

"How about a little fun before school then?" She asked seductively before she wiggled her hips against his. Her answer was a bright red face and the rapid stuttering that was the reincarnation.

"R-R-R-Rias...w-w-what t-the..." He began. She placed a hand to his lips, moving herself closer and pressing herself closer to him. Her breasts were against his chest and her lower half was grinding against his as she scooted around every few seconds.

"Shhh~, I'll make sure you enjoy it~," she replied before winking. The human's face lit up several shades of red and steam began to pour out his ears from the seductive tone his girlfriend was using.

"I-I...what...?" He questioned truly confused. This wasn't what he was expecting at all.

The boy was silenced as the redhead giggled, raising a hand to cover her mouth, failing miserably to muffle her laughter.

"Hehe, sorry Ash, but it was just a little tease," she replied in between the giggles. The heiress then rose up and shifted off Asher before standing up off the bed. She stretched, reaching as high as she could, releasing all the stiff kinks. "Maybe one day, though," she replied back to him.

Asher, however, stared ahead with a blank expression on his face for a few moments. He honestly thought she was going to try and push him into doing something so sexual. The look in her eyes showed that she wanted to do but, at the very last seconds, she began to resist and turned away. He didn't know how to feel for the first few seconds. There was a mysterious feeling in his gut and he couldn't tell what it was.

Rias looked back, seeing the blank look on the priest's face. He didn't move and was still staring at the spot she had previously been in on top of him. Now, she was concerned if she over stepped her boundaries doing something like that.

It wasn't like she touched him or went beyond his clothing... But was there the possibility that her, and the others, doing it too much was what triggered this state? Had he had enough?

"Ano...Asher, I'm-"

 ** _*Clomp* *Bang*_**

"Ow..." Not even a second later, Rias head had a slight tinge of pain from whatever hit her. She didn't see know what hit her. She opened her eyes and came within mere inches of the crimson orbs, belonging to Asher. The close proximity surprised her and it increased when she realized her position.

Asher had moved without knowing why and had pressed Rias against a wall. He had the redhead's posterior in his hands and her legs wrapped around his waist, her nightgown riding up, and his body pressed tightly to hers. He could see she was holding the wall and glanced up to look at her face.

Both teenagers were shocked at the position and a blush spread across both of their faces. They didn't move or say anything but they stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. Neither could believe the reincarnation's actions and were struggling to find the words to break the silence.

"So..." Rias tried to start. The actions of the exorcist were too shocking. What could she say? This response was much different from Asher's usual when she or one of the girls was teasing him.

In all honesty, she liked the way he held her and loved the way he took charge in making the advances. It was dominant and aggressive the way his hands squeezed her rear and held her in his arms. It was like he was telling her he was still the man and he could be just as assertive as she could.

And whether he intended to or not, she now had the go to sleep with him. And in more ways than one. This was more than enough to show he still had hormones that needed to be satisfied and she would gladly satisfy each and every one till he nor she could walk.

Asher, however, was thinking much differently, questioning why he did something like this. He never let his hormones rule over, so why now!? Had that mysterious feeling been connected to them?

Then again, he never had such feelings towards a woman that way. The closest relationships he had were with Yubelluna, Xenovia, and Irina. And, at the time, they were his closest friends. So, it was never really important to delve into his primal urges and control something that was never active.

The priest began to pray several times over, asking for forgiveness over his lustful mind. He had put such focus into it that he didn't focus back in on reality until Rias leaned forward and kissed him.

Her lips had crashed against his and the force made him almost drop her in the process. Catching and holding her tight, he instinctively pressed against her, to keep her from slipping, pushing her further into the wall, and pressing himself deeper into the kiss.

The exorcist was taken by surprise when the devil princess slipped her tongue through his lips and began to play with his own. His eyes widened as he felt her soft muscle rubbing and reaching every part of his mouth. He could feel it across his teeth, over and under his tongue, and prodding deep into his throat.

This continued for a few more seconds before he could feel the lack of air taking hold. Rias scooted higher using the pressure against the wall and placed her head above Asher's as she continued to invade his mouth. His wide eyes were staring deep into her half lidded ones. Lust and love were all he could see. He knew she was enjoying this.

The redhead slowly parted their lips and pulled back, leaving her tongue hanging out. Saliva came in globs, sliding down from her mouth into his as she held his face in her hands. Asher's eyes remained wide, staring back at his lover.

The saliva trailed ceased and Rias and Asher closed their mouths. The exorcist then proceeded to swallow the entire amount of spit from Rias, involuntarily, before opening his mouth to reveal it all gone. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck again.

Asher couldn't believe what he just did. He didn't even mean to do it, it just...happened. His body had reacted to the large amount and he instinctively swallowed. The priest shook his head, looking back at Rias, who was smirking slyly.

"That was so wrong," he stated, feeling the taste of cherries at the back of his throat. How could the redhead taste like cherries early in the morning? She knew he loved the taste every time he kissed her but that left so many questions as to how she...

"No, I loved it. I like this side of you much more than the cute mess you become when you're embarassed," she replied. "It shows you can be corrupted, even if for a little bit," she whispered lustfully.

Asher could see where she was going and quickly lowered her to her feet before beginning to back away. He rose his hands as he began to sweat from her intense gaze. "Uhh, sorry Rias... I... ano, I think it's time to wake the others."

Rias smiled wider and she moved closer to him, almost in a stalking kind of way. It was like a predator hunting it's prey and Asher happened to be her prize. "I think we still have a few minutes to 'play'," she replied huskily. Her eyes glistened with lust. Maybe she was a closet sadist.

The exorcist tried to back up further but was taken by surprise when Rias dove towards him, tackling him to the bed. Her smile, her eyes, Asher could tell he was in deep trouble. She had him pinned down and he knew any movements would probably dig him a deeper hole.

"U-U-Uhh...R-Rias...?" Asher asked hesitantly. His face was bright red as he felt her hands begin to roam his chest.

"Just let go, Ashy. I'll take good care of you," she replied, lowering her voice to a seductive whisper.

The priest could feel his face ready to explode. Was he really about his sacred piece before marriage? He began praying again but was cut short by Rias placing a hand to his cheek, smiling with narrowed eyes.

"I-I-I..."

 _ ***Click***_

"Good morning, Asher, I-"

Both teenagers snapped to the door to see Yubelluna in the doorway, looking at them with wide eyes.

She had originally come to remind him of Open House but was shocked at the position she found the couple in. Rias was on top of Asher with his hands on her hips and hers on his chest.

Asher could see the look on the former queen's face and knew what she was thinking immediately.

"Yubelluna, I-"

The purple haired woman gained teary eyes. She saw it as Rias and Asher developing the relationship to the highest level, and she didn't like it one bit. The Gremory may be his girlfriend, but the older devil was not going to lose Asher anymore. Even if that meant claiming his virginity first.

"I'm joining too!" She shouted with embarrassment. This shocked both teens and they looked at her with wide eyes.

Yubelluna began to strip as she made her way towards the bed, not backing down or hesitating. The reincarnation saw this and began to wave his hands frantically.

"No, Luna, don't! It's not what it looks like!"

-XOXOXOXOX-

Asher sat in homeroom, an exhausted look on his face. He rested his head on one of his hands and stared out the window, looking up at the sky.

After the morning he had, he wished no more exciting events happened. Of course, being in a school with devils and fallen angels, that was very unlikely to happen.

"Good morning class," the teacher spoke up as he walked in. "Alright, I would first like to thank the parents for taking time out their busy schedules to come in for Open House," the teacher began, gesturing to the very back of the classroom.

There, parents stood against the back wall and watched, some with cameras in hand, recording their child sitting at their desks with smiles on their faces. Sometimes they would wave to their son or daughter if they turned around, to which the child would either wave back or turn back around in embarrassment.

The parents took up the entire wall, all of them happy to be there, supporting their child. Even Sirzechs and Grayfia were there, supporting Rias and Akeno.

There was another man next to them, however. He looked to be in his mid thirties and resembled both Rias and Sirzechs. He was very handsome with long flowing red hair, blue-green eyes and had a red goatee that framed his chin. He was dressed in a white suit with a black dress shirt underneath and matching shoes. Every single mother, even some of the married women, stared at him in awe and lust.

The older redhead ignored the stares and, instead, held a camera in his hands, recording Rias, who held her head down in embarrassment. Everyone could safely assume that it was her father, Zeoticus Gremory.

Asher saw the tides turn and karma smack Rias dead in her face as her cheeks were a bright red and she was the one being embarrassed. He chuckled softly at that before looking back at the group of parents, again, and noticing that Dulio wasn't there.

His smile quickly faded and he lowered his eyes as he turned back to his desk. He had never given a date to his surrogate father, so how was he suppose to know. And even if he did, how would he find the school!?

With all the incidents happening, and Asher exerting so much magical energy till he passed out, how was he suppose to have a chance to talk with his parental figure?

 _ ***Knock Knock***_

"Hmm? Who could that be?" The teacher pondered, along with the rest of the classroom. He walked over to the door and opened it. The moment he did, his eyes widened in shock and his mouth dropped.

"Good morning, is this class 3-A? We got lost trying to find the academy and it took us forever to finally get here," someone said from outside the doorway. Asher's face shot up, immediately recognizing the voice.

"It is. Please, come in!" The teacher urged, stepping out of the way.

Three figures walked into the room and, the moment they did, everything and everyone went completely silent. They stopped in front of the class and turned to face everyone, large smiles on each of their faces.

The first was Dulio, dressed in his usual priest attire.

Next to him, a young man stood. He looked around the exorcist's age but was a few inches taller. He had long flowing blonde hair that framed his face majestically and had soft green eyes to match. He was the definition of gorgeous and his appearance made the girls in the room nearly faint. It was like love at first sight looking at both blonde gentlemen, each having warm smiles and giving gentle waves.

The one next to them was a female. She looked to be a few years younger than the two gentlemen but didn't lack in looks at all. She had curly blonde hair and bright violet eyes that welcomed every living soul. She was the very epitome of beauty, easily defeating any woman in the room in looks. Then, there was her body that looked absolutely stunning, despite the lack of show, due to her attire. Her breasts looked rather large, her clothing showed off her wide hips, and she walked with perfect elegance and grace.

Both of the blonde's wore long, pearl white robes, with the male having a red stole over his shoulders, golden crosses at the ends on both sides.

"M-May I ask who it is you are here to see?" The teacher asked, voicing the entire room's mind.

Everyone needed to know who the relative of those three people were. They were all beautiful and looked absolutely perfect. Their smiles, their faces, the way the carried themselves, it was as if they were angels.

...

...

...

It finally clicked.

"Ah, well, we're here to see my son, Asher Chael," Dulio answered before turning to face the exorcist, smiling softly. Asher looked back, the biggest grin on his face. He stood up and made his way towards Dulio, both exorcists wrapping each other in a tight hug.

"You...you made it..." Asher whispered softly.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world," Dulio replied in an equally hushed tone. No one said a word, not even Rias or Akeno. Everyone looked on, some happy, some envious, and others just awe struck at the quadruplet of angelic people.

Asher stepped back from the hug, once he had enough, and then turned to face the two blondes. The moment his eyes connected with both of them, his cross reacted, as well as his spiritual energy, and he automatically knew who they were.

However, before he could voice his thoughts, a certain someone made his way to the front of the room.

"Michael, Gabriel, it's great to see you again." It was Sirzechs.

The two robed blondes looked towards the devil and smiled.

"It has been quite some time, Sirzechs," the male, Michael, replied with a small bow of respect.

"Oh come now, we spoke on the phone just a few weeks ago," the Maou replied with a chuckle. It was then that Zeoticus, along with Grayfia, came forward.

"Michael, Gabriel, it's been some time," he greeted.

"Ah, Lord Gremory, it has," Gabriel answered back with a bow.

"What brings you two here?" The Gremory leader asked. "I wouldn't have expected to talk with you until after the meeting."

"Well, there is the very important business I wanted to discuss with you before that," Michael stated, his facial features soft but his tone hard and serious.

It was then that the others amongst the group, aside from Asher, also gained a serious look.

"Ah yes, the arrangement," Sirzechs said as if he just remembered whatever it was they were talking about.

This caught Asher, Rias, Akeno, Sona, and Tsubaki's attention, being the only other people in the room who were involved in the supernatural. However, the reincarnation would be the one to voice all of their questions.

"What arrangement?" He asked towards his surrogate father. Dulio hesitated for a moment and glanced away for a split second, which Asher noticed immediately.

"It is...the proposal between you and Lady Gremory..." Dulio answered in a low tone. The young exorcist narrowed his eyes

Wait a second, he knew of Asher and Rias' relationship? Dulio knew Asher was dating the Devil King's little sister?

That would explain why he was friendly with Sirzechs and Lord Gremory. But that didn't answer his question.

"What is this proposal?" He asked, his tone sounding more demanding than requesting.

Zeoticus stepped forward and gave the young priest a hard slap on the back before grinning as wide as he could. He wrapped his arm around Asher's shoulders and pulled him close into a hug.

"Why, the marriage between you and my daughter, Rias Gremory, of course!" He stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

...

...

...

...

...

Rias and Asher glanced at each other, shocked looks on their faces, thinking the exact same thing.

 _""EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?""_

 **Alright, that's a wrap. Now, a lot of you have tons of questions, I can tell. Don't hesitate to ask them in the reviews or PM me for more information. I'll gladly respond and clear any misunderstandings.**

 **So, Rias and Asher are set to wed. That's a thing. But, it wasn't the parents who arranged it and I'm not spoiling who. You'll have to wait till next chapter. With nothing else really, harems:**

 **Asher: Rias, Akeno, Kalawarner, Xenovia, Gabriel, Griselda, Yubelluna, Ravel, Kuroka, Koneko, and Rossweisse**

 **Issei: Asia, Raynare, Irina, Mira, Kiyome, Tsubasa, Ophis, Le Fay, Isabella (others who avoid my dead brain)**

 **Yup, that'll do it. Hope you all enjoyed. Review, PM, and yeah. Later!**

 _ **-stormgreywolf**_


	14. The Bright Side

**Aye everyone. Finally back with the new chapter. College has been so-so so far and im working a schedule to when I can work on stories and such. Don't fret, I'm not gone but updates will be very slow as my education has become very important now with me being back in school.**

 **Also, I have a DxD/Naruto story that everyone wants to see. It will be released next, so look out. A lot of you gave your wants and desires but, like I've stated, I've already got it planned out. Now, I did make a pole for who was going to be in it and the results were a tie.**

 **Naruto and my OC tied. So, both will be in the story and will make a big impact.**

 **Anywho, enough rambling. Let's get on with what you all want. Enjoy.**

"M-Marriage!?" Asher choked out.

"Between..." Rias continued.

 _[The Great Onee-sama and Angel of Kuoh!?]_ The students finished simultaneously. Zeoticus' smile didn't even falter as he nodded enthusiastically.

"Yup."

...

...

...

 ** _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_**

The entire classroom erupted in cries, mixed with glee, joy, pain, and envy. Asher shot back to see the Rias looking at him and he couldn't help but look back. It didn't take a genius to deduce their next steps.

The exorcist grabbed his girlfriend and they raced out the room. The response...more screaming of the fan club and envious students. Parents and the teacher were left confused as they watched the entire scene. The group of supernatural beings only chuckled and smiled at one another.

"They seem excited about it," Michael joked with a light chuckle.

"Yes, indeed," Sirzechs replied. He then turned to the teacher and bowed his head apologetically. "Excuse us, it was not our intention to spark such an uproar."

The teacher stared blankly before shaking his head rapidly. "No, no, it's quite alright," he responded. Sirzechs just gave his signature smile as he stood.

"Well, we must find where our two little ones have run off to. So, if you'll excuse us..." The group of leaders turned and left the room, leaving a heavy amount of silence as they closed the door and made their way down the hall. The entire class stared at the door before the cough of the teacher brought all of their attention back.

"Ahem, well, no reason why that should prohibit us from continuing the lesson," he informed with a shake of the head.

-XOXOXOXOX-

Asher pulled Rias around a corner and into one of the storage rooms, at the top floor. He shut the door, after making sure they weren't followed, and casted a barrier to hide their auras. Once that was finished, he quickly turned to face Rias, who was recovering from the their sudden escape.

"Do you know anything about this?" He asked, still in shock over the new information.

 _"Why, the marriage between you and my daughter, Rias Gremory, of course!"_ Zeoticus' words still rung in the human's ears. His mind was racing a mile a minute and he was lost on the entire situation.

Rias brushed her hair back down and coughed into her fist to compose herself and bring Asher's attention to her. "Partially, yes," she replied as calm as she could muster. She sounded controlled but her blushing cheeks and slightly shaken figure showed otherwise. Asher looked back at her in shock. She knew!?

"What!? Why didn't you tell me!?" He questioned. To be honest, he wasn't upset about the situation, in fact, his heart was beating with bliss and joy about the news. No, he was upset because it was decided by people other than him and Rias. It was another forced engagement.

The princess blushed and looked away, scratching her cheek with a lone finger. "Well...it was offered. We never made a final decision...so, I thought little of it." She replied in a hushed tone.

The heiress looked back at him with the cutest of puppy eyes and a small pout that would make the thickest blocks of ice melt. "You can call it off...if you want..."

That look on her face and the tone of voice. Two of Asher's weaknesses. He could tell she was really trying to gauge his reaction on the situation. Her first sign was a quick look of guilt before flustering.

"Well, I don't want to do that..." He muttered, getting Rias to widened her eyes in surprise. "It's just a lot to take in with all of this being thrown at me back-to-back. First, this was all discussed without my consent, as well as yours it seems, and second, someone else decided to take the big jump for me." He hadn't realized what he said until he saw the look of surprise and joy on Rias faces.

"Wait, you would have...proposed...?" The heiress asked, almost in disbelief. Asher just blushed and shot away, scratching the back of his head.

"E-Eventually. You're an amazing person, Rias, and I can't live my life without you. As cheesy as it sounds, I mean it, and our relationship continuously deepens that feeling," he answered placing a hand over his heart. His cheeks were burning and his chest was hurting from the strong beating of his heart. The redheaded devil was blushing furiously at his words and lowered her head, doing her best to hide her embarrassment. She felt the same pain as Asher but it felt good and she liked it.

"Geeze, why do you have to be so sappy all the time. I swear, I feel like I'm in one of those romance novels my mother likes to read," Rias stated, her blush as evident as ever. Asher could see she was flustered and he liked seeing her that way. But he suddenly felt the need to tease her about it. It just popped into his head and the urge was a little too strong seeing as he was being thrown a chance for revenge.

Time for a little payback.

"Well, there will probably be even more sappy situations from this point on, especially when we get married," he stated aloud. This made Rias freeze, steam seen escaping from her ear. "I mean, there's the wedding rings, the excessive dates and meet ups with your parents, picking out a cake together, and definitely acting like a couple who can't stand one second without the other. And that's just the tip of the iceberg." He looked back to see Rias' face redder than her hair. It looked like she was about to explode with her violent shaking.

 _"Huuuuhhhhh..."_ She gasped, her mouth hanging open at all the embarrassing things she would have to do with the exorcist. She never thought about that, seeing as Riser, her, and his parents did those things for her while she wanted no part in it. But now...this was someone she loved and she would want to participate in those activities.

Asher's grin only grew seeing her face grow more and more flustered. He had to admit, it was a little fun messing with her.

The reincarnation leaned into her ear, making sure she didn't notice him until he spoke. "Of course, then there's the big kiss at the weeding. In front of your friends, family, and loved ones," he whispered softly into her ear.

The reaction was priceless in the exorcist's eyes. Rias backed up into a wall, her face the deepest shade of red there could ever be.

"K-K-K-Kiss!? In front of everyone!?" She shouted. Asher smirked devilishly, something that shouldn't be on the face of Christ's reincarnation. Yet, it somehow worked for him. He stepped forward, cutting the distance between the couple to mere centimeters.

"That's right. The cheers, the tears, and the confetti," he said softly. "Wouldn't it all be great as we finally achieve the peace many sought after?" He said softly. He then revealed, behind his devilish grin, his pure smile that made Rias question what had happened. He went from such a corrupted looking face to one of purity, but...how? The reincarnation of Christ shouldn't have had such a look but to be able to change his whole aura from complete opposites...it was one of the many mysterious about her boyfriend that intrigued Rias.

The way he looked down onto the redhead, his eyes soft and alluring. Rias' heart was pounding and she couldn't respond in any way, looking back with half-lidded glazed eyes. This side of her boyfriend was much more than she expected and it left her speechless. It was so much more to love about him.

The heiress found herself captured in his warm, embracive aura and stood to her tiptoes to reach his lips. Asher complied and lowered himself, seeing as how she couldn't reach them on her own, meeting her lips with his. It was sweet and passionate. Nothing to over-the-top but enough to tell the other that they were happen with the sudden arrangement.

"Ara ara, Ash-kun, you're so daring!" Came a voice from the door. Both teens eyes shot open and their heads snapped to the side to see Dulio. He was smiling mischievously as he held up a camera.

 _ ***Flash* *Flash* *Flash***_

"Oh my, Father Comastri is going to love these! Our little Ashy, all grown up and dating such a beautiful girl! I can die a happy and proud man!" The blonde exorcist stated with comical tears coming from his eyes.

Asher and Rias were blushing sevaral shades of red, being caught in one of the worsts situations, the latter the worst as he trembled with steam coming off his face. The younger exorcist grabbed his cross with his embarrassment at an all time high.

"Dulio-san, you baka!"

-XOXOXOXOX-

"Wait, _what!?"_ Issei blurted out in utter shock and surprise. Asia had a similar look of shock as the brunette, albeit a little more controlled.

"Rias and I are...engaged," Asher replied with a heavy blush, Rias looking no better. The small group of five, Akeno being by Rias' side, where at the back of the school during lunch break, where they had happened to run into each other. Of course, with the way word spread through high schools, Issei was the first to question the couple on the news that had taken the academy by storm.

"H-How...when was this decided!?"

"Ano...even we don't know. We just found out about it earlier today," the exorcist replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ara ara, things have become much more interesting now," Akeno said, giggling from behind a delicate hand. Rias and Asher wanted to shrink away from all the attention. Rias was use to people talking about and staring at her but with the change in direction, it was embarrassing. Asher was just as, if not more, embarrassed due to the fact that people gossiping about him was still new.

The queen giggled at her fellow third years a little longer before smiling her trademark smile.

"It's already spread through the school of your engagement. The school has gone into a frenzy over the fact that the "Great Onee-sama, Rias Gremory" and "Angel of Kuoh" have been set to wed, ufufufu." The couple paled even more at the ebony haired woman's teasing and could only imagine the endless amount of questions, praise, and attention they were going to receive when they were next spotted.

"I'm so jealous!" Issei growled, looking up at the sky, clenching his fist, and gritting his teeth. He wished it was him engaged to Rias instead.

"Issei-san, if you want...y-you and I..." Asia spoke up as she began to poke her index fingers together. Her cheeks were a deep shade of red and she didn't make any form of eye contact. Issei turned to her with a risen brow, curious of the bishop's behavior.

"What is it, Asia?" He asked, his mood switching to a curious state.

Asia's face had turned a brighter red and she stiffened, completely embarrassed, as steam rolled of her face in puffs.

"A-Ano...I-I...it was nothing!" She blurted out quickly. The three seniors watched the couple with slight amusement. Issei and Asia looked like such a cute couple. It was surprising how Raynare kept him on a short leash from time to time. Especially with the way Asia was advancing on him.

...Maybe he was too oblivious to know. There was also Isabela and Mira added in the circle as well but their relationship was blurry with the brunette.

The seniors couldn't focus on that thought for long before their attention was suddenly drawn elsewhere.

The group of five turned around to see a large group of male students running across campus to, what looked like, the gym. Their screams were loud, yet incoherent, due to the large amount of them shouting at the top of their lunges. Camera's and phones could be seen in their hands, flashing, and with the looks on their face, it was something very interesting.

The group of devils, and exorcist, turned to each other, similar looks of curiosity on their faces. They silent conversed among each other before deciding to follow after the large group.

Their suspicions were proven correct when they arrived at the gymnasium, where the sounds of flashing could be heard.

"Ah, so you have all come as well?" A familiar said from behind them.

The group turned around to see the familiar blonde knight, and Prince of Kuoh, Kiba. He had his usual smile on as he walked over to the group.

"Kiba, do you know what's going on?" Rias asked. The blonde male shrugged.

"I heard a 'Magical Girl' was doing a photography event so I decided to follow and see what it was about," he answered. The rest of the group rose a brow, seeing as the explanation left more questions than answers.

"Well, no use guessing when it's right behind us," Issei stated with new energy. Everyone could assume where his mind was wandering as he entered the building with a new pep in his step. The remaining students just sighed and followed, shaking their heads at the brunette's usual, perverted antics. Even. Asia was disappointed in the Sekiryuutei.

Once inside, everyone saw the large crowd of males students surrounding the stage. Cameras were going off, lights flashing one after the other as they cheered and screamed at something, or someone.

Upon closer inspection, the group could see a person on stage, spinning, twirling, jumping, and posing for the camera. She was a beautiful, young-looking girl with long black hair tied into twin tails. She had blue eyes that resembled crystals and slightly pale skin that heightened their beauty. Her body was very child-like, despite the large assets the girl possessed and she was dressed in a pink colored Magical Girl outfit, consisted of a pink shirt, skirt, pink gloves, boots, and thigh high black and pink socks. She even weilded a pink wand to match, waving it around as she continued to pose.

Before the photoshoot could get any more intense, someone quickly came in to stop it. A male, around Issei's age, with dirty blonde hair and grey eyes stepped in front of the young girl, blocking her from the cameras.

"Alright, that's enough!" He shouted, sounding slightly irritated.

 _"Out of the way, Student Council!"_

 _"Yeah, beat it!_ "

The crowd became angered at the young man's interference but the blonde didn't waiver in the slightest.

"Get out of here. It's an important day and we don't need this kind of ruckus going on!" He chastised. The group grumbled incoherent curses as they finally conceded and began to disperse back to their classes.

That could've been a lot messier but that must've been the power Sona and her group held as Large Student Council.

"And you, please don't wear that kind of costume," the blonde stated, turning his attention to the magical girl. As soon as he did, he noticed that he'd never seen the girl before and crossed his arms. "Wait, would you be a parent perhaps? You know, there's a dress code, even for parents and guardians."

"But this is my uniform," the girl responded with a purely innocent look on her face. The male just shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"So troublesome..." He muttered. It was then that he noticed Rias and the others and quickly turned his attention to them.

"Ah, Rias-senpai," he greeted with a bow. Then, he saw Asher. "Asher-senpai," he growled with distaste. He hated bishounens just as much as Issei, if not more, and he marked the exorcist as the worst of them all. He acted to perfect and innocent, plus he was dating his King's best friend. What did this pretty boy have that Saji didn't?

"Saji, what's up dude?" Issei greeted with a two finger salute. The blonde turned to the brunette and his envy faded as he grinned towards his friend and rival.

"I was just showing around Rias-senpai and Asher-senpai's families," he answered, which was quickly met with the laughter of a certain devil.

The group of students turned to see Zeoticus and Michael walk in with Sirzechs, Grayfia, Gabriel, and Dulio not too far behind.

"Please, Saji-san, we'll all be one big, happy family soon," Zeoticus said with a large grin. This gained death glares from Saji and Issei to a certain white haired human, who was blushing alongside his, now known, fiancée.

"Saji, what is the issue?" Came a strict and cold voice from the same door the leaders entered through. The large group turned to see Sona walk in with a hard look on her face and her arms folded firmly over her chest.

Saji had stiffened at his King's voice while the girl behind him gained a look of joy as she poked her head out from behind the boy's back. "Sona-chan!" She greeted happily.

The Student Council President froze at the realization of her pawns dilemma and the sight of the wand wielding girl. She had froze almost as stiff as the blonde pawn before the magical girl jumped down and ran over to the ebony haired heiress.

The young girl glomped the bespectacled teen, hugging her as tight as she could with the biggest smile on her face. Sona, meanwhile, was having a small freak out which was noticed by Rias, Akeno, and Asher, everyone else either confused or chuckling in amusement at the scene.

"Ano, Buchou, who is that?" Issei asked, pointing towards the young girl.

"That is Serafall Leviathan-sama. One of the Maou's of the Underworld and the older sister of Sona," the redhead answered with a small grin.

Rias was always annoyed and embarrassed by her older brother, whether it came to calling him "Onii-chan" or needing a small favor from him and the leader taking it six steps further. So, it was always relieving to see someone else be embarrassed by their older sibling from time to time. It showed her that she wasn't the only one in the small war of sibling obsession and that was always a relief.

"Hm, so she's the one who deals with foreign affairs, correct?" Asher asked, a finger rose to his chin. Rias nodded and he hummed in thought. _'She seems a bit childish but for her to be in such an important position...that must mean she has a way with words.'_ The exorcist continued to watch as Serafall giggled and played with her little sister. _'...Or maybe her personality and cute traits allow for her to slide under a lot of people's radars and make easier deals...'_ He thought with a deadpanned.

While caught in his thoughts, Asher hadn't realized that Rias had walked up to the Leviathan and was currently greeting her. She then looked back and smiled towards the small group.

"Asher, Issei, please come here," she requested from over her shoulder. Issei immediately stepped forward at his King's command, coming before the magical girl, as respectfully as he could.

"Hello, I'm Issei Hyoudou, [Pawn] of Rias Gremory. I am in your care, Maou-sama," he stated with a deep bow.

"It's a pleasure. I'm the Maou, Serafall Leviathan, but you may call me Levi-tan!" Serafall did a small twirl before taking a cute pose with a peace sign.

Issei looked at her confused at the sudden light development the situation took. "H-Hai.. ?" He answered questioningly. Serafall just nodded before turning to see Asher, standing very close to Rias, as he usually did. The redhead didn't mind it and, instead, seemed to appreciate his close proximity.

"I'm guessing, with how close you are to Rias-chan, that you are Christ's Reincarnation?" She asked, her tone somewhat familiar yet foreign to Asher. He couldn't pinpoint it, exactly, but knew it was nothing negative and pushed it aside.

"Yes, it's a pleasure to finally meet you, Serafall Leviathan," Asher greeted with a bow.

"Ara ara, you bow to her so easily but not me, Asher-kun. You're so cruel," Sirzechs said with a hand to his cheek. The exorcist stood straight and turned to the Lucifer, seeing the playful look on his face.

"You tried to stake your dominance against me when we first met, Sirzechs Lucifer. She did not. I respect you but I won't bow to someone who tries to mark his place when first meeting another faction," Asher answered with a cold tone. The Devil King was unfazed and, instead, smiled at the human.

"Dont be so stiff, Asher-san. Please, call me Onii-chan from now on, okay," he offered.

"I'd rather die..." Asher replied with a deadpanned expression.

The devil gained comical tears at the brutality of the reincarnation. Rias just stood by her boyfriend, smiling softly, somehow finding the ruthlessness of the human satisfying. Yes, it was dark but everyone had wrongs that felt a little too right. Her boyfriend had flat out rejected her idiot brother's request and that was something she didn't have to worry or be embarrassed about.

"Awe, but Ria-tan use to call me that all the time when she was younger," the redheaded leader complained, wiping away his tears. "She use to follow me around, exclaiming 'Onii-chan, Onii-chan'."

Asher blinked twice before turning to his fiancée with a blank look. "'Onii-chan'?" He repeated. Rias looked away from him, her cheeks bright red with embarrassment. Of course, what teenager didn't do things they would regret when they were a child?

The young redhead stomped her food with an upset look on her face, directed straight towards Sirzechs. "Onii-sama! Don't tell Ash of my childhood!" She demanded with a puffed out cheek and sharp glare.

 _ ***Flash***_

Everyone turned at the bright light to see Zeoticus holding a camera with a big grin.

"Your mother is going to love this, Rias. Our baby girl and our future son-in-law," he stated with a big grin and tears of joy. "I'm so happy, I could retire early."

The exorcist and heiress blushed heavily with the fact that another photo of them would now be floating around. It only got worse with the claim of the Gremory head.

 _ ***Flash* *Flash* *Flash***_

Three more cameras went off and the couple turned to see Michael, Gabriel, and Dulio as the source of the new bright lights. This made Asher pale due to them grinning widely at him, waving around their cameras.

Both teenagers couldn't stand their family but couldn't do anything about it either.

 _''Kill me now...''_ They thought in unison, hoping for the day to just end. It was a battle they were facing on their own, and they were losing terribly by the looks of things.

-XOXOXOXOX-

"Honestly, our families take joy in our embarrassment..." Rias muttered with her arms crossed.

Somehow, with luck, Asher and Rias were able to slip away from their families. It was a miracle they hadn't died from the humiliating thing that was their family. If it wasn't for the other being there, they probably wouldn't have survived.

"Well, at least it's over now," Asher replied, trying to stay positive.

"Oh, look at Rias, answering the teachers question," Zeoticus announced from the living room. Everyone was at Issei's house, thanks to his parents deciding to host a giant get-together, and were sharing videos of their children to one another, embarrassing said kid(s).

Rias went to the bed, having barricaded her and Asher in the guest room, and plopped down on it. Asher watched as she just laid there, her face buried in the pillow, as she wallowed in the pain of humiliation.

"I want to just disappear..." She murmured from the cushion. The exorcist silently moved over and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Come on, it could be worse," he replied, trying to cheer her up.

"I suppose. But it's still really annoying how they have to overreact to everything," she responded, lifting her head up just enough to speak clearly.

"Awe, look at Ashy helping out his fellow students with their assignments," Dulio shouted, sounding slightly intoxicated from the slight slur of his words.

The white haired exorcist cringed at the statement and visible trembled for a few seconds.

"I see what you mean," he grumbled. Hi then relaxed his features and began to rub his fiancée's back to try and ease her. "But, it's good to know that they care, at least. No real harm in that, right?"

"I guess. I just wish they would tone it down sometimes. I can't handle the constant embarrassment," Rias replied with an exhausted tone. Asher just smiled and leaned down until he was resting over her shoulder.

"It's not all bad, Love. One day we may need them and that energy they put into embarrassing us could save our lives," he stated softly into her ear. His tone relaxed the redhead as she sighed and nodded her head, easing to a much more comfortable state.

"Until that day comes, they'll still be as annoying as ever," the heiress replied, now in a jokingly manner.

"Well, if there's anything I could do for you now...," the exorcist offered, leaving the offer open to a large amount of possibilities.

Rias flipped onto her side to look at the human who was smiling gently at her. He said anything but she knew he had some things that were off limit. But, after everything they went through earlier in the day, there was only one thing she truly wanted.

A deep blush colored her cheeks as she sat up to now face the reincarnation. Even after so long of being together, she still became flustered when requesting this of her newly announced fiance. He always agreed but it was really embarrassing just to ask.

"C-Can we...you know..." She stuttered, her eyes looking down on the bed and floor before settling off to the side. "...k-k-kiss?"

Asher gained a blush at the request, just as equally embarrassed when Rias asked him this kind of thing. Of course, they were still green when it came to relationships, but they were still making steady progress.

"I-I mean...if you want..." he answered, scratching the back of his head.

Slowly, the couple turned to face each other, being sure to look their partner in the eyes, their blushes deepening from how beautiful/handsome each other looked. They leaned in, closing their eyes as their lips met for a couple of seconds.

Once they broke apart, the heiress lowered her gaze as her blush was now in full affect, burning her cheeks. "Can we...do it again?" She asked cutely. Asher simply nodded and met her lips again, much to his fiancée's satisfaction.

He could feel himself becoming addicted to her lips and leaned in a little more, being met with equal force from his partner.

They broke apart again but Rias' gaze never left his this time. "Again." He kissed her with a little more passion. "Again," she repeated. He complied again with more kindness. "Again."

Slowly, as she kept asking for more, Asher and her kisses began to heat up. The first few were simple, gentle, and loving. Now, they were starting to become more passionate and erotic.

"Again," Rias said for the eighth time. Asher, once again, complied and brought his lips to hers. This time, however, he felt her tongue penetrate his lips and start playing with his own. He felt it swipe across his teeth, prod the back of his mouth, and even slap against the roof a couple of times.

Normally, he would have been freaking out or have stopped it right then and there, but some invisible force kept him in place and even allowed him to play back.

The exorcist grabbed Rias by her arms, shocking her, and he brought her closer as he began his counterattack against his betroth's tongue.

Asher lashed at it with great vigor and began to twirl his own pink muscle around her's before sucking against it and nibbling the tip. He then forced his own into her mouth where he followed the same procedure, combining their juices before suckling it back into his mouth.

He was met with multiple gasps and flinches from the redhead but kept her firmly in his grasp as he continued his stimulation. Her hands grabbed onto his arms and her nails dug into him, her trembling from the amount of pleasure blinding her for the moment.

Whatever had led the exorcist to do this suddenly faded and Asher broke the kiss, leaving a thick trail of saliva between them. He then decided to take it a step further and grabbed Rias' cheeks, the redhead still spaced out from his earlier actions.

Tilting her head slightly upwards, the human rose above her and opened his mouth, allowing the combined globs of saliva to slide from his mouth into her's. Rias was shocked from the sudden feeling but didn't move with Asher's strong hands holding her head still.

It wasn't long before he closed his mouth and released Rias from his grasp, sitting back onto the bed. The heiress shut her eyes, feeling the large amount of their combined spit swish around in her mouth. It was a totally new sensation and she didn't know what to do with it. The human definitely wanted revenge from when she did that earlier in the morning.

It wasn't until Asher leaned in and kissed her lips again that she swallowed the large amount of spit, shutting her eyes from the flavors that flooded her senses. The tastes of cherries and kiwi were more prominent than the others, seeing as it was her and Asher's favorite fruits.

Rias felt a slight tingle from the feeling of it sliding down her throat and felt woozy from the entire ordeal.

As she slowly recovered from the moment, Asher had went into a panic as he realized what he had just done.

 _'Ahhhh! What did I just do!? I made such an unholy mistake and gave into my primal urges again!'_ He yelled in his mind, both in fear and shock. He looked to Rias, seeing her still recovering, a slight dribble of saliva running from the corner of her mouth. _'How am I suppose to be Christ's reincarnation when I can't even stay holy to God like he was...? I'm a terrible reincarnation and an even worse believer and follower...'_ He thought, visibly sinking into a state of depression.

"Fear not, child of God," a new voice suddenly spoke up. Both Rias and Asher's eyes widened as they shot to the door. It was the Archangel Michael, standing in the doorway, looking at them in all of his Holy glory.

What was with people spying on them today!?

"M-Michael-sama!?" The human said in shock before quickly bowing. The blonde man only chuckled softly before smiling the gentlest of smiles and waving his hand dismissively.

"Please, it is I who should bow before you, my child. You are the reincarnation of our Father's only begotten Son," he replied before nodding his head in a bow towards the exorcist. Asher quickly rose his hands, shaking his head quickly.

"No no no, please don't. I don't deserve an angel praise, or for them to bow before me. Especially one such as yourself," he stated. Michael's smile only grew as he placed on hand over the other in front of his thighs.

"You are pure at heart, Asher-sama. I'm truly honored to be before you," the Seraph said, bowing once more.

At his words, the human looked back at the not-so-pure things he had done and lowered his head in guilt. For an angel like Michael to say that... It hurt Asher because he knew he was anything but pure. It felt disgusting inside for an angel to think so highly of him. He was only a let down.

"I'm anything but, Michael-sama," he replied, his eyes looking down at the ground.

"Oh? And what makes you say that?" The blonde asked, tilting his head to the side. Asher's eyes only sunk lower as he grit his teeth.

"There are many moments in my life where I didn't do what was right and have sinned. Why am I Christ's reincarnation if I repeatedly sin and fall to my desires? I let you and every other follower of God down being who I am and holding such a high title." He stated, clenching his fist and teeth tighter. Rias and Michael saw the struggling look in his eyes and, while Rias looked on with worry, Michael merely smiled again.

"That is why, my child," he answered. Both teens looked back at him in confusion. "The regret and guilt you feel is more than enough of a reason. Anytime you do wrong, or felt you've done wrong, you've prayed and asked for forgiveness which, alone, is more than enough for you to be seen as the perfect reincarnation of Christ."

Both devil and human looked at the angel with wide eyes. For the current leader of Heaven to have accepted Asher's flaws and still call him Christ's second coming, it truly was surprising. The teens could only stare at him as he smiled softly before turning to leave.

Just as he was about to turn the corner, he looked back into the room with a smirk.

"Oh, and it is alright if I receive a few great grandchildren early," he remarked before disappearing around the corner. To already call himself Asher's grandfather.

Such a bold statement.

Asher and Rias' faces immediately lit up and steam shot out in a giant cloud from the duo, due to the claim of the Seraph.

Now, even angels were teasing the couple about their marriage. Was nowhere safe for the two teenagers.

 _[What!?]_ Came a loud shout from multiple people in the family room.

Guess not.

The exorcist could already tell who the source was and why they suddenly bursted out. Today just wasn't a good day for the newly engaged.

A plethora of footsteps sounded from down the hall, and was growing closer rapidly, the two teenagers left to prepare for the worst that was to come.

 ** _*Bang*_**

 _"Asher-sama!"_

 _"Ash-kun!"_

 _"Onii-sama!"_

 _"Asher!"_

-XOXOXOXOX-

After the ordeal of Open House and the all parents meeting at Issei's, the respective factions parted ways until the next stage of preparations were required. However, Sirzechs did leave Rias with one task before he left as everyone else had.

 _"I want you to release your bishop, Rias. The timing is now right."_ Those were some his last few words before he left and it made Rias very skeptical that her first bishop was being brought up now out of all times.

Now, the entire ORC, excluding Yubelluna, Raynare, Mira, Isabela, and Kalawarner, stood before a pair of doors covered in seals and bindings.

Asher stepped up to the door and placed his hand against it. He felt the amount of power put behind the seal. But, on the other side of the wooden doors, he felt a much stronger power residing inside.

"I can see why your brother wanted to keep them sealed till now. If I'm to take a guess, the child keeps themselves inside, correct?" He asked, looking back. Rias nodded her heads with a face of mixed emotions.

"So, they're like a hikikomori?" Issei asked from behind the heiress.

"Yes. The bishop can leave whenever but chooses not to," Rias replied to both males. She then nodded to Kiba and Akeno who responded with nods of their own.

Both devils moved forward and started to remove the bindings and seals on the doors.

"Can I ask why you were forced to seal them away?" Asher asked, now back at his fiancée's side. The redhead looked down with a dark look in her eyes.

"It was because I couldn't handle the power they possessed when I first resurrected them," Rias replied, clenching her fist.

Asher saw this and stretched the right side of his lips with concern. He didn't like how Rias was hating herself over something like that. She was probably too young at the time, it was nothing to be ashamed of. It was out of her hands and she couldn't fix that.

"Well, let's try making up for lost time now, okay?" He asked with positivity. The redhead looked up at him and he flashed her a reassuring grin.

"Y-Yeah," she replied, the corner of her lips curving upward slightly.

 _"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_ A shrill scream sounded from inside. The group looked back to see the doors open and a coffin sitting in the middle of a dark room. The scream sounded like it had come from the coffin seeing as it was the only thing that was releasing the same power from earlier.

"It's good to see that you're energetic," Rias said, speaking in a gentle voice. Asher looked over to see her expression had changed. She looked caring and was smiling, almost like a mother would her child. It still was surprising to see how she could switch gears quickly.

"W-W-Whyyyy!?" The voice shot back. The source had definitely come from the coffin. Everyone could see that now.

"The seal has been broken. You are now allowed to come outside and join us," Akeno answered in an equally gentle tone. The queen stepped forward towards the coffin and kneeled down in front of it before removing the top.

Once it was removed, Issei, Asia, Xenovia, and Asher looked on in slight surprise. There, sitting in the coffin, was an adorable child. They had platinum blonde hair, styled in short bob cut with several small fringes over their forehead, and pinkish-violet eyes. Also, the child possessed pointed ears and what looked to be fangs on both sides of their mouth. Obvious traits of a vampire. It also matched their aura signature slightly. Was it possible they weren't fully vampire when they were reincarnated?

The short haired blonde was dressed in the girl uniform of Kuoh Academy with black thigh high socks.

"Oh! A girl! And she's a blonde just like Asia! I'm so happy!" Issei exclaimed from behind Asher. The exorcist, however, was looking at the child with skeptical eyes. The thing with males and females was that their auras flowed differently from the opposite genders and the issue with that was the child's aura. While they looked and sounded like a girl, their aura revealed that she was actually a he.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Issei, but, while he may look like a girl, he is actually a boy," Rias answered, not sounding the least bit apologetic at all. So cold.

...

...

...

...

 _"""EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?"""_ Asia, Xenovia, and Issei shouted in complete shock. Asher only folded his arms and sighed. The human was not expecting that kind of twist.

"B-B-But Buchou, no matter how you look at it, she looks like a...she!" Issei exclaimed. Akeno stood and turned to them.

"Sadly, it's true. He just likes to crossdress as a girl," the ebony haired queen answered.

Issei sunk to his knees with tears in his eyes and the biggest let down in his life hanging over him. After almost losing his virginity to Raynare a few times, of course.

Asher just rubbed the back of his head, trying to absorb the new information. He never met a crossdresser. It would definitely open new doors in his life, that was for sure.

"Who are they?" Gasper asked, pointing towards the four at the door.

"Ah, yes, I almost forgot. Three of them are new servants while the fourth is...well, my fiance," Rias replied as she hugged the boy. The child looked at her shocked before turning back to Asher who smiled awkwardly and waved.

"Nice to meet you, Gasper-san," he replied. The child looked at him for sometime, almost like he was observing the young man.

"I guess he's okay..." Gasper said with a shy tone.

"I'm glad," Rias replied with a warm smile. "Now, can we go outside?" She asked softly. The bishops face changed from calm to panic quickly as he escaped her grasp and backed away deeper into the room.

"No no no no no no! The outside world is too scary!" He fearfully shouted. The small group that knew the small devil looked down in disappointment. Issei, however, grew upset and stepped forward to the child.

"Buchou said to go outside, let's-" Issei had grabbed the child's arm but, before he could even finish his sentence, the child disappeared from his grasp. The three devils were in shock. "What the-!? Where'd he go?" Issei half asked, half shouted.

"Back into his coffin," Asher replied, pointing towards the makeshift bed.

When everyone turned, they indeed saw that the platinum blonde was in the coffin, the lid pulled back over it.

"I don't want to go! The world is too scary!" Gasper complained from inside. Asher sighed again and rubbed his temples.

It was going to be another long day.

-XOXOXOXOX-

Issei decided to wait out the vampire and told everyone else to leave, promising to bring the boy outside. Everyone reluctantly accepted and started to dwindle away, having their own agendas to keep to.

Rias had a report to write out for the meeting and Koneko, Kiba, Asia, and Xenovia decided to do whatever it was they did in their spare time. That left Asher alone as he decided to head home and connect with God more, seeing as his mind was starting to corrupt more.

While God's physical body may have died during the war, the priest knew that His spiritual form was still around and that it would still hear his prayers.

"Ashy-kun," someone called out from behind him, bringing him out of his thoughts. The young man turned and saw Akeno, a few feet behind him, smiling softly.

"What is it, Akeno?" He asked.

"Ano...would you mind if I came over to your place? There's something I want to discuss with you...in private," she stated, her volume lowering with each word until it was a soft mumble.

"Uh, sure, I don't mind," the human answered, confused by the sudden mood shift from the queen.

He could feel a weird feeling in the air but didn't now why.

It only took a few minutes for the duo to arrive at the exorcist's apartment and, in those few minutes, Asher could tell something was definitely wrong with Akeno.

Just from the way she was acting when she walked next to him, he could tell the queen of sadists had something heavy on her shoulders.

"Please, make yourself at home," he told her as he moved to the kitchen. Akeno obliged and took a seat on one of the couches. She patiently waited before Asher came out with a tray of tea and snacks.

After placing the items on the coffee table the reincarnation took a seat, opposite of his fellow senior.

"So, what is it you wish to discuss, Akeno?" He asked, trying to be as kind as he could. The human didn't want to upset the young woman any more than she already was. Whatever the issue on her mind was, it must've been very tough on her.

"Well...it'd be better if...if I just show you," she answered hesitantly.

Asher didn't understand and watched in confusion as she slowly stood and turned away from him. His eyes quickly widened when Akeno slipped her shirt off her shoulders, bringing a heavy blush to his face. Then, it switched to shock as he saw the wing of a devil and...the wing of a fallen angel.

"They are mismatched..." He muttered.

"Yes, they are. Asher, I am the mix breed of a devil and a fallen angel..."

 **Alright, so both Asher and Rias have agreed to the marriage. This will actually be a rushed marriage and will happen before they leave the Underworld. Yup, I just spoiled that. Also, Gasper has made an appearance and let's see how things will play out. Also, with Akeno now telling Asher of what she is, wonder how that'll affect their relationship.**

 **Anywho, not much really. Mostly been said in first AN.**

 **Asher: Rias, Akeno, Kalawarner, Xenovia, Gabriel, Griselda, Yubelluna, Ravel, Kuroka, Koneko, and Rossweisse**

 **Issei: Asia, Raynare, Irina, Mira, Kiyome, Tsubasa, Ophis, Le Fay, Isabella (others who avoid my dead brain)**

 **With nothing else, stay beautiful, live, laugh, and love with those around you. Hope to see you all really soon in my new story. Peace.**

 **- _stormgreywolf_**


	15. The Prerequisites

**Hey guys. Back with the next chapter. Finally! Yes, finally finally.**

 **First thing, the reviews hit me hard. There was so little I almost called the series to a hiatus. It's not hard to write one word. It's a struggle for us writers and getting a small amount out of hundreds of views stings. It does.**

 **So, I won't update the next chapter till after at least seven reviews. It's a big challenge but hopefully you guys can smash it. Anyways, enjoy.**

"...That's right. Originally I was born between the leader of the fallen angels, Baraqiel, and a human."

Akeno couldn't make any kind of eye contact with Asher. Her heart wouldn't allow her, fear plaguing her mind and conflicting her thoughts. She was so afraid with how he would look at her now that she kept her eyes closed.

She knew, hell everyone knew, Asher was a nice guy, in fact he was the nicest guy she's ever known, but even seeing something like this may disgust him. The exorcist was so accepting of people and always friendly but he's never met someone as dirty and impure as her. Not everything in this world was seen as good or salvageable and the sadist queen felt she was one of those things.

 _'Akeno...'_ Asher thought, still baffled at the reveal. He had known her for over a year and something like this never came up. There were no hints or signs until just a few days ago, and even then he was either unconscious or blind. To think, he never noticed the turmoil in the young shrine maiden's eyes. Was he even considered a friend anymore for being so blind to one of his closest friends, and practically family's, confliction?

"My mother was a shrine maiden of a certain shrine of this country. One day, she saved a fallen angel, Baraqiel, who had collapsed from injuries, and they fell in love. From the fate of that day I was soon born afterwards."

Asher stared at her, not uttering a word. The girl didn't even glance at him but the shame and embarrassment she held was easy to see in her eyes. The pain and anguish he felt coming from her showed that this story didn't have a happy ending.

The exorcist could clearly see that she was hurting, both from reliving the memories and from telling him. What he wanted to know was why? She seemed to also have had a complicated life growing up. It wasn't that much similar to his but the reincarnation could relate to her. The lost of parents and the dedication to the one's who saved them and gave them a second chance at life.

While Asher entered a deep thought, Akeno recalled her wings and pulled her clothes back over to redress. Afterwards, she turned back towards him but still kept her eyes away from his. She sat on the same couch opposite of the exorcist and when he saw that the teenager felt the need to move closer to her. He wanted to comfort his best friend but knew she would not accept it because she was still berating herself over something out of her control. She would say that she didn't want or deserve his sympathy and care and just the thought of that pained him.

Asher had to calm her down and take her mind away from chastising herself if he wanted a chance at moving her past this. His next words had to be carefully thought out if he wanted any chance at comforting the conflicted devil.

"They're dirty wings... The wing of a devil and the wing of a fallen angel, I possess both of them," she spoke softly, staring at the floor. Akeno looked on the verge of tears and Asher felt a tight vice wrap around his heart. He hated seeing any of his friends like this and for it to be someone like Akeno...he wanted nothing more than to help her. But still, he had to be patient. He had to wait for his moment or he could possibly push her farther away...

"While hating these feathers, I met Rias and became a devil. But what was born was the feathers of a fallen angel and devil, a more disgusting creature who is of two of the most corrupt species in this world. Fufufu, this suits me though. One who has dirtied blood flowing through her veins." She continued to deride herself and each time she did, it only hurt Asher more. The pain in his chest was starting to become unbearable. "...How do you feel, Ash, after hearing that? _They_ tried to destroy the city and kill your friends and those closest to you... You hate _them_ , right?"

"No, I don't," he replied quickly. "And I'll never, ever hate you, Akeno!"

"...!?"

Akeno's face lit up with surprise at the boy's sudden exclamation. She shot up at him and, for the first time, looked him in the eyes. The firm and burning passion that filled them took her back for a second. Never would she have expected him to get that kind of look in his eyes over her. She was an abomination, a failure as both a fallen angel and a devil. Why would he look at her in a way that told a different story? Why did he look at her as if what she was saying was wrong?

"I won't ask anything about your parents or for you to tell me of your past. But what I will tell you is that you're more than the plumage on your back and you're more than who your parents are. You're Akeno Himejima and that is all I need to know about you to care. The kind, caring, sadistic girl who has an important place in my heart," he stated, pounding his fist on his chest. "That is all that I need to know."

...

...

...

"..."

"..."

"That's not the case, I have the tainted, unholy blood in me, you know? Can you really look past that? Reincarnating into a devil only furthered how far I am from you in terms of purity and holiness. ...I may have approached you wanting to get hated, you know? ...No, that's definitely the case. I am the worst kind of woman..." She still continued to belittle herself, looking back to the floor.

Asher's anger spiked and the energy he released flooded throughout the apartment. He moved over to the other couch faster than the hybrid could follow. The only sign was the shifting of papers from the coffee table. The hybrid jumped when two hands grabbed her shoulders and turned her to the right. There, she was face to face with Asher, his eyes filled with such anger that made her tremble. He looked almost, if not as, scary as when he faced Kokabiel and that scared her that she may have said something she shouldn't have.

"Akeno, everything you just said. Every bad thing about you, that just came out of your mouth, I don't care for, nor do I believe," he stated, tightening his grip subconsciously. The queen winced from the force and couldn't help the blush that appeared on her face. "You've been nothing but good to me and everyone else in the Occult Research Club, so I don't want to hear any of this mumbo jumbo about dirty wings and bad blood. I know you're trying to push me away but it's not going to work the way you think it is. I care for you too much to let you walk this path and, if I have to, I'll pull you away from it kicking and screaming. You're one of the kindest, sweetest, and warm-hearted individuals I've ever met. Sure you have your sadistic tendencies and like to tease people...a lot, but that makes you you. And that's more than enough of a reason for me to still want to be by your side and walk with you. And I'm sure everyone else thinks the same."

After the reincarnation's sudden claim, Akeno paused for a few seconds. His words registered in her mind and she felt shock, relief, joy, and, the most prominent one, love. What could she do in response except cry. Her mind was in such a jumble that the warm wet feeling of tears streaming down her cheeks surprised her. It also surprised Asher who instinctively moved closer to care for her. He took his thumbs and wiped the tears away, cupping her cheeks and looking her in the eyes.

"You shouldn't cry, Akeno. Good or bad, I never want to see a tear from your eyes," he said softly, not knowing where the words came from. Akeno could feel the warmth flowing from him and softly smiled, loving the feeling of his hands holding her. They were comforting and his words relaxed her and eased her burdened heart.

"You said some killing words. After hearing that...how could I not trust in you," she said softly, holding one of his hands with her own.

Following after she moved forward and wrapped her arms around him. Asher could feel the need from the way she hugged him and returned the gesture, placing his head on top of her's.

"Anytime you need me, I'll be there. I won't abandon or leave you and I'll only see you as you. That's a promise," he said gently as he rubbed her back reassuringly. "You can always count on me."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

 _ ***Giggle***_

The queen giggled, confusing Asher by the sudden change. "That's it. I have decided," she proclaimed, confusing the exorcist. "Ashy-kun, do you love Rias?"

He rose a brow at the question.

"Eto, yes, of course I love her!" He replied firmly.

"...That's a given and you two are already engaged for marriage. Then there's the possibility of Luna-chan being the second wife..." Akeno mumbled to herself. Asher became very confused with the hybrid muttering to herself, off in her own world. "I don't have to worry about the fallen angel... And he doesn't see Koneko as more than a sister, yet... The first and second position can't be shaken but..."

"Hey, Ashy-kun," she spoke towards the human.

"Yes?"

"I won't mind being third."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Uh...third?" He repeated.

"Yes, third. I think it's a comparatively good position. I'll be your mistress if you like," she answered with a seductive smile.

"W-What...?" The exorcist asked, feeling like he misheard her. Akeno's smile widened and she placed a hand against his chest.

"Your mistress. Can you imagine the naughty, unholy things we could do behind Rias' back?" She said huskily into his ear. Asher shivered from her warm breath tickling his ear and felt the heat rush straight to his face.

"A-Akeno, I-I..." He stuttered. The unholy thoughts that came to his mind...

 _ **[Corrupt...]**_

Asher suddenly flinched. That voice... And then the pain that crushed around his body. No...it felt much different, it was as if...it was attacking his very soul. Akeno noticed it too by the expression on his face and the tension. Whatever it was, she immediately stopped her advances in case it was her.

"Asher...are you okay?" She asked softly. The pain slowly faded and he looked back at her to see her concern.

"Yeah. I guess I wasn't prepared for your...offer," he replied, smiling softly. Inwardly, the teen was trying to figure out what could cause something like that. To have his own soul feel like it was being strangled, even if only for a couple of seconds, it hurt just as much as physical pain. Maybe even more.

"A-Alright, if you say so..." Akeno replied but still cautious of her friend's condition.

"Asher, what's going on here?" A new voice spoke up. The duo turned and the exorcist immediately began to cower.

"Rias...eto, how long have you been there?" He asked nervously, sweat sliding down the side of his face. He knew the situation looked bad from the outside in and that his fiancée wasn't going to listen to his nor Akeno's explanation. He went to open his mouth, but...

"Ara ara, I was just about to take Ashy's virginity, Buchou, ufufufu," the queen replied making both Asher and Rias' eyes widened and their mouths drop. While the human couldn't believe what she said the redhead's bangs fell over her eyes and her teeth clenched as a bright red aura surrounded her.

"You expect me to believe that Akeno...?" Rias questioned, her tone dangerously low and hostile. Asher shot back to Rias and felt the heavy tension and anger from her. The tension thickened and the reincarnation turned to see the lightning dancing across Akeno's fingers. His living room was about to become a battlefield.

"Why not? Asher did just admit how much I mean to him. Giving him my virginity is enough compensation," she replied, placing a hand to her cheek with a blush. "And the way he held me when he spoke to me. I honestly thought he was going to push me down and do the deed then and there, ufufufu." The way she giggled at the end, if it was a lighter situation Asher would have thought it cute. Rias, however, grew irritated by it and her aura increased. She would not lose the man she loved to anyone, and that included her best friend.

"I warned you before. Asher is mine and only mine. Which means you can't do anything to or with him," she snapped, her eyes flashing red. "He's my fiance and I won't have you stealing him away after I all I've done for our wedding!"

"Wait, what!?" Asher suddenly blurted at the new information. He shot up from his seat and Rias noticed her slip up. She silently cursed herself, noticing the look in the priest's eyes. "So you actually did have a part in the wedding!?"

"Not...exactly. I offered the idea but afterwards it was our families who decided," she muttered, looking away with a blush. The human was just shocked and looked at her as if he had been slapped in the face. This was new information and it opened a new door. The question on his mind was how much Rias actually loved him at this point.

"And when were you going to tell me this, exactly!?" He asked, folding his arms and raising a brow. He looked so ready to give her a scolding.

"A-Ano..." Her aura faded away and the tension in the room immediately dissolved as she started to cower under her lover's gaze. The atmosphere had changed to the light tension of a small lover's quarrel, easily erasing the topic prior. "...Our wedding day?" Rias answered, trying to smile off the situation.

Asher couldn't fully express his emotions at the moment, the information too much. So, instead he just sighed and face palmed. "I feel God is testing me again and again..." He muttered as he shook his head. He then said a quick prayer before focusing his attention back on his fiancée. "And when is the wedding? I may as well asked the big question now, if I can get an honest answer." It was meant to be a joke but it still stung the heiress a little.

There was silence between the trio and Rias refused to make eye contact. Akeno decided to just listen, not wanting to get involved in an argument between lovers. Even she had boundaries.

The queen of sadists was still jealous of Rias but she wouldn't interrupt them when juicy details were surfacing. It would give her a huge advantage later down the road.

And...it _was_ a huge turn on seeing Asher act so dominant and scold her best friend like that. She could only imagine the way he would berate her if she did something wrong.

...

...

She knew what she was doing later on tonight...

"Well?" Asher demanded, tapping his foot impatiently.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Next month..." Rias finally answered very softly. Both Akeno and Asher still heard her clearly and the shocked looks on their face said it all.

""NEXT MONTH!?"" They shouted simultaneously. Rias winced from the volume but nodded her head, a heavy blush now seen on her cheeks. She was scared of Asher's reaction and whatever expression he made next would make or break her.

The words repeated in the exorcist's head again and again. Next month. _Next month!_ He couldn't believe that in less than thirty days, he was set to _marry_ the love of his life. What could he say!? What could he do!? There was so much that would need to go into the preparation and...

Asher did the only thing he could do at that point after receiving all the information in the past hour. He fainted.

"Asher!"

"Ashy-kun!"

-XOXOXOXOX-

" _ ***Sigh***_ , I just need a break from all of the stress. Even if it's only for a minute..."

"A-A-Asher-s-s-s-senpai?" A soft, cute voice stuttered out. Asher turned around to see the dhamphir, Gasper, in the hallway.

"Oh, Gasper-san, what're you doing out? I was told you never leave your room," the exorcist replied turning completely around. The blonde began to stutter and freak out at the sudden claim, not knowing how to respond. He was already being a mess and useless waste of space. Even after Issei's deceleration, there was no way he could be brave like his confident brown haired senpai.

"W-W-Well, I was t-t-t-training with Issei-s-senpai," he finally answered. This made Asher knit his brows.

"Hopefully for nothing perverted, I presume," he stated with signs of concern. Issei was a good kid but, at the end of the day, he was a pervert. A major one. If he had Gasper's Sacred Gear at his command, the things he could probably do with it in his favor... Asher shivered, thinking about it. He was a holy man.

The vampire didn't respond and settled for looking elsewhere making Asher sigh. "Gasper, what Issei has planned isn't something you should help with. Honestly, you're too good of a kid to be doing perverted things with him," the human chastised, sounding very close to a father. Maybe he naturally sounded like that when he scolded someone.

"Do you really think so?" Gasper asked, turning back to the white haired male. He was never told how good of a kid he was, so this caught him off guard. It was different from the norm, especially coming from someone not associated with the peerage.

Asher smiled and nodded his head. "Yes, you are. And you didn't even stutter," he commented, giving an eye smile. Gasper noticed it too and tried to sputter a response which the priest laughed at. The cross dresser could only lower his head as the embarrassment made him unable to speak anymore. His cheeks dusted pink and he couldn't help but tremble from the thought of his senpai laughing or berating him.

 _ ***Ruffle***_

The vampire was surprised when a hand touched the top of his head. He looked up to see Asher giving him a big grin as he ruffled his hair. Slightly moving his hand back and forth, the exorcist comforted the small child, stopping his trembling completely.

Any other time, Gasper would have ran off or used Forbidden Balor View to escape. So...why hadn't he ran away yet? The human, someone he barely knew, was touching him and there was no want or fear leading him to run and hide. In fact, he wanted the doting to continue.

"Sorry to tease you like that Gasper. I just felt it was interesting that you didn't stutter for once," he explained, continuing to stroke the first year's head. Gasper felt the warmth and comfort from the reincarnation and couldn't help feeling at ease from it. It was... different.

The day walker could feel the desires of a person, mostly negative, and the amount of negativity from them scared him, which is one of the main reasons he became a shut in. He had eventually grown accustomed to Rias, Koneko, Kiba, and Akeno's, more so to Koneko's because she had little desires except for sweets. And that took a long time. But Asher...he was a different story.

Gasper felt no kind of negative desire from the human, which was odd seeing as human's were almost as greedy and possessive as devils. His entire form just emitted this bright, warm feeling that only made the dhamphir want to get closer to him. It was protective and strong, something close to how Rias was with him. And she was like a mother.

"Ano...A-A-Asher-senpai?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you love Rias-buchou?" He asked, looking up at the senior with the cutest look that a male shouldn't be able to make. Asher, however, smiled softly at him and continued to rub his head. Whether he ignored the expression or accepted it, he made no signs of responding to such a look.

"Of course I do. And the fact that you're so protective of her shows I have a heavier weight to carry," he replied, kneeling down to meet the vampire face to face.

"'Heavier weight'?" Gasper repeated, cocking his head to the side.

"Yes. Everyone cares for Rias and it's my job to protect her just as much as yours and everyone else's in the the ORC," he answered, still rubbing the vampire's head. "And because she means so much to you, I have to grow stronger to protect her for you."

Gasper's jaw slackened as he looked at the young man before him. This guy had such a kind and caring heart.

Rias was his master, his savior, and she put so much trust in this man. Gasper could now see why because this guy made even him, someone afraid of people and leaving his room, so calm and relaxed. This guy was truly one of a kind.

"T-Thank you, Asher-senpai," he said quietly, looking towards the ground. The priest only smiled and moved his hand from the boy's head to his chin, lifting it.

"You're more than welcome, Gasper. You're now someone who is precious to me, so I'll protect you, Rias, and everyone else with every fiber of my being, alright?"

Asher smiled brightly once more and Gasper was surprised. He had never seen someone smile with such light radiating from it. This man was much different from anyone the cross dresser has ever encountered.

"A-Alright..." He truly felt safe around this man. It was scary how easily he became acclimated to him. Maybe there was more to him than what Gasper originally perceived. If he attracted Rias and Koneko, then there was something very special about him.

"Good. And just call me Ash if it works for you better."

"O-Okay, Ash-senpai..."

"Good, want me to walk you back to your room?"

"Ah, y-y-you don't have to..." He muttered with a small blush. Asher smiled once again, seeing how cute his kouhai was. He truly began to question if Gasper really was a guy. It was like a trap of some sort.

"It's no trouble at all. Besides, I feel you'd want someone with you until you're in the safety of your room, right?" The vampire was hesitant for a moment before he nodded slowly. "Good, then let's go."

"Yeah...okay."

-XOXOXOXOX-

"..."

"You're kidding me..."

"How is this..."

"...Possible?"

"Ufufu, leave it to our pure hearted Asher."

The entire ORC was in mild shock, looking at the scene before them. No one, not even Koneko could get Gasper to come out of his room. But, somehow, the vampire was now sitting in the lap of their favorite exorcist without a single hint of fear on his face. Not even Asher could fully comprehend what was happening as he to looked at the bishop nestled against his chest.

"Eto, Gasper-san?" He said softly. The platinum blonde was humming to himself with a big smile on his face as he enjoyed the comfort and safety his senpai radiated off of him.

"Ash-senpai," he replied, looking back to face him. He noticed that he had just came in and took this spot without so much as an explanation. When the exorcist entered the building Gasper had immediately came to him, wanting to feel the warmth and comfort he felt the previous night. Take that however you want.

"What is it?" The reincarnation asked back.

"Do you mind if...I sit here?" He asked, his face having the same cute and adorable look from last night. Asher was weak against any and all things cute and smiled back, patting his kouhai's head softly.

"I don't see why not," he answered, the dhamphir snuggling into his hand at the same time. Gasper couldn't have been happier than where he was right then and there. And with Asher being okay with it only made the spot more comfortable.

Everyone else, save Raynare, Kalawarner, Yubelluna, Mira, and Isabela, could only watch the duo in complete shock. Gasper and Asher had met less than a week ago and the two of them acted as if they knew each other much longer. It was both adorable and disbelieving watching how they interacted and talked with one another. The vampire barely trusted anyone and for him to already be so friendly and relaxed with Asher, they had to wonder what happened between them and when.

"Asher, exactly how did you get Gasper to open up to you like this?" Rias asked, gesturing to the smiling and cheerful dhamphir in the human's lap. Asher looked down towards Gasper before looking up to everyone else who awaited the answer.

"I wouldn't know the exact answer. I just talked with him last night when I came by the school and walked him back to his room," the human explained with a shrug. Nothing else really happened afterwards so he couldn't really explain it any further. But for everyone else, they already knew the answer and couldn't help the smiles that appeared on their faces. Asher was kind, gentle, and pure, so it was only natural that people would accept him easily. He didn't have a single bad bone in his body and that was what obviously won over the hikikomori. He couldn't be afraid of someone who was so caring and exerted this aura of peace, tranquility, and safety.

"Well, there's nothing much to do today. However, Issei, you'll be going with Akeno on an important assignment," Rias announced, turning her attention to the brunette. He looked confused but nodded nonetheless. She smiled and nodded before her expression turned to small hints of possessiveness and paranoia as she looked back to Asher. "Love-"

"I know. Dulio-san has already informed me of her arrival," the exorcist replied with a serious look on his face. The redhead begrudgingly nodded, her jealousy rising from who was about to meet with her fiance.

-XOXOXOXOX-

"Hello?" Asher called as he walked into his apartment. It felt weird calling for someone in his own home. He was use to being home first, or with the girls, so searching for someone who entered his home was much different from the norm.

"Ah, Asher-sama," a voice replied, turning the teen's attention to the kitchen. He was met with the face of the most beautiful woman in all of Heaven, Gabriel. Her curly blonde hair and bright violet eyes, which were heightened by her flawless skin, made it easy to tell. She had a warm smile on her face and a large amount of friendly kindness in her eyes.

"Please, Lady Gabriel, I don't deserve such an honorific," the exorcist quickly replied before lowering his head. "I am undeserving of such caliber."

The angel couldn't help her smile widening a bit from the human's modesty. He was just like how Michael had described and much more. She could tell from the purity, warmth, and brightness of his aura that he was definitely the reincarnation of her Father's only son.

Gabriel walked out and placed a platter of coffee on the table before taking a seat on one of the couches. She then remembered who's house it was and a look of guilt and sorrow crossed her features.

"My apologies, I forgot that this was your home. I should have asked to use your utilities and instead just used them. Please, forgive me," she hastily said before bowing deeply. In turn, Asher quickly shook his head and waved his hands from side to side, not knowing how to react to the situation.

"No, no, no, it's quite alright. Don't apologize, you've done nothing wrong," he replied frantically, trying to get the angel to raise her head. He felt wrong in so many ways by having an angel bow before him. The things the Church would do and say to him...

"Are you sure?" She asked, unmoving from her position. It only made the reincarnation more anxious.

"Yes. Please stop bowing to me, I'm unworthy of such a thing. Especially from someone as holy and faithful as you, Lady Gabriel," he answered with a plea. He hoped she would raise her head very soon.

Luckily, the Seraph straightened herself but had taken a new look in her eyes that changed the atmosphere of the room. To what Asher was unsure of but he knew that the situation was quickly changing.

"So, I'm quite sure you're curious as to why I have come here with my brother and Dulio," Gabriel began. Both holy beings finally took their seats, on opposite couches, and focused on the conversation at hand.

Asher nodded his head, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees. "There are a multitude of reasonings. The first is of the search for you."

"You guys were searching for me?" Asher asked, narrowing his eyes, tightening his hands slightly. He had a good idea of why but he questioned why now.

"Yes. You see, in the human's Bible it was written that Jesus ascended into Heaven forty days after rising from the dead. What most don't know was that he actually died back on the cross and that the King of Kings used the last of his power to create a solid form of his soul that lasted until the fortieth day was up," the angel explained, her face dawning an uncharacteristic look of seriousness.

"So, ever since then you've been waiting until his return..." Asher summarized. When Gabriel nodded the exorcist sat back and folded his arms. Gabriel decided to continue, seeing him patiently waiting for her.

"We weren't as hasty, all those centuries ago, as we are now. A threat even bigger than the possibility of another Great War is coming upon us," she said with the urgency clear in her voice.

"I know. It's the Anti-Christ, is it not?" He asked with a look that shouldn't have been on the face of a child. It was one of maturity and wisdom way beyond the greatest of sages. Like he knew the capability and dangers of his opposite. Maybe it had been from the affect of his awakening.

Gabriel smiled softly but it was anything but joyful. "I see you already know. The Anti-Christ has already risen and has been searching for you for some time now. Once we learned of your awakening we rushed with Dulio to find you and warn you of the upcoming events. I'm glad we got here first."

"Do you have any idea of where the Anti-Christ is now?" Asher asked. The angel shook her head receiving a click of the teeth from the human. "Then I'll have to tread carefully from now on. Being in the open like I am is asking for the Anti-Christ to take me out."

"Well, actually, Michael and I have been talking with Sirzechs and Serafall," Gabriel spoke up with a glance to the side. Asher rose a brow in return from the angel's odd behavior. "While we are unable to bring you to Heaven, the devils are offering to protect you in the Underworld," she finally said with a slight frown. The exorcist could tell why she felt upset by it.

"I understand," he stated suddenly. Gabriel turned back to the boy with a surprised expression clear on her face.

"Y-You do?"

"Of course. Me as a human seems like too much trouble for Heaven, even with my title. At least in the Underworld the worst I'll have to deal with is people talking behind my back about my affiliation and relationship to Rias, but no serious conflict," he answered with a soft smile. "It'll at least take some of the weight off everyone's shoulders. Except Sirzechs, he needs the extra work with his free time."

The Seraph could only smile. He reminded her so much of Jesus when he was still around in Heaven. Kind, caring, and very understanding. He was the exact replica of the son of God and she could feel the slight affection towards him that she only felt towards one other man. The original King of Kings.

"Well then, when the time comes I'll be sure to wish you safe travels and good tidings." She bowed her head and Asher quickly did the same.

"Thank you, Gabriel-sama."

-XOXOXOXOX-

The time for the meeting of the Three Great Powers had finally arrived and, since it was being held at the school, security was at an all time high. Devils, angels, and fallen angels alike surrounded the building. For once, the factions were working together, albeit some with distaste.

A barrier was erected around the school and had the power to stop most beings from entering and any humans from seeing. No one was going to get in easily.

The tension between the three factions was thick as they all casted glances from one to another, watching for the slightest signs of betrayal or deceit from the other two factions.

Inside the conference room of the academy, all parties had gathered for the meeting and everything was ready to be discussed. The three leaders of said parties sat around a round table, each looking towards one another.

The first was Sirzechs himself. He had his fellow Devil King, Serafall Leviathan, sitting at his side and his trusted [Queen] Grayfia close behind him.

Rias and her peerage, as well as Sona and her [Queen] Tsubaki, stood at the wall behind the devil leaders. Along with them were the other devils Yubelluna, Isabela, and Mira, who were still affiliated with the Underworld. However, there was the lack of the exorcist's surrogate imouto and cross dressing dhamphir.

The next leader was a man looking to be in his late twenties, early thirties. He had long black hair with golden bangs and soft, violet eyes. He wore a long burgundy trench coat with black belts around his abdominal, arms, and wrists. With that he wore grey pants and black dress shoes, along with a large number of jewelry. He was none other than the Grigori leader, Azazel. Head of all fallen angels and the only Seraph of said faction.

Behind him Raynare and Kalawarner stood, still loyal to their Governor-General. Next to them was a young man Asher had yet to meet, properly. He had dark silver hair and light blue eyes that held a burning fire every time their gazes met. The fellow teen wore a dark green v-neck, with a black jacket over it, burgundy and black pants, with a chain and belts wrapped around his leg, and black boots. He was the White Dragon Emperor who arrived after Christ defeated Kokabiel. He was someone Asher was very skeptical of and would definitely keep an eye on.

Lastly, was Michael and Gabriel.

Behind them, the maiden Irina stood, Excalibur Mimic strapped to her side. Next to her, Asher stood, which she was very joyous of, his cross resting where it always was.

"Now, with everyone here, let us begin the long awaited meaning," Sirzechs spoke up.

"Yes but before that can happen..." A new voice suddenly spoke up. Everyone had heard it and the first reaction was confusion.

A black magic circle appeared on top of the large table, alerting the entire room to a new presence. How it snuck through the barrier and past everyone's senses was beyond the room's understanding.

 _ ***Flash***_

The darkness covered the room for a split second before receding. The room looked to see someone new, standing on the table and looking right back.

The new arrival was a young woman around her early to mid twenties. She had long flowing dark blue, almost black, hair that reached down to her mid back. Her eyes...er, eye was an emerald green, the other covered by her long bangs that reached her chin.

The young woman possessed an athletic, yet fragile-looking, body. Her features were modest but still beautiful and her figure was quite average. She had a slim, moderate body that was highlighted with a black spaghetti strap, blue jeans, and red sneakers.

The group could only stare at the new arrival, still trying to adjust to the shock of her arrival. The young woman, however, looked around with a monotone gaze. That was until her eyes landed on Asher.

"I've found you," she said excitedly. A large, happy smile appeared on her face and her cheeks dusted with pink. She leapt off the table, past Michael and Gabriel, and jumped into Asher before wrapping her arms around his neck. The group continued their staring and shock, including Asher. "My love! My one true love! Finally!"

Gabriel suddenly broke from her shock and suddenly realized, from her aura, who that girl was. "Asher-sama, get away from her! She's the one! She's the Anti-Christ!"

The shock of the room skyrocketed and all eyes landed on the newcomer. More specifically, Asher's.

Red met green and the now known Anti-Christ looked at the newly awakened Christ. She smiled at him like a maiden in love and he looked back at her with his unchanging, shocked expression.

"Don't worry, Sweetheart. I'll take care of these pesky annoyances first, then we can talk things over later. 'Kay?"

 **Boom! Anti-Christ has arrived. And because I am a non-religious prick, her goal is to win over Asher and corrupt him. Not the usual always fight between OC's during arc because fuck yeah! Also, it's been a while since I've done a Yandere character (hint hint) so I want to see what I'll do after a couple of years.**

 **Asher: Rias, Akeno, Kalawarner, Xenovia, Gabriel, Griselda, Yubelluna, Ravel, Kuroka, Koneko, Rossweisse, and Lilitu**

 **Issei: Asia, Raynare, Irina, Mira, Kiyome, Tsubasa, Ophis, Le Fay, Isabella (others who avoid my dead brain)**

 **Well, with nothing else, I'll see you guys next time. Remember, seven review goal. So doorespond, even after the goal is met. It really helps. Catch you all later.**

 **- _stormgreywolf_**


	16. The Revelation

**Hey everyone, I have returned. Sorry it's been so long. It's the final push for the fall semester of college and I'm still enjoying college life once more. I've also started a YouTube channel in hopes of making people smile and laugh similar to the YouTubers I watch.**

 **Anyways, not much to say but thanks for hitting 200 reviews. This story has come a long way and I hope to continue making you guys happy with what I do. Hope you enjoy.**

 _Kuoh Academy - Meeting Room_

Asher stood in front of the Anti-Christ, standing defiantly against her with his arms spread like he was shielding something. The devils, angels, and fallen angels were behind him, each glaring with defensive positions against the girl known as Asher's opposite. Rias was angry and yet wary of the Anti-Christ but wouldn't show it in favor of focusing on protecting her fiance. While she knew it was his destiny to defeat her, the princess would still help however she could.

Asher could feel the darkness surrounding the woman and watched her cautiously. She was powerful, he admitted that. But the priest wouldn't allow anyone to die by her hands, not as long as he was able to defend them.

"I cannot allow you to kill anyone here," he stated firmly. The girl looked back at him, her lone eye staring into both of his with a large amount of intensity. These people were in her way but her destined one was now doing so as well. Why was he questioning her when he obviously knew she was coming?

"And why not, my love?" She asked back, her tone low and dangerous. The exorcist didn't flinch and returned a glare of his own, red and green clashing. The young woman had to ask if this was one of those love quarrels she read about.

"Each person here is of importance to me or their faction and I won't allow you to kill them while I'm still breathing," he replied with intensity. The girl's eye widened and she took a step back, not expecting him to be so firm against her. It was so abrupt and the glare had a lot of power behind it. She was truly surprised that her gentle and kindred lover could make such a face.

It excited her.

The bluenette gained a lustful smirk, one that showed she was attracted to the exorcist. He truly was something unique in her eyes.

"You truly are my destined one-"

"Stop calling me that, I'm not your destined one. If you want to call me anything, call me Asher," he returned, which made her hesitant once more before smiling even wider. Her lust for the boy would only increase the more he defied her. She just wanted to take him then and there and prove that he was only her's. Closing her eyes, she folded her arms before entering thought.

"To keep such an earthly name. Fine, you may call me Bela if it makes things easier for you," she replied stepping closer to him. She wanted to hug him and mark him so that no one would question their relationship.

Asher didn't back down and it allowed the girl to come within inches of him. Their eyes meet with such intensity between that it looked like light and dark were battling for dominance. The white and black flashed but neither looked to want to give way. "You _are_ my destined one, Asher. That angel over there, Gabriel, didn't tell you of the true story that revolves around us, has she?" She suddenly asked with a brow raise.

The exorcist didn't respond and Bela slowly watched as he began to ponder her statement. It made her grin as she realized the angels didn't explain everything to him. Typical that they would want to gain his full trust, despite already having it. Angels truly were paranoid. This was the perfect time to state her claim on her love, and in front of his so-called "friends" too. It made things so much easier.

A poor mistake by Heaven.

"You see, my love, there is a much bigger danger coming. Bigger than anything these putrid weaklings could ever imagine," she started, growing closer to the reincarnation. He still hadn't moved and she liked the warmth he radiated in their close proximity. It was different from the normal cold she felt from people and it was a nice change of tune. The inviting, loving aura that was open to everyone was so intoxicating. The things she would do to him... Make him feel... Screaming her name over and over again...

"Anti-Christ, get away from him!" Gabriel shouted, standing from her seat to defend the conflicted human.

Without even looking, the bluenette flicked her wrist and sent the blonde back into her seat. Gabriel went to move again but one glance from Bela told her to sit down and keep quiet. The Seraph would have moved if she didn't notice Asher glance at her with a reassuring nod. Hesitating, she finally decided against it and just folded her arms.

The rest of the meeting room had watched the exchange with narrowed eyes. It seemed that the woman was living up to her name as Asher's polar opposite. But one thing they could notice was that she was stronger than him. Much stronger. Seeing as she was able to retain a Seraph, she had a lot of power equaling her to one of the strongest in Heaven. Even Vali was wary of that power, despite his growing excitement to want to fight this woman.

"You and I are to face this problem when it arises, my love, and, if we cannot defeat it, we will sacrifice ourselves and seal it for good this time. Something that poor excuse of an old god couldn't," she explained as she entered Asher's personal space. The angels, exorcists, Xenovia, and Asia looked at her in shock before immediately switching to anger. Azazel wasn't an exception either as he glared at the woman who talked down of his father.

"Don't you dare slander God's name!" Asher shouted with rage. Once again, that anger enticed the Anti-Christ.

"I'm only stating the truth, my beloved Ash." Slowly, she wrapped her arms around the white haired teens neck, making sure not to alert him of her actions. Asher was either oblivious or ignored it as he focused on the woman's eyes, his filled with so much anger from how she talked down of his Lord and Savior. Then, he thought back to her words of their "destiny" as she called it.

 _'A threat bigger than anything the Three Great Factions could imagine... And something not even God could seal away forever... What could it be...?'_ He tried to think of what it could be but he too knew nothing of something at that calibre. He didn't even know of anything past the power of God, so what could possibly give _Him_ problems?

The exorcist's attention was pulled back to reality when he felt the tight grip of arms locking around his neck. Focusing back, he realized how close Bela had actually become. While it was uncomfortable for the first second, he quickly became accustomed to her proximity, which was very confusing. While he didn't want her that close to him, he didn't mind it that much. For some reason, he felt familiar with her, like they knew each other forever and that this hug was nothing knew. It was like how he felt around Rias, Yubelluna, Koneko, and everyone else. Almost like she was friend, despite being his opposite.

"Now do you see, my love. No matter what, we will be together. Even now, while you try to deny me, your heart and soul respond to mine and recognize me as the only woman you'll ever need to love." She smiled softly at him, staring deeply into his eyes with so much love. It was so massive, Asher had to question how someone he just met could display so much. Especially to someone who's suppose to be seen as their enemy.

 ** _*Chu*_**

 _"..!"_

No one had been prepared, despite the obvious warnings, and their eyes widened in shell shock from the quick attack. In one swift motion, Bela had planted her lips to Asher's, keeping them locked by tightening her arms around him. She savored his unique taste of kiwi's and moan in satisfaction from the taste of her destined one. The warmth of his lips was amazing and she wished she could stay like that longer. But...

 _"Mwuahhh,"_ she moaned as she pulled back, her tongue hanging out. A thin line of saliva was held between the two god-like beings before Bela turned to the group. "I have one small thing to handle. Afterwards, I'll be back to accompany my love until he realizes me as his one and only." With that, a black magic circle appeared below her feet and she stuck her tongue out while shooting a peace sign. "Oh, one more thing, I only spared you by request of my love. As soon as he claims me, I'll be sure to kill you all then and there. And seeing the fear in all of you, you know the prophecy is true, so you wouldn't dare kill me upon my return. Ciao~."

 _ ***Flash***_

And like that, she was gone.

Nobody moved. No body uttered a word. And how could they? The Anti-Christ had invaded their meeting, threatened to kill them, told Christ's reincarnation of a prophecy, kissed him, and left with another threat that she would enact on if given the chance. That was a lot to take in and it left high tension in the room.

One that was destroyed very quickly.

 _ ***Crash***_

The room's stunned state was broken at the sound of the roof breaking. When they looked up they saw a large hole with the night sky easily seen through it, chunks of wood falling into the room. Quickly, they looked around to see what could have caused the damage and, after a short scan of the room, everyone knew what it was. Or, actually, who it was.

"Asher!" Rias shouted at the realization of her fiance's disappearance.

-XOXOXOXOX-

 _Kuoh Academy - Outside the Barrier_

Katerea waited patiently while her magicians subdued the dhamphir in possession of the Sacred Gear, **Forbidden Balor View.** Once they gained control of him, the entire army of guards, and the bodyguards inside, would be frozen in time. Then, they would be easy pickings for her army to kill.

All she would have to do afterwards is kill the faction leaders inside and, if things got hectic, she had Ophis' snake just in case. Yes, her plan was coming to fruition and it wouldn't be long until she accomplished her goals and redeemed her family.

Now, while it wasn't all four of the "Maous", it was equally satisfying and fulfilling by the fact two of the four Seraph's of Heaven, and the Grigori Governor-General, were there as well. It was also an added bonus that the reincarnation of Christ was there. Her name would be told for millennia to come if she killed all of them.

Besides, all she wanted was _her_ title back. Those other lazy idiots could get their own titles back when they got off their asses. Of course, she was always the hard worker who actually had brains too.

"Katerea-sama," a magician said from behind her. The woman turned back showing herself to be around her mid to late twenties. She was tall with a voluptuous figure, heightened by the luminous glow of the moon overhead. She had a light tan skin tone with long brown hair tied into a bun. On top of her head she wore a headset, to communicate with the army, and wore rectangle rimmed glass that revealed violet eyes behind them. Her outfit consisted of a dress that was extremely low cut, and had a high slit down the chest, exposing a large portion of her breasts that proved to rival Gabriel's.

"Yes, what is it?" She asked back. The magician's head was lowered, a large hood with an eye on it covering their face.

"The magicians you've sent to infiltrate the school have successfully snuck in without arousing the suspicion of the leaders. It is only a matter of time before the portal opens and the enemies army is frozen," they finished relaying, still with their head down.

Katerea grinned at this and couldn't help but feel excited as the time drew near. She was ready to take back what was rightfully her's and tonight would be the night.

"My, my, Katerea. You've really thought all of this out, haven't you?" A voice questioned from above her. The brunette's eyes widened before she shot up to try and find the source.

There was no one above her... She could have sworn-

"I must say, I didn't give you enough credit when it comes to strategizing," the voice said again, this time from behind her.

Katerea shot around and came face to face with the Anti-Christ, Bela. When she saw her, she groaned in annoyance before scolding the younger girl.

"What do you want...?" She asked with obvious disdain.

"Sensing a bit of hostility here. Not a good thing for you, Leviathan," Bela replied with a smirk.

Katerea hated the Anti-Christ with every fiber of her being. She was annoying and, despite her monotone attitude towards everyone else, she loved to mess with and piss off the brunette.

It annoyed her to no ends and she wondered what made her so special that one such as Bela would show emotion to her.

"What are you even doing here?" The Leviathan growled. Last she remembered, Bela was not assigned to this mission. So what was she doing?

"Oh, I'm just here to warn you..." Bela replied perkily. Katerea knit her brows at the sudden cheery attitude the bluenette was displaying. That wasn't normal, unless she was talking of Christ's reincarnation. The brunette knew of the girl's obsession to the guy, who she was about to kill, and how she wanted to meet him for so long, so what happened that made Bela act like she finally did?

 _ ***Flash***_

"... about him," the Anti-Christ finished, pointing behind the devil.

The sudden flood of holy magic that hit Katerea in the back made her tense immediately. Her instincts were screaming at her to run but her body had frozen from the feeling of her deadliest element. She shivered as she felt the warmth flood over her but it was anything but pleasant.

The purity reminded her of the descriptions her grandfather told her when he was recalling one of his stories. He said it was like a nightmare come true. Being touched by it was like walking through a fog of miasma and it was always a tale he told to make sure she became strong. Now, with it literally behind her, Katerea had to question if she really took her late grandfather's words.

They weren't just tales, they were warnings for if the day ever came.

Slowly, with the highest amount of caution, the Leviathan turned. What she saw was someone she thought would be an easy target. He was suppose to be a mere human, the lowest of beings in the world.

Two eyes of solid gold met her fearful gaze and stared. The aura surrounding him pulsed in waves, leaving a golden afterglow around him. Katerea couldn't believe the strength she felt from him and could now see what her grandfather, the last true Leviathan, warned her of. This was what it was like to face the son of God.

"I would wish you luck, Katerea, but I knew your plans on trying to kill my hubby. So, you'll pay the ultimate price, with your life of course," Bela said from behind the terrorist.

The brunette looked back and quickly regretted it as she realized how outmatched she truly was.

Somehow, in her moment of shock, Bela had killed the small team of magicians guarding the devil. She was splattered with blood from head to toe, but it didn't affect her mood at all as the bluenette smiled brightly like a schoolgirl in love. She didn't even pay any mind to Katerea, more noticed with the man behind her.

"You bitch!" Katerea shouted, breaking from her shock in favor of anger.

She had been betrayed and should have known, of all people, that it would be _her_. She was about to lash at her but before she could, the boy had appeared in front of her and grabbed her by the neck.

The amount of force he used was inhumane and she was so shocked that when she gasped, the air was caught in her throat and caused her to choke and cough. Her vision was filled with gold, from Asher's eyes, and she was surrounded by the teen's holy aura. She could feel her skin sizzling from the aura's purity alone and it burned. It felt like she was being stung all over, again and again.

"H-How...?" She barely got out, grabbing hold of the boy's wrist. She needed to know how he had such power. He was a mere human, Christ or not. There was no way he should have had this much strength at such a young age. He struggled to defeat Kokabiel, and Katerea was much stronger than that battle maniac. So how could he, in such a small amount of time, become stronger than _her_!?

"It's quite simple really," Bela said from behind the human. Katerea tried to turn but was unable to, no matter how hard she tried to move the hand around her neck. "You see, I didn't see my love just to introduce myself or steal him. I knew he wasn't receiving the proper training or treatment that he deserved as my soulmate, so I unsealed the powers of Christ from within him."

The devil's eyes widened and she tried to struggle against the boy's grip, but to no avail. She needed to get away before the worst was to come.

"You idiot! His body will be torn to shreds! No mere human can withstand that kind of holy magic!" Katerea shouted with fear and anger. She didn't care if the boy died but she had to call out the Anti-Christ's stupidity. As well as the fact she was in a blast zone.

"While that may be true, Asher is no 'mere human'. The seal will return after a set amount of time. However, afterwards, it'll be much easier for him to train with said powers until he is much stronger than you or I could ever imagine." Bela had a heavy blush on her face and her lower regions were practically soaked at the thought of her destined one's true power. She was his and he was her's and together they would create and destroy so much. Just the thought of their future together, alone. With no one else around. It set a fire deep inside her and she couldn't help but enjoy the scene before her.

Katerea, however, was struggling to find a way out. It was obvious that this...human? Could she even call him that anymore? His power was that of God's son after he died on the cross.

When Jesus died the holy Father welcomed him into Heaven and unleashed his son's true power. Rivaling the raw power of his Father, the Great War should have been in Heaven's favor if Christ fought along. Hell, God would possibly still be alive. But once the King of Kings disappeared, much to his Father's ire, it gave the other factions hope and the great powers of Heaven and Hell died.

Still, there was the prior fact that Jesus possessed the power to control Heaven just as God had. Possibly even better once the young man reached his prime. And this young man in front of her was the new age of Christ, his second coming, who she knew could become much stronger. There was no way she would survive a fight with him in this rampageous state. It was a miracle he hadn't even attacked her yet.

Maybe he was waiting for her to fully enter despair. Then relish in her state of hopelessness and trauma.

...Kind of sadistic for the son of God...

Wait, Ophis' snake! She still had it! There was a possibility for her to escape!

"..!?" Where was it!? It wasn't in her pocket! Had she dropped it!?

"Looking for this, Katerea?" Bela asked from over Asher's shoulder. The brunette looked and noticed the jar with the black snake inside. Her eyes went wide as the hope she had left her completely.

"When did you..." She muttered. Bela's smile only grew.

"When I first got here. When you first tried to find me, it was a simple distraction so I could swipe this," the Anti-Christ revealed before adding an eye smile to her cheerful expression. "Couldn't have you escaping, so, if you'll die for me please."

Katerea looked at the bluenette with shock and felt utter defeat. That snake was her last out and now that was gone. She had nothing left and this man was going to kill her. She was done for.

That was until...

 _ ***DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN***_

A large blast of holy energy shot towards Bela, who dodged at the last second. Katerea looked to see Asher as the source and her confusion, and hope, skyrocketed. It continued at a rapid pace once he let her go and took a defensive stance in front of her.

"Asher, what are you doing?" Bela asked, cocking her head to the side. The white haired teen flared his aura which made Bela take a hesitant step back, one she didn't know she took.

"I'm only warning you once, Anti-Christ. I will not allow this power to control me and make me destroy what it deems corrupt. I will not kill those who deserve a second chance and I won't allow you to lead me into whatever you're planning," he warned with a voice so low it was almost dark.

"Well shoot, I thought the holy energy's control would last a little longer. Oh well, no hard feelings, right Katerea?" The bluenette asked, facing the devil.

The terrorist was stunned, shocked into a frozen state. She didn't know what to say or how to react but her mind was telling her she would live. How...or why would Christ's second coming save her? They were mortal enemies, naturally he would want to obliterate her, especially with his powers out of control.

"Katerea, wasn't it?" Asher suddenly asked, looking back at her. She saw those golden orbs and tensed before noticing the difference in them. They were softer and more gentle, unconsciously relaxing her despite her earlier fear of them.

"Y-Yes..." She replied hesitantly.

"I apologize for my actions. That wasn't me and I hope I haven't harmed you severely," he said softly. The devil just shook her head, trying to fathom why the son of God was apologizing to her, a devil. It was weird, unimaginable, and downright just wrong. "Good, that is good. Now, this invasion you're trying to attempt..."

Uh oh, so he _was_ conscious to know about that...

-XOXOXOXOX-

 _Kuoh Academy - Meeting Room_

The entire room wanted to pursue the reincarnation but hadn't the slightest idea of where he went. The boy had disappeared outside the barrier, which allowed no one in or out, let alone being able to track someone from the outside. Whatever the Anti-Christ did to him, it wasn't good seeing as he had such an outburst. They had felt the small release of holy energy but for what reason hadn't been determined yet.

"I got to go after him," Rias stated impatiently as she turned to the door. She was nervous, scared, and paranoid for her fiance. She didn't know what happened to him, but it wasn't good, or where he went. If anything happened to him because of that bitch Bela... No, she wouldn't even think of the worst. She had to stay positive and believe in the exorcist. But she could still try to find and help him.

"Rias, I cannot allow you to," Sirzechs interrupted with a tone of dead seriousness. The princess rarely saw him like this, especially towards her. He wasn't Sirzechs, her older brother. He was Lord Lucifer, one of the Maous of the Underworld.

The older redhead stepped in front of the younger one and their eyes met. She could see how serious he was but barely blinked. She wouldn't give up so easily.

"He's precious to me, Onii-sama, I have to go after him!" She shouted and went to move past him.

"Rias-chan, we don't know what happened to him. For all we know, he could have been captured," Serafall stated, trying to put some logical thought into the argument.

"That's all the more reason to go after him!" The devil princess shouted, her red aura surrounding her in a cloak. Her eyes flashed red and the devils knew that Rias was not giving up on this.

Sirzechs wouldn't allow his sister to put herself in danger. He folded his arms and flared his demonic power to try and break this blind thinking Rias possessed. He needed her to think logically for the moment, seeing as they knew nothing of who or what was beyond that barrier that could alert Asher in such a way.

"I will not allow you to go after him, Rias. This is an order as the Devil King. Do you understand?" He asked with narrowed eyes. Their gazes had locked and the siblings glared at each other with wills that wouldn't waiver to the other's. How Rias was able to fair against Sirzechs was unknown, seeing that he obviously had a stronger reason and much more intensity not to allow her to pursue the exorcist.

It was too dangerous for her with the fact that an unknown source could have taken Asher away. Not even the angels could pursue him and no one could track his location. With the fact that they were in a tough situation of trying to figure out the next steps, unnecessary ones like Rias' were out of the question.

The redheaded princess was about to retaliate and opened her mouth to retort.

 _ ***Flash* *Bam***_

There was a white light one second and the next, Sirzechs was sent flying across the room. When the light faded it revealed Asher with a fist extended and anger in his eyes.

"'Dear brother', what exactly were you about to do to Rias...?" He asked with narrowed eyes. He stood straight and kept his glare firmly glued on the Maou embedded in the wall. Having felt the Devil King's aura rising against his own sister and no facts on the steps leading to that point, the human reacted by defending his fiance with a punch to his future brother-in-law's face.

There was a moment of shock but didn't last long before the group focused back in.

"Asher, what happened to you!?" Rias asked from behind him. She was relieved and overjoyed that he was safe, seeing as he wasn't visibly harmed in any way, and her red aura and anger faded like the wind.

"Some things happened after...the incident with Bela," he stated, blinking slowly. His vision was slightly hazy and there was very little strength left in his body but he wasn't going to show it. Not yet while there were still items that needed to be addressed.

"What sort of 'things'?" Azazel asked with an amused smirk. He had been somewhat quiet with the events but decided to be more verbal now. It was interesting to let things play out without his interference but now, he just had to have a little fun.

"The first would be the invasion," Asher stated without missing a beat. The room grew tense at the statement and the first reaction was defense. "Do not worry, it won't happen."

"How can you be sure?" Serafall asked warily.

"I met the leader of the invasion, Katerea Leviathan," he answered, folding his arms. That name made the two Maous tense as they remembered the woman who plans on killing Serafall. She was a criminal who, along with her comrades, wanted to kill the current Devil Kings in an attempt to take back their titles they 'rightful deserve', as they put it.

"You don't look harmed, so care to elaborate?" Azazel asked, leaning onto his fist. Asher met his lackadaisical gaze before turning to meet everyone else.

"Bela did something to me that made me unleash all of my power, only for a limited time so I wouldn't kill myself," he explained, seeing the shocked expressions of the room. "In that moment, I was barely conscious and somehow found Katerea outside the barrier. She originally planned to take control of Gasper and use his Sacred Gear to freeze the guards outside and everyone in here-"

"What!?" Issei shouted from the shock that his kouhai may be in danger. Asher smiled towards him to try and ease the panic inside.

"It's alright Ise, he and Koneko are safe," he reassured. The Sekiryuutei could see his confidence and nodded his head before easing back to his spot. Once he did, Asher returned his attention to the leaders. "Bela originally planned for me to kill her but I was able to control my powers and scare her, along with Bela, off."

"Why couldn't you capture her though?" Sirzechs asked.

"The holy powers inside me where very hard to control. It was difficult to stop myself from attacking her, so I'm sure I would have killed her... Besides, I don't think she has any intention of attacking us again."

"That's understandable. Your powers reacted to your emotions and deemed Katerea as a threat before your confrontation," Gabriel spoke up. This made everyone turn to her and Asher to knit his brows.

"But why? I never met the woman, so why would my emotions lead me to unconsciously attack her?" The exorcist asked.

"Your desire to protect the ones closest to you," Michael said as he stood up. "If what you say is true, when the Anti-Christ unsealed your powers, they reacted to Katerea's bad intentions towards all of us. That led to your disappearance in order to defend those you care for and cherish. That also explains how you easily slipped through the barrier."

Asher closed his eyes and folded his arms as he entered thought. It did seem logical and it also explained why he held back from killing her in the end. Her bad intentions switched to fear for her own life and that allowed him enough space to regain control of himself. At least enough to ward her off and return back before anything else happened.

"I do have one more question," Serafall chimed in with a hand raised. Everyone turned to her. "What happened to your powers? Can you control them or.." She trailed off, leaving the human to explain.

"They were resealed after Katerea and Bela took off. If I had to guess, Bela wanted me to experience my true potential but not have it to where I could die or go berserk," he answered with closed eyes and a thoughtful look. She did say that she was upset that he didn't kill Katerea. Maybe there was more to it... He'd have to figure that out later.

"Honestly, any longer and I wouldn't have been able to return to you. At least...consciously."

The group of supernatural beings looked at the human. They scanned over him, this time taking care to look at the details.

They could see the strain the powers had on him as his body stature looked very tense and the exhaustion showed in his stance. His skin had lost a lot of color and his eyes were bloodshot. His breathing was in large and quick intakes and he was favoring the wall very uncharacteristically. He was obviously barely able to stand.

"There was...one thing I had to address before I could rest..." Asher suddenly spoke up. He caught the eyes of the leaders and could see their attention switch focus to his words. "As all of us should know, no one should be able to get through that barrier from the outside, unless by a large source if power. Katerea didn't have power like that and needed someone to help get it. She told me that someone among us helped her, and who that someone is," he said with a low voice. Everyone else's eyes widened and they looked around the room, curious to who Asher was talking about.

"Katerea and her magicians could only get in if someone from the inside allowed passage. The person, however, would have to be powerful enough to create such a spell, and have the knowledge of said spell, to sneak them in without alerting the leaders and their bodyguards," the exorcist explained further with narrowed eyes. The number of suspects were lowered but it still left a good number of people who could be the culprit. That was until the white haired teen turned to face Azazel. "You already know who. Don't you?"

" _ ***Sigh***_ , I didn't expect things to turn out like this," he muttered, scratching the back of his head. He then looked over his shoulder to see a certain silverette, who had been surprisingly quiet during the entire ordeal. "Vali, how could you?" He asked with disappointment.

"C'mon Azazel, you and I both know why," the Hakuryuukou replied. He stepped away from the wall and turned to face everyone with a smirk on his face. "I need to fight strong opponents and I couldn't satiate my taste here. Khaos Brigade offered me that chance and I took it immediately."

"'Khaos Brigade?' So the rumors were true..." Azazel commented.

"What do you mean, Azazel?" Sirzechs asked from behind the fallen Seraph.

"Khaos Brigade is a terrorist group that has been recruiting powerful individuals from every faction. Their goal is a little unclear but they are causing major uproars in a few of the smaller factions," he explained to the room.

The groups eyes widened and they turned to the silverette who merely chuckled. He pocketed his hands and leaned his weight onto one of his legs.

"Still as astute as ever, Azazel. But, all of us have our own goals and our leader has promised to help us achieve them. Simple as that," he stated with a carefree wave of his hand.

"What do you hope to accomplish, Vali?" Asher asked with narrowed eyes.

The room turned to the human and was shocked to see his chains coiled around him, similar to a snake, originally thinking that he didn't have enough magic to summon them.

"It's simple, I want to fight the strongest out there. And if it takes a little foul play, it's a small price to pay," he answered with a shrug. The boy then opened his eyes and stared right into Asher's. "You're just one of the few on my list, reincarnation of Christ. God may be dead but I hear that one day, you'll be stronger than him. And when that day comes, I'll be sure to defeat you." He then shifted to Issei who stiffened from the silverette's gaze. "As well as you, Issei Hyoudou. You're weak now but I will come for you as well."

The Hakuryuukou lit up in a bright light and, once it faded, he was gone. An abrupt way to make an exit, huh...

Asher released his chains and could feel all the stress fall on him. For the moment, he felt no dangers and relaxed, allowing the weight to fall on him. He was lucky Vali left without fighting. The human was on his last legs and was ready to collapse at any moment.

 _ ***Tap tap***_

When he felt the soft hands of someone patting his shoulder he turned and met Rias. She had felt so scared when he disappeared. Asher was also worried when he learned of Vali's betrayal. The thought of Vali attacking when Asher was dealing with Katerea, it frightened him if he didn't get back to his friends and family in time. Neither knew what would or could happen to the other and were relieved when Asher returned to the meeting room. Now, neither could say anything to one another seeing as they were just happy to be back together.

 _ ***Pfffttt***_

They wrapped each other in a tight hug. Asher placed his head on top of Rias', while she buried her's into his chest. They slowly slid to their knees, the exhaustion of the entire meeting falling on them. The grips on each other looked so tight that a few watching their exchange expected to see one of them snap in half.

"I'm sorry all of this happened," Rias said quietly, her voice muffled slightly from her head buried in the exorcist's shirt. "You're always shouldering everyone's burdens..."

"I'm sorry too," Asher responded, his voice muffled from the princess' hair. "It's my job as Christ to take on everyone's pain, no matter what."

"Asher..." She said with a slightly shaky tone. The human knew what she wanted to say and just squeezed tighter.

"I know... I'll never leave your side again..." He promised. "Never again."

 **Yeah, not much of fighting despite the original storyline having the most in the second season, and possibly first. I did this to show that I'm drifting the story into my own arc. That's right, for once I'm creating my own arc to turn the story in a different direction.**

 **This arc is, of course, the Wedding Arc and will involve a few characters. Now, whether I make it full of fights is undecided but the storyline is planned out. There will also be an important event in it so do look forward to that.**

 **Uh...harems? I guess.**

 **Asher: Rias, Akeno, Kalawarner, Xenovia, Gabriel, Griselda, Yubelluna, Ravel, Kuroka, Koneko, Rossweisse, and Lilith**

 **Issei: Asia, Raynare, Irina, Mira, Kiyome, Tsubasa, Ophis, Le Fay, Isabella (others who avoid my dead brain)**

 **Welp, I've got nothing else really. Review as it makes me smile, PM if you guys want to know anything else (spoilers, plans, YouTube, phone number *wink wink* (jk)). And all the jazz that comes along.**

 **Hope to see you all soon. Catch ya later.**

 **- _stormgreywolf_**


	17. The Young Devils

**Hey guys, finally back with the new chapter. I just finished my final exams so I'm off for Winter Break. This will give me more time and hopefully on New Year I can invoke my old stories with the new ones so you guys can always be expecting something different.**

 **Heres the new chapter and id like to personally thank the three people who actually reviewed last chapter.**

 _ **Pedro52, Deadly6, Cf96,**_ **thank you, your support was very appreciated.**

 **Anyways. Enjoy.**

 _Unknown_

"..."

...

 _"...Mine..."_

...

 _"...You're...forever..."_

...

 _"You're mine forever..."_

...

 _"Asher, my love."_

 _ **[Corrupt]**_

-XOXOXOXOX-

 _Underworld - Train_

Asher shot up from his position, hunching over in his seat with his eyes wide in shock and fear. He felt every fiber of his being trembling as he could feel the cold touch on the back of his neck. It was Bela, haunting his dreams, reminding him of her promise and words against him and his friends. Her words that promised murder and death of those closest to him, and all for his undying love. For some stupid destiny that she claims they're forced to fight on their own.

It was the first time a nightmare like that happened. It felt so real, so dark and cold, that the priest was still shivering. Almost as if she was there, still trying to convince him that she was the only one he'll ever love. It was...scary. Was what she was saying really true?

 _'God, I know you're still there. Please, guide me into the right light. I really could use your guidance as I am but a mortal man and you are the Almighty. Amen.'_ After saying a quick prayer, the human laid back into the seat and released a stress-filled sigh. What could he do next time he face her? Fight or...something else?

"Asher?" The exorcist heard his fiancée. He turned to his right and watched as she slowly awoke. She rubbed her right eye, looking as adorable as ever, and stifled a small yawn. Her hair was slightly frizzled and the usual drool hung from the corner of her mouth.

 _ ***Chu***_

The redhead's eyes widened in surprise and the drowsiness left her in a single instant. The reincarnation had planted a sweet kiss on her lips, out of nowhere, catching the devil princess completely off guard. When he pulled away, she said nothing and just looked at him with the widest of eyes. She was shocked at the sudden sign of affection, never expecting the Second Coming to initiate a kiss.

"Hehe, sorry, guess I couldn't help myself," he said softly with a heavy blush.

It was true that the boy didn't know what led him to do such a thing. But just seeing the face of the woman he loved made him feel relaxed and much more confident than he use to be. It always reassured him that as long as he had her, he had purpose. Of course, now that connected to everyone in the world since the reveal of his past ties.

Asher hadn't left Rias' side since he promised her after the incident during the peace meeting. The only time he would ever leave her alone was when she was in the bathroom. That was her private time and they weren't married yet but he always made sure he was still close enough to where he could response quickly at the slightest sign of danger.

"It's alright. I like surprises every now and then," Rias replied sweetly as she nuzzled into her lover's neck. Asher blushed from the loving response but smiled nonetheless. The heiress had become so much different since they first met. Before, she was this shell of a person who didn't look so optimistically at the world. She acted kind to everyone but to a certain extent that didn't show signs of friendship. It was always just enough to show she noticed someone but that was the usual end. She only ever showed kindness to her peerage and him, which took some time due to their separate alliances, and that felt strained at times when she was upset or disappointed.

Now, she was kind to everyone and always had a genuine smile on her face. She communicated easier with everyone and the group flourished with love and care for one another like never before. Sure there were squabbles every now and then but what family was completely perfect? Especially ones with devils, fallen angels, two former Church followers, and the reincarnation of Jesus Christ.

"Asher-Onii-san!" Came a shout.

Opening his eyes from his reminiscing, the exorcist found his adorable kouhai, Gasper, standing in front of him and Rias. It amazed the human how the blonde was able to sneak around without making a sound. How he got into the cart without alerting him or Rias was a mystery.

The young crossdresser was currently twiddling his fingers and had his eyes to the ground showing signs of nervousness. However, he had a soft smile on his face and there was no signs of fear in his stature. This made Asher smile and he lifted his head to face the dhamphir better. Rias' hair was still a mess so he wouldn't want to face his little kouhai in such an awkward position.

"What is it Gasper?" He asked gently as he smiled warmly.

The vampire was hesitant to respond but slowly looked up to his senpai's gentle smile of reassurance. He felt the older male's warmth again and his nervousness slowly melted away as his aura began to radiate once more. The blonde was beginning to wonder if he was doing it on purpose or if it was naturally vibrant. Gasper hadn't felt so safe, not even with his father, until he met Asher. And it was a longing feeling that made the dhamphir much calmer and open to the human.

"W-Would you mind if...I sat with you and Buchou?" He asked, glancing back with his signature cute look that always killed the reincarnation.

As much as Asher wanted to immediately say yes, he had to make sure Rias was okay with it. Gasper's adorableness aside, this wasn't just his decision anymore since he and Rias would be together from now on. There were a few things they would have to run by and decide between each other and, right now, this would be one of them.

The white haired teen knew the princess has been wanting some alone time with him. He's also wanted it as well but with the inclusion of everyone else, it's become very hard to find any alone time. And if someone like him has been wanting to spend alone time with his fiancée, he could only imagine how Rias has been feeling about it with her fiance.

Luckily for everyone, the heiress knew of Asher's weakness to cuteness and didn't mind the new company that had arrived either. "Sure Gasper," she replied with a small smile. She was still adamant, seeing as she wanted to spend time with her lover, despite them being together every hour of every day, but it was for her Bishop who found a real connection with another guy. Who wasn't perverted.

The blonde's face lit up in joy before he quickly bounded over to them and took his usual seat in the priest's lap. Asher then wrapped his arms around the boy, to make sure he wouldn't slip, before resting his head back on top of Rias'.

...

...

...

This was nice. The three sat there, all equally enjoying the change in air with the new presence of the vampire. It was something new, something special, with how they were together and how one viewed the others. It felt like family but on a much deeper level than usual. Each could only smile as they nuzzled with one another and enjoyed the silent air in the train cart. The love that radiated through the air was thick and, for once, the three teenagers felt something neither of them really had. Family.

Gasper always thought of Asher and Rias as older siblings. Hell, they acted like a real mother and father to him a lot of the time, especially when he needed it.

Asher saw the little vampire as a little brother, or even something more as the boy always found comfort in the human's presence and asked him things that leveled with very personal subjects. Things someone would usually ask their father.

And Rias, she always took it upon herself to be like a mother to Gasper after hearing he lost his shortly after his birth. Even when she was forced to seal him away she still tried to be a caring mother and visit as frequently as she could. It hurt her, to see him so lonely in that room, but now she was more than happy to have him back.

-XOXOXOXOX-

 _Underworld Train Station - Main Railway_

 _[Welcome home Rias-ojou-sama!]_ Bellowed a multitude of voices.

As everyone exited the train they were met with a large line of maids and butlers. All of them bowed their heads respectively as the redheaded princess was led off the train by Asher, who gently held her hand.

"Thank you, everyone. It's actually refreshing to be back home," Rias replied happily as she stepped ahead of everyone. She smiled brightly, feeling the nostalgia of the place she was born and raised. Seeing that, the butlers and maids also smiled back.

Rias was truly excited. Not just because she was returning home in over a year but also because she had the love of her life, Asher, with her. He returned to the Vatican last year, and couldn't join her, but now he was truly here in the Underworld with her.

"Welcome back, ojou-sama. You arrived early. Above all, it's good that you were safe while traveling," a voice spoke up from behind a few servants. The butlers and maids moved aside to reveal the familiar, stoic, silver haired maid, Grayfia. It was no surprise that she'd be there waiting for them. "Now then, all family members, please board the carriage. We'll be going to the main residence."

She then led the group to what looked liked an exquisite carriage. The horses pulling it also didn't seem to be normal horses, possessing a source of magic that no kind of equine had back in the human world.

As the group made their way to the carriages, the servants moved to gather their luggage from the train. Even Asher and the fallen angels' as well, seeing as they were special guests of the Underworld's princess.

"I will go with the servants. Since a few of our guests don't know the way around as of yet," Rias replied, hinting at Asher with a sly smirk. He just grinned back, having remembered a year ago he was training with Dulio to renew his faith. Hell wasn't as bad as he thought, especially with Rias at his side. It was new and he felt excited to see the sights.

"Understood. I've prepared a few vehicles, so please board whichever pleases you," Grayfia replied with a small bow.

In the end, Rias, Asher, Akeno, Yubelluna, Kalawarner, Koneko, and Grayfia boarded the first carriage while everyone else took the next. It wasn't much longer that they took off down the road leading away from the train station with the servants following close behind.

-XOXOXOXOX-

 _Gremory Estate - Entrance_

"Welcome home, Rias-ojou-sama," a butler said to the red head. The group had finally arrived to the large, very large, estate that was the Gremory's home. It had been a short journey with light conversation but as soon as the group saw the large home they were awestruck from the sight. Soon enough, they were through the gates and unloading from their respective carriages.

Rias was the first to exit and just like the train station she came out with a bright smile on her face. Soon after, everyone else got off and looked on towards the large castle-sized structure before them. Maids and butlers aligned the walkway to the estate, bowing as the group stood before them, this time a red carpet laid all the way to the doors.

"Buchou! This place is enormous!" Issei said with his mouth wide open. He, along with Xenovia, Asia, Raynare, and Kalawarner were shocked at the size of the home. It was the size of a fortress and that alone was something to be in awe about.

"It's just one of the few the Gremory own," the princess replied with a wink at the group. She could show off every now and then.

The groups mouth only fell further and Asher had to ask what hell he entered into when he fell for the redhead. Oh wait...he was in the one and only hell. All because said girl was practically the next to govern it, if she saw fit.

"O-one...of a few..?" Issei repeated to himself, the others having similar thoughts.

Suddenly, from the maids end, a little boy with red hair burst forward towards the group. It brought everyone back as he crashed into the redhead, nearly knocking her over.

"Rias-nee-sama!" He exclaimed as he hugged her tightly, a big smile on his face. The group was surprised to see him and a few were curious as to who he was.

"Millicas, you've gotten so big! I'm so happy to see you again," Rias replied as she lifted the boy into her arms. "How have you been?"

"I've been great! Dad and Mom told me that you were getting married soon! Is that true!?" The little redhead asked, switching the subject without taking a breath. It was obvious he was excited to see the heiress and have her back home.

Rias blushed from the little boy's question and looked over at Asher. The human in turn smiled before walking over to both of them.

"Your parents are right," the exorcist said towards the boy. Millicas turned to Asher and he smiled politely in return.

"That's great! Are you the guy who Rias-nee-sama will be marrying?" He asked the white haired teen.

"You're very perceptive. Yes, I am," the priest replied with a bigger smile that radiated his usual warmth and purity. Everyone could feel it and couldn't help but relax from the soothing feel the aura released.

"I like him!" Millicas replied, turning back to Rias. She smiled from the smaller redhead's statement and blushed as she turned to Asher.

"So do I."

-XOXOXOXOX-

 _Gremory Estate - Foyer_

"Has our luggage arrived?" Rias asked Grayfia once everyone finally got inside the large castle-like estate.

"Yes, Lady Rias," the silverette replied with a bow. The redhead nodded her head before turning back to face everyone. She could see the excitement had tuckered everyone out, seeing as it was something that didn't happen to them often.

"Can you show everyone to their rooms?" The young devil then asked turning back to Grayfia.

The maid waved her hand and soon a group of maids arrived, all ready for any order their master may have. Issei gained a perverted grin at the attractive servants who arrived, thinking of all the ecchi things he could ask them to do. He was a guest after all.

Raynare and Isabela quickly halted those thoughts as they landed a punch to both sides of his head. Mira then took her staff and jabbed it into the boy's gut, effectively knocking the wind out of him and putting him on the ground. Asia could only pout and turn a blind eye, deciding not to heal her friend. He deserved it.

"Well, it seems as lively as ever down here," a new voice sounded.

Everyone turned back to the large stairs in front of them and noticed the lone woman who stood atop them. She looked no older than her late teens and looked very close to Rias in resemblance. She had light auburn hair with slightly narrower eyes, which were a bright violet, and wore a simple white dress and gloves to match.

"Yes, Okaa-san, I've returned home," Rias replied with a bow. Asia, Xenovia, Raynare, Kalawarner, and Issei were all shocked. Asher just squinted his eyes and puckered his lips. So it was true that devils could change their appearance to whatever age they desired. If only humans were open to such capabilities.

"O-O-Okaa-san!? But, no matter how you look at her, this young woman is not that much older than Buchou!" Issei exclaimed in shock from the floor. His eyes were bulging to the point they nearly popped out his head. He saw her as more of a sister than a mother when compared side by side to Rias.

Everyone else only agreed with a simultaneous nod of the head.

"Ara, to say such a happy thing, that I'm a young woman," Rias' mother touched her cheek with a dainty hand and smiled.

"As years go by, devils can freely change their appearances with magic. My mother always keeps herself at the same age as me," Rias answered with a sigh, shaking her head.

Asia, Raynare, Isabela, and Mira looked over at him to see the brunette still oogling at the older woman. With puffed cheeks, all of them pulled his face with a hard pinch.

"You know nothing will come out of it even if you stare at my mother with those eyes, right?" Rias commented, reading the brunette's mind.

"Hmm, Rias. So, this boy is Issei Hyoudou, right?" Her mother asked.

"You know about m-me?" Issei asked worriedly, rubbing his face to relieve the pain. Knowing his past with how people "knew of him" he hoped nothing bad got to Rias' mother of all people.

The fellow brunette nodded her head at the question. "Yes, my husband and son were very eager to tell me of the Sekiryuutei who was a servant of my daughter," she answered with a wink.

Issei was terrified at hearing that. She didn't seem to miss a lot. Especially since her son was a Maou. Would she disapprove of him protecting her daughter?

The woman merely smiled at him warmly. "Nice to meet you, I'm Rias's mother, Venelana Gremory. Please treat me well from now on, Issei-kun."

"H-Hai...Gremory-sama," he exclaimed, bowing his head as low as he could. The boy was shocked but wouldn't question the woman's kindness.

"No need to be so formal. Just call me Venelana," she said light-heartedly. Even more kindness.

"Ano...hai, Venelana-san." She gave him an eye smile before looking to her right to see Asher watching the scene with a blank stare. She stepped over to him, startling him at her sudden attention shift. He was in such deep thought he hadn't noticed how close she got.

"And you must be my future son-in-law," she said with a teasing smirk. Asher blushed from the close proximity of the brunette. He could smell the vanilla perfume, which was much different from the strawberry scent of her daughter. Past that, she still reminded him so much of Rias that he couldn't help the nervousness churning inside him from how close she was.

"Y-Yes ma'am," he replied. Venelana's smile widened and she stepped closer to him, placing herself inches away. Asher responded with a step back which made the woman's smile thin into a smirk. She then grabbed his chin and took in every inch of his face, turning him left and right to catch every detail.

"You're very handsome indeed. Cute as well, which is very rare for someone to have," she said before releasing him. "Someone I wouldn't mind playing with," Venelana then added with a wink. This made Asher's face turn bright red and steam rush out his ears.

"Okaa-sama!" Rias shouted from the side. The sudden burst of energy made everyone shoot to the heiress. Her red aura was surrounding her as she had a furious look on her face that guaranteed pain.

"Ara, no need to be jealous of your mother Rias. I was simply teasing him," Lady Gremory responded as she covered her mouth and giggled softly.

Rias responded by moving over to Asher, who was still trying to calm down, and grabbed his arm possessively.

"Asher is _mine_. No one, not even my own mother, can take him away from me," she stated with firmness. Venelana only giggled again before smiling softly at her daughter.

"I appreciate that you see me as a threat Rias. It makes me happy," the brunette replied before turning to everyone else. "Well, I have some matters to attend to. I hope all of you enjoy your stay here and hope to see you all at dinner." And with that, she left through one of the many hallways, leaving the original group in silence.

"That woman..." Rias muttered, gritting her teeth. Her aura was still burning bright and she clenched a fist as she thought of ways to obliterate her mother.

"Please, Oujo-sama, she is still your mother," Grayfia spoke up, sounding sincere despite the lack of emotion on her face.

"I don't care. Asher means too much to me to just let anyone near him. Especially after..." The redhead trailed off as she remembered back to how the Anti-Christ kissed Asher right in front of her.

It's been an image stuck in her head and haunting her everyday since.

What did she do when it happened? Nothing! She watched in shock, unable to do anything against the powerful being.

She had to get stronger, so she could protect Asher from that woman. She was done being the damsel in distress. It was time she carried her own weight. She wouldn't allow Asher to carry the full burden of everyone anymore.

"Rias?" She heard the human call. She looked up to see him relaxed once more but he was looking at her with concern. She smiled back, seeing his refreshing face. She didn't want him worrying about her, not when it was so close to the happiest of occasions.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it," she replied.

The exorcist hesitantly nodded, more curious of the redhead's attitude when he saw her deep in thought. It must have been very important but, for now, he wouldn't push for the sake of keeping an upbeat atmosphere.

-XOXOXOXOX-

 _Gremory Territory_

The Occult Research Club was making their way to the subway where they would head to Luciferd for an important meeting. All of the young devils were called and the Maous would also be in attendance to the event. Asher was also going along, seeing as he was Rias' fiance, and would be the princess' bodyguard during the event. Raynare and Kalawarner were also coming, mainly because they didn't trust the devils at the estate and would rather stay with the exorcist, who had sworn himself to protect them.

Currently, Asher was talking with Yubelluna, who welcomed the conversation since she and the human hadn't spoken much since they left the human world. As usual, the two communicated so smoothly with one another, despite their time apart. It looked as if they had a very special bond that couldn't be severed and those two were never apart for all those years.

Rias couldn't help but feel jealous at how easily Asher spoke to the former queen of Riser. They looked so happy together that it seemed like they'd make a cute couple. She would have been worried if it wasn't for her knowledge of Asher and his attributes. He was very loyal to the bone and the redhead knew he wouldn't leave her for the older devil. Still, she did feel jealous of their super close relationship.

"So, you still possess the holy magic of the Church?" Asher asked the violette. Yubelluna nodded her head with a soft smile.

"Yes, although it mixes with my demonic magic and cancel each other out to cause the explosions I use now," she answered with a light chuckle at the end. Asher smiled in return and remembered how, during their first time training, she was able to create explosions anywhere on the field. As well as set landmines that triggered off pressure.

"That's why you're the Bomb Queen," he cheerfully replied. Yubelluna nodded her head and giggled. "Thinking optimistically, from Kiba's situation, you might be able to use your holy powers once more if you keep training."

Yubelluna smiled even wider and gave him an added eye smile. "I was thinking the same thing." The queen liked the idea of being able to use her demonic and holy powers separately. It would create a whole new arsenal of attacks and bring her one step closer to Asher.

"I'll also be happy to help you train anytime," the priest stated. This made Yubelluna blush and she turned away, not wanting him to see. He was too kind sometimes and it always made her heart flutter. It was too easy for him to make someone smile and she was no exception.

"I'd be...very grateful," she said softly. Asher heard her clearly and smiled at the queen. She truly was the same from all those years ago. Even after becoming a devil she was as shy and sweet.

"Rias-sama!" Someone shouted out of nowhere. Asher and Yubelluna turned and saw a crowd of people surrounding the subway station. The exorcist looked over to Rias, who was on his right, and could see the annoyed look on her face. She then covered it with a smile as she began to wave at all of the people, male and female alike.

If he had to guess, they were like the people back at Kuoh Academy. Except to these guys she was the princess of the Underworld. She was true royalty and Rias always told him of how she hated being treated like a trinket and to be looked at in awe. So, he decided to remind her she was more than that.

 _ ***Grip***_

Rias was surprised at the sudden warmth that wrapped around her left hand. Looking down, she noticed someone had grabbed her hand with theirs. After that, it was easy to figure out who it was and she couldn't appreciate the touch of that person any more than now.

Glancing up, she saw Asher looking towards her with those warm eyes and refreshing smile. Having him at her side, she felt a lot better dealing with the crowd of people who only saw her as the Maou Lucifer's little sister. He saw her as Rias, his best friend and fiancée, and that's all she could ask for. She wasn't royalty to him, she was equal, and she wanted nothing more than to be seen as someone on equal ground.

"Who's that asshole holding my Rias-sama's hand!?" A random devil shouted in anger.

"Watch it, you idiot, look at him closely," another devil shouted at the first.

"What are you talking about?" The first devil replied.

"Pure white hair, red eyes, no corrupted aura and that chilling holy aura... You don't mean..." A third devil muttered from next to the first.

"Yeah, there's no doubt about it. That's Jesus Christ's reincarnation," the second spoke up.

"No way! The one announced to be engaged to Rias-sama!?" A fourth devil joined in from behind the second.

"The same," the second stated.

"Chh, I'll never let him have my Rias-sama. No one will take her from me," the first devil muttered. His eyes glowed an electric blue before he disappeared within the clutter of people. "Never."

"Uh oh, looks like you're getting excited," the third devil commented.

"Of course, Rias-sama shouldn't marry trash like him. And I'll be sure to prove how weak he is," the first stated, punching his fist into his open palm.

"And how will you do that?" The second devil questioned. She seemed to be the most logical of the group. The other two were simply nodding their heads like the yes-men they were.

"Don't worry about it, I know when I'll strike. Especially since Rias-sama will also be there," the first stated. The second devil only sighed and shook her head.

"Looks like I've lost my night. Fine, but I'm tagging along to make sure you don't get killed," she said. The first only shrugged.

"Suit yourself but you should be watching out for Christ's reincarnation. He'll be the one hurt. You can do that, you care about anything that breathes, even the enemy," he claimed with a shit-eating grin. The other two nodded once more and the second devil face palmed. It would be a long night. She could only hope Christ's reincarnation was kind and spared her friend because if what the rumors say is true about his power, blood may be spilled tonight.

-XOXOXOXOX-

 _Luciferd Domain - Building of the Gathering_

"I want all of you on your best behavior," Rias said from the front of the elevator. Everyone nodded their heads from behind her before looking up at the numbers as they rose the higher the elevator went.

The traditional ding soon sounded and the doors opened to reveal a long hallway.

The group travelled down the hallway, taking in the fine decor the building had. There were portraits of important devils, a few vases and plants, and chandeliers that created a prestigious feel in the air.

As the group neared the door, they spotted a group of people standing just by it.

"Sairaorg!" Rias exclaimed happily. One member of the group turned to face the redhead, with the rest soon following suit.

The leader was a male around the same age as Rias. He was tall, muscular, had short jagged black hair, and violet eyes. He was dressed in sharp black clothing and radiated a large amount of power for someone so young.

Once the two devils were close, they shook hands with bright smiles on both their faces.

"Rias, it's been quite some time. How are you?" The male, Sairaorg, asked.

"I'm alright. And I see you are doing good as well," the princess replied cheerfully. She then turned to everyone and gestured to the muscular teen. "Everyone, this is my cousin from my mother's side, Sairaorg Bael," she introduced. The group bowed in greeting.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you," the Bael said with a smile and bow of his own. He then turned to see Asher staring at him. Once he felt the exorcist's energy signature, he smiled.

"Ah, so you're the one who stole my cousin's heart," he stated with a grin. Asher blushed lightly and scratched the back of his head.

"Well.., steal is such a strong word," he said shyly. Sairaorg merely laughed and slapped the human on the back. He was surprised how the priest took the blow but would save that note for later.

"Don't worry about it. I'm only teasing. Look, even Riri is embarrassed," the devil mentioned before laughing some more.

It was true that the heiress was blushing and it wasn't helping her situation at all.

"Okay, we get it, might I ask what you're doing out here?" The heiress asked quickly, trying to change the subject.

Sairaorg took some time to calm down but once he did he slowly lost his smile. "Ah, yes, well, things are quite chaotic inside. So, I decided it'd be best to relax out here until it dies down," he explained while folding his arms.

"'Chaotic'? What do you mean?" Issei asked, cocking his head to the side. The rest of the group was also interested in the Bael's explanation.

"Agares and Astaroth have already arrived. Zephyrdol came last and, immediately after he arrived, the idiot and Agares started arguing," Sairaorg explained. Most of group sighed at that leaving Issei, Asia, the fallen angels, and Asher confused.

 _ **DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**_

As if on cue, a loud explosion sounded from behind the large double doors. The group turned towards it before Rias decided to walk over to it. Asher immediately joined her, his instincts telling him to be by her side.

"I advised to meet when the actual meeting started..." Sairaorg sighed before following after the Gremory.

When everyone was inside, their eyes went wide at the scene before them. It was a large banquet hall that looked as if a tornado tore through it. The tables, chairs, and decorations were all ripped, burned, on fire, smoking, sliced, and/or everything else in between.

The entire room of devils were split into two groups, glaring at each other with weapons held up and spells in hand, all ready for a battle. The tension was thick and it looked like the next attack would set off both sides.

One group if devils was made of goblin-like youth with pointed ears, jagged teeth, and long sharp claws. The other side seemed to be made of human-like devils, who were less...goblin-ish. Both groups gave off an aura that was full of dark killing intent, to the point that someone outside-looking-in wouldn't want to intervene.

On the human-looking devils side, there was one table at the end, that wasn't destroyed, with a person sitting there and drinking tea. It was a pale girl around the average age of sixteen between eighteen. She had blonde hair, red eyes, and wore sharp-looking glasses. Her attire consisted of a blue robe that revealed very little and had a sort of snobby look that complimented her entire aura.

The second was a more rough and annoying goblin figure who looked like a delinquent. He was a dark skinned, blue haired individual that wore a variety of bright colored clothing that no one didn't even want to take the time to describe. It was like a unicorn farted out a rainbow and spray painted his outfit.

"Do you honestly want to die, Zephyrdor? You're getting on my nerves with your constant bantering," The blonde said between sips of tea. She released an annoyed sigh before sending a sharp glance at the ebony skinned devil as she sipped once more.

"Hahaha, watch your tone, bitch. Agares', you are always with your guards, so you should watch your mouth. Is that also why you're still a virgin who hasn't let a man come near her? Geez, all the women of families of the Maous stink of virgins and are unbearable! That's why I said that I'd do a formal opening ceremony for you!" Zephyrdor shouted, spreading his arms out wide, showing off the destruction of the room.

"It's best I break this up before the situation gets any worse. Especially before the Maous arrive and see this destruction," Sairaorg spoke up with a sigh as he cracked his knuckles.

The devil stepped forward, placing himself between the two sides. He was in hostile territory, seeing as both sides looked like they were ready to rip each other apart. Both leaders turned their eyes to face Sairaorg who kept glancing back and forth between them.

"Seegvaira, princess of the Agares family, and Zephyrdol, rebel child of the Glaysa-Labolas family. If you go any further than this, I will be your opponent. I know this is sudden but this is your last warning. Depending on your next words and actions, I will apprehend you without mercy," the Bael warned with intensity. The look in his eyes promised pain and he also seemed eager to deliver with the constant tensing of his muscles. He was itching to fight.

Seekvaira backed down, knowing better than to fight the strongest among them. However, Zephyrdor was a different story.

A vein throbbed on the forehead of the delinquent devil at those words, and turned red with anger. He obviously didn't like to be chastised.

"For the incompetent Bael family to-"

 _ **GOONNN**_

With great speed and strength, Sairaorg sent the delinquent flying into the wall. There was no chance for the Glasya-Labolas to respond and he paid dearly for his ignorance. Rias' group was surprised at the power and couldn't help the drop of their jaws. All except Rias, who was smirking, and Asher who was merely intrigued.

The exorcist saw no magic used behind the attack and could see it was pure physical strength. He had to question the fellow teen's training regimen for him to have such power. Not even Koneko was that strong, even when she tapped into her Rook piece's attribute.

"My apologies for having you see me like that," Sairaorg spoke up as he returned to the group.

"It's no trouble. I'm pretty sure a few of us got something out of your demonstration of power," Rias said with a smirk. At that thought, Rias had Issei and Asher in mind. Issei was the Sekiryuutei and had power that could rival gods. Asher was the future ruler of Heaven and would surpass the power of the former Christ. Hopefully, seeing Sairaorg's display of power would entice them to train a little more. Especially Issei.

"So, Asher-san, I've been wondering," the Bael suddenly spoke up. The priest turned to face the larger male. "Is it true that you defeated a Cadre-level fallen angel?"

This made the white haired teen's eyes widened slightly. Word really did travel fast in the Underworld. Guess no one knew how to keep these types of things secret.

"Yes, he did," Rias answered suddenly. Asher immediately turned to her with confusion in his eyes. The heiress returned to look with one that promised an explanation later. The exorcist still wanted to question her but the laughter of the devil in front of him stole his attention.

"I see, I see. First, I'd like to say thank you for protecting my cousin and everyone else," the Bael said with a smile. Asher couldn't help the embarrassment he felt from the Bael's gratitude. And it only rose as the human noticed the other devils around them, now listening to the conversation they were having.

His attention was taken again when he felt a strong hand touch his shoulders. The reincarnation turned back to meet the face of Sairaorg once more. The devil was smiling and had a fire in his eyes that Asher had become very familiar with over the past years as a mercenary exorcist.

"If you'd do me the honor, I'd like to fight you one day," Sairaorg said with intensity. Everyone saw the seriousness on his face and knew that if Sairaorg made a declaration like this, the human was truly strong. Stronger than all of them, at least, to gain the full attention of the youths number one devil.

Asher, however, was focused on Sairaorg and could feel the itch for a good fight radiating from the Bael. Feeling only that, with no negative intention, Asher's embarrassment faded like mist in favor for his own excitement at fighting a new opponent. It would give him the chance to make a new friend through the connection of blows and attacks. It was how Dulio taught him when he was younger. Not really normal but very effective nonetheless.

"Sure."

-XOXOXOXOX-

 _Luciferd Domain - Building of the Gathering_

"I am Seekvaira Agares, the next head to the Agares Household. Rank, Archduke."

"Rias Gremory, next head of the Gremory household."

"Sona Sitri, next head of the Sitri Household."

"Sairaorg Bael, next head of the Bael Household. Rank, Great King."

A young man with short black hair and pale skin placed his cup of tea down. He kept his eyes close but it seemed he could see nonetheless. He was next for introductions.

"Diodora Astaroth, next head of the Astaroth Household." He bowed with a smile.

After the incident with the devils, the room was cleaned up by the staff and peerages of the young heirs. Now, everyone was around a large table, the kings sitting, with their peerages close behind.

Asher was standing next to Rias, refusing to sit, and the two fallen angels were close behind him. The trio were still in devil territory, no matter who warmed up to them or accepted them as special guests. They had to make sure to watch each others back or risk one of these old-fashioned devils attacking them because of their race.

"I'm surprised that the reincarnation of Christ really came to the Underworld," Seekvaira spoke softly as she lowered her tea cup. Her face didn't show it but the blonde was definitely concerned for why the man closest to God's power was there with them in their territory. Even if the Maous allowed it, it still put her on edge.

"Yes, I was quite surprised when I felt his energy flood my senses," Diodora agreed with a refreshing smile.

All of the devils could feel it in the room. The air was filled with their demonic energy, so when one part of it was replaced by a completely pure energy source, it was like a beacon screaming that something different had broken through. And since this was the Second Coming of Christ, the energy was much more potent than most Cadre-class angels.

"So, do tell us when the big day is," Sairaorg said from across the table, trying to lighten the mood. He was leaning on his fist with a teasing smirk on his face.

Rias and Asher blushed, turning away from each other, almost like it was instinctual. It was obvious that the duo was teased constantly about the whole ordeal.

"A little over a month," Rias answered with light red cheeks.

Any redder and it would match her hair completely.

"That soon, hmm? And tell me, why the reincarnation of Christ would agree to have it in a place that was formerly his enemy's territory?" Seekvaira questioned. She was sharp to ask such a question. Most wouldn't think to ask such a question unless they truly thought about things.

"I had no say in this. Rias planned this wedding behind my back. As well as my caretakers," Asher answered with a sigh. "But, to better answer your question, I don't see this place as enemy territory. I don't see all of you as my enemies either. We're all fighting together right now and to do work well together I must put my faith in you and trust you as allies." The priest then gave his trademark warming smile and scratched the back of his head with a light blush.

The other pure-blooded devils and their peerages looked at him in surprise. He said it so easily that they had to question if he was wise or stupid. Or was it both? He trusted them so easily and yet had never met any of them before today.

Asher was truly a man of God to see the good in those who were filled with greed, lust, and corruption. But that was what made a lot of devils question if God was batshit insane. He gave humans the power of choice and that alone was a crazy decision.

"Well, it's good that you're all getting along with our new friend and ally," rose a new voice. Everyone turned towards the large stage that sat at the back of the room. There, a familiar face was standing, smiling down at all of them.

 _[Lucifer-sama!]_

 **Nothing to say. Just review and whatever beyond that.**

 **Asher: Rias, Akeno, Kalawarner, Xenovia, Gabriel, Griselda, Yubelluna, Ravel, Kuroka, Koneko, Rossweisse, and Lilith**

 **Issei: Asia, Raynare, Irina, Mira, Kiyome, Tsubasa, Ophis, Le Fay, Isabella (others who avoid my dead brain)**

 **Yeah. Catch you all next time.**

 _ **-stormgreywolf**_


	18. The Gathering

"Good, you have gathered. In order to check the faces of you all, who will carry the burden of the next generation, you have been gathered here," an elderly male devil spoke with a solemn voice while clasping his hands together. "This is also a meeting that is performed over a regular cycle, so that we can evaluate the young devils."

"They seem to have fought right away, though," another male devil spoke out sarcastically. A few of the elders chuckled, also aware of the damages around the room.

Asher kept his eyes on the devil, noticing a familiar aura about him that spoke disdain. And he could tell it was directed at him and those of similar situations. That in mind, the reincarnation moved closer to Raynare and Kalawarner, both of which welcomed it. They too had sensed the ire from the devils around them.

"You six are all devils of the next generation that have pedigree and true ability that no objection can be raised against. That's why, I want you to compete together before your debuts and increase your power," Sirzechs stated from his high seat within the room.

This made the devils turn to one another. Some were surprised while others were already choosing their targets. Early evaluation of the opponent was key when entering a war. And Rating Games could extend to just that. It showed that the devils were truly eager to show off their capabilities.

"Will we also eventually be sent out in the battle against the [Khaos Brigade]?" Sairaorg asked with a firm gaze. He had the dominant voice of the room and spoke a concern that the other young devils were too afraid to ask. Even Rias felt she wasn't ready to face Khaos Brigade after the incident involving Katerea, Vali, and the Anti-Christ.

"I do not know. However, I want to avoiding sending young devils as much as possible," Sirzechs replied with a thoughtful expression. His conflictions of what [Khaos Brigade] could do was still a major thought on the leaders mind.

Sairaorg raised his brows in incomprehension to the redhead's answer. It wasn't what he wanted nor expected from the same devil who fought in the Great War at a young age.

"Why? Even if we're young, we carry part of the responsibility of devils. If we just receive kindness from our predecessors and nothing further, we will only fail to-"

"Sairaorg Bael, I acknowledge your bravery. However, you are still young and reckless. Above all, I'd like to avoid those who are still in the midst of growing. Besides, it would be too great a loss if we loss the devils of the next generation," Sirzechs quickly announced, showing his true compassion for the group of young ones. His words rung truthful through the large hall, touching even the elders by the integrity behind it. "I want you to understand. You are all more of a treasure to us than you think. That's why I want you to experience important things step by step and mature."

Sairaorg was silent for a moment before he lowered his head and relaxed his stature. "I understand, Lucifer-sama."

"What of the Christ runt?" Zephyrdor asked out of spite. This made the other devils turn to the boy in question.

The priest said nothing, standing near his fiancee quietly. Even Rias looked at him, unknowing of the answer as well. He had spoken to Gabriel and Michael quite often during the time between the meeting and summer vacation. She wondered if they would call him to war, seeing as he was the one to take the place of God. So was he a necessary requirement for war?

Rias hadn't thought on that. She believed Asher when he said he'd always be by her side. Heaven might require him, and their need of the priest far exceeded hers.

"So the one said to be Christ is here as well. Didn't think the son of God would actually come to Hell," one of the elder devils commented.

"Yes, he is just as his father. Borderline insane," the second, sarcastic, devil stated with a snicker.

This response made Rias, her peerage, and Sirzechs tense. Sona's eyes immediately turned to the younger Gremory and her peerage, watching for the one who stood by them.

If there was one thing about Asher, he didn't like anyone talking down about his Lord. It was the one line no one could cross when dealing with him. Rare few did and they were berated but a devil doing it was asking for death. The white haired teen was an exorcist, specialized in killing devils.

The respective devils turned to the human to gauge his reaction. But what surprised them was when they saw nothing. His face was void of any emotions and he simply stared at the devil blankly. It was as if his words had no affect on him. Asher only looked at Sirzechs and nodded, giving him the sign that he was okay. It was something that caught the devils, and fallen angels, off guard.

"Well...that is a tough question. It's not our decision but Heaven's on whether they send him to join the fray," the Maou answered honestly. A few devils clicked their teeth while others gained interested looks.

The human was young and very important with God being dead. That meant there may be a possibility of him staying and that would allow them the chance to fight him. Maybe even coerce him into devilhood. A few of the devils in the room had an eye on him and a loose piece or two that they had been itching to use.

"I have no orders as of yet. I am stationed here in the Underworld for quite some time so, as far as I'm concerned, no," Asher finally answered, keeping a professional appearance. He was Heaven's representative at the moment and would display himself in the proper manor before the leaders of a fellow faction.

The devils in the room had all become interested in the reveal. The elders were looking at one another, very curious as to the plans of Heaven. They had yet to trust their former rivals and discovering that the Maous agreeing to an assignment of the person nearest to God... That was suicide. If he went on a rampage and unleashed the full power of Christ that could mean the death of the little High-class devils remaining. It took the four original Devil Kings to kill Him in a weakened state. what dangers could spell from the young, possibly stronger God?

"Now then, I apologise for keeping you with this long talk. To finish things, will you now let us hear your respective future goals?" Sirzechs asked, smiling brightly once more.

The elders would have to discuss this later. He wasn't showing any signs of hostility, so they had some time to relax.

"My dream is to become Maou," Sairaorg declared proudly.

 _[Hoh…]_ The higher ups all responded in wonder. It was a bold claim from the number one youth devil.

"It's unprecedented for a devil from the Great King family to leave it," an unspoken elder stated.

The Bael was unaffected. "When the people of the underworld feel that there's no choice but for me to become Maou, I will become one."

The others in the hall were surprised by the claim. It was filled with confidence and it made them look on in astonishment.

The first to recover, and next to speak, was Rias.

"My goal for the near future is to live as the next Gremory head and to win in each Rating Game I participate in," she stated with confidence. But she quickly gained a blush as she glanced over to her betrothed. "As well as become a great wife to stand at the side of Christ."

Everyone could silently agree. Her views were in order and very reasonable. And the elders couldn't complain as their marriage would ensue the power of Christ being just as much their property as Heaven's. That was a side note forgotten, so it was holding off until the timer struck zero and the marriage was solidified. They would have to thank the Gremory's for thinking ahead of them and pushing the wedding. Seems Heaven was full of idiots for accepting that.

Unbeknownst to them, Asher could knew exactly what they were thinking. But he stayed quiet, patiently waiting out. He'd pick his moment carefully, one that could collapse their ideals like a line of dominos. He'd need only wait until the final piece was set.

The other young devils began to state their dreams and goals, similarly to the Gremory and Bael. It was until Sona was the final one that things had gone smoothly.

"I wish to build a school for the Rating Games in the Underworld," she stated. There was no emotion on her face but a large amount of desire and passion. The entire Gremory peerage and Asher could see it.

"If it's learning about Rating Games, isn't there already one for that?" One of the elders asked, knitting his brows.

"That is just a school where only High-class devils and devils of privileged rank are accepted. The school that I want to build is one where Low-class devils and reincarnated devils can also attend without any distinction," Sona answered blankly. It was easy to see and Asher admired her thoughtfulness.

Her view of the lower class was similar to what Heaven strived for. She wanted to make sure everyone had an opportunity. It was dream achieved by humans in today's society, so why not push it into devils society as well. The reincarnation could say that the high amount of respect he had for the Sitri had increased more.

 _[Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!]_ The sudden laughter of the elders sounded throughout the assembly hall. It made the young devils turn to them as it had caught them off guard.

"That's impossible!"

"This is just brilliant!"

"I see! So you're a little girl who dreams!"

"It's good to be young! However, for the next head of the Sitri family to state such a dream, I have to say thank goodness that it was here at this place of introduction before your debut."

The elders didn't care at that moment, they continued to mock her. Something that wasn't taken to kindly by the youth in the room. Even Zephyrdor didn't like the fact they were thoughtless of a dream that could benefit devil society. He was brash but not an idiot, and seeing this made him, and the others, silently grow to despise the higher ups before them.

But it wasn't the ones of the Underworld who spoke up to defend the Sitri. Not even Saji had the chance.

"It does seem like a dream, doesn't it?" Asher spoke up, moving forward.

"Darling..." Kalawarner whispered, confused by his outburst.

"Asher," Rias quickly stated, turning to him. But it was too late as he already leapt onto the stage.

"Yes, quite so, son of Christ," an elder spoke up, still chuckling.

"It was an enjoyable laugh," another said, wiping the tears from his eyes.

The others were in similar states and failed to notice the golden aura wrapping around the boy. Rias and Sona saw it and their eyes widen. The Maous above noticed it as well and Beelzebub and Leviathan rose from their seats. However, before they could intervene, Lucifer stopped them by raising his arm in front of them.

"Sirzechs, what are you doing?" Ajuka asked.

Only a mere glance from the super devil was more than enough. Serafall understood the message as well and sat back in her seat, along with the Beelzebub. They had a watchful eye but Sirzechs was the one who observing the boy sharply.

"Dreams are nothing more than illusions. Fabrications of the mind that formulate something of the impossible to further enhance a person's positive emotions, correct?" Asher asked, playing with his hair and mocking the smile the devils possessed earlier. It made their laughter die out much faster and they focused on the human standing before them.

It had taken a moment before they realized the son of God was so close.

"I...I suppose so," one of the devils replied. It was the same sarcastic one from earlier.

"Then, what happens when that dream actually becomes reality? Who becomes the center of embarrassment?" The priest asked. He adjusted the strap of his gloves playfully, only serving to bait the elders into a quick response by his false relaxed demeanor.

"What are you implying boy...?" The same elder asked dangerously. It made Asher inwardly smirk.

"There are no implications. It is a simple question that anyone could ask," he replied easily.

The higher ups good mood had now been washed away. They were now lightly irritated by the human's presence before them. It seemed he was belittling them and they could feel as he started to push their buttons.

What was his game?

"You know, Heaven encourages us to strive for our dreams. As long as we give back then our dreams can come to fruition. But I guess that's blinded your words of 'wisdom' to the young Sitri. You berated instead of encouraged her and that's a costly thing for ignorant-"

"Watch your tongue boy!" The elder demanded, cutting the white haired teen off.

He then promptly shut his mouth as a toothy grin split Asher's face.

"Oh my, have I upset you? It seems you you're quite knowledgeable if you don't want me to speak further.," the priest claimed, his grin gone in favor for a critically serious expression. "We humans have achieved leaps and bounds in our society that yours hasn't even begun to scratch at."

The elder clicked his teeth, his fellow higher ups looking at the boy with equal disdain. Asher only raised the holy aura he was releasing, easily showing his dominance over them.

The younger devils and Maous saw this and could only grow interested by the amount spreading throughout the room. It was warm and comforting except to the elders before the boy who could only shiver from the sheer amount.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Asher asked with his iris' and sclera now glowing gold.

The elders said nothing, glaring at him. They could only silently curse the son of God who stood before them. He had obviously overstepped his boundaries, but why weren't the Maous interfering?

"Asher, that's enough," Rias told him.

They at least had the Gremory girl.

"You crush people's dreams because they can actually have them..." The white haired priest continued.

So why wasn't he listening to her?

"Asher!" Rias shouted.

Everyone else watched in silence.

"You hide behind your titles and expect everyone to listen to you just because you say so."

This boy was going to cross a line he would regret.

"Asher!"

"But those titles mean nothing in the eyes of a man of God. So I tell you this..."

"Asher, now!" Rias shouted out in one last attempt.

"...Don't dare stand in her way. Or any of the devils who are your future. It will be your final mistake."

The priest turned on his heel and walked towards the edge of the stage. The elders said nothing, still feeling the power that hung over their heads. The son of Christ could've killed them, easily. What were the Maous doing? No one could stop him in time if he suddenly attack. They were infuriated with the devils surrounding them. But the boy in front of them was the one who angered them the most.

He'd pay. No one showed up the elders.

They watched as Asher hopped off stage, shooting him death glares. He was a guest and he showed off like they were in Heaven. This was devil territory and they would be sure he received proper punishment. The elders weren't a group to start a war with.

"My my, he's quite passionate," a voice said from behind them.

The group of elders turned to find Sirzechs smiling softly. He watched the reincarnation walking away as the higher ups looked at him incredulously. The Maou hadn't come to them until it was too late. And he looked the least bit apologetic about it.

"What were you doing, boy!? He could have killed us!" One of the elders exclaimed, the others nodding in agreement.

"Oh? I don't think so. Asher is a smart child and knows of the importance you have," Sirzechs said, now grinning. "He wouldn't harm you, that I'm confident of."

"Your confidence almost cost us our lives! What if he had!?" The elders questioned, outraged.

Sirzechs feigned thought before shrugging. "Guess we'd have to find replacements," he said smoothly.

The higher ups mouths fell open. Not only the boy but now the Maou Lucifer was turning on them. He basically said they were expendable. Did he not know of their positions?

"How dare you! We are the council of elders! We-"

"Offer advice to the Maous. You're nothing more than an advisor, an I'd 'advise' you to watch your tongue," Sirzechs ordered, gaining a serious look on his face.

The response made the elders clam up. They wouldn't want to push their luck with one of the strongest devils in existence. But they turned to Asher, who was back by Rias, and glared with absolute hate. Not even a day in and the boy was disrupting a society that took decades to built. Centuries to stabilize. They would make him pay.

"Oh, and if you dare try ruining this treaty, I'll be sure to deliver the ultimate punishment to all of you," Sirzechs whispered with a sickening smile.

The elders looked shocked. For a moment, a few almost retorted, but soon remembered their placed and shut their mouths. There was nothing they could do.

Sirzechs saw that they accepted defeat and nodded. He then turned to Asher to see him smiling and explaining himself to Rias. A smile crept to his face, seeing as someone finally stood up to those bags of bones. He was in no position to defend them but if one of them gave a push for the others, it would allow a better society to be formed. One where the Sitri's dream could come true.

While it wasn't a devil, it was a step in the right direction nonetheless. Others would grow confident from it and strive to achieve their dreams as well. It was only the beginning and it was ironic that the son of God would be the kickstart.

 _'That old bastard must be turning in His grave. His son...friends with devils. But hey, maybe He's come to terms with it as well...'_ Sirzechs thought, still smiling. _'Just maybe.'_

-XOXOXOXOX-

"Asher, that was reckless of you!" Rias berated.

"Hai hai, I love you too," he replied, smiling softly.

The Gremory had been chastising him, even after the meeting ended. He could only chuckle as her pouty face tickled him. He knew she wasn't angry with him, more so embarrassed. But, if he replaced it with another form of embarrassment...

"I..I... Don't try to change the subject. We-e... This isn't over," Rias stuttered, a light blush on her cheeks.

"Oh? What if I raise the stakes?" He asked, moving closer to her. His grin was soft and loving. It warmed Rias inside as she looked into his red orbs.

"H-How do you plan to do that?" She asked, just as soft, her blush deepening.

The Second Coming couldn't help himself from how cute she looked. He loved the woman before him so much that his heart was aching.

Asher leaned in, touching noses with his future bride. He could feel her warm breath, knowing she was still nervous. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't. No matter how many times they kissed, each time always felt brand new. Being near each other was a breath of fresh air and it invigorated them.

"Rias..." Asher said huskily. Their lips barely hovered apart. They wanted to seal the deal once more.

"Ash..." She replied, soft and sweetly.

Their lips finally met, and their arms wrapped around one another. They took short kisses. Their lips met before parting before meeting again, much to both sides satisfaction.

Asher could feel himself becoming addicted to her lips and leaned in a little more, being met with equal force from his fiancee. His heart was pounding and he could feel hers as well. They squeezed each other tighter, holding to the point they may snap each other in half.

 ***Thump*** _*Thump* ***Thump***_

Their hearts were practically one. The heart beats matched in rhythm with one another.

They broke apart again but Rias' gaze never left his. Blue-green and red met again.

"I love you."

He kissed her with a little more passion.

They broke apart.

He met again with more kindness.

"I love you."

As they pulled apart for the final time, their eyes never left one another's. Neither could be happier as they couldn't fully express their feelings for the other. They just felt giddy, excited, thrilled even. All just from being in the other's arms.

"Rias," Asher spoke.

"Ash," she responded.

"I don't want to leave your side," Asher whispered. "Never again."

"I know Love," she replied with a sweet smile. "I'll always be there for you. Always by your side."

The heiress moved closer, nuzzling into his chest. Asher wrapped his arms around her upper back, one hand grasping the back of her head. Rias also responded by lifting her arms up, gripping the back of his shoulders as she nuzzled her chin into his shoulder.

He was so warm, so loving. She couldn't ask for a better future husband.

"Rias, I want to ask you to do something for me," he said softly.

"What is it?"

"I want you to be by my side. So I ask that you train with me and Gabriel."

...

A moment of silent followed. It was but a few seconds before the princess realized what her fiance asked.

...

"...Eh?"

 **Yeah, after a long time I'm updating this. I'm finished with college for the summer and I do plan to update all of my DxD stories. This is the oldest, therefore it gets the first. I will be sporadic but this update was necessary as I've really missed this story.**

 **Everyone knows what to do.**

 **- _stormgreywolf_**


End file.
